A Jedi Warrior Of Peace
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: In a time of war a Jedi must rise above and defend innocent from the evil of the Dark Side while learning what it truly means to be a Jedi and try to survive the war in hopes of saving all who wish for peace
1. Chapter 1 - A New Jedi There is

**Hello and welcome to my New Fanfiction taking place in the Star Wars Clone Wars I hope you all have fun reading and remember. May The Force Be With You Always.**

Chapter 1 - A New Jedi There Is

 **Planet Illum Inside The Crystal Temple**

A young mandalorian jedi has been taken to the temple on Illum to receive his kyber crystal and officially construct his lightsaber. Overseeing this moment in the young jedi's life is Grand Master Yoda and Jedi Master Plo Koon. The young jedi was alone inside the temple cave where all kyber crystals lay in the stone and rock.

"He has come quite a long way since the beginning of his training." Master Plo Koon crossed his arms and began remembering when he first discovered a boy with a powerful connection with the force.

"Hmm..Young he still is. Powerful he will become. But, a danger hangs over him it does. Lure him the Dark Side will try. Resistant he must be." Yoda could sense the young jedi's connection to the force but, had worry that the Dark Side will try to take him.

Inside the temple the young jedi sat in the middle of the cave and began to meditate closing out everything around him listening to the crystal that called to him. He remembered all his meditation sessions at the temple and how he should let the force guide him. As he meditated he could hear a strong yet faint hum and he concentrated on that. Slowly opening his eyes and holding out one of his hands and a kyber crystal slowly floated into his hand. The young jedi focused on his connection to the force and the components of his lightsaber slowly floated in front of him. Slowly the pieces of his lightsaber soon began to connect and form his lightsaber. Once it was finished he took hold of the newly constructed weapon that he will use to defend all those who serve the Republic.

The young jedi had emerged from the cave and stood in front of the two jedi masters and showing his lightsaber to them. He then held it in front of his body and activated it and a green blade came to life from the weapon. He smiled at his lightsaber and turned the blade off and bowed to both jedi masters as they returned the gesture.

"Artis Lendix. Your true training will begin. Congratulations."

 **6 Years Later**

Artis Lendix was now 15 years old and was recently granted the rank of padawan at the age of 14 and his first mission is to deliver a message to Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Artis rode a shuttle to a Republic Cruiser in a fleet of three cruisers.

Inside the main cruisers Jedi Master Obi-wan was with Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were up in the command bridge discussing an attack plan over the planet of Hoth which was supposed to be an inhabitable planet.

"According to our informants the Separatists have a hidden base set up on the planet." Obi-wan turned to one of the crew members. "Have our scans picked up anything on the planet surface?"

"No sir." Admiral Yulan walked over to the holomap of the planet. "The blizzard around the planet is making it almost impossible to pick up any heat signatures."

"Sir we have an incoming transport ship. They're hailing us." One of the crew members told the Admiral who looked at the crew member.

"Open a communication channel." Admiral Yulan ordered as the holomap changed to a clone trooper.

"This Admiral Yulan. We didn't send for any reinforcements." The Admiral remembers never asking for assistance.

"We have someone on board the Resolute sir. We request docking clearance." The clone trooper explained.

"It must be important. You have the go ahead to board." Admiral Yulan was more than curious who was on the transport.

"Well I guess we will go meet our surprise guest." Obi-wan along with Anakin and Ahsoka headed to the hangar bay to meet whoever is coming.

Once the ship docked Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka reached the hangar and the doors opened and they were surprised to see a youngling walk into view.

"A youngling?" Obi-wan seemed surprised when a padawan walked out.

Anakin was confused as to why a youngling was here. "Uh who are you supposed to be?"

The young padawan bowed his head to the two masters. "My name is Artis Lendix it is an honor to meet you." Artis stood back up as he looked at Obi-wan. "I hope you were already aware of my arrival master."

"I'm afraid not. But, I am curious as to why." Obi-wan crossed his arms thinking.

"I am to be your new padawan master." Artis looked at Obi-wan understanding that there is confusion about it.

"Well didn't see that coming." Anakin crossed his arms finding some humor.

"Reminds me of when we first met Master." Ahsoka looked at Anakin making him laugh and rub the back of his neck.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. Your new master." Obi-wan looked at the young padawan.

"I have read your service Master Kenobi. And I am excited to continue my jedi training." Artis bowed his head of course to be respectful.

"Well with an extra hand on board we might actually find this supposed hidden base on Hoth." Anakin spoke with his usual sarcastic tone.

"What makes us think their is anything on the planet other than ice?" Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Maybe it's underground." Artis suggested catching the attention of his fellow jedi.

"What makes you say that?" Ahsoka was confused as to why Artis would suggest that.

"Well the planet surface is in a constant blizzard which would make scanning for it difficult so it would be smart to put a base underground." Artis surprised them with his reasoning.

"Well then I think we should go down to the planet surface personally and find this base." Anakin smiled taking the idea Artis into consideration.

"Alright then. Let's not waste any more time." Obi-wan had ordered his troops into shuttles and as soon as everyone was aboard the shuttles they all flew down onto the planet's surface.

Once they landed the shuttle doors opened, Artis and the others were blasted by the blizzard as Artis put up his goggles and hood. "Well maybe I'll take my next vacation here!"

Obi-wan looked around the area as best he could. "Alright Codey for now we'll set up a temporary camp here."

"Yes sir." Codey soon ordered his troops to start setting up a camp and have two of his scouts fan out and search for the base and to report back when they found out anyway into the base.

As the group was setting up the camp R2 seemed to have scanned for something and began jumping around. Codey and the other troops aimed their weapons at whatever was coming and Artis walked in front of them and held up his hand.

"Hold on Trooper. I don't think it's dangerous." Artis looked out into the distance as a hooded figure approached.

As the figure approached Anakin and Obi-wan walked into view then the figure seemed to stop being cautious. "It's alright we are here to help. Who are you?" Artis approached the figure only to catch them as the figure collapsed.

Artis looked as another clone trooper ran over and began helping Artis move the figure into the camp and the tent. Artis looked as the figure seemed to have regained consciousness and removed his hood revealing a male with white hair and pale blue skin. It shocked everyone since they believed Hoth to be uninhabitable. The man looked to be older probably late 30's and he seemed to notice Artis's lightsaber and grabbed it.

"Hey that's not a toy." Artis tried to get it back from the man.

The man began speaking some kinda language that the others didn't seem to understand but, Artis understood it and began speaking the language. The man and Artis continued to speak to one and another until the man bowed his head returning Artis's lightsaber.

"What did he say?" Ahsoka looked at Artis wanting to know what was said.

"He says his name is Sargas Wedwou he's the son of his people's chief. It appears the droids have taken his people hostage. They are using them as slave labor in order to mass produce something called Predator Droids." Artis looked at his fellow jedi and they seemed impressed.

"How did you know his language?" Obi-wan stoked his chin in curiosity.

"I did a lot of studying on different cultures during my time at the temple. His people are the Lezet. They are arctic nomad people they try finding the coldest worlds in order to find a new home." Artis looked at Sargas again as he continued to explain his situation. "He also says there is a..metal man?"

That caught Anakin and Obi-wan as they looked at each other and came down to the same conclusion. "Grievous."

Obi-wan crossed his arms. "If Grievous is here. Things just got complicated."

Sargas told Artis that he knows a way in and begs for the jedi to save his people. "He says he knows how to get inside the base. He'll show us as long as we can save his people." That caught the master's interest.

"If he can get us in we might be able to destroy the base. But, I don't know if we can get all his people out." Obi-wan looked at Artis and saw his concern.

"Master please we can't just leave them there. There's gotta be something we can do." Artis tried to think of something.

"Maybe there is." Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan. "Me and Artis can sneak in and attempt to rescue his people while you two attack the base and destroy it."

"She is right me and her will have a good chance if you and master Skywalker distract them." Artis found Ahsoka's plan a good one they would have a good chance of sneaking around.

"Obi-wan I think we should give Artis a chance. He and Ahsoka might be able to pull it off." Anakin was always more attuned to take risks if it meant victory.

"I may not like it. But, I'm willing to try." Obi-wan looked at Artis. "Be careful. And don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Oh you mean and be like Anakin and do the exact opposite of what you say?" Artis crossed his arms with a smile making Ahsoka chuckle at that remark.

Anakin looked at Artis with raised eyebrow and a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing Master Skywalker." Artis looked at Sargas and told him that the jedi will save his people in exchange for him showing them a way in the base.

Sargas bowed his head to the jedi and soon the Republic forces began to move with a plan to attack the base. Sargas showed them the way to the base and they found it under the ice plus it was much larger than they expected. Sargas had them follow him too where he escaped and showed them the way in and they did as planned and split up. Artis, Ahsoka and, Sargas took off for the prisoners while Anakin and Obi-wan lead the republic troops to destroy the base. Ahsoka and Artis followed Sargas making sure to hide from any patrols in order keep from giving themselves away. Ahsoka looked at Artis wanting to ask him some questions but, she figured she should wait.

Artis looked back at her and shook his head and in a hush tone said. "To answer your question yes. I'm Mandalorian."

Ahsoka felt like he took offense to her starring. "I didn't mean to offend you." 

Artis sighed and look back at her. "It's alright. I had to endure that a lot when I first came to the Jedi Temple."

Sargas turned a corner and began to run. "Sargas wait." Artis and Ahsoka ran after him.

The two followed as Sargas seemed to have found where his people are being held and thankfully he was right. He waved the two jedi and they ran over and saw that his people they were indeed being used as slave labor.

Artis couldn't believe what he was seeing. "We need to free these people and end this nightmare."

"Oh I don't think you will be going anywhere." A unknown voice caught both of the jedi off guard and when they looked at the source and found Asajj Ventress.

"Well well well. If it isn't the hairless harpy." Artis figured there is a history between the two.

"Well if it isn't Skywalkers little pet. And a new face? And a handsome one at that." Ventress activated her two lightsabers as the red blades came to life.

Artis looked at Sargas and told him to hack the terminal and he nodded and ran to the command terminal. Artis looked at Ahsoka. "We take her together." 

Artis and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers the green blades coming to life and the two charged at Ventress and began attacking from both sides with quick strikes. Ventress was initially caught off guard but, rebounded with swift strikes of her own. Artis caught on to the style of Form II Makashi with a Jar'Kai attachment. Artis switched to the all defensive style of Form III Soresu.

 **Jedi Temple 8 Years ago**

 _Artis was in the training room with Master Plo Koon training him in Form III Soresu and Artis was advancing in his understanding of the style._

" _Master I want to ask why you want me to learn this form? I was hoping to use Form IV Ataru or Form II Makashi." Artis was hot blooded and ready to learn how to use a lightsaber._

 _Plo Koon looked at the youngling. "I am teaching you this form for you to be ready in case you ever come across a dark jedi or sith." Plo Koon looked at the youngling. "You must remember that Jedi do not seek battle."_

 _Artis bowed his head to the Jedi Master. "Yes Master."_

 _Plo Koon reignited the practice saber. "Let us continue."_

 **Present Time**

Artis was deflecting the strikes Ventress threw at him and soon he and Ahsoka entered a blade lock with the sith assassin as Sargas continued to hack the terminal. Artis and Ahsoka tried to slip around maybe even catch her off guard. Sadly Ventress was ready and hit Ahsoka with a strong force push sending her against the wall. Artis looked at Ahsoka but, Ventress attacked Artis with a downward strike and Artis blocked it entering another blade lock. Ventress tried pushing Artis back only he wasn't budging so Artis tried his own idea. Artis began pushing back and actually started to move her lightsabers to the side and quickly spun around elbowing her in the side grabbing her with the force and sent her flying down the hall. Artis looked over at Ahsoka who started to stand up and he ran over to her offering her a helping hand.

"Thanks." Ahsoka looked at Artis with a smile.

"No problem." Artsi returned the smile as he looked at Sargas who had managed to free his people. Artis told him to escape the same way they came in and he did so leading his people out sadly Ventress wasn't about to let them escape. She went to strike at them but, both Artis and Ahsoka intercepted her and defended Sargas and his people.

Artis and Ahsoka managed to fend her off and managed to corner her. "It's over 've won. Lay down your weapon." Artis slowly approached.

Ventress wasn't about to surrender to the jedi. "Jedi scum."

Artis looked at Ahsoka and when they went to arrest her droids came and tried blasting the two which allowed Ventress to attack. Artis blocked Ventress's attack from hitting Ahsoka and kicked her back as he deflected blaster fire. When he saw a chance he went to strike Ventress but, hit him with a force push and escaped. Artis regained his footing and deflected blaster fire.

"Ahsoka we have to retreat now." Artis deflected a blaster bolt back at one of the battle droids.

"What about Ventress?" Ahsoka deflected blaster bolts back at the droids.

"She's gone but, now we need to retreat." Artis used the force to send a couple droids back.

The two ran hoping to find Obi-wan and Anakin and kept having to deflect blaster bolts and cut through droids. Artis looked around he could feel something and pushed Ahsoka out of the way as something seemed to have landed between them. When Ahsoka stood up she was grabbed by the throat and tossed against the wall. Artis looked around but, didn't see anything until he felt a punch in the gut and one across his face. He was soon sent against the wall and he coughed holding his stomach as he slowly stood up. Ahsoka stood up and looked around and they didn't see anything until Artis seemed to hear something and looked at her.

"Back to back!" Artis and Ahsoka put their backs together and activated their lightsabers.

The two looked around before each received punches to the faces and stomachs before trying to return strikes of their own. They each missed only to be striked again and again until Artis closed his eyes and listened to the sound of metal hitting the floor. He could hear the droid approaching and opened his eyes.

"Duck!" Artis yelled as Ahsoka ducked and Artis swung his lightsaber in a sideways slash and hit something as it came into view.

It was the new Predator Droid and it fell after its head was cut from its body allowing the two to see it. It looked similar to the commando droids only seemed faster and more dangerous.

"I hope never to see one of those things again." Ahsoka caught her breath.

"Well considering it has active camo you won't see it." Artis laughed catching his breath.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the joke. "Come on let's go find the others."

Artis and Ahsoka ran down the halls and seemed to find both Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi as they were leading the clone troopers out of the base.

"Good to see you both are still alive I hope your mission went a lot smoother than ours." Anakin deflected blaster shots.

"Yeah. Well we had a bit of a run in. With Ventress and the new Predator Droid." Artis shrugged as he deflected the blaster bolts.

"Ventress was here?" Obi-wan was shocked that Ventress was here as well.

The four jedi finally managed to make it out of the base alive thanks to Sargas and his people and soon the base exploded. As they all ran from the exploding base/factory and managed to escape alive and thankfully had Sargas and his people out safely. Soon Republic troops landed and tended to the wounded members of Sargas's people.

Artis stood there talking with Sargas and his father as Obi-wan and Anakin approached. Artis bowed to Argas and his father as they returned it and walked away to tend with their people.

"Well. I have to give you credit. You did well today." Anakin smiled as Artis turned to them.

"Yes. I have to agree despite the. "Complications" you did well today my young Padawan." Obi-wan's approval made Artis smile.

"Thank you master." Artis bowed his head as the two walked away and Ahsoka walked over to him.

"I wanted to thank you for the help back there." Ahsoka gave a kind smile to Artis who returned it.

"You would've done the same for me. And call me crazy but, I think having a friend around is always a good thing." Artis crossed his arms.

"Well I am glad to consider me your friend." Ahsoka and Artis walked to the shuttle.

Artis smiled that he has not only become a padawan but, has made a friend in the process only this war is going to get worse.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay I am glad to be starting a brand new Fanfiction I will be writing this one for awhile then continue my other stories. So thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Building Bonds

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter let's get on with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 - Building Bonds

Returning to the Jedi Temple from Hoth after the successful mission on the cold planet Artis would do one of the two habits he had. Which were going to the Temple Library to study more of the galaxy's history and culture or go to the Training Grounds to hone his skills. But, on this day he chose to go to the Temple Library to study more about the force but, only what he was allowed to that way he wouldn't risk falling to the dark side. Artis walked into the library where some jedi young and old were studying and Artis went finding a lone table in the library and sat down to continue his studies. While he studied letting his mind flow through the information he was reading through a voice caught him off guard.

"Why hello young Artis." When Artis brought himself out of his trance he turned to see the wise jedi master Jocasta Nu.

"Oh hello Master Nu. Sorry I was just focusing on my studies." Artis returned the warm smile the elderly jedi gave him.

Since Artis came to the temple he would find himself in the library studying and Jocasta would always be of great help to the young jedi and she would always help him find something new to study.

"I was wondering if you had anything on the past jedi masters." Artis stood up and let lead him through the archives.

"How far back were you liking to go? There are many past users of the force. Some are sadly lost in time." The kind Chief Librarian showed Artis through any archives with past jedi masters.

"I was thinking the Old Republic." Artis had a fascination with the Old Republic and wanted to understand more about it.

"Sadly. We do not have many records of the Old Republic." Jocasta looked through the archives much to the dismay of the young jedi.

"That is disappointing but, maybe sometimes it is best not to know. Thank you for your help." Artis bowed his head to the elderly jedi.

"If you ever need any help. You know you can always come and ask." Jocasta would walk off into the library to continue her duties.

Artis sighed as he was planning to go back to what he was doing until yet another voice caught him of guard. "Well I actually didn't think you were someone who enjoyed studying that much."

Artis would turn to see the young togruta Ahsoka Tano. "Oh hey Ahsoka. Feeling better since we left Hoth?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "A little bit. I am hoping for a new mission soon while I enjoy being at the temple sometimes it does get a bit boring."

"Well if you want some excitement how about coming with me to the training grounds." Artis began walking past Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was confused with the invitation and looked at Artis. "Why the training grounds?"

Artis looked back at Ahsoka with a smile. "I wanna see how good you really are."

That made Ahsoka smile and she decided to walk with Artis to the training grounds once they reached it Artis grabbed two practice sabers.

"Okay. So how about we make things interesting." Artis walked across the the bare dirt and turned to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow in intrigue and smiled. "Okay. What do I get if I win?"

"If you win. I'll make you some dinner free of charge." Artis tossed Ahsoka the practice saber which she caught in her hand.

"And what happens if you win?" Ahsoka readjusted the practice weapon in her hand.

"When. I win. You have to agree to go to a celebratory ceremony on Naboo. Just as my friend not a date." Artis would adjust his form with the practice weapon. "Unless you would rather make it a date."

Ahsoka smiled shaking her head. "You are so going down."

The two would stay right where they were till Ahsoka would make the first move as she would run towards Artis and delivered a sideways slash only for Artis to block it with ease. She would try to swing her practice saber to each side trying to catch Artis off guard. But, do to Artis's understanding of Soresu he was able to fend off her attacks. She tried incorporating what Artis would recognize as the Fourth Form Ataru. She leaped over him in an attempt to slash his back only for Artis to dodge her attack before returning one with a downward slash. Ahsoka would block it and the two entered a blade lock.

"You're not half bad." Ahsoka struggled against Artis trying to push back.

Artis was doing the same trying to push back. "You're not too bad yourself."

Artis soon decide to use his knowledge of marshal skill swiftly spinning around Ahsoka and kicking her in the back knocking her forward. Ahsoka looked at Artis and used a force push to attempt to catch Artis off guard but, he managed to evade it. When Ahsoka pressed her own offensive Artis would use his own force push sending Ahsoka across the air. Ahsoka landed and Artis would leap over to her and bring his practice saber in a downward attack slamming against Ahsoka's. Artis began his own attack testing Ahsoka's defense and found Ahsoka was using agility and parries to dodge and defend against Artis and his attacks. Artis would soon parry one of Ahsoka's attacks and disarmed her of her practice saber and dropped his as he grabbed her arm flipping her over his shoulder. He would catch her in almost a dipping like position as he smiled.

Ahsoka looked at him with a light blush. "I win." He would stand and he would smile at her.

"You got lucky." Ahsoka shook her embarrassment and crossed her arms smiling.

Artis picked up the two practice sabers. "Luck has nothing to do with it. That was all skill."

"Uh huh." Ahsoka and Artis walked out of the training grounds and would continue to get to know each other.

The two padawans were becoming very good friends as they continued to tell each other not only how they came to the temple but, what they think will happen when the war is over. Soon Artis's comlink goes off.

"Young one. Report to the council chambers at once." Artis recognized the voice as Obi-wan's voice and once the message ended Arts groaned.

"Duty calls." Artis began to leave for the council chambers to answer their summon.

"Artis." Ahsoka looked at him when he turned around. "Come back safe. I don't want to hear that someone who I consider my friend dyed out there." Artis smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Artis reassured his friend.

"May the force be with you." Ahsoka smiled at him.

Artis smiled back at his friend and bowed his head. "I'll be back. And may the force be with you."

Artis made his way to the council chambers and once he entered the room he bowed showing respect to his superiors.

"Glad to see you have fully recovered from the mission on Hoth. While I am sure you'd like a little more time to relax." Plo Koon looked at the young jedi.

"But, we have a critical mission for you. We are going to send you to the planet of Bestal Three. You are to to gather intel on a Separatist occupation of the planet." Master Mace Windu looked at the young jedi. "You are to report what you have found. Do not engage the enemy. Understand?"

Arts nodded his head in understanding. "Yes Master. I understand."

"May the force be with you." Mace nodded his head as Artis bowed to the council and left the chambers to go begin his mission.

"I do believe he will succeed. I know we all can sense his potential." Master Kit Fisto pointed out what the council was thinking.

"You are right. His connection to the force is astonishing." Master Plo Koon looked at the rest of the council. "But, he is unaware that the force is strong with him. More so than he thinks."

"Strong his connection is. Unaware of how strong he is. Careful he must be for risk of falling to the dark side quite great it is." Master Yoda believed Artis was much stronger with the force than what he knows maybe as strong just as strong as he is.

Artis walked into the hanger to find a simple shuttle waiting for him with a small group of five clone troopers who seemed to be waiting. Artis approached the group of clones who soon stood at attention at Artis's arrival.

"Commander. We are ready to deploy with you to Bestal." One of the clones said as Artis nodded.

"At ease everyone. So what do I call you?" Artis looked at the camo armored clones wanting to know if they had names.

One trooper stepped up. "I am trooper C1-815. You can call me Sledge. Heavy weapons and explosives expert."

A second stepped up. "I am trooper C1-821 but, you can call me Lucky. Sniper expert."

The third stepped up. "I am trooper C1-3777. But, you can just call me Sev. Advanced Recon Sergeant." Artis could tell he must've been the one in charge du to his appearance alone.

The fourth stepped up. "I am trooper C1-2094. But, the name is Jax. I can use any weapon you give me."

The last trooper stepped up as well. "I am trooper 3902. Just call me Chains."

Artis looked at Chains confused. "Why do they call you that?"

"Because I can chan my shots together in one motion." Chains nodded proudly.

"Well I hope you boys are ready for a field trip." Artis smiled at the squad as he boarded the ship.

"Don't worry sir. My men are ready and able to do their job and will stand by you unless told otherwise." Sev and the others boarded the shuttle and it took off heading for Scarif.

The shuttle flew off planet and jumped into hyperspace heading for Bestal and Artis looked at his clone squad. "Okay so we are only here to for Recon. We are not to engage."

"Damn. I was really hoping to blast some of those clankers." Sledge shook his head in disappointment that he wouldn't be able to have any fun.

"That doesn't mean we can't make the droids a little miserable." Artis seemed to make Sledge perk up.

"Now that's something I like to hear. Maybe working with you won't be so bad afterall." Jax looked at Artis.

"Hey I take offense to that." Artis looked at Jax with a smile. He and his troops laughed at the banter.

Artis was feeling better about having to lead his own small squad and soon the ship dropped out of hyperspace as they approached the planet. The small shuttle stealthily made its way down onto the planet's surface. Making sure to dodge and move around the asteroid field and finally landing on the planet. Artis and the clones climbed out of the shuttle as it was raining on the lush jungle that surrounded them. Artis put up his hood and he ordered his troops to be cautious and they nodded once Artis knew they were ready they set out. The idea was to do recon on the droids presence on the planet and after many hours of marching they decide to stop and look at a holomap that was given to Artis. Artis kneeled down to the troopers and began looking over the map.

"The supposed base that I am guessing we are going to find is most likely. Here." Artis pointed to what seemed like a heavily forest covered area. "This is where the heat signatures the scans have found are."

Sev looked and pointed to there location which was maybe a few hours away on foot. "And we are here. I am estimating a 4 to 5 hour fast march to the recon location here." Sev pointed to a small hill that they planned on using to gather intel.

Sledge looked at the map and groaned. "That's one long ass march."

Artis stood up and looked at his troops. "Then we better get marching."

Artis soon lead the clones through the jungle as the rain wasn't making it easy for the Republic forces but, they weren't going to give up so easy. They continued to march there way to the hill and finally made it to the hill and climbed to the top and what they found..was an invasion force. Artis looked around the the massive base and invasion force that was below. Sev looked and saw they had tanks, battle droids and, plenty of ships to defend the orbit of the planet. So Artis needed to contact the temple with the knowledge of the droids force. Only oblivious to them a group of predator droids was watching them from up in the trees recording them for Count Dooku.

Artis had Sev open up a open comlink to the temple and now back the temple Artis stood in the center of the room as a hologram.

"We have arrived on the planet surface. We have found that the droid army is also massing a massive invasion force with a base clearly planning on making a droid factory. I am sure that is what the Separatists are doing on the planet." Artis soon felt something and looked around. "Wait a minute." Artis soon activated his lightsaber and began deflecting blaster fire. Once the attackers came into view and where the predator droids.

The council made a quick decision to send Artis reinforcements immediately to pull him out of the danger before he is lost.

Meanwhile back on Bestal Three Artis and the clone troopers were having to fend off waves of droids. Artis was dealing with the predator droids and forced them to focus on him allowing Chains to blast them opening up a chance for Artis. Artis quickly took advantage of the opening to slash the droids apart and Chains lived up to his name chaining the opening shots. Once the biggest threat was out of the way Artis ran up and began cutting through as many battle droids as possible. While Sev and the others blasted away. The game now was survival as the droids kept coming Artis had the troops fall back and had Sledge toss thermal detonators into the the large groups behind them. Artis and the clones ran for the trees and used those to thin out as many as they can. Artis and his clone troops ran until they were cornered.

"Surrender Republic dogs." One of the droids demanded.

"What are we gonna do sir?" Sev and the others were in a circle with Artis leading them.

Soon Artis could feel familiar presences coming very soon and looked at the droids. "We got you outnumbered!" 

"Outnumbered? Wait one two.." The droids were soon blasted by Republic fighters and incoming transports.

Artis and the others looked up as Anakin and Ahsoka were leading the fighters as clone troops soon came down and fired on the droids who returned fire. Artis and his team attacked once more and soon they were joined by Obi-wan and Commander Cody.

"Nice timing master. Here I was thinking we were gonna be left behind." Artis used the force to toss a couple droids into a group.

"Well when we heard your transmission we decided to destroy that base." Obi-wan deflected blaster fire as Anakin flew over head.

"You didn't think you get to hog all the fun did you?" Anakin blasted droid ships out of the sky.

Artis blocked some more blaster fire. "Master me and my team will head to the base. They wouldn't believe that a small group could make it."

"No it's too dangerous." Obi-wan wasn't about to let his padawan do something so reckless.

"Master they are going to try mass producing those predator droids. If that happens this war won't end well." Artis looked at his master who sighed.

"Alright. But, you are to destroy that base and that is it." Obi-wan ordered as Artis agreed and told Sev and his team that they are going to the base.

Artis and the clone troops made their way through the jungle and close to the base and saw most of the defenders were busy.

"Well looks like you just might get to blow something even bigger up Sledge." Artis and the clones stealthily made their way into the base.

Artis had the clone troops start planting as many explosives as possible in vital areas like the command center, the generators and, the production line. Soon they had enough explosives planted to blow the place sky high. They were about to leave the command center till someone stood before them. They saw Count Dooku standing there with two super battle droids accompanying him. Artis drew his lightsaber knowing a fight with the famed count is unavoidable.

"I see you have survived my little test. You are more powerful then I have sensed." Dooku slowly approached.

"Sev. You and the others get out of here I'll be right behind you." Artis stood his ground against Dooku.

"Sir are you sure?" Sev didn't never left a man behind.

"That is an order Sargent." Artis was gonna make sure that Sev and the others made there way out.

Sev and the others took the long way out as Dooku and Artis circled one another and Artis soon destroyed the two droids that were with Dooku leaving just them.

"I'm sure you know my power far outweighs yours. I suggest you surrender to the dark side only then will you become even more powerful." Dooku didn't draw his blade as he circled Artis.

"I will never turn to the dark side. No matter what." Artis got into a Form V stance.

Dooku activated his red lightsaber and Artis ran up and began their duel as he and Dooku clashed blades. Artis taking it slow as he tried swift side swipes as Dooku tried to use precise stabs and slashes. As soon as both broke off Dooku was simply smiling.

"My boy you disappoint me. I held you at such high esteem." Dooku and Artis soon entered a blade lock after Artis spun around blocking one of Dooku's strike. "Surely you can do better."

Artis began a flurry of strikes as Dooku tried to retaliate with his own precise stabs that Artis blocked and parried. Artis felt Dooku was almost toying with him as Artis came down with a powerful downward strike and caught Dooku off guard. Once that happened Artis deactivated his lightsaber and with blinding speed he hit Dooku with a palm strike to the chest. The strike might not do much but, putting the force behind it made it send Dooku across the room and he slammed into the control panel. Dooku looked at Artis and began shooting a powerful barrage of force lightning at Artis who blocked it with his lightsaber. Artis needed to escape and blow this base sky high but, with Dooku he might not be able too. Dooku soon caught Artis off guard with a powerful force push which sent Artis flying against the wall. Once Artis's guard was broke Dooku began to use force lightning on Artis making him scream in pain. Artis had never felt anything more painful in his life. Artis had to play smart and managed to use the force to lift up one of Dooku's destroyed droids and sent it flying at him.

Dooku stopped his attack to throw it to the side allowing Artis to attack with his own force push sending Dooku flying again. Once both regained their composure they entered another blade lock and Artis slowly felt his need to fight grow as Dooku learned he needed to flea. Soon Artis and Dooku both tried to use a force push and entered a tug of war. Dooku was utterly shocked that Artis a young padawan had so much power. Soon Dooku became overwhelmed and sent flying as Artis lost sight of him and ran for the exit finally managing to escape.

"Sledge! I'm out do it!" Artis yelled into his comlink as he ran and soon grabbed onto a nearby shuttle that came to pick him up.

Artis saw Sev and the others as they grabbed him pulling him up as soon as Sledge activated the explosives. Soon the whole base was exploding and what was left was one huge scrap pile as the republic cheered from another victory.

Soon Artis stood in front of the council be debriefed on what had transpired.

"Despite being told to destroy the base and leave immediately you stayed and fought Count Dooku." Mace Windu repeated back to what Artis had told them.

"Yes master." Artis was not going to make any excuses he knew what he was doing.

"You also ordered your troops to leave so you can face him alone." Mace looked Artis in the eye as Artis was unflinching.

"Yes master. The lives of my team came first. I needed to make sure that they got out alive so the base could finally be destroyed." Artis stayed standing his ground as most padawans might break.

"Not only fend him off. But, over power him you did." Yoda looked at Artis.

"Yes. I did not try to match my power with his I was fully expecting him to overpower me completely. But...I knew that no matter what the force would guide me through it. I was more than ready to lay down my life in the name of the Republic." What Artis said made most of the the masters feel shocked that someone so young was willing to die for others.

"You did well today young padawan. You earned this victory." Mace looked at Artis with a nod.

Artis smiled as he bowed to the masters. "Thank you master."

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Havoc Is Born

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Havoc is born

A battle for control as Republic and Separatists forces battle on the desert planet of Amrap deep in the outer rim. Artis and his team of clones race to aid masters Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Luminara Unduli and, padawans Ashoka Tano and Barriss Offee in the battle to secure a place for the Republic to build a base in the outer rim.

Anakin deflected blaster bolts back at the waves of droids marching across the desert as Captain Rex and the clones blast away at the droid forces. "Artis better get here soon or we won't even have a chance of escaping this alive."

Obi-wan deflected blaster fire from the droids. "Don't worry Anakin. Artis will be here."

Ahsoka deflected blaster fire. "Yeah he better be. Because, if I die I am so haunting him."

Barriss deflected fire from the droids as clone troopers continued to fight back while others were killed. Captain Rex blasted as he took cover before returning fire as droids fell but, just kept coming. "I hope he get's here soon. We sure buying him time."

Meanwhile Artis was on the command bridge of the Resolute as they just came out of hyperspace where Republic forces were holding off the invading droid cruisers.

"Commander we have reached Amrap and are ready for you to reinforce Generals Skywalker, Kenobi and, Unduli." Admiral Yularen looked at the young jedi.

Artis looked at the Admiral. "Good. Stay here and support the other cruisers I'll take the troops in shuttles and get down there. Resolutes all yours admiral. Take good care of her."Artis walked off making his way to the hanger.

Republic troops were pouring into the shuttles ready to go down planet side and fight. Artis ran to a transport where his prefered team of clones stood. Artis boarded the shuttle and the blast doors closed as the shuttles flooded out of the cruiser and to the planet.

"Sir we are all ready to go down and help the others blow these clankers out of here." Sev put his helmet on as Artis smiled.

"Why do we always get the fun missions." Chains groaned at the recent missions the team had under gone.

"Oh come on. Havoc Squad is always ready for a dangerous mission." Artis smiled and caught the clones attention with the name.

"Havoc squad?" Sledge was confused why Artis name the squad that.

Artis looked at Sledge. "Yeah I figured since we usually gets some of the the most craziest missions and we cause havoc on the battlefield I figured that's what the squad's name should be."

"I actually kinda like it." Jax shrugged thinking the name fit.

"I think it fits perfectly." Lucky loaded his DC-15x Sniper Rifle.

Chains looked a Artis. "Well I'm more than ready to blast those clankers."

"That's what I like to hear." Artis smiled as the red light came on in the shuttle. The clones and Havoc squad all got ready while Artis took a deep breath. 

Soon the green light came on and the blast doors opened as the clones began rappelling down onto the desert floor and immediately attacked the droid army. Artis and Havoc soon were flown to where Obi-wan and the others were being over runned. Soon the few shuttles flew overhead and blasted away at the surrounding droids. Artis and his squad went ground side and ran over to Obi-wan and Anakin as Sev and the other clones all ran behind cover and fired at the droids.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Anakin looked at Artis as the padawan joined the battle.

"Well I'm glad to know you all missed me so much." Artis used the force to send droids flying.

Soon the Republic forces now had a fighting chance thanks to Artis and his troops arrival so Obi-wan looked at his troops.

"Come on men!" Obi-wan ordered they charge.

The clones all started running each cheering something while some were shot. "Come On! Give it to em! That's the stuff!"

Artis looked at his squad and smiled. "Come on Havoc!" Artis charged with his team and began cutting up droids left and right. Sev ran up kicking a droid before blasting another as Chains kicked one down before blasting it. Lucky stayed back a little and kept sniping droids as Jax grabbed a droid blaster and began blasting droids with it along with his sidearm. Sledge tossed thermal explosives into large groups of droids blowing them to pieces. Artis saw Ahsoka and the others finally join in and Artis ran over leaping into the air cutting a droid in half that stood behind Ahsoka. The two smiled and went back to back deflecting blaster fire and cutting apart droids. Since they first did it and even after they treated this like there own tactic. So when they were surrounded they can watch each other's backs when in a battle.

 **(A/N: Before anyone flips out over what I just wrote remember Star Wars The Clone Wars was anthology of events. So keep that in mind while reading the story. Back to the action!)**

Artis and Ahsoka deflected blaster fire and protected one and other after all it has been sometime since they became friends. Artis and Ahsoka consider each other to be best friends since they have gone on missions together. Artis and Ahsoka both finally saw the droid army was in retreat but, the battle was far from over. Artis and Ahsoka both returned to their masters and saw they had a holomap of where they stood.

"Hello Artis. I am glad to see you have come to join us." The mirialan master known as Luminara Unduli greeted the young padawan.

Artis returned the greeting bowing his head. "It is good to see you again Master Luminara."

"You remember my padawan Barriss Offee." Luminara looked at Barriss who bowed her head.

Artis bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to see you again Barriss."

"It good to see you as well Artis." The six jedi soon all stood around the holomap to discuss a plan.

"Okay. So this is where we are. The Separatists still have enough droids to go through and have a command center here." Obi-wan pointed at a red marker on the holomap. "So if we can take out this it might help lead us to a victory."

"The only problem is. We don't have enough manpower to take it by force. So we need to have a small group go in and take it out." Anakin looked at the map and saw a path to the command center. "They can sneak through here and have a clear shot to the command center."

Luminara examined the map as well. "Yes he is right. I suggest we let our padawans go destroy the command center with a small group of clones."

Obi-wan and anakin both had to think about it for a moment till Artis stepped up. "Me, Barriss, Ahsoka and Havoc squad can sneak to the command center and destroy it."

His fellow jedi looked at him with a curious expression at the name of his team. "Since me and my team usually get the dangerous missions I decided to give us a name to signify that."

"Well you do usually have plenty of explosions and blaster fire where you go." Anakin crossed his arms smile jokingly.

"Then it is settled then." Luminara looked at the padawans. "Do be careful. And may the force be with you."

Artis, Ahsoka and Barriss all bowed their heads and walked off as Artis just chuckled. "This is where the fun begins."

The three met up with Sev and the rest of Havoc squad and told them there mission to destroy the droid command center. After gathering any explosives well, mostly Sledge gathered them since they are his thing. The small team took off for the canyon that lead to the command center and started the march to the command center. As they walked Artis lead them through and Ahsoka and Barriss caught up with him.

"So Artis how have you been since your last mission on Draxus? I heard it was not the easiest. Also you got beat pretty bad by one of those predator droids." Barriss was obviously wanting to make conversation in order to pass the time.

"You should have seen it. Those Predator droids are no joke. They might just be the toughest froids the Seps ever made." Artis remembered back to the mission in question.

"What exactly was your mission on Draxus?" Ahsoka looked at Artis who smiled.

"I thought you told her about the liberation we went on sir." Sledge smiled under his helmet knowing that Artis was Ahsoka's friend and all.

"That was a need to know bases." Artis looked at Sledge who he knew was just trying to have his own fun.

"Well I thought I was your best friend I should know these things." Ahsoka wasn't made she just started poking fun at artis.

"Well now you know." Artis smiled enjoying the small talk between him and his allies.

"Anything else I should know?" Ahsoka crossed her arms with a smirk.

Artis thought for a second only to mess with her. "Nope I say you're up to speed."

"Okay thank you." Ahsoka smiled as Barriss laughed. "What so funny?"

"I can see why you two are such good friends." Barriss looked at the two as she finally saw what any have come to say about them.

The group finally made it out of the canyon and saw a clearing where the droids command center was only a battalion was stationed there.

"A battalion is that the best they can do?" Lucky believed there chances are pretty good.

"Yeah. I only have enough to destroy the command center." Sledge reminded Lucky about his limited gear.

"We only need to sneak in right? But, how?" Barriss was trying to think of a way in.

Artis looked around and found a rock formation behind the command center and smiled. "There's enough cover to our entrance in."

"Nice thinking Artis." Ahsoka followed Artis as he lead them behind the boulders they were using as cover.

Once they found themselves behind the command center Artis took out his lightsaber and cut a hole for them to climb through. Once inside they needed to find the best place to plant the explosives and get out before they go off. The team snuck through the facility and found a good place to plant the explosives. The armory. The droids had plenty of explosives inside for their tanks and hidden heavy cannons which they planned on destroying too. Artis looked at his team of clones and had them set the explosives. Soon someone was approaching and Artis, Barriss and Ahsoka all turned to face a probe droid?

"A probe droid? Has it been watching us?" Artis was confused he never saw any probe droids.

"My little pet told me you were here. I have been wanting to meet you for sometime." The figure was female and had a dark what seemed like some kinda armor with a hood over her face and the probe droid landed on her shoulder.

Artis was confused as was the others. "A bounty hunter?"

"Guess again." Soon a red lightsaber blade came to life shocking the three.

Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss activated their lightsabers the two green and one blue blade coming to life.

"You're a sith." Artis got into his prefered form III stance as Ahsoka and Barriss got into there own stance.

"Not yet. But, once I kill you three. I will be." The supposed sith smiled as she attacked the three.

She leaped over them and went with a side swipe but, Artis blocked her attack and she went after him first as she ran up and dodged both Ahsoka and Barriss before kicking them both into the walls. She went with a downward strike but, Artis blocked it. She swung high with multiple attacks but, thanks to Artis's skill with Soresu he blocked them all despite her incredible speed. She kicked Artis in the gut as she blocked Ahsoka's attack before ducking Barriss and her own attack. The dark jedi laughed as she used the force to attack both Barriss and Ahsoka to send them both flying. Artis would retaliate with his own force push sending her against the wall.

She stood back up and spun her lightsaber around in her hand as Barriss and Ahsoka came back. "It is truly a shame. I was hoping to get you all to myself. Especially since I can see such a handsome face."

Artis looked at her as he wanted to leave now. "Sorry your not my type."

"That's a shame. I'll be seeing you very soon." The dark jedi used another force push which caught them off guard and when they look she was gone.

Artis put away his lightsaber as Sev ran over to him. "Sir the explosives are in place."

"Alright Sergeant let's get out of here." Before they could leave they were found by droids.

"Clankers!" Sev began firing at the droids.

Artis along with Barriss and Ahsoka began deflecting blaster fire as Sev and the rest of Havoc took cover as they fired back at the attacking droids. Artis used the force to knock any droids away from them as they ran for the hole they used to enter the base. They were being chased down by droids and finally made their way to the opening. Ahsoka and Barriss climbed out as did Lucky, Sledge and, Sev but, when Artis and Chains were going to leave Artis was grabbed by a Predator droid and tossed back against the wall. Chains blasted the predator droid and Ran over to Artis only to be cut off by a commando droid. Chains ducked a punch only to blast it in the head and kick it over before unloading on it. Once it was down Chains ran over and slung Artis's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on sir. You're getting out of here." Chains helped Artis to the entrance and put him through handing Artis to Sev.

"Come on Chains let's go." Chains was about to escape but, droids caught up and he blasted back. "Chains that is an order."

Chains looked at Sev. "Sorry Sir. Someone is gonna need to hold him back. Good luck."

"Chains come on we can get out of here." Artis looked at his friend hoping he listens.

Chains looked back at him. "Sorry sir. I won't be coming back this time. Good luck sir." Chains soon covered the hole as droids piled in.

"Chains no!" Artis couldn't stop him as Sev helped Artis move as he and the rest of Havoc along with Ahsoka and Barriss ran.

Chains blasted as many droids as he could before being hit in the shoulder but, he kept fighting back as he was then shot in the leg. Chains limped back as he kept shooting the droids before being hit in the back and falling forward. Chains grabbed the droids weapon on the ground and blasted the droids around him before finally falling against the wall. The droids had him cornered and Chains looked back at them.

"I hope you all enjoy the scrap yard clankers.." Chains laughed through his pain. "Good luck...Artis…"

Soon the command center exploded in a massive fire ball of flame and metal as Artis and the others looked back at the explosion.

After that the droids all lost power and fell over signaling the Republic was victorious as Artis, Ahsoka, Barriss and, Havoc squad returned to the others.

"I see your mission was a success. Nice work." Obi-wan smiled at his padawans successful mission.

"Thank you master." Artis didn't look Obi-wan in the eyes showing something is bothering him.

"Something is troubling you young one." Luminara walked to Artis and could feel his sadness.

Artis looked at them. "Chains..sacrificed himself to save us. Without him I would've died."

Anakin put a hand on Artis's shoulder. "I'm sorry. He was a good man."

"He did what any of us would have done sir." Sev and the rest of Havoc had a heavy heart at the loss of their fellow soldier. Of their brother.

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple**

Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss stood in front of the council giving them the report of the encounter with the mysterious dark jedi. Many of the masters were concerned about the appearance of the dark jedi.

"This is concerning. If Dooku and Grievous weren't a big enough problem now we have this new dark side user." Mace Windu began pondering his mind.

"Dark days these are. More careful we must be." Yoda felt a great disturbance in the force.

"I advise we remain cautious from here on out. We might be facing something very dangerous sooner than we think." Mace Windu looked at the three padawans. "But, until then you three did well today."

The three bowed before leaving the chambers after being dismissed Ahsoka looked at Artis who was deep in thought.

"Artis I'm sorry about Chains. He was a good man." Ahsoka put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm okay Ahsoka. I just feel that this dark jedi will be coming for us again. The biggest question is. Who is this dark jedi?"

 **Unknown Planet**

A ship landed and the dark jedi from before met with a mysterious figure.

"I see you have survived your encounter with young Artis." The hooded figure said.

The dark jedi kneeled before the figure. "Yes my lord."

"You have something important to do. You must not fail. Understood?"

"Yes..my master." The dark jedi bowed her head.

"Only then will you be more powerful than my apprentice. Soon you will take his place and together we will rule the galaxy."

"I understand...:Lord Sidious…"

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Second Battle For Geonosis!

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone continues to enjoy and two quick side notes 1. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS CLONE WARS 2. This story will be like an anthology of stories like Star Wars Clone Wars is what this means as there is no order in the chapters so a chapter could deal with future events or past events. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4 - Second Battle For Geonosis!

Many believed that the Clone Wars truly started by the first battle on the desert planet Geonosis where the clone army was introduced. Artis was never there but, he had heard the stories of the battle the brutal deaths of many jedi. He had wondered if he had died like the other padawans did who were there but, his answer would receive an answer. The Republic had received information that a droid factory was being used on the planet surface. So it was their job to go to Geonosis and destroy it and keep it that way this time. So the 501st and 212th would go planet side and take out the droid factory that was on the planet which was no easy deal. Artis was told he would be in a separate shuttle from his master but, would rendezvous with him at the drop point. But at the moment he was walking with his master Obi-wan Kenobi and the clone Commander Cody as they made their ways to the shuttles. Obi-wan had asked if Cody was part of the first battle.

"No sir. I wasn't apart of that first battle." Cody looked at his General as they walked.

"It had more excitement than anything. I was chained to a pole and attacked by dozens of ravenous beasts." Obi-wan didn't like having to remember what happened to him.

"I'm sure that was very entertaining master." Artis had laughed at his master's experience.

"Oh it was. For the Geonosians." Obi-wan bordered his shuttle and looked at his padawan. "Be careful. May the force be with you."

Artis bowed his head. "Good luck master and may the force be with you."

Soon Artis and Commander Cody bordered the shuttle as the blast doors closed and the shuttles began to flood out of the cruiser. But, once they did the Republic immediately came under fire from the Geonosian forces. Artis reached up and held onto something as the shuttle shook like mad as they continued to make their way to the landing zone. Artis could hear hear the other shuttles being shot down but, had to keep himself calm. Artis didn't like this though and the clones could tell and Cody put a hand on the young jedi shoulder in hopes of giving him some comfort. But, even Cody knew that this wasn't going to be easy as his coms went off.

"Come in Cody drop the tanks!" Cody soon ordered a landing of the shuttles and tanks.

The pilot nodded. "Yes sir. Have fun down there!"

Soon the shuttles landed directly where they were supposed to only they were the only group to make it to the drop point. Once the doors opened Artis and the clones all poured out of the shuttle and into the heat of the fire fight. Artis looked seeing his master's ship was hit and crashed as the clones all formed a perimeter as planned and fired back the attacking forces. Artis was deflecting blaster fire as the tanks kept firing. Soon Artis and Cody saw two clones running up.

"Waxer reporting for duty sir!" 

"Boil reporting for duty sir!"

Artis remembers them from the liberation of Ryloth and he looked at them both. "There's a down gunship five clicks east. You two are gonna get out there and check for survivors. I'll provide cover. Now let's move!"

The three rushed for the down gunship dodging blaster fire until they reached it. Artis kept covering them as Waxer and Boil took cover.

"Why do we always get the fun missions." Boil shook his head at there luck.

"Oh this isn't the fun part. Getting back to the square is the fun part." Waxer grabbed one side of the blast door.

Boil grabbed the other and both yanked them open to reveal Obi-wan was still alive.

"Waxer..Boil..Am I glad to see you." Obi-wan was hurt pretty bad as Artis ran into the gunship.

"Hello master you look no worse for ware." Artis check the other clones to see if they made it.

"Good to see you my apprentice..Chopper and I are the only ones still alive." Waxer slung Obi-wan's arm over his neck as Boil did the same to Chopper.

"Good to see you sir. Commander Cody has a square established just beyond this position. The bugs are on the move and trying to surround us as we speak sir." The two clones helped Obi-wan and Chopper out of the shuttle as Artis provided cover.

The small team began making their way back as clones ran up to help cover them as Artis threw his lightsaber cutting a Geonosian speeder in half causing it to crash. He used the force to call it back to him as they finally made it to the square. Cody told Obi-wan the situation that they had no air cover and master Skywalker and Mundi were busy. Obi-wan reassured the Commander that the two will make it to them in time.

"We just need to make sure we're alive when they get here." Obi-wan looked at Artis. "You have been doing well my padawan."

"Thanks master. I just hope we make it long enough for the others to reach us." Artis looked back at the attacking forces with worry they might not make it.

Artis and the remaining clones continued to hold their position as they were being hit and hit hard by blaster fire. Artis continued to deflect as much blaster fire from his troops as the Geonosians began flying around them with their natural wings. Artis leaped on top of one of the tanks and began cutting as many in half as possible. He was trying to keep them from killing the troops manning the turrets and guns though it was easier said than done. Sadly things were getting much worse as time went on and they were being boxed in. The Republic forces were falling as Artis deflected blaster bolts and using the force to slam the speeder bikes into each other. Artis like the clones were on their back foot as they were being overwhelmed. Until Artis heard the best news all day.

"Reinforcements! Reinforcements! Reinforcements have arrived!"

Artis looked as a squad of bombers flew over head bombarding the attacking forces saving Artis, Obi-wan and, the rest of the Republic troops that were in the square. Artis and the clones cheered as they had been saved. Artis ran back to check on his master and saw Anakin, Ahsoka, and Ki Adi Mundi arriving with the rest of the troops. Artis felt relieved to see Ahsoka his friend alive.

Anakin walked over to them. "Well what happened to you two?"

"We should be asking you that." Artis smiled as Ahsoka looked at him happy he was alive.

Soon they brought up the holomap of of the their location. "Our combined forces should be able to destroy the shield generator. Anakin you'll need to take a small team through the shield and take out those gun emplacements." Obi-wan pointed where they were. "Soon the tanks will knock out the shield. Mundi will bring in the rest of the gunships."

Anakin nodded. "It will be done master."

The troops began to march and Artis was told to go with Anakin and he did as told once they were in position Mundi gave the order. Anakin, Artis and, Ahsoka along with the clone troops attacked but, were met with heavy resistance. Soon Anakin gave Artis and Ahsoka droid poppers which they threw disabling the guns and the tanks soon destroyed the shield generator. Soon Mundi and the rest of the clones charged in securing a victory. After some gunships arrived Anakin helped Obi-wan onto the ship as Artis was ordered to stay and help Anakin.

"So master what was your total?" Ahsoka looked at Anakin continuing their contest.

Anakin looked at her. "55. And yours?"

Ahsoka smiled with confidence. "60. Looks like I win."

Anakin tried thinking of something. "Yeah but, I called in the air strike. Tie."

Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"I'll never understand how you simplify these battles into some kind of game." Obi-wan was helped aboard the gunship.

"Take care of yourselves. I hope to see you both back here by the time I've destroyed that factory." Anakin was about to leave till Mundi caught his attention.

"65 Skywalker." Anakin was of course confused till Mundi said it again. "My total. 65. So what do I win?"

Anakin smiled and bowed his head. "My everlasting respect master Mundi."

Obi-wan smiled. "You should be honored. Anakin rarely bestows a gift like that."

Artis and the others watched the gunships take off but, the mission is not over just yet so he and the others got ready for the battle as Master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee were sent with clones to reinforce Anakin, Artis, Ahsoka and the other clone troopers. In the meantime Ahsoka was trying to tell the clone troops the plan but, Anakin kept undermining her each time. Once the squads was dismissed and of course Ahsoka was trying to voice her opinion that Anakin didn't trust her and Artis just shook his head. Artis looked at the two jedi approaching and tapped both Anakin and Ahsoka's shoulders getting there attention.

"Uh if you two are done. We have a mission to do." Artis looked as Luminara approached them.

"Well Barriss? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Luminara looked at her padawan.

"Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service." The young padawan bowed her head to Artis and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled as Barriss stood. "Glad to meet you. I'm Ahsoka."

Barriss looked at Artis who bowed his head. "It's an honor to meet you Barriss. I'm Artis."

Once that was out of the way Republic troops were loading the wounded onto the gunships as others worked on the AT-ET's getting them into working order. Artis and the other four jedi were around a holomap of the Factory trying to find a way inside. They came up with the idea to use the underground tunnels to reach the main reactor and blow the factory to bits. It was decided that Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss was to sneak in. Artis put on the backpack of explosives as the three padawans took off for the tunnels. Artis had a bad feeling about all of this but, trusted Barriss to lead them through the tunnels which Artis internally shuddered. The three padawans reached the edge they climbed down the side and made their way to where they need to cut into the tunnels. Artis took out his lightsaber and cut the hole in the rock after Barriss found it. Barriss was first it since she knows where to go.

Once in Artis and Ahsoka followed Barriss through the creepy looking tunnel and they were filled with sleeping Geonosians. Which made it even creepier even more so than the random hand falling on Barriss' head. Soon the three reached a dead end but, Barriss realized that the direction was up and there was a hole in the ceiling. Artis and Ahsoka continued to follow Barriss through the tunnels as Artis was hoping to make it to the reactor fast. And just his luck they were getting much closer only he didn't know they were being followed. The three kept moving through the tunnels before making it to the reactor and Artis started planting the explosives all around. Sadly they were caught red handed so the three activated their lightsabers. And began cutting up any Geonosians trying to take off the bombs as the super tank kept firing distracting them. Artis looked as the bombs were being removed and ran over only to fail with one last option. Artis ran over to the super tank and opened the hatch and cut up the droids inside as Ahsoka seemed to regain consciousness.

"Looks like we have one option left…" Artis sat in the driver's seat as Ahsoka and Barriss climbed in.

"What do we do now? The bugs took the bombs." Ahsoka looked at Artis and Barriss hoping they had something.

"I don't know what to do without the bombs." Barriss had no idea what to do as they looked at Artis.

"This super tank could destroy the reactor..and us along with it.." Artis looked at them with a heavy heart.

Barriss looked at him. "It might just be our only chance."

Ahsoka tried contacting Anakin. "Master..can you hear me?"

"Ahsoka set up the bombs!"

"We won't make it out.." Ahsoka looked at Artis and nodded.

"Ahsoka wait!"

Artis nodded and sighed. "Fire." Artis blasted the reactor as rubble fell on top of the tank trapping them inside of the tank and their coms were damaged.

Ahsoka and Barriss activated their lightsabers and looked around in the dark.

"How deep do you think we're buried?" Barriss looked at Artis and Ahsoka.

"Truthfully I'd rather not." Artis moved over a bit despite the lack of room.

"Hand me that power cell." Barriss handed Ahsoka the power cell as she gave Artis her lightsaber. "Mind holding the light?"

"I hope whatever you're doing I hope it works. I'd much rather die fighting up there than starve down here." Barriss had some hope to survive.

Ahsoka took apart her communicator. "Don't worry we'll run out of air before we starve."

Artis let out a deep sigh. "That's a cheery thought."

Ahsoka tried using the power cell on the communicator and touched the two together sparking morse code. Thankfully it was working but, Ahsoka was losing consciousness as was Barriss and even Artis who struggled to stay awake.

Artis bumped Ahsoka's knee jarring her awake somewhat. "Hey..don't go passing out on us..we'll..make it.."

Artis, Ahsoka and Barriss all grasped hands ready to die together knowing they saved a lot of lives. As Artis could hear the metal and rock moving till the light shined through. Artis slung Ahsoka's arm over his shoulder and they climbed out coughing from the lack of air as clone troopers ran down to help them. Artis grabbed Anakin's hand as he helped him up and soon gunships came down to pick the rest of the Republic forces that were on the planet. Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss climbed on a gunship to go receive some much needed rest.

"I'm glad to finally get some rest especially after all of that.." Artis stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. "I've heard the stories about the first battle. Truthfully I hope to get a simple job."

After the final push the Republic finally claimed victory on Geonosis and received a distress signal from Windu on Dantooine. So Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss were told to take the medical supplies to Mace Windu. Artis let out a sigh happy to have a boring mission for once as he and the two other padawans boarded the medical frigate with a group of clones. Artis yawned wanting to get some much needed sleep as they made the jump to hyperspace. Arts along with Ahsoka and Barriss would return to their quarters to rest only it was difficult since they just came from a fire fight. So the three decided to get something to eat and even Artis was having trouble relaxing. The three were alone in the mess hall eating and discussing what the role of the jedi will play after the war. Artis did wonder what the jedi would do after the war. Soon Oax and Edge walked in only...they were acting strange.

"You two okay?" Artis stood up worried about them and without warning they opened fire.

Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss deflected the blaster fire and took cover and used the table as cover. Till they subdued them. Suddenly two more walked in and Ahsoka and Barriss held them back with their lightsabers.

"Woah what are you doing?" The two clones held up their hands.

"Two clones attacked us. Trap what happened?" Artis looked at them wanting an answer.

"I don't know sir." Trap seemed just as confused as he was. "Look no guns." Trap and Havoc put down their weapons.

Artis tried brainstorming for a reason of what happened while Trap took the three to the bridge while Havoc stayed back. Artis felt like something was wrong with the clone troopers on the ship and when they tried to hack the security shields. Till one of the clones attacked and some kinda parasite came out of its mouth trying to infect Barriss. She was quick and killed the clone but, the worm like thing tried to take over her body till Artis cut it in half.

"Well that explains what is going on. But, what are these things?" Artis kneeled down looking over the parasite.

"It must be some kinda parasite. But, how did it get on board?" Ahsoka looked at the clone trooper.

"The clones must've been infected on Geonosis." Barriss' idea made the most sense.

They soon heard something and went to investigate and found the already infected clones were infecting another. The parasite seemed to go through the troopers nose and took control of his body but, the three were discovered and had to fight back. Artis cut up the clones weapons and used the force to fling them around. Ahsoka had an idea to go to the vents and Barriss decided Artis and Ahsoka should send an S.O.S while Barriss takes out the engines. Artis and Ahsoka were successful but, Fisto had ordered them to dock so they can analyze the parasite. Soon Ahsoka tried making contact with Anakin and was successful and warned him about the parasite.

Soon Barriss walked over making Artis jump. "Jeez. Don't do that."

Barriss didn't respond making Artis worry. "Barriss are you okay?"

Still no response and then Barriss attacked sending shattered glass at the two thankfully Artis and Ahsoka deflected it.

"Barriss we're your friends snap out of it!" Ahsoka tried to break through to Barriss but, failed.

Barriss activated her lightsaber as did Artis who blocked Barriss and kicked her back looking at Ahsoka. "Run!"

Artis and Ahsoka ran out of the com room as Barriss gave chase and would use the force to make the two stumble. Artis blocked Barris and her wicked wild strikes as he and Ahsoka both sent her flying against the wall. Soon Artis and Ahsoka went into the vent to escape.

Ahsoak tried contacting Anakin. "This is Ahsoka come in."

Anakin thankfully answered. "Ahsoka the parasites affected by the cold."

"The cold..the cooling system! We need to mess with it and freeze them." Artis jumped out of the vent as did Ahsoka.

They made their way to the cooling system and messed with it sending the cold air through the vents as the ship came out of hyperspace. Artis and Ahsoka needed to get to the bridge sadly they ran into Barriss but, used the vent to escape to the bridge. Artis sat in the pilot seat.

"This is Artis Lendix I'm going to shut down the engines. Maybe-" Before Artis could continue Barriss destroyed the controls.

But, she inadvertently hit two of the tubes blasting more cold into the room. Artis would blast Barriss in the face with it. 

Barriss was in great pain and she looked at them. "K-Kill me...please…"

Artis shook his head. "No."

The parasite attacked Ahsoka trying to jump into her body but, Ahsoka would manage to kill the parasite. Unfortunately she collapsed from the cold shaking as Artis looked at her he took off the jedi robe he had on since boarding the ship and walked over putting it on Ahsoka. He began to freeze but, Ahsoka might not and he managed to stay alive despite collapsing from exhaustion. But, Artis scooted over and would put Ahsoka in his lap along with Barriss and wrapped his arms around them using what body heat he had. Soon the cold would catch up and he lost consciousness.

Artis could feel heat and when he opened his eyes he saw Master Fisto. "Hey..Master Fisto..we're..ready for the supply pick up.."

"We'll take care of that." Fisto had Artis helped.

Soon Ahsoka woke up with a gasp and Anakin rushed over to her. "Easy Ahsoka."

"Where's Barriss and Artis?" Ahsoka looked around for them.

"Barriss is fine. Artis is still recovering. We found you with his robe on. He was willing to freeze so you wouldn't." Anakin looked back at Artis who was asleep.

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out."

Anakin smiled at her. "You should thank him when he wakes up. But, for now get some rest." Anakin left for her to rest.

After some much needed rest and recovery Artis, Ahsoka and, Barriss returned to the jedi temple and all shared a good talk.

"Well I'm just glad to finally be done with Geonosis." Artis let out a sigh of relief.

Barriss looked at Artis and bowed her head confusing him. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Artis bowed to her which confused her. "We saved each other."

Barriss and Ahsoka both smiled as Artis looked at them. So..who's hungry?"

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 - Diplomatic Solutions

**Welcome back I hope everyone is enjoying the story and please show support with creative reviews that give me ideas for future chapters down the line. So enjoy and let the force be with you always.**

Chapter 5 - Diplomatic Solutions

Trouble brewing within the outer rim as the Republic struggles to keep the Separatists forces off peaceful worlds General Grievous continues his brutal campaign. As desperation grows the Republic sends Artis Lendix is sent as a diplomat to the planet Norwich. In order to secure an alliance for the Republic to build another base in the outer rim. But, before he leaves for his diplomatic mission he sits in the meditation room meditating on everything that has happened so far. As Artis meditated he could feel something and he could begin to see something.

 _"You will reveal the Republic's location." A dark figure stood before him._

" _Never...GAH!" Artis felt a powerful surge of electricity shoot through his body._

" _Give me the location now!" The dark figure was becoming frustrated._

" _I'll...never talk...GAH!" Another powerful shock went through his body._

" _Then Jedi. You will die!" The sound of a lightsaber filled Artis's ears as the sudden pain shot through his body and the burning feeling of the lightsaber piercing his heart._

Artis's eyes shot open as he gasped for air and nearly fell over and his lightsaber fell onto the ground in front of him. Artis remembers that sometimes jedi could see visions of his future was what he just saw his future. Was what he just saw...his death? Artis shook his head clearing his mind of what he saw hoping it was merely a warning of what's to come. So Artis picked up his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt and left the meditation chamber. Artis walked down the halls of the temple the thought of the vision he saw haunting his mind. Artis would need to talk to Master Yoda about what he saw and walked to the where Yoda was meditating. Once he walked into the dimly lit room where he saw the small green grandmaster meditating. Artis sat across from Yoda and crossed his legs and remained silent as Yoda slowly opened his eyes.

"Master..I..I need to talk to you about something." Artis tried to keep his mind cleared and his breathing calm.

"Sense a great fear in you. Afraid of something you are. What is it you fear young Lendix." Yoda looked at the young padawan ready to hear what he says.

"I saw a vision master. It wasn't clear but, I could..see my own death." Artis felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

"A vision of your own death you foreseen. Strange this is. A vision of death no jedi has seen warn you I must careful you must be. Grave danger I sense in your future I do. The dark side will be at play remain vigilant you must of what is to come." Yoda began to think of what could allow Artis to see a vision like this. "Strong in the force you are. Remember you must fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Artis bowed his head. "I will remember the teachings of the jedi master."

Artis soon would be leaving for his mission so he had to be ready so he remembered what Yoda said as he walked to the hanger bay. He saw a Republic transport waiting for him and waiting with it was..Ahsoka? Artis walked to the transport confused why Ahsoka was here and what she was even doing here in the first place.

"Hey Artis ready to go." Ahsoka waved as Artis walked over to her.

"What are you doing here Ahsoka? I thought you would be with Anakin on a mission." Artis crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"Well I decided that maybe a simple mission like a diplomatic trip was something that sounded relaxing." Ahsoka started walking into the ship.

Artis rolled his eyes and followed behind her. "Well I guess I could use the company on this mission."

Soon the Republic Transport ship left the hangar bay and flew off into the depths of space before launching into hyperspace. Artis sat in the middle of his quarters and began to meditate again wondering if he will see another vision. He began to see something like before.

" _Ahsoka run! Now!"Artis was facing down the same dark figure from before._

" _I won't leave you behind!" Ahsoka was behind him looking like she was afraid._

" _I said run!" Artis could see himself force push Ahsoka and what looked like clone troopers through a door._

" _Artis!"_

Artis soon opened his eyes and saw his lightsaber was active and in his hand with the green blade active but, the room was empty. Artis deactivated his lightsaber and ran a hand through his black hair as he took deep breaths. He saw the door open and Ahsoka was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka walked into the room and sat beside him.

"Yeah. I'm fine just. A little tired since I haven't slept well." Artis didn't like lying to people he trusted but, he didn't want to worry them.

Ahsoka's expression didn't change as she looked at Artis. "I know you're lying Artis..what's bothering you?"

Artis tried to look her in the eye but when he did he could almost feel his heart stop as he had always thought of Ahsoka ash his friend. Artis looked away. "I..had a vision..of.." Artis couldn't finish.

"Of your death.." Ahsoka finished for him making Artis look at her in shock.

"How did…" Artis couldn't find the words to say at this revelation.

"I..had the same vision.." Ahsoka pulled her knees against her chest. "I talked to master Yoda about it..and..he said that our fates must be connected."

Artis looked down in thought. "I won't let anything happen I promise."

Ahsoka looked at Artis confused. "Artis..I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not saying that I'm gonna protect you. I'm promising that I won't die yet. I won't not till this war is over." Artis looked at her locking eyes with her.

The two had froze looking into each other's eyes and not even speaking a single word. Artis had never thought about it but, Ahsoka was really beautiful but..the teachings said to never form attachments. Artis cleared his throat and stood up.

"We should..head up to the bridge and see if we can't make contact with Norwich." Artis hid the blush on his cheeks.

Ahsoka stood up looking the other way. "Yeah your right."

Artis and Ahsoka walked up to the bridge as they came out of hyperspace and saw a snow covered planet. Artis ordered them to open a communication channel to the planet and they did as such.

"Norwich this is Republic Transport 327 and this is Artis Lendix of the jedi order is anyone there?" Artis waited for an answer.

Ahsoka raised and eyebrow confused. "Weird I thought someone would answer."

Before they could try again a massive Separatists cruiser came from out of hyperspace and began to attack the transport. They were hitting the ship hard as it rocked the whole transport.

"Shields down 40%!" One of the crew men tried to get the gun to fire back.

Soon the cruiser was docking with the transport and had them locked in. "They're docking us. We need to get out of here." 

Artis looked as the airlock was blown open and droids began to pour in. "Ahsoka come on we need to take out those droids and disengage the docking sequence and get out of here."

Artis and Ahsoka ran to the airlock and activated their lightsabers and began deflecting blaster fire as the clone troopers on board fired back. Artis ran up and began cutting the droids in half before they finally stopped coming. Artis looked at Ahsoka and the clones and motioned them to follow as they decided to board the cruiser and attack the droids. Artis lead them through inside and something seemed off there should be tons of droids waiting for them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka stood beside Artis looking around.

Artis didn't blame her for having a bad feeling. "Well we need to get to the bridge and detach the transport and use the escape pods to escape."

"Sir are you sure we aren't walking into a trap?" The clone sergeant seemed too worried.

"We don't have many options now do we Tux." Artis started leading the small group through the ship.

Artis, Ahsoka and, the clone troopers were cautious as they moved through the ship until their more than unexpected host finally showed up.

"So instead of sending me a challenge they send two younglings." The voice belonged to General Grievous who stood there in front of them.

Artis activated his lightsaber. "Well if it isn't the tin can himself."

"Let's scrap him." Artis and Ahsoka ran up and attacked with quick swings at each of Grievous's sides.

Grievous was caught off guard the sudden attack but soon grabbed his second pair of lightsabers and now Artis and Ahsoka needed to be more careful. Artis went for a downward strike that Grievous blocked with his two right lightsabers. Ahsoka tried a side swipe but, Grievous blocked those as well and pushed bothe jedi back. Artis and Ahsoka both threw a force push which sent Grievous flying against the wall and they held him there for a bit.

"Sergeant go take the bridge we'll meet you at the escape pods!" Artis looked back as the clones did as ordered and ran for the bridge.

Once Artis and Ahsoka let go Grievous fell and coughed as he began spinning the top two lightsabers like a buzzsaw and Artis let out a sigh "Now that's just not fair."

Artis would thrust his lightsaber into the buzzsaw blades as Grievous blocked it and went to stab Artis who flipped over him. Ahsoka went to strike Grievous who blocked the attack and began swinging his lightsabers in wild slashes and stabs. Artis and Ahsoka blocked each attack but, were needing to be careful due to the speed. Artis relied on his form III knowledge as Ahsoka relied on her knowledge of form V Artis would try to swing low. Grievous blocked Artis's low attack and went for a side slash but, Artis blocked it. Artis and Ahsoka would use the force together slamming Grievous into the ceiling then into the wall. Grievous would stand and come back at them as Grievous used one of his claw like feet to grab Ahsoka and throw her to the side. Artis would attack as he went with downward slashes onto Grievous's arms. He managed to cut on of his hands off as he would use the force calling the blade to him and activating its blue blade. Artis had practiced Jar Kai in case he ever used it and used the second blade to parry Grievous's strikes. Ahsoka would stand up and when Artis gave her an opening she cut a second hand off of Grievous's arm. Now Grievous had only two hands left.

"Surrender Grievous." Artis put the second blade in a reverse grip.

"I will never surrender to you jedi filth." Grievous had a plan as his bodyguards the magna droids showed up.

"It's never a fair fight is it." Artis let out a groan as the Magnaguards attacked.

Artis began deflecting their attacks as it was a two on one unto Ahsoka ran over and helped him. The droids were incredibly tough as they continued their wild attacks. Artis tossed the second lightsaber into one's chest as he cut it to pieces. Ahsoka cut her's in half as the clones came back.

"Sir we've detached the shp." Artis used the force to send Grievous flying.

"Ahsoka Run!" Artis Ahsoka and the clones ran for the escape pods just as planned and made it as the clones climbed in. Before Artis or Ahsoka could they were cut off by more Magnaguards and Artis remembers his vision. "Ahsoka Run!"

Ahsoka remembered the vision and looked at him. "No! I won't leave you!"

"I said go!" Artis would use the force to push Ahsoka and the clones into the pod and slammed his hand on the controls closing the door.

Ahsoka got up and banged on the door. "Artis! Open this door! Open it now!"

"Goodbye.." Artis launched the pod as Ahsoka pounded on the door.

"Artis!" Was the last thing he heard as the pod launched.

Artis looked as Grievous approached him as Artis got ready to fight.

"All alone jedi." Grievous activated his two lightsabers as Artis was ready.

Artis charged as he swung with swipes as Grievous blocked each attack and when Artis thought he got the upper hand one of Grievous's guards shocked him. Grievous would attempt to strike but, Artis blocked it only to be shocked again and again Artis would block Grievous's attack. Artis would keep fighting till he was electrocuted by all four guards which was almost as bad as Dooku's force lightning. Artis cried in pain before collapsing as Grievous grabbed Artis's lightsaber. Artis was unconscious and when he woke up he was in some kinda prison. Artis tried to move but, he couldn't and saw he was chained tightly to the wall. Artis looked as someone walked in and was holding a magnaguard staff.

"So you're finally awake. I'll make this simple tell me everything or I'll force you to." The guard activated the staff.

"Forget it." Artis wasn't about to sell out the Republic only he was shocked which made him cry in pain.

Once the guard pulled the staff back Artis breathed heavily. "Just tell me what I want to know."

Artis again resisted and would receive a shock this happened for what felt like hours and Artis was trying to keep himself calm.

 **Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka ran and told the council about Grievous ambushing them and that Artis was captured. The council made one of the quickest decisions possible. Obi-wan, Anakin and, Ahsoka took a fleet of three cruisers to attack Grievous's ship and rescue Artis.

 **Grievous's Ships Prison**

Artis hung his head as the breath from his body continued to leave his body though it would slightly come back into his body trying to breath. Artis could hear the doors open and when he barely glanced up he saw Grievous walking in.

"Has he given up the Republic's secrets?" Grievous would look at the what Artis now recognized as a commando droid.

"Negative sir. This jedi's will is strong." The commando droid would turn to Grievous.

"Ragh!" Grievous was frustrated as he activated his newly acquired lightsaber and looked at Artis. "You will give up the Republic secrets child."

Artis groaned as he looked at Grievous. "Never…"

Grievous growled in anger and was about to strike till his ship began to shake and the alert of an attack sounded. Grievous walked out of the room deactivating the lightsaber and found the new sith assassin there.

"I did not expect Dooku to send you." Grievous walked right up to what he believed was Dooku's newest assassin.

"The count needed someone who can get the job done General. And it appears you have failed again." The woman took Artis's lightsaber from Grievous. "I'll make the fool talk."

As the Republic forces boarded the ship they began their assault Obi-wan, Anakin and, Ahsoka would finally board the ship.

"Anakin you and Ahsoka go find Artis. I'll go after Grievous." Obi-wan ran off to find his cyborg enemy.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran off the other way hoping to find Artis.

Meanwhile Artis was being shocked by the woman who was using force lightning which felt similar to Dooku's power. Artis continued to scream in pain as it felt like death was ready to take him to the force as his body felt like every nerve was pinching against something.

Soon the doors opened and the woman stopped as she looked at the two jedi. "Ah so the jedi aren't as cowardice as I thought."

Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers as Anakin looked at the woman. "Let him go."

The woman activated her lightsaber. "You'll have to come get him."

The woman ran over and began a flurry of Ataru agile strikes catching Ahsoka and Anakin off guard. She continued as Anakin and Ahsoka would continue to block them. The woman would kick Ahsoka against the wall and use the force to push Anakin out of the room. She would attack Ahsoka clearly a strategy to attack the more experienced of the two. Anakin would come back into the battle as Anakin would block the woman's downward strike and kicked her out of the room. Anakin would go after her while Ahsoka ran over and freed Artis as his body fell limp. Ahsoka caught Artis and slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand. She saw Artis's lightsaber on the ground and grabbed it as she would lead him out of the room. Soon the clones of Havoc squad ran over and would help taking Artis from Ahsoka, as Anakin would have the woman beat if it wasn't force her force lightning. She saw the mission was a failure and ran.

Ahsoka would help her master up as the group ran for their exit as Anakin contacted Admiral Yularen. "Admiral have a medical team ready in the hanger!"

Once they reached the ship Anakin saw Obi-wan running over. "Let me guess Grievous got away?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "Not now Anakin."

The group boarded the readied shuttle and flew off to the Resolute as Grievous's ship would soon explode from the fire from the Republic cruisers onslaught. Soon the shuttle reached the hangar of the Resolute and a medical team was quickly there. Once the shuttle landed and opened the medical team would load Artis onto a medical gurney and hauled him to the med bay. Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Artis was hauled off and Anakin looked at Ahsoka who seemed worried.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. He's going to be just fine." Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I know master..I hope you're right." Ahsoka crossed her arms worried.

Artis soon woke up in the med bay and looked around the room as he could feel his chest heave for air and saw Ahsoka sitting there. "Hey Ahsoka.."

Ahsoka looked seeing Artis waking up and walked over to him. "Artis..I'm glad to see you're okay."

Artis chuckled a little despite his coughing. "Told ya I'd make it.."

Ahsoka shook her head at his optimism. "Your impossible sometimes."

Artis smiled and saw Ahsoka's hand over his own and his smile softened a bit. Ahsoka looked noticing the same thing only she wasn't pulling away. Artis would slowly turn his hand around and slowly held Ahsoka's hand. The jedi code said that they must never form attachments but, for right now they didn't care. They were just happy to still be by each other's sides never wanting a friend to die and wanting them to live on so they could stand with one and other. Artis's heart grew heavy at the thought of just being Ahsoka's friend they were jedi they couldn't….could they?

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome To The Order

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and please keep reading! May the force be with you!**

Chapter 6 - Welcome to the order

Artis was in the training room with the training droids as he slashed it the stomach with the practice saber. Artis breathed heavily as he has been practicing for hours with a non-stop mindset as he blocked a downward slash from another practice droid. Meanwhile above him on the observation deck Obi-wan and Mace Windu were watching him. Artis would grab the practice droids arm and use a downward strike onto its arm disarming it. He would then use the force calling the second blade to his hand using both in a Jar Kai variant of form V. But, Artis only did this for a short time as he would toss the second blade at the last practice droid who blocked it. Artis was already in its face and used force imbued palm strikes against the metal sending it flying across the training floor. Artis would then fall to his knees in sheer exhaustion as he breathed heavily.

Mace looked over at Obi-wan who seemed to be pondering his mind. "He is still very skilled in the force. He has been training very hard. I wonder if you feel it too Obi-wan the force surrounding him."

"I can feel it though it is strange originally we could feel the dark side around him as well but, now." Obi-wan stroked his chin in thought.

"The dark side has vanished almost like it was never there. This is a strange case indeed. For now we should remain vigilant of his progress." Mace walked away from the observant deck to consult with Master Yoda about this strange feeling.

Artis walked out of the training room as Obi-wan watched him leave. _"I doubt Master Qui-gon could could teach a jedi like Artis."_

Artis walked through the halls of the temple before walking into his quarters opening the door before walking in. Once inside Artis closed the door and found his lightsaber taken apart and in pieces sitting on the small table. Artis sat down and let out a deep breath closing his eyes and began a deep meditation of the force. Once Artis entered is meditation the pieces his lightsaber slowly began to float off the table and begin reconstruction. Artis continued his meditation until his lightsaber was constructed once more Artis opened his eyes and took hold of it. Artis could still feel the sting of the torture he suffered in his bones but, he couldn't focus on that he has a job to do.

Artis walked into the hanger to meet who he is to be working with and he saw two people wearing jedi garbs waiting at a shuttle. One was a human male while what seemed to be his padawan was a young togruta female with red skin with white markings that were different from Ahsoka's with yellow stripes on her head tails. The two jedi finally noticed him and turned towards him each bowing as he approached. Artis returned the gesture and looked at them.

"So I assume you are Artis Lendix correct?" The human male looked at Artis.

Artis nodded at him. "Yes I am. May I ask who you two are?"

"Yes of course. I am master Ithan Barandis. This is my padawan." Master Ithan motioned to the tugrota.

She bowed her head again. "Padawan Yula Cantrur. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Artis smiled bowing his head back as they boarded the gunship and it took off. The gunship flew into space to board a cruiser that was waiting. Artis looked at the two jedi.

"So you two do know what we are doing here right?" Artis remembers what the mission was that the order gave him.

Yula nodded. "Yes we are to go to Armuga and liberate the planet."

Artis smiled that he wasn't going to have to explain anything as they boarded the Cruiser and once they were there the three cruisers jumped into hyperspace. Artis walked to the bridge as Yula and Master Ithan walked with him.

"So if you two don't mind me asking. Why haven't I seen you two around the temple?" Artis has been questioning this since meeting them.

Master Ithan looked at Artis. "We were on our own little mission for Yula to construct her lightsaber."

Yula showed Artis and let him take hold of it and when he activated it a blue blade came to life. "Impressive. Most impressive." Artis returned her lightsaber.

Yula took it and hooked it on her belt. "You still remember constructing yours right?"

Artis crossed his arms showing her his and activating his green blade. "How could I not. It almost feels like a lifetime ago."

Ithan put a hand on Artis's shoulder. "You never forget when you do it. Master Kenobi has told me how far you have come."

Artis smiled. "Thank you master."

"But, you must remember no matter what you must control your power." Master Ithan has had to not only practice this ideology and pass it on to his apprentice.

Artis nodded and knew Ithan was right but, many things lingered on his mind mainly his connection to Ahsoka. But, Artis put that in the back of his mind as the ship came out of hyperspace and into an intense firefight. Many Republic fighters were battling against vulture droids as the two republic cruisers that were at the very beginning of the fight were badly damaged. The now five Republic cruisers were now taking on only four Separatist battleships.

Artis looked at the Admiral. "Admiral scramble all fighters and give those cruisers a hand."

The Admiral nodded. "Yes Commander."

With that said the order was given and soon more Republic fighters flooded from the reinforcement cruisers. Artis, Yula and, Ithan all made their way to the hangar bay where gunships began taking off out of the cruiser to get down to the planet. The three jedi climbed aboard a gunship where Havoc squad was waiting.

Sev looked at Artis. "Good to see you commandor. How ya feeling?"

Artis looked at Sev with a smile. "Eh I'm alright Sergeant nothing a good week off can't fix."

Jax looked at Artis. "Well I'm just glad you're back in action sir."

Artis smiled. "Thanks Jax."

"Well I see that the stories about Havoc squad are true." Master Ithan laughed at the banter between the jedi and clones.

Soon the gunship closed its doors and left the hangar and headed out into the orbit of the planet making sure to stay out of the battle. Once the gunship made it to the planet they were met with heavy resistance Separatists forces. Artis saw some Republic gunships being shot down by Separatists heavy long range cannons.

Artis looked at the pilot. "Pilot! Begin landing sequences! And get those tanks down!"

Soon the gunship began its landing sequence. "Good luck down there sir!

Soon the Republic tanks were set down and began firing back as waves of droids continued to attack while the Republic clones all poured out of the gunships. Artis, Ithan and, Yula along with Havoc ran out into the battle as the clones took cover. Artis activated his green lightsaber deflecting blaster fire as Ithan activated his blue lightsaber as did Yula and they deflected blaster fire.

Artis looked at the clones and gave the order. "Fire!"

The clones opened fire as the droids kept coming Artis used the force to pick one up and sent it flying through a line of droids. Yula deflected blaster fire before cutting a droid in half that got to close and used the force to through the pieces into the wave of droids. Ithan continued to deflect the blaster fire back at the droids. Lucky continued to blast droids that were closer to the back of the line of droids as they continued to march forward. Jax blasted away at the droids with his blaster shooting at the super battle droids that marched. Sev pulled out his side arms and blasted away at the droids as he ran over to a better use of cover. Sledge aimed his launcher at a droid tank and fired the rocket as it zoomed through the air and hit the tank causing it to explode. Artis noticed something familiar as he saw Master Ithan fight his form was simple and effective. Yes his form was the very first lightsaber form that any jedi was told to practice Form I Shii-Cho.

 **Jedi Temple 9 Years Ago**

 _Artis was only six years old and had been at the jedi temple since he was only four and was beginning his lightsaber training with Master Kit Fisto. Kit Fisto was training Artis in the very first and oldest form of lightsaber combat Form I Shii-Cho. Artis was tasked with defending against multiple training orb droids who would blast non-lethal blaster bolts. Artis was tasked to wear a helmet with a shield covering his eyes as were other younglings._

 **Present Time**

Artis deflected a blaster bolt with his skill in Form V Shien as he leaped up into the air cutting droids in half or cutting their legs out from under them. Artis soon saw Yula running past him and using the force to clear out a group of droids. Yula stabbed a droid with pinpoint accuracy almost like a surgical dissection. Artis noticed she was a practitioner of Form II Makashi while having the style of Form V Shien. Artis slashed a droid across the chest as he blocked a blaster bolt, before running up and using a palm strike with the force behind it sending the droid flying. Artis remembers his Echani martial arts training he had asked to learn when he earned his lightsaber. Artis saw the clones pushing forward and once Havoc was with him he looked as the droids heavy cannon fired destroying a Republic tank.

Artis though of an idea and looked at Sledge. "Hey Sledge you got any thermal detonators?"

Jax tossed him one. "What are you planning sir?"

Artis smiled. "Just wait and see!" Artis ran for the cannon cutting through droids on his way.

Artis cut a droid in half and used the force to toss it into a super battle droid as he slid past a couple of destroyers. Artis leaped into the air as he landed on the heavy cannon and knocked on the hatch.

A droid opened it and looked at Artis who smiled. "Ah a jedi!"

Artis activated the thermal detonator and tossed it into the droids hands. "Could you hold this for me?"

"I guess." Artis slammed the hatch shut and leaped off of it as it exploded.

Artis ran back into the fight as the Republic finally broke through the droid forces and finally began a march into the city. Artis walked over to his fellow jedi as they had set up a holomap of the city that showed where the two forces were at. Artis looked at the map as Master Ithan looked it over.

"So now that we have finally broke through the Separatists forces we need to make our way to the command center here." Master Ithan pointed to what appeared to be the capital building. "Once we take the capital we can capture Adharan and free the people."

Yula looked and saw a cannon at the base of the capital. "Yes but, we won't be able to end this with that cannon in tact. So what do we do to destroy it?"

Artis crossed his arms. "Me and my team can handle taking out the cannon while you and Master Ithan cause a distraction by attacking head on while we take a gunship and sneak around."

"Yes that could work. So me and Yula will distract the droids while you take your squad and some clones to the capital through the alleys here." Master Ithan pointed at the best and fastest route to the capital from their current position.

Artis nodded and rounded up Havoc squad and a few troops from the 309th as the boarded a gunship Artis looked at the two jedi. "I'll make sure that cannons down by the time you get there. See you two on the other side."

Master Ithan nodded. "We will begin the attack. May the force be with you young one."

Artis bowed his head. "May the force be with you." The gunships doors closed and it took off to begin its mission.

Yula looked at her master. "He is certainly one of a kind isn't he master."

"Indeed. But, for now we must provide the distraction." Master Ithan soon began his attack.

The Republic forces marched into the city as the Separatists soon started to defend the capital to keep control of the city. The clones took cover and returned fire as the Republic tanks fired at the buildings where the droids had turrets set up. The clones continued the attack as Yula ran up destroying a droid manning a turret and turned it against the droids. Master Ithan was deflecting blaster fire and cutting up any droids that got near him. The clone commander ran up and kicked a droid onto its back before unloading on it.

The clone commander tossed a thermal destroying a group of droids. "The commander should have made it by now!"

Master Ithan looked at him. "Don't worry he'll make it." He blocked a blaster bolt.

 **Meanwhile Deep In The City**

The gunship carrying Artis and Havoc flew through the air as they followed the routes to the capital. Artis began to think things were too easy something was definitely wrong. His feeling would be answered as the gunship was hit by a homing missile. Artis and the clones grabbed onto whatever they could as the ship was going down fast.

Sledge groaned at their luck. "Why do we always have the fun jobs?"

Artis laughed at his friends annoyed groan. "Oh come on Sledge. At least things are always interesting right?"

Lucky shook his head. "For once sir I disagree."

Artis looked as he saw the ground coming close. "Brace yourselves!"

The gunship slammed into the ground and skidded across the ground before finally coming to a stop. Artis finally stood up and looked at the troops inside the gunship and thankfully they were still alive but, the pilot was not. Artis used the force to push the doors open and climbed out of the downed gunship as sid Havoc and the other clone troopers. Artis counted himself and Havoc makes four with four more clone troopers accompanying them. Soon the rest of the clones and Havoc climbed out and again Artis believed it to be too quiet as if on cue they were attacked by droid snipers. The clones took cover by the downed gunship. Artis looked around as he deflected blaster fire and ordered two clones to draw fire while he had Jax scan for heat signatures. Jax scanned the nearby buildings and found where the droids were hiding and he informed Artis. Artis gave Sledge the green light as Sledge ran over and used his launcher sending rockets at each building destroying the droid snipers inside.

Artis waited a minute and once they were clear Artis started to walk through the alleyways as the clones followed him. Artis continued until he heard something and stopped and continuing their amazing luck a tank came around the corner. Artis charged the tank leaping on top of the tank and cut a hole in the top hoping inside. The back hatch opened and the droids tried running.

"Run! For it!" Soon both droids were yanked back inside and destroyed.

"But...I...just...got...Promoted!" The commander was cut to pieces as Artis leaped out of the tank and slid as it exploded.

Sev walked over and put a hand on Artis's shoulder. "Nice work sir."

Artis caught his breath. "Well let's not keep the good Adharan waiting shall we?"

Artis continued to lead his clone troops through the city streets.

 **Meanwhile Back In The Firefight**

Master Ithan continued the charge as Yula was with him as they each cut apart droids as they made their way to the capital. The clones continued to fire at the droid forces making progress to the capitol building in hopes of ending the battle and freeing the people. The Republic tanks continued to march but, some were destroyed on the way.

"I hope Artis is having better luck than we are master." Yula cut a droid in half as she deflected more blaster fire.

 **Back With Havoc**

Artis saw the capitol building with a massive heavy cannon at the base and he smiled as he opened his comlink. "Master Ithan we're in position."

Master Ithan's holographic image nodded at him. "Very good Artis. Proceed with the next phase."

Artis shut off his comlink as he motioned the troops to move as he and his team ran for the cannon and once they reached it they looked up.

"Attach your cables and let's scale this thing." Artis used a grapple line to scale the cannon and he shot it up to the top.

The rest of the clones launched their cables and once that was done Artis and Havoc began scaling the cannon. The cannon continued its long range firing making the metal beneath the Republic strike teams feet to shake. Artis was the first to reach the top as he leaped up cutting off a droids head off of its shoulders. The droids all turned to Artis and began to open fire as he deflected the blaster fire either away from him or back at the droids. Soon Sev and the rest of Havoc joined him and opened fire blasting away at the droids finally destroying the defending droid forces. Soon all the droids were destroyed which meant Artis and Havoc could proceed with the next phase. They did just that planting explosives on the cannon and soon ziplined onto the capitol building's roof. Once everyone was safe Artis smiled as he activated the explosives which caused a massive explosion. The cannon was destroyed and now Artis could see Master Ithan and Yula approaching. Soon Artis and Havoc blew the roof open and rappelled down into the capitol as Ithan and Yula blew in the front door. After destroying the last of the droids the droid general Adharan stood there with his hands up.

"Wait Wait! I surrender!" Adharan was showing what a coward he really was.

Artis held deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "Good. Because, in the name of the Galactic Republic you are under arrest."

Adharan looked at the young jedi. "What are your terms for surrender?"

Artis smiled crossing his arms. "They are unconditional."

Soon a clone cuffed Adharan and escorted him out of the capitol building as Artis let out a deep sigh. Soon the people were free and now Artis could return home to rest after an eventful day of liberating a planet. Artis walked to a gunship to leave and saw Master Ithan and Yula and he walked over to them.

"Well today was certainly entertaining wouldn't you say?" Artis got a laugh at the master and apprentice.

"Yes I'd say so." Soon Master Ithans comlink went off.

Mace Windu was calling and Ithan answered. "Yes Master Windu?"

"I hope your mission was successful. Because we have word that more Separatists are on there way to retake the planet. Sadly your job is not over. We will be deploying reinforcements soon." Mace Windu soon vanished as Ithan let out a sigh.

"So much for sometime off." Artis crossed his arms as clones started setting up the heavy cannons of their own.

Master Ithan looked at Artis. "Don't worry. We'll keep the people safe and with any luck we'll repel the droids forces."

"I do hope you're right master. Because right now. I don't think it's gonna be easy." Yula crossed her arms.

Artis looked as he saw clones preparing for the incoming attack.

 **Meanwhile Aboard A Separatists Cruiser**

The Dark Jedi stood on in the command bridge as they approached the planet the dark jedi was being hailed and she answered the call. "Count Dooku. This is a surprise."

"Indeed. I do hope me wasting my time sending you instead of my own assassin will be worth it." The count groaned as he didn't trust this dark jedi.

"Oh trust me. It is more than worth the effort my lord. I guarantee it." The dark jedi smiled under the hood.

Soon the call cut off. "Now is the time to finally end you. Artis Lendix."

 **End Of Chapter 6**

 **If Anyone wants longer chapters please say so I will be trying to expand the chapters length anyway thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hold The Line!

**Welcome Back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace Chapter 7 I hope everyone is enjoying the story also remember to enjoy the chapter. May the force be with you.**

Chapter 7 - Hold The Line!

The world around Artis was dark not a sight to be seen until a light shined from a sun as the armored arm of clone troopers could be see. The view changes as blaster bolts zoom past as clones fall the life leaving their body. Artis could see Sev and another clone of the 309th legion only the clone was blasted and fell over lifeless. Sev soon managed to drag his commander over to cover as he returned fire as the clones continued to march.

Sev looked at Artis checking on him. "Sir! Can you hear me! Sir!"

Artis could feel the ringing in his ears finally leaving him. "Yes..Yes. What happened?"

"Sir you're lucky to be alive. Any closer and that tanks blast would have surely killed you." Sev blasted a commando droid till it was destroyed.

"What's the situation Sergeant?" Artis groaned as he shifted his position.

"We're holding sir. But, the droids keep coming. The heavy cannons are taking some of the pressure off our troops." Soon another clone fell dead as Sev blasted yet another droid.

Artis felt pain in his ribs as Yula ran over to him. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Artis looked at her with a questioning look. "Define okay."

Master Ithan joined them and placed his hands on Artis's ribs and used a unique ability with that force to heal Artis's injury. "That should do it."

Artis felt better and looked at Master Ithan. "Thanks master." Artis soon stood up as the clones ran ahead for cover.

"Well we should get back to it." Master Ithan and Yula ran to assist the clones fend off the droids.

Artis watched as he saw Lucky running by only to stop. "Oh by the way sir. I think you'll be needing this." Lucky handed Artis his lightsaber.

Artis took his weapon with a smile. "Thanks Lucky." Artis looked at Sev as Lucky nodded running ahead. "Well let's get a move on we gotta battle to win." Artis ran off activating his lightsaber as the green blade came to life.

"Yes sir!" Sev ran to join his brothers in the battle.

Once Artis was back into the fight he leaped into the air and brought his lightsaber down slicing a droid in half before slashing another in half. Artis looked back at the clones who were now ready and gave the signal as they fired. Artis continued to deflect the droids blaster bolts back at them while deflecting others into the ground. The heavy cannons continued to fire and the Separatists tanks were being destroyed which was taking the heat off the clones. As Artis deflected blaster bolts he could sense something coming and soon the droids stopped firing and moving. Artis was confused as were the clones and Artis saw someone walking to the front of the droids. Artis recognized the black hood and readied himself for a fight.

"Well Artis what a surprise. I guess my luck is as good as ever." The voice belonged to a Twi'lek female with red skin and black markings.

"Alright. It's time you tell me who you are." Artis was done playing games and wanted to know who she is.

The dark jedi laughed as she looked at him with piercing yellow eyes. "You may call me Caroale."

Artis now had a name to give the faceless dark jedi. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because, of my master's will." That gave better insight to who she really serves.

"You're an agent of Dooku." Artis clenched his lightsaber tightly.

Caroale laughed at the assumption. "I don't serve that fool. Soon I will be stronger than any jedi."

Artis tried to think who could she serve other than Dooku.

"Soon you will find out that the sith are more powerful than you would ever believe." Caroale activated her crimson blade.

Artis held his lightsaber in front of his face as he would transition into he preferred Soresu stance. "I will warn you to surrender."

"I would rather die jedi." Carole soon ordered the droid army to continue the attack and they did just that.

The clones returned fire as Artis looked at her as she ran up and leaped into the air bringing down her lightsaber in an overhead strike. Artis blocked it and pushed back as she flipped behind him and went for a slash only Artis deflected it and kicked her in the stomach. She was caught off guard as she continued her assault which gave Artis the clear idea she was a practitioner of Forms IV and V as her strikes were power based. Artis continued to deflect her and block her attacks and soon began with his own slashes and overhead strikes. Showing her use of form IV she was dodging them with acrobatics instead of tanking them. The only problem with the fourth form is its extensive use of a user's speed reserves. Artis's strikes caused her to fight on her back foot as Artis continued to press his attacks with strong slashes as he soon used force pushes.

Caroale blocked on of Artis's strikes and soon entered a bladelock trying to answer power with power. Artis was stronger due to his physiology as a Mandalorian and kicked her in the gut knocking her onto her back. But, she kip upped and saw a vulture droid flying over head and used the force to augment her jump and she landed on it with ease. Artis wasn't letting her escape and he jumped up onto a gunship with his own augmented jump.

Artis saw her and looked at the pilot. "Pilot follow that vulture droid!"

As the pilot followed the vulture droid Artis leaped out of the gunship and grabbed the vulture droid as Caroale looked back and went to cut Artis loose. Artis was one step ahead and cut into the vulture droid causing it to lose altitude. Soon both Caroale and Artis dropped down on the top of a nearby building only they both landed hard. Artis rolled across the rooftop and finally slammed into the edge with a hard thud as Caroale rolled across the rooftop and skidded to a stop. Artis slowly stood up shaking off his less than happy landing as he used the force to call to his lightsaber as it flew into his hand. Artis looked as Caroale stood up and reactivated her lightsaber and ran at Artis and leaping and attacking with an overhead strike.

Artis blocked the attack and pushed her back and with a force push but, Caroale attempted to use force lightning only Artis was ready and blocked it with his saber.

Caroale kept her lightning up as Artis slowly pushed towards her. Artis needed to think of something quick and saw a chance and used the force to lift a piece of the stone off the roof and sent it flying towards her. Caroale dodged but, had to stop her force lightning attack as Artis ran towards her in a dead sprint and slammed into Caroale their lightsabers entering a blade lock, as the force of Artis's momentum sent the two through the rooftop windows causing the two to fall. Artis slammed into a large table as the glass fell around him smashing into the ground as Artis slowly got to his feet and looked around the building he was in only it was dark.

Artis activated his lightsaber as the green blade illuminating the area around him along with his face. Artis slowly began to walk through the building and seeing that it was a business building that was ravished by the Separatists. Artis listened closely for footsteps or her lightsaber as he walked through the building. He looked around till he heard something and soon blocked a blindingly fast strike as Caroale used fast quick slashes and disappeared into the darkness.

"What are you hiding for?" Artis slowly looked around as he walked through the dark empty building.

"I do all my best work while hiding. It allows me to study and plan. Just like how I plan to kill you." Caroale's voice was echoing through the building.

Artis stopped as he stood there in the center of the room as he would block yet another quick slash and managed to catch her with a force push.

"I sense that you have great power. Yet you fear what you could do. Instead of embracing what you could do. Yes you are afraid of your power. Join me and together we can destroy both the jedi and the sith and we can truly bring balance to the force." Caroale's voice continued to echo as Artis still could not see her but, could hear her.

"Nice try. I won't ever join the dark side the jedi order is my home." Artis was not going to be tempted by the dark side.

"Then you die." Was the last echo that Artis heard.

Artis looked to the side before slamming his blade against Caroale's crimson blade that illuminated her face. Artis soon pushed her back and the two circled each other and would lift their lightsabers above there heads in a strong style stance. Soon the two would attack both bringing their blades down and clashing as Artis would use his prefered defenses of form III as Caroale would continue her attacks of slashes and stabs with form II. Artis would continue using his stone wall defenses and Caroale's slashes and stabs couldn't break through the defense Artis had. Soon Artis would press his own attack as he used his knowledge and near mastery of Djem So to use strong kinetic attacks. His strikes were strong yet quick as he continued to use slashes and even began to use his martial skill. He began peppering her with quick palm strikes to her shoulders and knees. This began to take a toll on her body so she used the force to send the glass towards Artis who blocked it.

Caroale began to use her own martial skill and kicked Artis in the ribs and thighs as Artis blocked her lightsaber she managed to disarm him.

Artis looked as his lightsaber flew to the side. "Well. Now I'm impressed."

Caroale tried to slash Artis who dodged her attacks and caught her wrist that had the hand holding her blade. She tried to punch him only Artis caught her fist and headbutted her and kicked her in the stomach knocking her against a chair causing her to trip over it. Artis used the force to call to his saber which flew to his hand and he reactivated his weapon. Artis blocked an incoming attack as they entered yet another blade lock. Caroale was getting frustrated and kicked him in the stomach and used the force to send Artis flying and smashing through the wall of the building. He was lucky to catch the edge and climbed back into the building as Caroale went to strike Artis again with a quick slash only Artis ducked. The hole in the wall illuminated the room with light.

Artis could now see her face and she could see his their eyes never breaking contact, as Caroale would entered a Shi-Cho stance before transitioning to a Makashi stance that reminded him of Obi-wan's Soresu stance only instead of two fingers she held out her hand with her palm facing Artis. Artis would start the same entering a Shi-Cho stance before changing to his prefered Djem So stance that had his lightsaber to his side and both hands on the hilt. The two continued to watch the other their breathing calm their feet still and their minds focused. Neither making a single move waiting to see who will make the first movement against the other. The air was thick and cold and despite the raging battle beneath them the room was silent.

Almost like a blur the two charged at one and other and in one strike they were now standing opposite each other backs to each other. As like before neither said a word till Caroale fell to a knee and when she looked at what caused this. She saw that her leg had a single slash against her left thigh but, Artis was not unscaved as his right bicep had a single slash. Both were hurt but, as it stood Artis was clearly the victor and Caroale didn't like that and would launch a barrage of force lightning and Artis blocked it with his saber. The deadlock was intense as neither wanted to lose sadly for Caroale she had no allies to call on as Yula and Ithan had finally managed to find them. Yula would charge in despite her masters warnings and she would break the deadlock and would have her attack blocked. Caroale would use the momentum of Yula's attack to grab her with the force and send her crashing into Artis slamming her into him. Ithan would attack next with Shi-Cho strikes as Caroale dodged or blocked them despite her exhaustion and injury.

Master Ithan had her cornered and she saw Yula joining her master while Artis stayed back since he was both hurt and exhausted. Caroale let her rage fuel her and soon shot out her most powerful barrage of force lightning catching both jedi off guard. The two screamed in agony and Artis was not about to let this continue as he would will himself to go on and charged. Artis slammed into her again and both their lightsabers fell beside them as they fell. Caroale grabbed hers and grabbed onto a vulture droid that was flying by and escaped. Artis grabbed his lightsaber and used the force to slow himself down but, he had tried to grab onto anything. Sadly he had really nothing and slammed into a sign on a building before landing on top of a taxi crushing the hood from the force of his landing.

Artis laid there in pain as he held his sides realizing that his ribs are most likely broken as Yula and Ithan made their way down and having the republic troops get Artis medical attention immediately. The clones did just that and boarded Artis onto a gunship and had him transported to the cruiser. Once he arrived he was taken to the medical bay to receive medical attention before anything else happens.

Eventually they returned Coruscant and Artis was still in the medical bay at the temple to finish his recovery while Yula and Master Ithan gave the report to the council.

"So the name of this mystery assassin is named Caroale. But, she does not serve Dooku." Mace Windu thought over what they were told.

"Concerning this is. Always two there are no more no less. A master and an apprentice." Yoda recalled the rule of two.

"We have a more pressing matter to speak about. Both of you get some rest and good job today." Mace looked at both Yula and Ithan as they bowed and left.

Once they did the council brought up what they can do to deal with this new threat.

Master Fisto crossed his legs. "This is truly a problem."

"This must be dealt with." Master Mundi said what most of the council was thinking.

Shaak Ti looked at master Yoda. "Yes we need more knights."

Obi-wan stood up and caught everyone's attention. "I know this will generate debate. But, I say we let my padawan Artis take the final trial and become a jedi knight."

The council were taken back by that but, some had actually agreed.

Master Rancisis was one who disagreed. "This is preposterous we can not just let a padawan who has yet to finish the other trials become a knight."

Obi-wan looked around to the other council members. "Though he may never officially taken the trials he has gone through things more challenging. Surely he passed a trial of skill when he had fended off Count Dooku. And he endured a atrocious trial of the flesh at the hands of General Grievous." Many of the council members were thinking these over and believed that he has taken and passed the trials. "And he has continued to pass every trial of courage this war has dealt him."

Master Shaak Ti looked at Obi-wan. "Then he has one trial left to face. Testing the spirit."

"Facing the mirror." Even Piell finished the idea.

"He is a strong warrior and becoming one of our bests duelists." Master Fisto thought about the trial. "But, many who go through the last trial don't like seeing what's inside themselves."

Yoda broke the silence that followed. "A just debate this is. But, in these times of war need all the knights we can. Unorthodox young Lendix's life has been. So to will be his trial. Trust in the force I do. Take the final trial he will."

Meanwhile Artis was in his medical room laying in bed after dealing a great amount of time in the bacta tank to heal most of his wounds mainly his ribs. As Artis laid in bed he saw someone walking in and he was happy to see her.

"You look terrible." Ahsoka walked over to him as he laughed.

"Terribly handsome right?" Artis chuckled lightly since his ribs were still recovering.

"You are really lucky you know that." Ahsoka heard what happened from Sev and thought he was more stupid than anything.

"Hey better to be lucky than dead right?" Artis was trying to lighten things up.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Next time try not to be so reckless please? I'd rather not hear one of my friends got himself killed through stupidity."

Artis smiled at her. "Yes. Master Tano."

Ahsoka punched his shoulder as Obi-wan and Yoda entered the room. "Glad to see two are getting along."

Artis and Ahsoka looked at the two masters as Artis didn't expect them to visit. "Master Yoda. Master Kenobi I didn't expect a visit from you both."

"A matter we wish to discuss with you Artis. Alone we must be." Yoda walked up to Artis's bed.

Ahsoka bowed. "I'll come back later Artis hopefully you'll be feeling better."

Ahsoka left as soon as the door closed Artis looked at the two jedi masters. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"The council has made a decision regarding your official task of taking your final trial to become a jedi knight." Artis was shocked to hear Obi-wan say that of all things.

"The final trial you will take. Here to assist you we will be." Yoda looked at the young padawan.

"I don't understand. What is my final trial?" Artis was confused at what the trial could be he was still not medically cleared for combat yet.

"A trial of spirit it is. Look deep within yourself face the darkness within yourself you must." Yoda brought up a chair for him to sit in.

Obi-wan brought up a chair for himself. "We will be here to assist you if we need too."

Artis nodded and slowly began his deepest meditation possible finally going into a meditative trance to look deep within not his mind...but, his soul.

 **Within Artis's Subconscious**

Artis opened his eyes and found himself standing outside the jedi temple and looked at his clothing as it had changed. He was now wearing ceremonial jedi robes and his robes weren't the traditional brown robe with parts made of pure white cloth. His robes were different the traditional brown robe was now blue with parts made of pure white cloth. Artis pulled the hood up and walked up the steps and into the temple as if entering it for the very first time. He walked through the halls of the temple as if he was still there but, the only difference was it was empty and quiet. As Artis walked through the halls he stopped when he looked into one of the practice rooms and a memory manifested before him. He was watching when he and other younglings were practicing blaster deflection with Yoda instructing them. He smiled at the fond memory only to lose his smile as the memory faded.

Artis continued to walk through the halls till he reached another room and another memory manifested and he saw his training with Plo Koon. He watched his younger self training with his lightsaber as he was fighting a practice droid. Again like before the memory faded soon Artis walked through the halls once again and reached the council chambers. Artis walked into the council chambers and soon the temple began to decay and fall apart. Soon the temple was in ruin as the windows were busted, the chairs were worn and torn. Artis looked down and found a lightsaber on the floor in the center of the room which seemed familiar to him. So Artis walked to it and picked it up and saw it was his lightsaber after he saw it he hooked it to his belt. Artis saw a Convor sitting on Master Yoda's chair which was strange for him to see here of all places.

Artis looked at it as it stares at him. "Hello there. Why are you here?"

Artis slowly reached over to it and it looked at him. "I am here to guide you Artis Lendix. This is your innerself. You have a dangerous task ahead."

Artis was shocked it was talking to him. "Will you lead me to where my task lies?"

The Convor soon started to fly into the air before leaving the room so Artis ran after it as it flew through the ruins of the temple. Artis followed it as it soon flew outside to the courtyard and landed in the tree as Artis ran outside into the courtyard. Artis looked to see some kinda figure sitting in front of the tree and it seemed familiar. Artis soon could feel the air and area around him grow cold from a great darkness as it looked up at him with piercing yellow eyes.

"I wondered when you would finally arrive." The figure was wearing robes the same as Artis only the robes were black and red.

Artis was cautious to approach the figure as he could feel the evil coming off of it. "What are you?"

It smiled under its hood. "I am what you really are. I am your true power."

Artis looked at the dark figure. "You're a sith. The dark side surrounds you." 

"I am what you want to be. I am stronger because, I follow my passion. Let me take over and we will destroy the sith and the jedi. And bring true balance to the force." The Sith stood up and extended his hand out to him.

Artis stood firm. "I will never fall to the dark side. It takes true strength to resist the dark side."

The Sith Artis growled as he became angry. "Then you must die."

Artis watched as the Sith Artis took out his lightsaber and activated a pitch black blade and stared at Artis. Artis took and activated it as a white blade came to life which was surprising to see as he went into a Shi-Cho ready stance before transitioning into a Djem So stance. The Sith Artis charged with a powerful and anger filled barrage of strikes. The Sith Artis swung with powerful angled side strikes as Artis continued to block them to the best of his ability. It was clear this Sith was using the seventh form of lightsaber combat Juyo and he was damn good at it. Artis continued to block the wild attacks as the blades continued to clash.

Artis dodged a wild over head strike and kicked the Sith in the side knocking him over onto his side and went to strike only for the Sith to block it and kicked him off. Artis fell onto his back as the Sith attempted to stab Artis but, he rolled out of the way. Artis kipped up and blocked a angled side swipe as the two blades entered a blade lock.

"Is this the limit of your power?" The Sith Artis smiled evilly and pushed Artis back and grabbed him with the force and throws him into a pillar in the temple.

Artis slammed hard into the pillar and dodged as the Sith Artis went to stab him again and Artis used the force to block it with a piece of the wall to block it. Artis soon grabbed Sith Artis and threw him inside the temple and went to attack only to be hit with force lightning. Artis slammed into the wall and fell onto the ground as the Sith Artis went tried an overhead strike again only Artis returned the favor by using a force push to send him flying. The Sith Artis slammed onto his back and rolled a few times before finally standing up. Artis saw the Sith Artis running at him and he slammed his black blade into Artis's white blade once again. The two continued to battle as Artis was on his back foot defending the dangerous swings of Juyo. Artis would block another side swipe and kicked the Sith Artis in the gut allowing him to catch his breath. Artis looked as the Sith Artis growled as he charged Artis and attempting a side swipe only to miss. Artis decided to make the Sith follow him into the council chambers and thankfully he did as Artis waited.

The Sith Artis went to attack again with an overhead strike only Artis parried it and with one swift kick he knocked the Sith back. Now they stood across from each other and the air was cold with the tension as they decided to end it with one attack.

Sith Artis entered a defensive stance with the blade behind him. Artis entered his Soresu stance reminiscent of Obi-wan's only he had his palm facing the Sith. Soon the Sith Artis would enter a strong style offensive stance. Artis noticed it and entered a Shi-Cho ready stance before holding the blade in both hands and entering a stance that was unfamiliar. He studied his Master Obi-wan's Master Qui Gon's stance. The tension was thick as they continued to stare at each other till the sith made his move being the aggressor. He went for a high strike only Artis blocked it and then blocked a low strike and when the sith went for a stab Artis sidestepped and brought his blade down in an overhead strike. The two continued to stand there there till the Sith Artis realized what had happened and slowly his arms fell to his side. His lightsaber switched off and he collapsed as Artis caught him.

His breath was slowly leaving him and he looked at Artis. "Promise me...will you protect her…"

Artis looked at his dark half with compassionate eyes. "I will."

The Sith Artis looked at him one last time. "Never...lose...her…." With that last gasp of air his darker half faded.

"I promise."

 **Back In Reality**

Artis slowly opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Well..that was interesting."

Yoda looked at Artis with a smile. "A knight you shall be."

 **2 Weeks later**

Artis walked into the dark council chambers and once the door closed the council's lightsabers illuminated the room. Each of the council members had their hoods on but, the light from there blades showed their faces.

"Step forward young Lendix." Artis walked in front of Yoda and got on one knee bowing his head. "Artis Lendix. By the right of the council. By the will of the force. Dub thy I do. Jedi." Yoda cut the strand of braided hair from Artis's head. "Knight Of The Republic."

Artis stood up with a smile as he now has become a knight of the jedi order. Now more than ever he will be tested by the war but, he knew that he has those beside him no matter what.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lair Of General Grievous!

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace fanfiction and I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as me! Thanks for reading and let's get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8 - Lair Of General Grievous!

Artis's jedi fighter came out of hyperspace and his newly acquired astro droid R9-B9 was helping him navigate his way to where he was assigned to help Master Kit Fisto. Artis arrived in the same system where Fisto had just before him. Artis hears his communication system going off. Artis answered the incoming call and saw Luminara and Ahsoka's holograms pop up.

"I've arrived in the Vassek system and I'm about to head to the location of the tracking beacon." Artis looked at the two holo images of his fellow jedi.

"Yes. Master Fisto and his former student Nahdar Vebb have already landed. Are you sure you are ready to return to combat?" Luminara had heard about Artis's injuries and was still thinking he needed more time.

"I've healed and I'm ready to get back to work. I'll contact you when we have him." Artis smiled a reassuring smile.

"Artis sorry we lost that slimey double dealer." Ahsoka was upset that Viceroy Gunray had escaped.

Artis smiled at her. "Don't worry Ahsoka we'll get him. Hell I'll even wrap him up in a nice bow for ya." Artis winked at her.

Ahsoka smiled shaking her head. "Good hunting."

With that the call ended and Artis flew to the planet's surface as it was mostly fog making it hard to see. R9 complained about the lack of sight and Artis laughed.

"I can't see anything either R9 just scan for Master Fisto's location so we meet up with him." Artis piloted the fighter to where Fisto had landed before landing near the strike team.

Artis walked up to the small strike team as Master Fisto looked at him. "Ah Artis. I am glad to see you are healed. Congratulation on completing the trials."

Artis bowed his head before returning Master Fisto's smile. "Thank you master. I am just happy to finally be back to work."

Nadar walked up beside Master Fisto who thought it would be good to introduce them to each other. "Artis this is my former padawan Nahdar Vebb. Nadar this is Artis Lendix."

The two bowed to each other before shaking hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you Nahdar."

Nahdar returned the gesture. "Likewise. I am proud to be serving beside you as a fellow knight."

Artis smiled as they approached some fog. "Let's not keep Viceroy waiting. Shall we?"

"Allow me to show the way." Nahdar soon used the force to dispense the fog showing a massive door.

Faster Fisto walked beside him. "Charming."

Two clones were ordered to stay with the ships as the rest of the group walked up to the door.

Artis looked at the door. "Weird? I don't see anyway to open it."

The clone commander walked up beside them. "We specialize in making entrances." He pulled out a thermal detonator.

Nahdar activated his blue lightsaber. "This will make less noise."

Before the two could have at it Master Fisto held up a hand. "Patience the both of you. A second look might pay off." Master Fisto looked at the door and noticed a plate on the door was ascue. "What's this?" Master Fisto pushed the plate in and the massive door opened.

Artis looked inside. "Well what a great way to come back to work."

Nahdar looked at Artis. "Scared?"

Artis looked at him with a deadpan. "More creeped out than anything."

"Come on you two. Let's get moving." Master Fisto lead them into the strange fortress and led them down hallways.

As they walked it was difficult to see. "Can't see a thing." One of the clones was right so they turned on their helmet lamps.

The team walked through the halls till they found themselves in a room that had statues of some kinda warrior. Artis felt something was off as they kept walking soon finding another room filled with even more statues.

Kit Fisto looked around curiously. "Hmm. More statues akin to that strange warrior."

Artis looked closely thinking that something about them was familiar. "Why do I feel like I recognize these."

Soon they found a room with a single chair with the back facing them along with some droids with a familiar voice. "I want double shifts for everyone!"

One of the droids noticed them. "Uh Viceroy. The jedi are here."

"I know their near. Once those jedi pick up my scent they never leave me alone." Soon the three jedi activated their lightsabers.

"Their right behind you!" The droid seemed to be panicking now.

"What! Where!? You blast them!" The droids ran up to begin firing at the three.

Fisto, Nahdar and, Artis began deflecting the blaster fire as they slowly moved towards the droids. "Have you ever killed a jedi before?"

"No."

"Me either."

Artis would leap up into the air and cutting a droid straight down the middle as he would use the force to hurl the separated droid parts at a second droid. "Don't even think about it Republic dogs." Nahdar would cut the droid down but, would use the force to push the droid despite it already being destroyed.

Master Fisto deactivated his lightsaber. "I did not forget to teach you restraint did I my old padawan?"

Nahdar deactivated his lightsaber as well. "Sorry master. I got carried away."

Artis deactivated his lightsaber and put a hand on Nahdar's shoulder. "Remember those who have power. Must control it." Artis felt like he and Nahdar were in the same boat since they both recently became knights.

"Lieutenant did you get them?" Artis felt something was off about this.

"No but, we have you Viceroy." Nahdar would use the force to turn the chair around revealing a hologram of Viceroy.

"You have nothing Jedi fools. I welcome you to your doom. Nahahahahaha!" Viceroy soon vanished.

Artis found the tracking beacon and picked it up. "Damn. The tracking beacon they knew we were coming."

Fisto let out a sigh. "I should have known Viceroy wasn't here at the first sight of us he would've ran off screaming like the coward he is."

Soon a familiar face would appear in the chair. "My apologies for the inconvenience master jedi."

Artis looked to find Dooku. "Dooku. Always having an unexpected greeting."

Dooku looked at Artis almost with a angered look. "Ah young Lendix. I see you have been doing well for yourself."

Artis crossed his arms. "Why don't you come out Count? So then maybe I could beat you again."

"My apologies. While I would enjoy yet another conversation with you young Lendix allow me to offer a much bigger prize." Dooku disappeared as a switch blinked on the chairs arm.

"Smells like a trap." The clone commander pointed out what they already knew.

"But, who has the trap been set to catch? Shall we find out." Nahdar hit the blinking switch as it opened up a new door that they didn't know was there.

The group walked in to find spare parts for General Grievous. "This is the lair of General Grievous." Master Fisto walked deeper and found another room.

Artis and the others walked through it and found lightsabers and braided hair obviously taken from jedi that Grievous has killed. Artis picked up a lightsaber and activated its green blade as Nahdar looked over the braids that laid on a table.

"These must be trophies taken from all the jedi he's murdered." Nahdar looked as there was tons of them. "There are so many."

Fisto looked over some of the lightsabers and brought up a good question. "Why would Dooku set up a trap for his best general? It doesn't make any sense."

Nahdar brought up a good point that might be an answer. "Are we the bait? Or is Grievous the bait?"

Artis thought about it for a second but, shook it off. "Either way I say we retreat and get reinforcements."

"Perhaps that is best." Master Fisto had to agree since this is unfamiliar territory.

"But, we can use the element of surprise and take him down." Nahdar brought up a good point.

"And since he doesn't know we're here." The clone commander pulled out his pistol. "We can take him down easy."

Artis put up a hand in warning. "Don't take him so lightly commander he's more dangerous than you'd believe."

"Capturing Grievous could turn the tide of the war." Nahdar made a great point that Grievous's capture could help the war reach a quicker end.

Master Fisto decided that they all hide and use the element of surprise to help take Grievous down. Which Artis was more than worried about the plan since this is Grievous's lair but, Master Fisto is a Jedi Master for a reason. Soon they could hear a familiar raspy sounding voice getting closer.

"Gor? Gor Where are you?" Grievous walked into the halls as the Republic team jumped out of hiding.

Fisto, Artis and, Nahdar activated their lightsabers. "Welcome home General. I suggest you surrender and maybe the senate will be merciful."

"It is you who will get no mercy." Grievous activated only two lightsabers and went to swing his blades only for them to get caught on the walls.

Fisto and Nahdar each went to strike but, Grievous blocked them extending his other arms and activating two more lightsabers. Artis slid under Master Fisto and stood in front of Grievous and went to attack as Grievous blocked him with his other lightsabers. Grievous was fighting three jedi as the clones shot cables at his legs to hold him in place. Arts ducked Grievous's two extra arms and cut both of Grievous's legs off as he grabbed the ceiling. The clones held on tight not letting go as they pulled Grievous down Nahdar went to attack but, Grievous blocked his saber.

"Don't make me destroy you." Nahdar was shoved back as Grievous threw the saber at Artis who knocked it away.

Grievous would grab one of the clones and smacked Fisto with the body knocking him down. "Come and get me!" Grievous threw the dead clone into Nahdar and began to run as Artis gave chase.

Nahdar saw Artis and Master Fisto giving chase and looked at two other clones. "Cut him off!" Before following.

Artis chased Grievous as down but, as soon as he rounded a corner all he found were two dead clones. "Blasted.."

The rest caught up with him as the clone commander looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"The clones got in the way. I could've taken him." Artis found Nahdar's words not only inappropriate but, wrong as well.

Fisto looked at his form student and he walked off. "Let's take care of our wounded."

Artis checked on the clones only to find out that they were dead. "They're dead. Grievous is still dangerous no matter what state he's in."

Nahdar kneeled down checking on the second trooper. "Let me go after Grievous myself master."

"Patience Nahdar you may no longer be a padawan but, you are not ready to take on Grievous. It's time we retreated." Artis was relieved they were getting out of this place.

The clone commander had the two clones watching the ship get it ready only something was wrong as both R6 and R9 contacted their jedi companions warning them about the droids. Fisto and Artis ordered the droids to retreat only to lose contact with them.

"Blasted. Nothing's ever going our way is it." Artis let out a groan.

Soon a hologram of Grievous appeared. "You've run out of time jedi."

"Why don't you come out General and show us some of that Separatists hospitality." Master Fisto wanted Grievous to stop hiding.

"Patience. Allow me to show you all that my home has to offer. It is made for uninvited guests like you." Soon the floor opened up and the two clones fell in only the the commander shot a cable into the ceiling.

Artis and Nahdar grabbed the cable and pulled up the clone as Master Fisto grabbed onto Artis's arm to help before he fell into the pit. Soon the clone commander was safe as the three jedi sat down to catch their breath.

"General. I know you are watching. We've seen the lower levels of your home. We're not impressed." Master Fisto stood up as did the others.

"Ahahahaha! Good jedi. Good. You will provide such sport for me yet." Artis stabbed the eye camera watching them with his lightsaber.

"Does he ever shut up?" Artis looked at the others as they ran and found themselves in some large room with multiple doors.

The four stood back to back in a circle out of caution.

"Stand firm. Their might be worse things here than Grievous." Soon a loud roar was heard.

"Oh ya think." Artis looked seeing some giant lizard like thing coming towards them.

The clone commander started shooting it but, that only seemed to make it angry as it roared in annoyance and anger. "I think you just made it mad." Artis looked and jumped over its tail.

"Shoot him commander!" Nahdar looked as the lone commander shot at it and leaped onto its back and stabbed it.

Only it was in pain and shook around and grabbed the commander with its tail and soon slammed him into the ground killing him. Artis looked as Nahdar was flung off its back so he ran up and cut off its tail as Master Fisto cut off its arms causing it to fall. He then finished it by stabbing it in the neck.

Nahdar ran over and checked on the clone only to find he was dead. "Grievous is going to pay for this. I will destroy him."

"I understand your pain. But, you forget your teachings Nahdar. Revenge is not the jedi way." Master Fisto grew worried about his former padawan.

"But, in this war strength prevails. The rules have changed." Artis could feel the hate coming from Nahdar.

"Perhaps it is you are the one who has changed." Master Fisto struck a chord with Nahdar. "Come now. We need to keep moving."

Master Fisto led the two jedi knights through the halls in hope of escape and decided to hide when they found Grievous.

They saw that where Grievous was coming from that it was the control room. Once he and his guards were gone Master Fisto put in the right stone combo as the door opened.

"Master the jedi are about to enter the control room." A voice came over the intercom warning Grievous.

"Nahdar hurry!" Master Fisto wanted Nahdar to follow as they didn't have much time.

"No you two go I will hold him off." Nahdar was set on fight Grievous alone.

"Nahdar we can't sit here and argue!" Artis was done with Nahdar's stubbornness.

"We can't run we must finish him." Soon the door closed.

Artis banged on the door. "Damn it!" Artis ran for the control room. "Come on!"

Soon they found the control room where a droid was sitting in the chair. "Wait? Where are the other jedi?" He heard a lightsaber come to life. "Oh no."

Artis cut him and the chair in half as they saw the footage of Nahdar fighting Grievous only to be killed by a blaster pistol. "No.." Master Fisto fell into the chair as Artis put a hand on his shoulder.

Grievous looked into the camera eye. "I will kill you all! Do you hear me jedi! Do you hear me!"

Artis heard his com going off. "R9? R6? Is that you?" When he got the answer he sighed. "Meet us at the south landing platform."

"I'm coming for you next Lendix!" Artis looked and activated the intercom.

"We'll be gone before you know it." Master Fisto destroyed the controls.

Soon Artis and Master Fisto made their way to the landing platform and didn't see the ships anywhere. "R9 where are you?" R9 answered saying they'll be there soon.

Suddenly Grievous climbed up the side of the mountain. "Going somewhere."

Artis and Master Fisto got ready as Grievous attacked first as the jedi blocked his strikes and once they broke off they both hid in the mist. Grievous couldn't see them as Artis appeared first and went with an angled slash.

"You might have been a proud warrior before Grievous. But now you're just Dooku's pawn!" Artis was shoved back.

"I wield great power jedi fool!" Grievous went to strike only Master Fisto cut off Grievous's hand catching Nahdar's lightsaber.

"That power will only consume you." Master Fisto attacked with Artis taking the left as they attacked Grievous from both sides.

They had Grievous on his back foot only for his bodyguards to show up as Artis broke off and blocked any attacks from them. Master Fisto was doing the same as they were overwhelmed.

"How easy power can shift. Surrender and I promise you will both die swiftly." Grievous held two green blades now.

Artis and Master Fisto smiled as their ships arrived and before they could be stopped they escaped.

"Let's go home R9." Artis got into the pilot seat and sighed.

Once they made it back to the temple the two gave their report to the council.

"And what of your former padawan?" Master Windu seemed concerned about that.

"He tried to match Grievous's power with his own." Master Fisto was saddened by his former padawan's actions.

"To match power with power. The jedi way this is not. In this war a chance there is of losing who we are." Yoda's words spoke more clearer than ever.

After that was done Artis walked into his room in hopes of meditating on what has happened now that another member of the order has fallen. He took his lightsaber apart once he reached his room and laid them down in front of him. Once he did he sat down and closed his eyes taking deep breaths as he cleared his mind.

Artis could feel his mind clear as he felt like he was one with the force as he began to see something he could see a temple of some kind. That's when he could hear someone's voice calling him through the force itself.

" _Artis."_

Artis could feel the air grow cold as he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a forest where it was raining and he looked around seeing a massive temple. He looked to see a light in the temple entrance and when he walked towards it he saw someone standing there. Once the figure turned around he could see them activated a red lightsaber and immediately attack. Artis would lift his lightsaber to defend himself and once the blades locked together he thought he could see a face filled with rage.

" _These are your first steps…"_

Artis opened his eyes gasping for air as the pieces of his lightsaber fell to the floor as did his books. Artis had repaired his lightsaber and went to Master Yoda and Master Windu in hopes that they knew what this meant. Thankfully he found them both in the council chambers as they were about to leave.

"Master Yoda. Master Windu. I need to talk to you." Artis was trying to calm down but, was having difficulty.

"Young Lendix. Is something troubling you?" Master Windu looked at Artis and could feel his concern.

"I had a vision. I could see some kinda temple and I could hear a voice saying my name." Artis finally calmed down so he could explain.

"Hmm. Strange this is. Something else in this vision you saw. Hmm?" Yoda looked at Artis in hopes there was more.

Artis nodded. "I saw someone a sith I think and he attacked me. I didn't see his face though. It felt so real. I think..I think the force is trying to tell me something."

"And what did this voice say?" Master Windu was curious on who Artis heard.

"They said these are your first steps. But, to what I don't know what these steps are." Artis crossed his arms thinking.

"Hmm. Discuss this the council must. In the meantime rest you should. Calling you the force is then important it must be." Yoda had a point that whatever it is it must be important.

"I agree with Master Yoda. The council will hold a meeting about this tomorrow. In the meantime you should rest especially after today." Master Windu crossed his arms as Artis walked away.

Artis walked to his room and laid in his bed and let out a deep sigh for tomorrow he was going to get answers.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Sorry for the huge delay work has been absolutely killing me lately but, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. May The Force Be With You Always.**


	9. Chapter 9 - These are your first steps

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are excited for another chapter as much as I am! Let's get into it!**

Chapter 9 - These are your first steps…

Artis walked through the halls of the temple as something kept dawning on him like he needed to find this temple. He had been waiting days for the council to let him go find this temple but, they would always reach a stalemate in their choice. Artis continued to walk as a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Artis!" Artis turned to see Ahsoka walking up to him.

"Hey Ahsoka. What's up?" Artis was now walking with his friend Ahsoka.

"Just got back from a mission with Anakin." Ahsoka noticed something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

Artis didn't look her in the eyes as even he couldn't find the right way to say it. "I had a vision a few days ago." 

Ahsoka was curious on what he saw. "What did you see?"

Artis went on to explain what he saw much like he did with the council only he was far more calm than before. Ahsoka was more than surprised that he saw something like this and tried to think if the temple he saw was the jedi temple only that was impossible.

"The council is trying to decide on whether or not I am allowed to go." Artis crossed his arms as he was annoyed that it was taking so long.

"I don't get it. The council should let you go without a second thought." Ahsoka felt the council taking this long to discuss something like this was stupid.

"For now only time will tell." Artis let out a sigh as his communicator went off.

When he answered he heard a familiar voice. "Artis the council wishes to see you immediately." Artis recognized it as Master Kenobi.

"Of course master." Artis looked at Ahsoka. "Well duty calls."

Ahsoka smiled as she punched his shoulder. "Good luck." 

Artis smiled and walked off to the council chambers in hopes that they have made a decision on letting Artis go find this temple that he had seen in these visions. As he walked he began feeling anxious but, began to calm down as he entered the council chambers.

Artis bowed to the masters on the council and Master Windu looked at the young jedi. "As you know we have been discussing the matter thoroughly and have come to a decision."

Artis nodded his head as he waited for an answer.

"Find this temple you will to understand your vision you must. Cautious you must be for I fear the dark side playing a role in this it is." Yoda rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yes master I will leave at once." Artis bowed his head again as he left the council.

After Artis left Obi-wan looked at master Yoda. "I sense it too master. Something feels off about all of this."

"Indeed. A bigger role at play it is. Trust in young Lendix we must powerful he has become but, mindful he must be of his power." Yoda could feel shifts in the force that were troubling.

Artis went to the hanger and found his fighter was being prepped for launch as his trusty companion R9 jumped around happy to see him again.

Artis laughed at the droids enthusiasm. "It's good to see you too R9. I hope you're ready because it is going to be a long day."

R9 was placed in position as Artis climbed into the pilot seat as the hatch closed and he fired up the engines he was given the green light. Artis gave a thumbs up as he left the hanger and soon the planet itself. Soon entering the vacuum of space as R9 beeped asking where they are even going.

"R9 plan a course from these coordinates." Artis gave R9 the direction and R9 happily did so.

Artis remembered seeing a forest in his vision and looked through every known forest planet in hopes of knowing where to go. As he was about to give up he could hear a name being said over and over till he said it himself. "I hope this Tython place checks out.."

Soon Artis's fighter jumped into hyperspace as he couldn't help but, worry that maybe he was going crazy. He had done his research on Tython and found out it once held a jedi temple during the old republic. It was said to be the Jedi Homeworld a long time ago and if so why was Artis seeing visions of this temple. A bigger question is who is this dark warrior that attacked him and how would he be here at a jedi temple? Artis was going to find answers to his questions hopefully without going mad from thinking about them. Once Artis's fighter came out of hyperspace he saw the planet and let out a sigh as he flew down to the surface. He landed his ship in a massive clearing and left his ship as R9 was planning on going with him.

"Stay with the ship R9." Artis began to walk down a trail into the woods.

Artis could feel the force was strong on the planet not only the light but, the dark side was just as strong as he could feel the anger and hate. But, he pressed on as he could hear the wind in the trees and grass as the wild life ran into homes obviously startled. Artis looked up and saw storm clouds overhead and threw up his hood as it began to rain. Artis continued his walk as something large came into view and to his relief it was a temple. It reminded him of the jedi temple on Coruscant except smaller with a bigger more greener courtyard. Artis walked into the courtyard and found that padawans must have done training here thousands of years ago. He was surprised at how much the jedi could learn from these ruins but, he doubts it would be much. Considering that the jedi returned to Coruscant for a reason but, he could think more about that later. Artis continued to walk and walked up a pair of stairs finding the entrance to the temple as it appeared to have been taken by nature. The inside of the temple was falling apart and columns had fallen. The rooms were dark and holes were in the walls and ceiling as it appeared that rain damage was present inside the temple. Artis walked through the growing temple seeing that it is much larger than he first thought. He couldn't see so he used his lightsaber to illuminate his path he could feel the force all around him and as he walked he found what he believed to be the council chambers.

He looked where the council would sit and began to feel it as he looked in the entrance way. "The cold.."

What stood there was stocking man who appeared to wearing a cybernetic suit as he activated his red lightsaber. "A foolish choice coming here."

Artis turned to face him as the crimson blade illuminated him. "Who are you?"

"I am Darth Malgus. I am the dark lord of the sith and I am your demise jedi fool." The man claiming to be Malgus spoke through a breathing mask.

Artis couldn't no didn't believe it. "That's impossible. Darth Malgus has been dead for thousands of years. You are nothing but, an illusion."

"Tell me jedi. Could an illusion do this." Malgus launched himself at Artis bringing his lightsaber down in a heavy overhead cleve.

Artis blocked it to the best of his abilities but, he was driven down to a knee form the sheer power of the attack. Artis managed to regain his footing and pushed back but, he was nowhere as strong as the dark lord. Artis had to think fast and used the force to pull a worn out council chair towards them causing Malgus to break off and cut the chair in two. Artis would leap over Malgus and would use the force to push Malgus over the table. Malgus would not be deterred by Artis's force attack and would shoot force lightning towards Artis only for it to be blocked by the jedi's blade. Artis could feel himself being pushed back by the attack soon Malgus threw his lightsaber only Artis broke off and leaped over it dodging it. Malgus sent a powerful force push sending Artis flying through the wall of the chamber and falling and slamming into a pillar. Artis had managed to recover only for Malgus to be on the attack again using bone crushing cleves with his lightsaber. Artis blocked each attack with great difficulty. Artis dodged a swift slash as he began to employ his own offensive. Malgus blocked Artis's attacks until Artis decided to use Ataru footwork and the use of the form into his offense.

Artis saw that Malgus was having trouble with his speed he kept it up his speed filled attacks and even managed to kick Malgus in the chest enough to make him stumble back. Artis was about to attack again only to be hit with force lightning and sent flying. Artis found himself falling and slamming into the floor as Malgus would begin walking towards Artis. Artis slowly stood up and began to throw anything he could at Malgus only for the sith to cut through the branches and tossing the stone to the side. Malgus leaped over the last boulder and brought his lightsaber down with a heavy cleve as Artis fell on his back foot. Artis blocked as many of Malgus's strikes as he could unto Malgus's onslaught became too much as Malgus grabbed him by the throat nearly crushing his throat.

Malgus held Artis off the ground as Artis struggled. "Why do you continue struggle boy. You will never be strong enough. Unless you give in to the dark side. Use your anger to destroy me."

Artis struggled for air as he began kicking at Malgus before punching Malgus in the face with a force embedded attack as it actually stunned Malgus causing him to drop the jedi who coughed for air. Artis looked to see Malgus about to strike him down and charged as fast and as hard as possible. He drove his shoulder into Malgus's stomach and managed to lift Malgus if barely but, enough as he drove them both over the edge as they both fell into a large room as they both slammed into the ground. Artis could feel all his bones were rattled as he could feel his ribs were either broken or bruised. He felt his shoulder might be dislocated as he groaned slowly getting to his feet. Artis slowly picked up his lightsaber and saw Malgus getting up almost looking like nothing happened. Artis wasn't going to give up though as he activated his lightsaber and stumbled towards Malgus trying to bring an overhead strike. Malgus simply moved and Artis fell in pain slowly Malgus grabbed Artis by the collar and tossed Artis into the wall as he hit the floor with a thud. Artis just kept getting up tho despite his pain he stumbled towards Malgus who grabbed him by the throat once more.

Malgus lifted Artis up off the ground. "You will die by my hands like so many before." Malgus was about to cut Artis down.

Artis mustered up enough strength and stabbed Malgus through the throat with his lightsaber as Malgus slowly dropped Artis as he began to vanish. Artis fell to the ground falling on his back as his lightsaber fell beside him. Aris's body was filled with pain as he held his possible broken ribs and he looked to find an open sith holocron and realized that a sith must've come here and left the holocron open. Artis though holocron's were used for knowledge but, someone must've left a test for someone only how did they leave something so real. Artis saw he holocron slowly close and grow dark as if it's purpose was outlived and it fulfilled its purpose. Artis slowly rolled onto his side as he grabbed his lightsaber and slowly stood up as he held his ribs. Artis could hear his name being called and saw a light in a doorway and he began to follow it. He had to use the wall to hold himself up but, he stopped as he gripped his left arm as he discovered his left shoulder was dislocated. He took a deep breath and forcefully relocated his shoulder as he screamed in pain. He took a second to regain his composure and slowly followed the voice as his ribs gave him great difficulty.

Artis slowly found himself in a large room and he fell to his hands and knees as he coughed up blood from his confirmed broken ribs.

Artis looked up and saw someone standing there holding a hand out and Artis closed his eyes waiting for death. Only it never came as his breathing became steady as he could feel the pain that was racking his body leave. He didn't understand until he looked up to see a woman standing there and she lowered her hand.

"What..how did.." Artis felt all his pain was gone and he felt healthy.

"Rise young knight." The woman's voice was calm and easy.

Artis slowly stood up and looked at the woman and soon others began to walk into view. "Who..are you?"

The woman looked at Artis. "My name is Satele Shan."

Artis looked around. "Where's the holocron that is causing this."

"There is no holocron young one. You are strong in the force you are the one we have hoped to find." Satele had Artis follow her as the other jedi followed them.

"I don't understand. How are you all here?" Artis didn't think something like this was possible.

"As you know of the teachings. There is no death. There is the force. And as such the force has guided you to me." Satele walked Artis to a training ground.

"Then how was Malgus here? He was a sith lord." Artis wanted an answer to why he was here in a jedi temple.

"Even in death. He sustained himself through the dark side. He was hoping to kill you before you found me." What Satele was saying began to make sense now.

"So what is it you want with me?" Artis needed an answer for this question as he was lost.

"I have called you for a reason. You may not know this but, you are quite possibly one of the most powerful force sensitives in a long time. For this I foresaw a long time ago." Satele stopped as did Artis as she turned to him.

"So why did you bring me here?" Artis looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't. Malgus did. In hope of using a powerful dark ability to possess your body. But, you manage to finally stop Malgus for good." Satele sat down in a meditative style. "But, now I will teach you a great many things."

Artis sat across from her and looked at her. "What will you teach me?"

"I will teach you all that I know. In time you will become a powerful jedi. Are you ready to learn?" Satele closed her eyes as Artis felt the air grow calm. Are you ready to learn?"

"I am ready Master." Artis gave in to the force as he closed his eyes.

"Then we may begin."

Over the span of several weeks Artis began to learn more about the force than ever before he learned not only offensive uses but, defensive uses of the force and utility uses as well. He learned the ability of tutaminis as instructed by Satele. He also learned force Valor as taught by many of the other jedi spirits that had manifested. Artis became much stronger in terms of using the force. Artis spent weeks there and when it was all said and done he was ready to leave he walked to the entrance of the temple and when he looked back he saw nothing but the ruins of the temple with a lone jedi holocron. Artis found his belief was more leaning towards the force guiding him and testing him. Artis stood in front of the temple and felt a familiar presence one he had hoped wasn't real.

"So the rumors are true. A jedi temple was on this planet." Artis looked to see a familiar face.

"Caroale. I should've known. I could feel your anger from a mile away." Artis held his lightsaber in his right hand.

"Well looks like I get to have a little fun before I destroy this temple and what lies inside." Carole activated her crimson blade.

Artis slowed his breathing as he activated his lightsaber with the emerald blade coming to life. "Getting ahead of yourself aren't we."

Carole shot lightning towards Artis expecting him to catch it with his blade but, to her shock he caught it in his hand and sent it back. Carole blocked it with her lightsaber still in shock at what has just happened. She tried once more only for Artis to catch it in his hand once more she soon ceased her attack as Artis shot the lighting into the air.

"I've learned a lot since we last met." Artis smiled as he held his blade in front of his face entering into his Soresu stance.

"It's obvious our little contest can't be decided by our knowledge of the force. But, by skill with a lightsaber." Carole held hers in front of her face and soon twirled it around in her hand.

The two leaped towards each other and began a heavy duel as both used swift strikes and counters Carole would try to stab and thrust past Artis's defenses. Artis would instead of stonewalling it would use parries and counters. He began using his new use of Ataru footwork to move around Carole as she began using Ataru flips and twirling blade work in hopes of catching Artis. Artis would continue to block her attacks and flipped over her and when she went to slash his back Artis blocked her attack before kicking her in the stomach. Artis would use this opening to push her with the force which sent her flying as she hit the ground with a thud. She slowly stood up and when Artis tried to attack she would send small stones at him as Artis would redirect the stones but, got hit by a few Carole ran over to him as he blocked a angled stab. Artis began pushing against her blade she pushed back breaking off the lock as she leaped back causing him to follow and when he did he went with two power filled side spinning as he caught her with a kick in the jaw. He used the force to push her back as she flew into the temple disappearing from view so Artis walked back to the temple and slowly walked in.

Like before his lightsaber illuminated the area and his face as he walked through the deserted and ruined temple he didn't hear anything as he turned looking at a room. Soon he turned back slamming into Carole's blade as they entered another blade lock. Carole kicked Artis in the gut making him stumble back as she would throw pieces of rubble at him. Artis would redirect them as she took this chance to hit him with force lightning. Artis cried in pain as she kept zapping him as she soon stopped as she went to stab him wanting to kill him with her blade. She thrusted the blade forward only for Artis to use tutaminis to stop the blade. She kept pushing hoping to catch him but, Artis kicked her in the side of the leg as she lost concentration allowing Artis to hit her with a force push. Carole was sent flying up a staircase and she hit hard with a thud. Artis ran after her as he called to his lightsaber as it flew into his hand as he ran up the stairs. Carole grabbed a broken pillar with the force and threw it at Artis only for him to throw it back slamming into her. She threw it off as she tried a force push only for Artis to push through it and retaliate with a push of his own sending her flying through the walls of the temple.

Artis slashed at her as Carole moved as they made their way outside and continued trading strikes as one blocked the other. After sometime the two made their ways to the top of the temple and bothe separated catching their breath. Artis held his lightsaber up in his Soresu stance as Carole entered a Makashi stance as they locked eyes. Slowly they let out steady breaths as the cold air blew against their faces as each breath blew steam into the air. A loud crack and boom filled the air as the cold feeling of rain fell onto Artis's cheek as raindrops fell onto his green blade. The rain began to fall and as raindrops hit each blade the steam comes off each weapon. Artis was the first to strike as he charged leaping into the air bringing his blade down in a powerful overhead strike. The blades slammed into each other with extreme force Artis continued these extremely powerful strikes as he spun kicking Carole in the jaw. Carole would return the favor kicking Artis in the chest. Artis and Carole slammed their blades into the others and Artis started pushing against her and Carole was being pushed back. As Artis continued to push the blades began making an unnatural screeching noise. Carole pushed Artis back and went to stab him only Artis would block it and swing her blade to the side. Artis began using powerful sideswipes as Carole was beginning to falter. Artis began slamming his blade down onto her's as she was unable to keep going as she could feel the stone under her begin to crack. Despite her best hopes the stone finally gave way and she fell into the darkness as she let out a cry of fear as she fell disappearing. Artis stood there heaving for air as he let out a battle cry of victory.

Artis switched off his blade and hooked it to his belt as he walked away from the battle as he returned to his ship as R9 jumped around happy to see him. Artis climbed into the pilot seat and took off from Tython as he flew back into the breach of space. He finally returned to the jedi temple and as he walked to the council chambers he stopped just before walking in. He looked at what was in his hand which was the same holocron that he found. He knew the council would take it from him and he might be scolded for taking the knowledge he learned. His heart ponded in his ears but, he shook his head and walked away and to his room.

"Not right now."

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jedi In Danger!

**Welcome back jedi and sith I hope you all have had a wonderful week. Let us continue with A Jedi Warrior Of Peace.**

Chapter 10 - Jedi in danger!

Republic forces are in parallel! As the never ending assault of the Separatists continue to push the Republic to the edge. Jedi knight Artis Lendix is in a fight for survival! Desperate for any aid he sends out an S.O.S to any near by Republic forces! As jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano race to aid Artis Lendix before it is too late!

Artis opened the communication channel as Anakin and Ahsoka appeared. "Anakin where are you!?" 

"Don't worry Artis we're coming. Hang in there." Anakin was trying to reassure Artis that he'd be okay.

Artis's cruiser was being hit hard as it shaked nearly knocking him down. "I swear if I die here! I am so haunting you from the grave!"

"Artis your...up...come…" The communications went down as the cruiser has taken too much damage.

Admiral Edbr Dyer ran over to Artis. "General we have sustained to much damage we won't hold out much longer!"

Artis looked at the Admiral. "Don't worry General Skywalker is coming! Mobilize any and all fighters we have left! We need to hold out!"

"Yes sir!" Admiral Dyer gave the order and what was left of the fighters on the cruiser to attack.

 **Aboard Separatists Flag Ship**

"Rahahah! Soon the jedi will be destroyed!" General Grievous was feeling confident that he was going to destroy the Republic Cruiser and Artis along with it.

"General you have an incoming message." The droid answered the call and Count Dooku appeared.

"General. I hope everything is going as I expect."

"Of course Count. The cruiser will be destroyed and Lendix will die with it!" General Grievous had nothing but, confidence in his claim.

"I do hope so. He has slipped past you too many times. Do not fail this time." Dooku cut the communication as his image disappeared.

Grievous hated how Dooku doubted his efforts. "All cannons fire! Full power! And launch the astro predator droids!"

"Roger Roger." The droid sent out the command as astro droids began to pour out of the ships as predator dorids followed suit.

 **Republic Cruiser**

"General we have droids boarding the ship!" Sev pointed to the droids boarding the ship.

"Get your squad and hold them off!" Artis ordered as Sev ran to fight off the invading droids.

Sev and the rest of Havoc squad ran to the hanger as droids began firing at the republic forces. Sev and the clones returned fire looking to defend the cruiser. Artis ran through the halls in hopes of joining his team only to be intercepted by a predator droid. Artis activated his lightsaber as it tried blasting him only Artis deflected the bolts knocking the blaster out of its hands. It then attacked by charging and dodging Artis's swipes. The droid kicked Artis in the gut knocking him down before attempting to stomp on him only Artis used the force to throw it into the ceiling. Artis soon pulled it towards him and stabbed it before cutting off its head.

"I hate those things." Artis ran for the hanger as his com went off. "Anakin is that you!"

"We're coming in now. Get ready for your reinforcements." Anakin had a much needed reassuring tone.

"Good. The droids are trying to overrun the hangar. I'm going to try and push them back." Artis ran into the hangar.

Soon Artis joined the fight as he leaped into the air and cut a droid in half as he began deflecting blaster fire.

Sev blasted another droid as he ran and took cover next to Artis. "You know sir. Things are never dull are they?"

Artis deflected blaster fire as he used the force to through a droid into another. "You know me Sergeant. Never a dull moment."

Artis deflected blaster fire as his coms went off. "What's up Jax?"

"Sir the droids are trying to take command of the bridge! We're holding but, we won't last!" Artis hears blaster fire.

"I'm on my way. Hold on." Artis deflected a blaster bolt. "Sev I'm gonna head to the bridge and give Jax a hand." Artis ran to get back to the bridge.

Artis ran through the halls of the cruiser as he ran into the bridge only to be greeted by a clothesline by a predator droid. It ended up causing Artis to flip off his feet and slam into some consoles and lose his lightsaber. Artis started getting up only to be punched in the gut and tossed across the bridge and slam into a wall. The predator droid grabbed Artis by the throat and lifted him off the floor thankfully Jax ran over and blasted it in the back getting its attention. Artis called to his lightsaber and stabbed the droid through the head and cut it in half dropping to the floor.

Artis coughed for air as he kicked the destroyed droid. "I really really don't like these things."

Jax ran over and checked on him. "General are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Get to the hangar and help Sev push any more droids back. Hopefully General Skywalker get's here." Artis looked out as the battle raged in space.

"Yes sir!" Jax took off for the hangar bay.

Artis was relieved when he saw three Republic Cruisers come out of hyperspace. "Looks like we get to fight another day after all."

Soon Anakin and Ahsoka came from their cruiser as more Republic fighters came out to assist Artis's forces.

Artis turned on the coms and saw Anakin and Ahsoka pop up. "I'm glad you two could make it t the party."

"Told you we'd make it. We'll cover your retreat." Anakin had a very cocky grin as he was proven right once again.

"And next time Artis invite us along for the fun." Ahsoka smiled as Artis shook his head.

Artis walked over to the Admiral and and smiled. "Alright Admiral let's get out of here."

"Yes sir." Soon Artis and the rest of the Republic forces retreated from the fight safe from harm.

After retreating into Republic space Artis was on the bridge assessing the damage to his cruiser which wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Artis saw the doors open and saw Anakin and Ahsoka walking in and he went over to greet them. "Well. Looks like I owe you two for this little rescue."

"Yeah it would appear so. So what's the damage to the cruiser?" Anakin crossed his arms believing the damage was bad but, not salvageable.

"Well as far as we know the damage isn't as bad as we first thought. We can repair the engines and the shields. But, our weapons are still damaged." Artis pulled up a hologram of the cruiser.

"So if we're going to break that blockade around Christophsis we need a plan." Anakin began to think on what they could do since they can't wait for reinforcements.

"Maybe we could try our own ambush. We could use Artis's ship as a decoy and when they least expect it we come from the side and attack that blockade." Ahsoka changed the hologram to show what she meant and it was a good plan if it wasn't for that flag ship.

Artis pointed at the flag ship. "I think I know how to deal with that flagship. While it's distracted I can take a small team and infiltrate the cruiser. With any luck Grievous is on that ship. If we can find a way to destroy it we could take out their big gun."

"And Grievous along with it." Anakin had a smile on his face at how the two younger jedi thought up a plan that might actually work.

Artis then sent out a message to Obi-wan in hopes he could join them but, Obi-wan had opened communications with Artis. "Master. We have confirmed General Grievous is leading the invasion and has sent up a blockade around the planet. We need reinforcements for our plan to break the blockade."

Obi-wan stroked his chin. "Oh I'm well aware that Grievous would be involved in this. Whatever plan you have we only have one chance to destroy the blockade and rescue Master Ithan and Padawan Yula. I will join you soon."

Artis nodded. "Understood master." Obi-wan's image vanished as Artis walked back to the front of the bridge. "Admiral Dyer. I hope your ready to go back in."

"Ready as I'll ever be sir. Let's hope you don't get us in more trouble this time." Admiral Dyer was not wanting to die today and hoped that Artis had a plan.

"Oh don't worry. I have a plan. Mobilize the fighters. We're gonna distract the General." Artis smiled that he was finally gonna be able to stick it to Grevious.

"Yes General." Admiral Dyer had the cruiser prepare for battle once more as any fighters scrambled.

Artis had most of the republic forces leave the cruiser but, Admiral Dyer and some Republic engineers stayed. Once everyone was set and ready Artis had set the plan into motion and was thankful that the cruisers main cannons were fully operational. Once the cruiser re-entered Christophsis space the Separatist blockade opened fire and once Artis saw it he had his cruiser fire back.

Artis opened his communications. "Anakin! Now!"

Soon Anakin's cruiser came out from hyperspace and ambushed the blockade as did a second Republic cruiser. Soon the Republic fighters came in firing away at the Separatist fighters as Artis ran for the hangar and immediately boarded the gunship with Havoc Squad. Once he was on board the gunship took off for the flagship. Artis looked at his team as they were getting ready for battle.

"Never a dull moment huh Havoc squad." Artis smiled as he had been waiting to take the fight to Grevious.

Jax loaded his blaster as he looked at Artis. "Don't worry sir. We'll make sure we blow that ship and the old tin can with it."

Artis smiled as the gunship flew into the flagships hangar once the doors opened Artis and Havoc ran into the hangar and began firing at the droids that were in the hangar. Artis deflected his blaster bolts as he ran towards the droids and leaped over a crate cutting a droid in half. Once they cleared the hangar Artis looked at his team.

"Okay. We need to take out the engines hopefully with a little luck we maybe able to escape just before the ship blows. Lucky, Sledge and, Jax you three head for the engines and plant the explosives. Sev and I will head for the main reactor. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" The three clones ran for the engines as Artis and Sev ran for the main reactor.

Artis and Sev ran through the halls as they reached an elevator. "Sir I think this is too easy."

Once the doors opened a group of droids were inside. "You just had to say it."

One of the droids looked at Artis. "Um..you're under arrest!"

Artis cut the droid in half and and cut through the rest of the droids as Artis finally deactivated his lightsaber. "After you Sev." Artis stepped out of the way.

"Very funny sir." Sev walked into the elevator and Artis hit the button to take them to the main reactor.

 **Flagship Bridge**

"General we have Republic troops inside the ship along with a jedi. They are heading to the main reactor and the engines." The droid had a security scan show Artis and Sev in the elevator and Lucky, Jax and, Sledge running for the engines.

"Rahhhh! I will deal with this Jedi filth. Send a squad to deal with the clones!" Grievous walked off the bridge to make his way to the main reactor.

 **Main Reactor**

Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened as Artis and Sev ran out of the elevator and found themselves in the main reactor.

Artis smiled. "Ya know we could get in a lot of trouble being in here."

Sev looked at Artis a little confused. "I'd say we're in enough trouble as it is General."

Artis smiled. "Really? Let's test that theory shall we."

Artis and Sev began planting the explosives in vital areas of the main reactor and once they were done Artis activated his com link. "Lucky have you three planted the explosives?" 

"Yes sir. We had a close call but, we planted our explosives."

"Good. Me and Sev finished planting ours. We'll meet you back in the hangar. Be ready to get off this ship. Lendix out." Artis disconnected the call as Sev ran over to him.

Artis and sev ran for the elevator only to be stopped as none other than General Grievous walked out of the elevator. "Greetings young Jedi. I hope you didn't think you'd be leaving alive do you?" Grievous pulled out two lightsabers a blue in hi right a green in his left.

"Anything is possible Grievous. You haven't exactly been impressing me today." Artis smirked as his comment only made Grievous angry.

The cyborganic warrior groaned in anger as he has had just about enough of Artis. "You may have escaped me before. But, this time you won't escape!"

Artis activated his lightsaber as the green blade came to life. "Sev head to the hangar. I'll be right behind you." Artis got into his stance as Sev stayed back waiting for a chance to run through to the elevator.

Artis ran towards Grievous and started to swipe at his left side only for it be blocked as Grievous went to slash Artis who ducked it and brought his blade down in a overhead cleve. Grievous blocked it with his lightsabers and extended a third arm grabbing Artis by the neck and slamming him into the ground.

Sev saw it and fired at Grievous getting his attention. "Hey ugly! Come and get me!" Sev kept firing at him and began moving back as Grievous approached.

Artis stood up and ran over and tried to attack Grievous from behind only for Grievous to block the attack as Grievous's magnaguards walked out of the elevator. Sev saw them and fired at them managing to kill one of them before it could strike Artis. Grievous pushed Artis back as he was slashing with both his sabers only for Artis to block them. Artis grabbed a magnaguard with the force and tossed it into the others as he blocked one of Grievous's blades.

"You might have been a proud warrior once. But, now you are nothing more than a pawn in Dooku's games!" Artis broke it off and dodged Grievous's attacks.

Grievous slashed at Artis and went to stab him only for Artis to dodge it. "I am no pawn! I am not in this for Dooku's politics! I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen!"

Artis saw a magnaguard try to attack but, he swept it's legs after grabbing it's staff and stabbing it through the chest. "An army with no loyalty or spirit! Just a bunch of programming! That's why you are nothing but, Dooku's pawn! All you've gotten out of it is what!? A pathetic attempt for power!? A mutilated body!? Your role as an errand boy!" 

"I am no errand boy! I am the most powerful warrior in the galaxy!" Grievous extended his other arms activating two more lightsabers. "Now I will show you that my power is greater than yours you pathetic fool!"

Artis blocked Grievous's attacks as he was using two of his blades like buzzsaws making Artis fight on his back foot. Artis had been on the defensive as he was blocking every strike he could he needed to change his strategy and began dodging instead of stonewalling. "Sev! Get to the hangar!"

Sev looked at Artis and didn't move since he wasn't about to leave a man behind. "I'm staying here!"

Artis dodged Grievous again and used to force to send him back before looking at Sev. "That is an order Sergeant!"

Sev shook his head. "You better come back alive!" Sev ran for the elevator and left Artis there to fight Grievous alone.

"Your pathetic pity for your clones will be your downfall!" Grievous began throwing blindingly fast strikes as Artis dodged and parried them.

Artis would soon take up a offensive of his own as he cut one of Grievous's hands making him drop the lightsaber. Artis was systematically beating Grievous without him knowing it as he blocked another attack before cutting off a second of Grievous's hands and caught the lightsaber in his left hand. Now both were left with two lightsabers as Artis began his own attack as he was using quick slashes and stabs. Grievous was pushing back as he was using heavy cleves against Artis who leaped over Grievous and landed with enough distance and tossed the second lightsaber towards Grievous. Only for the General to knock it away as Artis ran for the elevator. Grievous ran after him and as he got in front of Artis not allowing him to escape. Artis slashed at Grievous and entered a blade lock with him only for Grievous to knock Artis back.

Grievous slowly approached with a laugh. "You must realize. You are. Doomed."

Artis simply smiled. "I don't think so General." Artis mustered up a powerful force push to send Grievous flying into the ceiling allowing him to escape through the elevator.

Grievous growled and saw the bombs on the reactor and ran to a secret escape pod. "Time to abandon ship." Grievous launched the escape pod and groaned that Artis had managed to escape his blade.

Artis watched as the elevator finally stopped and he ran through the doors and down the hall reaching the hangar. Artis found his team was under fire as they were defending the gunship as Artis ran up cutting a droid in half as he joined his troops.

"Glad to see you alive sir!" Sev blasted a droid dropping it as Sledge blasted away with a gatling laser.

"Let's get off this ship now! Everyone on board now!" The clones jumped into the gunship as Artis was the last to board. "Pilot get us out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" The pilot closed the blast doors and the gunship quickly left the hangar and back into the battle zone of space.

"Sir I think you should have the honors." Sledge handed Artis the detonator as Artis took it with a smile.

Artis triggered the explosives as the bombs went off destroying the engines and the main reactor causing the ship to explode. Once that happened Obi-wan's cruiser came out of hyperspace as the blockade was broken as the other Separatists ships were destroyed.

Artis heard his coms and answered hearing a familiar voice. "Artis I see you have broken through the blockade. In your own way." 

Artis just laughed. "Told you I could do it. Anakin and Ahsoka are wrapping up the rest as we speak. We will be prepared to land on the planet soon master." The gunship landed in his cruiser as he and the clones stepped off of it. "Once we are planet side. We will begin our campaign."

"Understood. We will meet with you at the rendezvous point. Then we will begin our assault on the capital in order rescue Master Ithan and Padawan Yula. I will meet you soon." Obi-wan ended the transmission as Artis saw Ahsoka and Anakin had landed in the hangar. "Well I'm glad to see you two are done."

Ahsoka looked at Artis with a smile. "I bet you had plenty of fun blowing up the ship." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Yeah well. You got to fly around in that fighter and blast droids and send them to the scrap yard." Artis smiled as he saw R2 who jumped around happy to see him again. "Good to see you R2." 

"Well I'm glad to see you two getting along." Anakin walked over to the two. "So Obi-wan will be joining us I assume?"

Artis nodded and pulled up a holomap. "We'll rendezvous here and make our move on the capital." Artis pointed at the large area of the city. "With any luck Yula and Master Ithan will be there."

Artis took a minute to ready his platoon and himself as the Republic landed on the planet surface and unloaded walkers and troops. As soon as they did they were meet with heavy resistance as the droid army opened fire on the clones. The clones of the 312th marched the tanks forward firing at the droids destroying any enemy artillery. Artis deflected blaster bolts as he marched forward and saw they were breaking through.

Artis looked at his men. "Come on men! Let's go!" Artis charged towards the droids.

One of the cyan marked clones was the first to charge only he was blasted which in turn made his fellow troops want to get in the fight. "Come one let's get em!" The clones blasted away as some clones were being killed. "That's the stuff!" The clones got closer blasting droids dropping them dead as for every clone that died ten droids fell. Soon the clones joined their general in the fight as Artis cut a droid in half as Luck snipped a droids head off. Sledge tossed thermal detonators into large groups of droids and the explosion sent pieces flying. Jax ran over kicking a droid over before blasting it in the face till it was dead as he cheered. Artis smiled as he and his troops finally broke through and defeated the remaining droids clearing a way to the rendezvous site.

Sev walked over to Artis. "Sir we have broken through the defenses and we are nearing the rendezvous site. Soon General Kenobi and Skywalker will be joining us."

"Very good Sergeant. What's the casualty count?" Artis knew he lost men today and hoped it wasn't bad enough to lower moral.

"We lost 3 battalions filled troops sir. But, we still have enough for a combined siege on the capital." Sev could see Artis's sadness that his troops died today. "Don't worry sir. We'll honor their memories here today."

Artis smiled at Sev's reassuring words. "Ready the men and move towards the rendezvous site and regroup with General Kenobi and Skywalker." Artis walked away as his troops were getting ready to move out.

"Sir yes sir!" Sev soon ordered the troops to gear up and be ready to march towards the capital city.

Artis and his troops march through the city streets as they eventually made it to the rendezvous and met up with Anakin, Ahsoka and, Obi-wan. The four Jedi stood around a holomap of the capital and were discussing a plan to not only take the capital but, free anyone imprisoned inside.

"Okay. So we're here." Artis pointed their current location on the map. "And Master Ithan's beacon was last transmitted here." Artis pointed to another red dot inside the capital. "Now our only problem is getting in since the capital is heavily guarded."

"Perhaps not. There seems to be a sewer entrance here." Anakin pointed to what he meant. "So if there's a sewer system leading to the capital then a small team can sneak in and deactivate the ray shield around the capital." Anakin showed where the sewers connected.

"Well while I'd love yet another trip through the sewers of a city. We need to keep the droids attention on our forces. Maybe we could draw them out and engage our forces in the streets." Obi-wan pointed at the streets where they could distract the droids and keep attention away from the sewers.

"Then it's settled. Artis and Havoc squad will sneak into the city while we bring the droids out here and keep their attention on us." Ahsoka smiled as it seemed the plan was set in motion.

"Actually Ahsoka. You and Artis will be going in with Havoc through the sewers." Ahsoka looked at her master in disbelief that she was forced to crawl through a sewer.

"With all do respect master I feel like Artis can handle it." Ahsoka was not about to crawl through a sewer no matter what.

Artis put a hand on her shoulder with that smile of his. "Oh come on Ahsoka. I promise we get to blow something up as a celebration of a successful mission." Artis looked at Obi-wan and Anakin. "Don't worry we'll get the job done. I'll go get Havoc ready." Artis walked off to get his team ready for action.

"He certainly has come a long way since I first met him huh." Anakin crossed his arms looking at his former master.

"Indeed. Though I won't lie he is starting to remind me of you." Obi-wan used stated in his usual joking matter.

"Really. I'd say I'm setting a pretty good example." Anakin smiled boosting over it making Obi-wan shake his head.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's ready to go." Ahsoka walked off to find Artis as she dreaded the idea of a sewer.

Once everything was ready Artis, Ahsoka and, Havoc made their way to to the sewer entrance as Obi-wan initiated the attack catching the Separatist attention. Once the attack started Artis and his team dropped into the sewers and they were waist high in sewage. Artis used the map of the sewers to lead the team through.

As they walked through the sewer Jax just couldn't help himself. "What an amazing smell you've found sir."

Artis just grinned as he and his team finally found the city sewer entrance allowing them to climb up onto the city streets. Artis took a quick look around and found that the street is clear and climbed out and onto the streets. Ahsoka and the clone troopers followed as they stayed out of site staying close to the buildings in order to keep from being caught. Artis peaked around the corner and didn't see any droids and lead the republic forces to where they believed the shield generator should be. Before they moved Ahsoka saw a patrol coming and stopped Artis as the patrol passed by. Once they were clear they sneaked to the shield generator and Artis pulled out his lightsaber and cut a hole in the door. Ahsoka and the clones went inside as Artis followed after. They quickly hid as the generator was just in sight but, had tons of droids in between them and that generator.

Artis knew they didn't have time to wait and he looked at the others who were with him. "Okay...time to blow something up."

Sledge loaded his launcher and blasted the generator as it exploded making Artis and Ahsoka run out into view cutting down droids. Sev and the others began blasting the droids as Artis and Ahsoka went back to back deflecting blaster bolts. Soon the sound of blaster fire could be heard outside of the capital and once they destroyed the droids they ran outside to find Republic forces invading the capital. Anakin and Obi-wan ran up as the clones charged.

"Artis. You, Ahsoka and, I will head for the prison and find Ithan and Yula." Anakin led the two young jedi through the capital.

Once they made it to the prison they found droids guarding the prison and they turned around. "Ah! Jedi!"

Artis threw the droid with the force as Ahsoka and Anakin ran up cutting up droids as Artis slashed a droid across its chest. The three ran down the hall and found where Yula and Ithan were being held as they seemed okay.

"Master Ithan are you okay?" Master Ithan looked to see Anakin and sighed in relief.

"Yes thank goodness you found us Master Skywalker. Yula and I were beginning to lose hope." Master Ithan seemed exhausted obviously from torture.

Yula smiled happy to see some familiar faces. "I told him you'd save us."

Artis smiled as he deactivated his lightsaber and went to try and get the cells only for a much unneeded voice to catch their attention. "Well well. If it isn't young Skywalker and his little pet. And with the young Lendix I see." Artis turned activating his lightsaber seeing Ventress.

"Ventress." Anakin looked at her in disdain.

Ahsoka had the same look on her face as Artis figured she'd be here. "Well I can't say I'm surprised you're here Ventress."

Artis leaped towards her causing to activate her twin lightsabers and block the surprise attack. Artis dodged a side swipe only for Anakin to surprise her as well by blocking the attack. Artis tried to slash her but, Ventress blocked it and saw Ahsoka try to attack so Ventress kicked Artis back and jumped over Ahsoka.

"Artis you free Master Ithan and Yula we'll cover you!" Anakin charged Ventress and began throwing strong side swipes.

Artis ran over to the control panel and ripped the panel off and tried to open the cells. Ventress saw Artis trying to free the other two jedi so she kicked Anakin in the jaw and threw him against the wall with the force. She leaped with both sabers in an overhead strike only for Ahsoka to block her saving Artis's life as he continued to mess with the panel.

"Artis if you could hurry up please!" Ahsoka kicked Ventress back as she went to attack as Ventress blocked her side swipes.

Artis kept trying to get the cells shields to drop but, was having difficulties. "You want to try hacking this panel with someone wanting to kill you?!"

Ahsoka managed to move one of Ventress's arms down and twirled her saber in a circle disarming one of her sabers. Ventress in turn kicked Ahsoka and grabbed her with the force and threw her into a charging Anakin knocking them both out of the fight. She leaped up about to bring her saber down in an overhead strike onto Artis. Artis turned around and blocked her attack with his lightsaber and kicked her in the stomach. Ventress went to swipe Artis's side only he dodged it and punched her in the jaw before grabbing her by the wrist and swinging her into the wall. Ventress got up and growled as she went to stab him only for Artis to dodge and knee her in the stomach. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and body slammed her into the ground.

Artis created enough distance to continue working on the panel. "Ya know I can't open these cells and fight her at the same time! So if you two could give me a hand that would be nice!"

Anakin got up and charged Ventress as she rolled out of the way. "I don't know! You seem to be doing just fine!"

"Will you two focus please!" Ahsoka rejoined as she locked blades with Ventress.

As if Artis's luck couldn't be even worse a group of battle droids showed up and began blasting at Artis who began deflecting the bolts.

Two destroyers rolled up and activated their shields and started firing as Artis groaned. "Oh come on!"

Artis had an idea and closed his eyes as he lifted the two destroyers into the air and slammed them into the ground. Ventress kicked Anakin in the knee as she threw him into Artis and grabbed Ahsoka with the force and tossed her into the two jedi. She smiled as she walked over lifting Anakin and Ahsoka with the force choking them with it.

She pointed her lightsaber at Artis who was on one knee. "Now you die. As all jedi must."

Artis glared at her and didn't back down. "Not if I have anything to say about it.." Artis threw a powerful force push sending Ventress flying as she slammed into the wall dropping Ahsoka and Anakin. Artis looked seeing they were just unconscious but, alive and looked at Ventress who was standing up. "I'm done messing around."

Artis called to his lightsaber grabbing it in his hand and activated the green blade. Ventress ran towards Artis and they locked blades as Artis was forcing her back onto one knee. Artis twisted and elbowed her in the back, dropping his lightsaber wrapping his arms around Ventress and lifting her off the ground suplexing her onto the back of her neck. Artis quickly grabbed his lightsaber and pointed it at her as he stood victorious.

"Your beat." Artis looked to see Anakin and Ahsoka regaining consciousness. "Glad you two are joining us." Soon clones ran in and aimed their weapons at Ventress as Obi-wan walked in. "So are you gonna surrender now?"

Ventress groaned as a clone cuffed her and escorted her out of the prison in order to take her to Coruscant to have her pay for her crimes.

Obi-wan walked over to Artis as he helped Anakin and Ahsoka stand up and he had a smile on his face. "Well it seems things have gone well today. Not only have we freed the people of Christophsis once again. We found Master Ithan and Padawan Yula and managed to capture Ventress as well."

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Yeah. I'd say we earned a big victory today."

"Yeah I just hope we keep this victory for much longer this time." Ahsoka punched Artis in the arm. "You could've opened those cells faster ya know."

Artis crossed his arms and smiled. "I could've but, I thought you could handle Ventres."

"You're impossible." Ahsoka couldn't help but, smile as she and Artis walked off.

Anakin watched the two walk and smiled. "Those two seem to be getting along. I just hope they are ready for a prisoner transport."

"Well I'm sure they could use a boring mission after today. As could we all." Obi-wan crossed his arms watching the two walk away.

 **End Of Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay of this chapter but, I thank you all for your patience I hope you all keep reading so until next time remember. Peace..Love..And may the force be with you. Always.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden Enemies

**Welcome back! I am happy to finally have more chapters flowing again and I hope you all are enjoying it! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 11 - Hidden Enemies

A Republic victory! After a intense fight for Christophsis Jedi Knight Artis Lendix succeeded in rescuing Jedi Master Ithan Baracus and Jedi Padawan Yula Tila, now they are taking Asaji Ventress to Coruscant to put her on trial and bring her to justice!

Artis walked to the bridge along with Ahsoka Tano as Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stayed behind to see Christophsis stays secure.

Artis let out a groan. "I'm hoping this trip doesn't result in any excitement."

"Really? You normally hoping for something to happen." Ahsoka elbowed Artis in the side.

Artis just chuckled at her. "Yeah. But, this time I think I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime."

The two jedi walked up to the bridge as Admiral Dyer had the communications reach the jedi temple as Master Yoda, Master Plo Koon and, Master Windu appear.

"Koh-to-yah young ones. I am glad to see that your mission on Christophsis was a success." Artis and Ahsoka both bowed to the three masters.

"I understand that you have also captured Asaji Ventress." Master Windu seemed curious since he didn't think it was possible.

Artis nodded at Master Windu. "Yes Master. We have her on board and are bringing her to Coruscant for trial."

Yoda grew concerned and looked at the two jedi. "Careful you must be. A disturbance I sense. All around you your enemies are. See you when you arrive we will." The Masters images disappeared.

Artis looked over at Admiral Dyer. "Admiral set a course for Coruscant."

"Yes General." The cruiser soon launched into hyperspace leaving Christophsis behind.

The cruiser flew through hyperspace as Artis could feel something in the force as he walked through the ship while Ahsoka was resting. He walked to the cell that was set up to keep Ventress locked up and keep her from using the force.

Artis looked at the clone troopers. "Leave us." The clones walked away as Artis shut the field down before walking into the cell.

Ventress looked up at him in disgust. "Well I didn't think the one and only Artis Lendix would grace me with his presence."

Artis looked at her unamused with her sarcastic tone and extended out his hand closing his eyes. "You will tell me where Dooku is."

Ventress shook her head. "I won't tell you anything."

Artis tried again. "You will tell me where Dooku is."

Ventress shook her head and was starting to grow scared. "I..No get out of my head!"

"You will tell me where Dooku is and you tell me. Now!" Artis was now forcing his way into her mind.

"No! Get out of my head!" Ventress was shaking violently until Artis let her go and she nearly collapsed breathing heavily.

Artis opened his eyes. "Maybe I should try that. Again." 

Ventress looked at him with hatred. "When I get out of here. I swear to I will kill you."

Artis shook his head knowing he can't try again since he might risk destroying her mind as he left the cell before smiling as he looked back at her. "You won't go anywhere will you?"

Ventress growled in anger at Artis's joke as he walked away and he decided to just roam the halls of the ship deep in his own thoughts thought.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as the coms went off. "General we need you up on the bridge."

Artis shook his head and ran up to the bridge and saw a lone Republic Consular-class cruiser floating aimlessly. "What happened?"

"We received a distress signal from the ship but, it appears the communications are damaged. What would you like us to do sir?" Admiral Dyer looked at Artis who looked at the cruiser.

"Begin a docking sequence and get a Clone squadron down in the docking bay just in case. I'm going to get Ahsoka." Artis walked off as the Admiral nodded.

The cruiser docked with the small cruiser as a clone squadron was down in the docking bay and was waiting for what was inside. As soon as the ship doors opened the clones were ambushed by a platoon of droids. The clones immediately took cover and returned fire as Artis could hear them over the coms. "We've been ambushed! There are droids everywh-AH!" The clones voice was cut off as Artis began to run to get Ahsoka.

Ahsoka could hear something at her door and she sat up from her bed wiping her eyes as she got up and opened the door. She was quickly grabbed by the throat by a predator droid that threw her across the room slamming against the wall. Ahsoka quickly used the force to grab her lightsaber and tried to strike the droid only it maneuvered around her strike and punched her in the stomach. Ahsoka felt like the wind hat gotten knocked out of her as she was kicked across the room. She tried getting up gasping for air as the droid aimed its blaster right at her head. Before it could pull the trigger a familiar sound was heard and she saw a green lightsaber piercing its chest. Soon the droid fell over and she smiled seeing Artis who just saved her.

Artis helped her up and smiled. "Well looks like we're even."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You saved my life. I've just saved your life." Artis handed her lightsaber to her.

Ahsoka took her lightsaber. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"But, mine was the more daring of the two rescues." Artis turned around walking off.

"You wish." Ahsoka followed him.

"Come on let's go make sure Ventress is where she's supposed to be." Artis took off towards the holding cell as Ahsoka followed behind him.

Artis and Ahsoka made it to the holding cell where Sev and a couple of clones were and saw Ventress still in her cell. Ahsoka sighed. "Okay she's still there. What about the droids?" 

Artis got on his com. "What's the situation in the hangar bay?"

"It's all clear sir. We've managed to repel the droids." The clones voice answered as Artis sighed in relief.

 **Hangar Bay**

"Get the wounded to the med bay." The Sergeant looked at a couple of troopers.

"Yes sir!" The two clones took one of the wounded clones out of the med bay.

The Sergeant looked at the cruiser that was still docked soon seeing something. "All units we have an intruder! It's a red-!"

The intruder activated a red lightsaber and quickly ran towards the clone before decapitating the clone watching the body fall lifeless. The intruder looked seeing the clones com link going off hearing a familiar voice. "Trooper? Trooper are you there?"

"Artis Lendix..I have the greatest luck.." The intruder smiled.

"I hope you have a plan. I don't work for free." A voice caused the intruder to look at a man wearing a leather jacket and a nice hat.

"Of course. Just put on this armor and use the voice modulator like I payed you too." The bounty hunter groaned dressing in the clone armor and activated a voice module to sound like a clone trooper.

"Trooper answer me! Are you there?" Artis was growing concerned that something was wrong.

"Something must've happened we should check it out." Artis had to agree with Ahsoka but, someone needed to stay to watch Ventress.

"Sorry Ahsoka you need to stay here and keep an eye on Ventress." Artis turned to leave only Ahsoka grabbed his arm.

"Wait you can't do this kinda thing alone. I know someone needs to stay here but, this could be way too dangerous." Ahsoka had been through something like this before and wasn't gonna let it happen again.

Artis let out a sigh. "Alright. You and me will search the ship." Artis turned to Sev. "Sev keep an eye out here. Call if anything changes." Artis and Ahsoka left for the elevator.

"Yes sir." Sev watched the two jedi leave.

Artis and Ahsoka used the elevator down to the hangar bay to investigate what happened as the elevator opened the two walked through the halls and to hangar. They found dead clones and destroyed droids laying across the ground. Artis walked over to a clone's body that had been decapitated and knew there was only one thing that could've done this. Ahsoka searched the ship in hopes of finding only she found nothing. Artis found something and he thought he could hear a beeping noise and when he found the cause of the noise he saw what it was.

"Oh crap…" Artis ran for cover just before the explosives went off. "Ahsoka!"

The explosives went off sending crates and debris flying along with Artis who flew through the air and slammed into the ground and rolled across it before stopping. Ahsoka heard the explosion and ran into the hangar and found it on fire and debris was everywhere.

"Artis! Where are you!" Ahsoka searched through the hangar before she found Artis who was getting up and coughing. Ahsoka ran over to him and checked on him. "Are you okay?

"I'm alright. Come on we need to get back up there." Artis and Ahsoka ran for the elevator and jumped inside and made their way back to the detention level.

Once their they ran over to see that Ventress was where she was supposed to be and let out a sigh of relief. Sadly it was short lived as the something was cutting through the doors of the elevator making Artis and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers. Soon the one cutting through was shown making Artis become surprised.

"Well. Carole and here I thought it was going to be someone unpleasant." Artis hadn't expected her to be alive.

Carole smiled. "Hello Artis. I've missed you." Carole dropped the hood she was wearing to the ground as Artis raised an eyebrow.

Carole activated her lightsaber and charged Artis who deflected her attack as Ahsoka went to slash her only for Carole to block her attack and kick her back. Artis used overhead strikes as she blocked them and tried to slash his side only Ahsoka blocked it.

"Shoot her!" Ahsoka yelled as the clones began firing at Carole and she deflected the blaster bolts back killing all but, Sev and another clone.

Artis caught her with the force and threw her against the wall. "Surrender."

Carole raised her hands as something was beeping and soon the ship shook knocking everyone down as she ran for the elevator shaft and dragged her lightsaber down the wall. Ahsoka was about to follow only for Artis to grab her and pull her back as an elevator nearly hit her.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Artis smiled as he looked at Sev who was okay. "What's the damage?"

"The ships crippled sir. Everything's going haywire the lift's doors. Communications are down hyperdrive is offline." A clone continued to check the ship's systems.

"Try and get our communications back online. Sev you stay here and keep an eye out for anything. Ahsoka you and I will go after her." Artis jumped down the elevator shaft followed by Ahsoka. They made their way to the lower levels and walked into the room where the hyperdrive was destroyed. The two split up to either find her or draw her out and walked to opposite ends. As Ahsoka walked she felt something and when she turned around Carole was coming down in an overhead strike which Ahsoka blocked. Carole would flip over Ahsoka and cut a pipe that blinded Ahsoka causing her to fall back as Carole kicked her down.

"Now you will die." Carole went to strike Ahsoka only to get thrown with the force sending her flying as Artis ran up.

Artis helped Ahsoka up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Ahsoka smiled as Artis

Carole showed herself again as Artis and Ahsoka got ready to fight. "We'll take her together."

Artis charged first and entered a blade lock with Carole as Ahsoka ran up behind him as Carole kicked Artis back allowing her to block Ahsoka's sideswipe. Carole kicked Ahsoka as she brought her lightsaber down in a strong strike. Ahsoka blocked it only to be tripped and forced to do the splits which she had no problem with. Carole hit something on her wrist as it beeped red before smiling as Artis went to slash her only for it to be blocked.

 **Cell Block**

A clone troopers com started beeping as Sev and the others noticed. "What's that trooper?"

"Oh nothing sir." The trooper in turn shot the first two clones before firing at Sev who rolled into cover and began firing back.

The trooper kept firing till he opened the cell holding Ventress and grabbed her using her as a human shield as Sev came out aiming his weapon at him. "Don't move!"

"You won't shoot. You wouldn't want to damage your prize would you." The clone took off the helmet revealing himself to be a bounty hunter.

Sev got on his coms after taking cover from the bounty hunters fire. "General! There's a bounty hunter he's freed the prisoner!"

 **Hyperdrive Core**

Artis looked at Ahsoka as Carole disappeared. "I'm such an idiot."

Ahsoka looked at him. Let's get back there!"

Artis and Ahsoka ran for the lift only for Artis to block a sneak attack as Carole went to stab him while his back was turned. Ahsoka ran up only for Carole to leap off the core and to a vent as Ahsoka tried to follow she was stopped by a sudden explosion and she fell. Artis caught her by grabbing her arm and hung on till he was able to pull her back up.

"Come on let's get back!" Artis and Ahsoka ran back.

 **Cell Block**

Sev shot the blaster out of the bounty hunters hands only for Ventress to grab him with the force and slam him against the wall knocking him out.

The bounty hunter dusted himself off. "Could've done that earlier."

Ventress and the bounty hunter made it to the cruiser as they found the ship was alright. "The ship's shields are still down. We're home free."

The small cruiser detached and left as Carole walked into the cockpit. "Ah there you are. As I hope you pay up for this job. I don't work for free."

Soon a lightsaber pierced his back and Carole whispered in his ear. "Consider my debt paid."

Ventress smiled as Carole pushed the bounty hunter out of the pilot seat. "Well done."

Meanwhile Artis reported the situation to Obi-wan, Yoda and, Mace Windu and once their image vanished Artis let out a sigh. "Everytime we have something go our way it's ripped right out of our hands."

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dooku Captured!

**Welcome back jedi and sith I hope everyone has had a wonderful week and I hope you all enjoy this**

 **chapter!**

Chapter 12 - Dooku Captured!

Manhunt! After a grueling search for Count Dooku jedi Knight Artis Lendix has gone missing! Now on the hunt for his former padawan Obi-wan Kenobi tracks his last known location to a lone Separatist frigate in the outer rim!

Obi-wan used a jetpacked equipped suit to fly his way through space and land on the Separatists frigate and jump through an exhaust port. Once inside Obi-wan sneaks down a hall letting droid patrols pass and hurries through a door before it closes. He walks down a hall of holding cells and opens one.

He sees two prisoners standing up. "Don't bother getting up. You're not the prisoner I'm looking for." He shuts the door before trying the next one. Sensing something was wrong he quickly turned around pointing his lightsaber at Artis.

"Oh it's you." Artis stood up as Obi-wan put away his weapon.

"This is how you planned to thank me? By pouncing on my from the ceiling?"

Obi-wan handed Artis his lightsaber which he took with a smile."Kinda difficult without my. Lightsaber. Thanks."

"Did you locate Dooku while landing in Jail?" Obi-wan walked to the door.

"Yeah. He's on board. Could've done something about it if I had my weapon." Artis followed Obi-wan out of the cell.

"It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture would be convincing." Obi-wan was leading Artis through the prison block.

Artis laughed at the memory of his capture. "Oh they were convinced alright. But, why am I the one getting caught almost all the time. I don't like taking Anakin's spot ya know."

Obi-wan smirked at his former padawan. "When you become a master you can make the plans."

Artis groaned at the response. "Yeah. But, how can I become a master when I'm almost always getting caught."

"At least you'll be a master. At getting caught." Obi-wan joked as he walked.

"Very funny." Artis couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

Artis and Obi-wan walked through the ship until walking into a room finding Count Dooku meditating.

"Well what a surprise if it isn't the good count." Artis and Obi-wan activated their lightsabers.

"Obi-wan Kenobi. I knew I sensed a unpleasant disturbance in the force. I see you freed young Lendix. Where would he be if you weren't around to rescue him." Count Dooku never opened his eyes then the frigate was shaking.

As Republic forces were attacking the frigate making Artis smile. "Surrender Dooku. Republic forces are boarding as we speak."

Dooku opened his eyes. "Foolish Jedi." Soon the floor where he was sitting opened and he fell into the floor.

"I should've seen that coming." Artis ran over looking into the hole. "Wait where are you going?" Obi-wan was confused on what Artis was doing.

"I'm gonna follow him."

"Not that way we need to cut him off."

"You cut him off. I'll follow him." Artis jumped in. "I'll meet you back at the hangar!"

Obi-wan sighed. "Why do I even try with him." He ran for the hangar.

Artis slid down the escape shaft following Dooku who shot lightning at him only for Artis to catch it in his hand. Artis couldn't see till he was at a fork. "Ah great." Artis jumped down one of the vents and landed in the hangar and saw Obi-wan commandeering a ship. Artis ran over to his master boarding the ship both taking a spot in the cockpit.

Artis fired up the engines and quickly escaped the destruction of the Separatists frigate.

Obi-wan looked over at Artis with a confused look. "I thought you were following Dooku?"

Artis just grinned. "I was and I followed him here."

Artis gave chase to Dooku's ship as Obi-wan contacted Ahsoka and Anakin. "Anakin. Dooku escaped but, we're in pursuit and could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you could round up."

"We'll get there soon." Anakin shook his head. "I hope Artis remembers how to fly like I taught him."

As Artis chased Dooku Obi-wan took control of the ships guns and fired at Dooku and managed to damage his ship.

Artis smiled. "Nice shot master."

Obi-wan smirked at his work. "Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot."

Artis looked and saw the other fighters beginning to attack. "Uh those fighters are attacking."

"I'm on it." Obi-wan began to fire at the attacking fighters only they got too close and hit one of the ships guns.

The ship was now headed for a crash landing as Artis tried to keep control. "Lucky for you Anakin taught me how to be an excellent pilot!"

The ship soon slammed into the ground and skidded along as Obi-wan looked at Artis. "For all his teachings this is not a very smooth landing!"

Artis looked back. "If you hit that fighter we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Soon they came to a stop and climbed out as Obi-wan dusted himself off. "I've had better landings."

Artis rolled his eyes as he and Obi-wan walked towards Dooku's downed ship finding Dooku wasn't there. They found a homing beacon which Artis destroyed before they walked to some caves in hopes of finding Dooku before something else does. Once they stopped at the entrance sensing life inside the caves which was unsettling. Artis walked into the cave first as Obi-wan walked beside his former padawan learner.

They used their lightsabers as a source of light and stopped as something seemed to be inside the cave. When suddenly boulders fell from above. "Run!" Obi-wan quickly dived for cover as Artis managed to evade the boulders.

The cause of the sudden collapse was none other than Dooku who walked down to the fallen boulders. He smiled finding Artis's lightsaber as he took it. "You won't be needing this anymore young Lendix."

Dooku left and closed off the entrance as Artis was clearing boulders in search for Obi-wan. "Master!? Obi-wan!" Artis went to grab his lightsaber only to find it wasn't there.

Artis saw boulders moving and found Obi-wan dusting himself off as he came into view. "Artis when I tell you to run. Run."

Artis let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Obi-wan looked at Artis curiously. "Where's your lightsaber?"

Artis turned to look for it. "It..got knocked out of my hand."

"By a rock?"

"Yeah. By a rock." Artis began searching. "It's gotta be here somewhere."

"That is a feeble excuse Artis." Obi-wan crossed his arms as he disoplended his former student.

"Ya know you could give me some oh I don't know. A little light." Artis looked at his former master annoyed.

"Certainly." Obi-wan pulled out his lightsaber and switched it on. But, it blinked before dying. "Strange. Silly thing was working a second ago."

Artis smirked as he looked at Obi-wan. "You don't suppose it was hit by a rock do you." Artis tossed a small pebble at Obi-wan's chest.

The humor was cut short as a massive beast was heard and when they looked up it was crawling on the ceiling. It jumped down and tried swiping at Artis who dodged it and dodged again as it tried to squash him next. Artis ran as it chased him around the cave while Obi-wan was busy trying to fix his lightsaber. Despite Artis's life being in danger he was taking his time. Artis tried throwing boulders at it but, just seemed to piss it off.

"Jump in anytime!" Artis ran as the beast tried to grab him only to miss just barely.

"Oh you're doing fine. She seems to like you."

"Yeah! I'm so lucky!" Artis kept running and tried using the walls. "This isn't as fun! As it looks!" As he landed he started running again. "I thought Gundarks were only found on Vanqor!"

Obi-wan was leaning against a boulder as he took his lightsabers top apart. "Than this system must be Vanqor."

Artis lifted up boulders only it smashed through them knocking him down before it grabbed him and dragged him towards it. "Then this one is!"

"The mother of all Gundarks precisely." Obi-wan tapped his lightsaber against the boulder.

"Are you gonna help me!" The Gundark lifted Artis up by his leg about to eat him. Obi-wan threw a boulder at it allowing Artis to get free and now stand by his master. "You took your sweet time." The two soon forced it back before burying it under a collapse. They walked over to make sure it wouldn't attack again. "That's a shame. I was beginning to feel a connection."

"Should I leave you two alone? Or should we get out of here before she wakes up." Obi-wan walked off as Artis shook his head before following him.

The two found the collapsed entrance and began moving boulders before hearing another Gundark. They moved another boulder and ended up releasing a poisonous gas which would kill them.

Artis started having trouble breathing. "I...can...barely breath…"

"I'm open...to...suggestions…" Obi-wan soon collapsed.

"Come on Obi-wan..don't..die on me…" Artis finally collapsed.

The entrance was soon blow open which shined light into the cave. "What was that?" Obi-wan covered his eyes from the light.

Artis was coughing for air. "No idea."

Soon two figures came into view it was Anakin and Ahsoka with two clone troopers as Artis and Obi-wan climbed out of the cave.

Ahsoka helped Artis out. "Looks like we were just in time too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artis let out a cough finally breathing again.

"From what we saw you two were in trouble." Anakin crossed his arms.

"Trouble? We were searching for Dooku." Obi-wan stood beside Artis.

Artis smiled triumphantly. "Besides we had the situation under control Ahsoka."

"Oh really. Which part? The blocked entrance? The poison gas? Or that Gundark behind you?" Ahsoka pointed to the entrance.

Artis instantly lost his smile. "Gundark?"

"Oh you mean the one too far away to worry about." Obi-wan and Artis turned back to the entrance.

The Gundark was climbing to the entrance. "Block the entrance." Ahsoka pointed towards the cave as the two clones blasted the entrance resealing it.

"Their still Dooku to deal with." Artis began walking towards the shuttle.

Ahsoka looked at Artis confused. "You let him get away?"

Artis stopped in his tracks turning to face her while trying to think of how to say it. "No not..get away..exactly just..um…" The look Ahsoka gave him made him nervous. "Chime in anytime.."Artis was hoping Obi-wan would help him out.

Obi-wan simply smiled crossing his arms. "Oh no. I'm enjoying this far to much."

Artis rolled his eyes as his master was of course no help at all. They returned to the shuttle and flew back to the cruiser. As Artis glanced at Ahsoka who was still giving him the same look from before. "What?"

"You know you were in trouble so I think I deserve a thank you." Ahsoka was not one to boast.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks for getting me out of that cave." Artis swallowed his pride this once.

The two followed their masters to the bridge as Mace Windu had seemed to have new orders for them. He wants them to go to a planet full of pirates unarmed to retrieve Dooku. Artis didn't like it but, orders are orders. They flew to the pirates base and once they landed they were immediately met with pirates aiming blasters at them.

"Well...I feel welcomed." Artsi walked with Obi-wan as a pirate came up to inspect them.

He scanned for any weapons and when he found none he told them to follow which they did. He led them into the compound which had a massive bar filled with. Pirates obviously.

"Gentleman! Can I offer you something to drink?" A man sat at a large table which Artis realized he must be in charge.

"No thank you." Obi-wan wasn't willing to trust easily. "Congratulations on capturing Count Dooku."

"Even a mighty Sith Lord is no match for my warriors!" Artis looked at some of his "warriors" to find them drunk. "He put up quite the fight. Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing!" He was drunkenly mimicking a lightsaber.

"You mean a lightsaber?" Artis realized he was drunk.

"Yes that's it! Those things can do a lot of damage." Artis saw the creature refilling his glass was holding a lightsaber. HIS lightsaber. "Killed some of my men before I could get the drop on him."

Artis raised an eyebrow. "How did you get the jump on him? Like this?" Artis took his lightsaber back with the force only to have all their blasters aimed at them.

The creature climbed along a blaster and took the lightsaber back from Artis. _"I really hate that thing."_

"We have no interest in disagreeing with you. All we want is confirm your holding Dooku. Then we'll leave." Obi-wan was wanting to defuse the situation.

They were allowed to see for themselves as they walked down a hall of holding cells. They stopped at one as the door was opened and low and behold Count Dooku was there.

Artis smiled. "Look how the mighty sith has fallen. This place fits you."

"It wasn't so long ago you were in similar situations on my ship." Dooku's hatred for Artis seethed.

"But now I'm free. And your not." Artis smiled as he walked around Dooku.

"That will be fixed soon enough." Dooku stared at Artis with destain.

"Soon? You'll be facing trial and will be locked in a cell just like this." Obi-wan crossed his arms confident that they can bring the war to an end.

"My naive jedi. You must be confident if you believe these Weequayans will willingly let you leave." Dooku felt like they should be smarter than that.

Artis laughed at the warning. "Their planet hoping thieves looking for a quick score Dooku. They have no interest in picking a fight with jedi."

"They are devious and deceitful. And most importantly..stupid."

Obi-wan stood right up to Dooku. "Well is a wonder you don't get along with them Dooku." The two began to leave. "You have so much in common."

Artis walked with Obi-wan feeling exhausted from the day. "I could use a rest."

"We need to be careful still Artis. We can't let our guard down." Obi-wan was still a little uncomfortable which Artis understood somewhat.

Artis looked at Obi-wan confused. "Your not worried about Dooku are you?"

"I'm more worried about these pirates." Obi-wan was right to be worried.

After they made contact with the Chancellor they decided to go to this banquet they were invited too and sat at the bar watching the entertainment.

"Now can I interest you in a drink? It is a celebration!" The pirates captain looked between the two jedi.

"Alright but, nothing two strong he's flying." Obi-wan seemed to finally cave in as they were brought something to drink.

They were a little worried about it and as they cheered Artis switched drinks with someone when they weren't looking and after taking a drink he had to say it. "I don't get it. How could a bunch of pirates catch Dooku when we couldn't?"

"Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here." Obi-wan had switched his drink out as well.

"I still don't get it." Artis let out a sigh.

"It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud to accept a gift when it comes our way."

Artis raised his glass to Obi-wan. "Well to unexpected gifts then."

Obi-wan tapped glasses with Artis. "Hear Hear."

As the two drank away pirates dropped like flies

 **End Of Chapter 12**

 **A/N: WOOOO Sorry for the long wait so I hope everyone has a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**.


	13. Chapter 13 - Keep The Peace!

**Welcome jedi and sith back to my Jedi A Warrior Of peace I apologize for the long wait and just so you know I'm sorry I just can't write Jar Jar in this story..I just can't no matter how fun the escape would have been to write I just can't...Anyway enjoy!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN anything related to Star Wars it is all owned by Disney and Lucasarts**

Chapter 13 - Keep The Peace!

Artis was on board a drop ship with the blast doors closed as the clones around him got ready for a fight. Soon the red light came on as the clones all got prepped then the green light came on as the doors open and explosions were heard as snow blasted him in the face. Artis and his platoon rushed onto the battlefield as clones were dropping as Artis activated his lightsaber. Artis deflected blaster shots as he ran up to meet Sev and the rest of Havoc Squad.

"Nice of you to show up sir! It's a mess down here! We got resistance fighters coming in heavy and they won't give up!" Sev returned fire as Lucky shot a fighter manning a turret.

"Well you know me! Can't resist making a grand entrance! Where's General Skywalker!?" Artis deflected a blaster bolt back at a resistance fighter.

"We haven't been able to establish contact sir! We're on our own!" Sledge yelled as he unloaded with his gatling blaster.

"So we're on our own!" Artis deflected another blaster bolt. "Fine! Sev get the heavy cannons operational! Sledge get those tanks moving!" Artis ordered as the two clones ran off to do as instructed.

Artis deflected blaster bolts from every direction as he ran up cutting one of the battle droids the resistance fighters had in half. He kept charging through their lines and jumped into the air kicking a resistance fighter in the face while stabbing his saber into the head of a battle droid. Artis rolled through as he ducked a fighters baton and slashed another across the chest while using a force agented punch to another in the stomach sending one flying. Artis deflects blaster bolts as a Separatists tanks closed in on him only to be destroyed by the heavy cannons. Artis smiled as Republic tanks started marching through.

Artis looked at his troops. "Come on men!" Artis charged again.

"Yeah let's get em!" The clones started charging behind their general. "Come on give it to em!" Some clones fell after being blasted. "That's the stuff!"

Artis now had his clones behind him giving support as he looked at them and gave the order. "Fire!" The clones unloaded blaster fire. Artis kept his hood over his head as the cold was annoying but, thankfully didn't blind him or the clones. Artis threw out a powerful force push sending droids flying as the resistance fighters started to retreat.

Artis looked as they ran. "They're pulling back!"

Artis let out a sigh of relief as he deactivated his lightsaber as a clone ran over to him. "Sir we've made contact with General Skywalker."

Artis walked to the holo table as Anakin and Ahsoka's holo images were seen. "Ah Artis it's good to see your okay. I hope our delay hasn't been an issue."

Artis looked around. "Oh no we've enjoying the sights ya know getting to know the locals. Ya know all smiles all around."

"Glad to see your sense of humor is intact." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"What's the status on Corellia?" Anakin crossed his arms.

"Not good. We've just now broken through and are under heavy resistance. Clearly someone doesn't want the Republic on Corellia." Artis looked back at his troops as the wounded were taken onto drop ships before looking back at Anakin. "We need immediate reinforcements or we won't be winning this battle anytime soon."

"I'll make immediate contact with the council and tell them about your situation. Then we'll join you." The transmission cut off.

Artis walked over to Sev. "Sev get the men ready we're going to make another push."

"Yes sir." Sev gave the motion as the tanks and troops began to march.

 **Corellia Capitol**

The resistance leaders stood in the war room with a map of the city and capital. "The Republic is massing another push. I say we set our cannons near the capital. No republic forces get through!" The Resistance General known as Chaway ordered.

"General what about the remaining government forces they are still trying to break through the eastern sector what shall we do?" Chaway's second Tobalv pointed at the eastern section of the map.

"Send as many tanks as we can spare! Wipe them out!" Chaway ordered as he turned to a hooded figure. "I hope you have a plan to deal with this jedi leading the attack."

The hooded figure pulled the hood off showing Caroale's face. "He and I have a long history. I'll deal with him personally." She smiled.

"I hope so. Especially since I'm paying a lot to you Separatists scum." Chaway looked back at the table.

 **Corellia Pass**

Artis marched with his troops as they marched towards the capital as the snow fell onto the ground. Artis walked as they walked towards the mountains pass. Soon the Republic forces was under fire as Artis activated his lightsaber and deflects blaster bolts as the clones returned fire.

"Get those AT-RT's out there!" Artis ordered as Republic AT-TE lowered opening hatches as multiple AT-RT's ran out onto the battlefield.

Artis saw Separatists tanks firing and used the force to pull a group of clones to safety as the blast hit where they originally were. Artis dived out of the way as an AT-ET was shot and shut down as it was now destroyed. Artis ran over to it as clones used it as cover Artis deflects blaster bolts as the clones kept firing back. Artis had an idea as a second AT-ET was down only was in the way of the other walkers and tanks. Artis deactivated his lightsaber hooking it to his belt as he thrusted his hands out closing his eyes and focusing on the downed walker. He reached out with the force and with great strength lifted the walker off the ground and sent it flying. Artis let out a heavy sigh as he took a minute to catch his breath from the strain he went under.

Artis regained his senses and reactivated his lightsaber as he ran over and jumped into the air and off a AT-RT before landing on a Separatists tank and cut a hole in the top. He jumped into it and destroyed the tank from the inside. Artis quickly ran to his troops side as some unknown shuttles came down and started deploying troops. The troops ran over and began assisting the Republic forces as they broke through yet another wall heading towards the capital. Artis walked over to the General of the government forces and continued to march towards the capital. Artis and the Government forces were now outside the capital and Artis gave the order to begin sieging the capital.

Soon the Republic and Government forces fought to the capital as the Resistance forces and Separatists forces wouldn't give up.

"Come on men!" Artis yelled as he and the Republic clones and Government forces charged.

 **Capitol Resistance H.Q**

"They're here." Tobalv began walking with two of his officers.

"Will you run away again?" Chaway never looked at his second knowing it to be pointless.

"The jedi is coming. I shall face him." Tobalv looked back at his General with conviction.

"You underestimate this jedi. His skill could well be far beyond your own." Chaway coldly said as he turned to look at his second.

"We shall see." Tobalv walked out of the War Room.

"He is a fool. Artis Lendix is far more powerful than he. Yet I sense the strong conviction coming from him. Artis will most likely be victorious." Caroale shook her head at the arrogance coming from the Resistance Second In Command.

"We shall truly see. Our will is stronger than the force. Our skill will outmatch the jedi." Chaway turned to the holo table.

 **Capitol City Entrance**

Artis cut a droid in half and sent the severed pieces flying towards a group of droids, as Sev ran over kicking a Resistance fighter down blasting another, Sledge ran up and tossed a thermal detonator into a group of droids, Lucky snipped a droid off a turret and, Jax fired destroying a droid that was walking towards the clones. Artis and the republic troops marched towards the capitol buildings as they worked through the capital building.

"Sev you clear out the rest of the capitol building. I'm going for their commander." Artis ran off ahead to finish this fight.

"Yes sir!" Sev led the troops to sweep the capitol building.

Artis ran through the halls as he was intercepted by two officers which Artis dodged the blades they wielded as they each tried to slash him. Artis dodged each attack as he would use a force enveloped punch to send one of the officers flying into the wall as he would spin kick the other. Artis looked as he laid out both of them only knocking them unconscious. Artis kept marching on as he entered a large room with multiple statues and standing across from him was the man known as Tobalv or "The Butcher". He slowly walked into the room and stood across from Artis.

"So. They send a boy to destroy what I have helped build." Tobalv looked Artis up and down as Artis removed his hood and looked at the man standing across from him.

"You murdered innocent people." Artis held his lightsaber in his right hand not activating it.

Tobalv started at the young man seeing his appearance was not what he expected as Artis had an athletic build, black short hair (similar style to Obi-wan's), and piercing blue eyes. "I am only doing what is right. The Republic is corrupt. It is slowly killing itself. I am merely finishing it off."

"The Jedi won't let that happen." Artis activated his lightsaber taking his stance.

"They will die. Just like you." Tobalv pulled out his Songsteel blade.

The two didn't move as neither knew what the other could do until it was Artis who struck first as he leaped up and brought his saber down as Tobalv blocked it pushing Artis off. Artis landed behind him sliding across the floor. Artis would try to stab him only for Tobalv to side step and knee Artis in the stomach and throw him across the ground. Artis rolled away from him as he recomposed himself as he would start slashing at Tobalv sides and downward strikes. Tobalv blocked each attack as he would return the assault attempting to over power Artis. Artis would side step and parry the attacks instead of stone walling it. Artis would leap over him and kick Tobalv in the back before throwing him against the wall with a powerful force push.

Tobalv slammed against the wall only for him to stand up shaking it off. "You are truly impressive." 

"Nice of you to notice." Artis smirked as Tobalv charged again.

Artis would continue to block Tobalv's strikes deflecting each slash and side stepping each thrust of his blade. Artis would return the favor with his own slashes and stabs as he leaped over a sideways slash leaping over Tobalv's blade. Artis would hit him with another force push sending Tobalv flying through a set of doors. Artis walked into the room seeing he has made it to the War room.

"Well well. If it isn't Artis Lendix. I've missed you." Caroale smiled as she turned to look at him.

"I see you've defeated Tobalv. As I expected from a Jedi." Chaway looked at Artis who pointed his lightsaber at them.

"It's over Chaway. Surrender." Artis wanted to end this fight peacefully and take him into custody.

"You have shown great skill and valor in battle. A respectable showing of your abilities. I surrender to you young jedi." Chaway walked towards Artis who slowly lowered his saber.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that General. My master has given me specific instructions on what to do if you were to fail." Caroale drew her lightsaber activating its red blade.

"Traitorous witch." Tobalv stood up holding his Songsteel sword. "General we mustn't surrender so easily."

Chaway took a deep breath and lout out a calm sigh. "Yes. We shall fight till death." Chaway pulled out his own ongsteel blade.

Artis would switch his grip into the reverse hand grip motion as Caroale smiled as Chaway attacked Artis with a side slash as Artis blocked it. Tobalv attacked Corale with heavy cleaves and sideswipes as Caroale dodged and leaped over them. Artis continued to dodge and return with lashes and stabs and even started using the force to throw chairs and vases towards Chaway. Caroale would begin countering Tobalv's heavy cleaves with subtle parries and attempted to use force lightning only for him to take cover from it. Artis leaped over Chaway and kicked him in the back before grabbing him with the force and throwing him into the holo table. Tobalv would toss chairs at Caroale who either side stepped or cut straight through them. Artis ran up and received a kick in gut knocking him back, as Chaway grabbed his left arm and slammed his sword into Artis's lightsaber before kneeing him in the gut once more raising his blade and, bringing it down to take Artis's head off. Caroale would swipe high causing Tobalv to duck only she threw her lightsaber as it slammed into Chaway's blade. When he went to bring it back up Artis would leap up spin kicking him away.

Artis would use the force to grab his lightsaber while Chaway ran up jumping into the air only to receive a force push sending him back. Tobalv went to stab Caroale only to be hit with a powerful flant of force lightning and sent flying. Artis looked behind him as Caroale went to stab him only Artis blocked it and kicked her back. Soon Tobalv and Chaway returned to fight as Artis blocked Tobalv and Chaway kicked Caroale back into a wall. Artis would continue blocking the stabs and cleves Tobalv kept throwing at him as Caroale would punch Chaway in the jaw before kicking him several time as she slashed at him only Chaway blocked her attacks. Artis would jump back and found Tobalv marching towards him as Caroale was down. Artis blocked Chaway uppercutting him sending him back and hit Tobalv with force push sending him flying. Artis looked at Chaway and sighed as he deactivated his lightsaber going down to one knee lowering his head closing his eyes. Chaway went to strike but, Artis caught his arms and had a grip on the sword and to Chaway shock he couldn't overpower Artis. Artis threw the blade to the side and hit Chaway with a powerful force push.

Artis walked up to him activating his lightsaber pointing it at him. "Your beat."

Tobalv saw this and ran about to strike Artis only he stopped when he felt a heat through his chest and looked to see a red lightsaber through his heart.

"Sorry. But, only I am allowed to kill him." Caroale used the force to pull her lightsaber back to her as Tobalv fell to the ground.

Artis looked at her as clones ran in. "Looks like I live another day."

Caroale hated not getting the chance to fight Artis again but, ran jumping out the window and escaping on a vulture droid. "Next time Lendix..Next time."

The battle was over and Artis walked outside with Chaway in custody as Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to him as Artis smiled. "Looks like I got to have all the fun."

"Well at least you managed to catch him. Come on." Anakin and clone troops took Chaway away.

"So. Did you have fun retaking a planet?" Ahsoka smirked looking over at him.

"Oh you know. Destroyed some droids, blew up a few tanks, gotta fight skill warriors." Artis mockingly said as he looked at her. "Yeah I'd say this was a good day."

"Your unbelievable sometimes you know that?" Ahsoka crossed her arms looking at Artis.

"You know you love me." Artis smiled as he walked towards the cruisers.

"In your dreams." Ahsoka walked with Artis punching him in the shoulder.

"You know you do." Artis crossed his arms acting triumphant.

Ahsoak rolled her eyes as they walked. "Yeah right."

Artis just smiled as they walked to the cruiser as the citizens cheered as they were free from the fear the Resistance brought sighting yet another Republic victory.

 **End Of Chapter 13**

 **Thanks for your patience and remember...Peace...Love...And may the force be with you….Always.**


	14. Chapter 14 - I Am Mandalore!

**Welcome Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is having a wonderful day so let's continue on with the Chapter 14!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Related to Star Wars**

Chapter 14 - I am Mandalore!

Artis stood in the Jedi Temple Training grounds and was practicing a new form of lightsaber combat that he decide to see if it would stick and if he would prefer it. Form Six Niman the diplomats form which integrated force powers along with a mastery of lightsaber combat. Artis had been spending everyday at the temple for the last month studying the form. He studied texts left behind by the renown Jedi Revan and sought to learn the form. He understood that the form was used by jedi who focused on their diplomatic skills rather than blade work. He decide to make an acception to that idea and make it his own style focusing on lightsaber combat and force power instead of diplomatic works.

Artis was no stranger to being the training grounds for hours on end he liked it that way. Artis was in the middle of a session as he continued to use the other forms in sequence along with his force powers. Sadly his session today would be cut short as his communicator went off.

"Yes?" Artis said lifting his right forearm up.

"Artis the council requires your presence it is of the utmost importance." Obi-wan's voice was stern and serious which made Artis nervous.

"I'm on my way." Artis left the training room and headed for the council chambers.

Artis walked into the council chambers and bowed to the council members. "How can I be of assistance?"

"We have received a troubling distress call from the outer rim. We believe that someone is asking for assistance." Mace Windu looked at Artis with his calm expression.

"We believe you should see this message." Master Shaak Ti played the message.

The room went dark as a hologram popped up. "This is Gronn Wiss I am sending this message to the Republic.I am in need of help. The Separatists are planning an invasion of my home planet and I ask that any jedi that can be spared please come. You're our only hope." The message ended.

Artis tried thinking after he heard the name. _"Where have I heard that name before?"_

"We understand that this is concerning but, we do not have many jedi to spare. So we are sending you along with Anakin and padawan Tano to investigate this matter. May the force be with you." Master Mundi bowed his head to Artis.

"I will leave at once." Artis walked out of the council chambers and headed towards the docking bay.

Artis walked as he crossed his arms thinking. _"That name was Mandalorian. Why would a Mandalorian in trouble ask for a jedi?"_

Artis walked into the docking bay as Anakin and Ahsoka were preparing the Twilight for the trip ahead.

"Hey Artis. So your coming along with us?" Anakin looked at Artis as he stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah. I'm curious as to why we are needed." Artis continued to think.

"Maybe they are under attack and just got that message off?" Ahsoka looked at the two.

"No that can't be it. There would have been more panic in his voice. Maybe they are fearful of an invasion so they asked for our help before anything happened." Artis shrugged. "Well we'll just have to find out then."

Artis, Anakin and, Ahsoka climbed aboard the Twilight as R2 joined them. Anakin sat in the pilot seat with Ahsoka being his co pilot and Artis as a passenger. The Twilight left the docking bay and headed out as Anakin flew away from Coruscant. Once the ship was free from the planet Anakin activated the hyperdrive as R2 locked in the planets coridenats. They launched into hyperspace as Artis couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

" _I have a bad feeling about this.."_

Soon they reached the planet Ioskion and Anakin attempted to make contact. "This is Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order requesting permission to land."

"We read you loud and clear master jedi proceed to these coordinates." A pair of landing coordinates came in and Anakin flew the ship to the landing zone.

Anakin landed the ship and the hatch opened as the three jedi walked out as the cold of the planet was clear.

"What is it with you and cold planets?" Ahsoka looked at Artis crossing her arms.

"Hey this time it's not my fault." Artis looked to the side.

"Are you two done yet?" Anakin looked at them.

The three jedi walked up to a man who was followed by two guards and another man. "You must be the Jedi. My name is Gronn Wiss." He looked at the man behind him. "This is my second Gol Stragg." Stragg bowed his head.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. This is Artis Lendix and my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin introduced himself and the two young jedi.

"Artis Lendix? Well I never thought I'd meet you." Stragg extended his hand to Artis who shook it. "I knew your parents. They were good people. Your father was a good friend."

"Thank you. Now you asked us for help. What is the problem?" Artis looked at Gronn.

"We have fears that someone is leading a rebellion against the government." Gronn led them all inside the capitol.

Artis sighed silently. _"Oh great another resistance looking to overthrow the government of their world."_

"We have been searching for these terrorists for sometime. The people are afraid and many are being killed as warnings." Gronn walked into the throne room.

"Sorry if this seems rude but, your Mandalorians why are you here and not on Mandalore?" Artis looked at Gronn hoping for an answer.

"Believe me or not. I respect the Duchess Satine. But, me and many chose to escape from the terrorists of Death Watch. So me and many others settled here and have made a home. We are a democratic society. I was elected to lead my people. Now onto more important matters I ask you to help bring these terrorists in." Gronn sat on the throne.

"We will do what we can." Anakin bowed his head.

"Thank you. Now Gol please show them where the most recent activity is." Gronn looked over at Stragg who bowed and had them follow.

Stragg walked them into the city streets as they saw tons of innocent civilians going about their lives and showed that the city was prosperous and well taken care of. Artis looked around and couldn't shake the feeling something is still wrong. His gut feeling was right when a sudden explosion near by sent them flying across the ground as people ran in terror. Artis slowly sat up and saw someone running who appeared to be wearing armor.

"Hey!" Artis got up and gave chase.

Artis chased him down as they ran through the streets as Artis kept running and saw him use a jetpack to fly up. Artis wasn't about to let him get away and jumped up and caught him and turned him around as they continued flying. Only it was less controlled as Artis punched the man as he yanked him down and they slammed into the roof of a nearby building. Artis started getting up and saw the man wearing Mandalorian Armor and he pulled out a blaster pistol. Artis quickly activated his lightsaber and deflected the blaster fire. The man ran up and kept shooting Only Artis deflected a blaster bolt back knocking the pistol out of his hand. The man still charged Artis and caught him off guard disarming him of his lightsaber and throwing him over his shoulder. Artis rolled across the roof as the man shot fire from his gauntlet Artis would use the force to disperse the fire. The man tried shooting paralyzer spikes but, again Artis would use the force.

Artis quickly used the force to call to his lightsaber that flew to him but, the man shot a fibercord whip around Artis's leg and pulled him down. Artis fell over as his lightsaber flew over his head and landed on the other side. The man used his still working jetpack to fly towards the the edge of the roof only Artis used the force calling to his lightsaber and once it was in his hand he threw it hitting the jetpack. It slashed the pack causing it to spark a the man fell onto the roof as he detached the it from his back. The jetpack fell exploding as Artis cut himself free. Artis kip uped as the man stood up and started shooting with a second blaster pistol. Artis deflected the shots as Artis used the force catching the man and pulled him. The man flew towards Artis and received a clothesline that sent him slamming into the roof and ended the battle.

Soon Anakin and Ahsoka along with Stragg and guards who quickly arrested the man.

"Artis are you okay?" Ahsoka ran over to check on him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Had a few close calls but, I handled it." Artis put his lightsaber on his belt.

Stragg walked over with Anakin. "We will take him into custody and we will interrogate him at once."

"If he reveals anything let us know." Anakin looked at Stragg who nodded.

It felt like hours since the interrogation started as the man was dodging questions and not even answering anything.

Stragg walked out of the shaking his head. "He still won't reveal anything. He just keeps dodging the question."

"Maybe I can get him to talk." Artis crossed his arms.

"At this point can't hurt to try." Stragg opened the holding cell as Artis walked in.

"So what do you know?" Anakin looked at Stragg.

"Well from what I see he's a member or was a member of Death Watch." Stragg reactivated the ray shield.

"Wait what do you mean was?" Ahsoka looked at him confused.

"There was a splinter of warriors who separated themselves from Death Watch. These members saw taking back Mandalore to be pointless. They wanted to take over a new world and make it their own. They call themselves The Death Watch Outcasts." Stragg pulled off the he;met he was wearing.

Artis looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"We are an Idea. We are a honorable people." The man said.

"Answer my question and maybe the Gronn and his officers will be merciful." Artis crossed his arms looking to settle things peacefully.

"The only thing Gronn is going to do is lay down to the rightful ruler of this world." the man laughed.

"And who would that be?" Artis looked at the man dead in the eyes.

"If I knew I'd never tell a jedi." the man sat back.

"You forced me to do this." Artis extended his hand and closed his eyes. "You will tell me who your work for." Artis focused on the man's mind.

"I...will tell you who I work for.." The man repeated.

"You will tell me who work for now." Artis said focusing.

"I will tell you who I work for now...The name I was given was Sora The Slaughter…" The man said in a posed like tone.

"Where is your base hidden at?" Artis was close.

"It...is on the singal moon...orbiting this planet…" The man continued in his unemotional tone.

Artis let go of his grip on the man's mind and walked out of the holding cell. "There's a base on the moon of this planet."

"We'll investigate the moon. Once we have enough information on these outcasts we'll call in reinforcements." Anakin crossed his arms as Stragg nodded.

Stragg lended the trio a shuttle to take to the planets moon which to their knowledge housed the Outcasts base. Anakin made sure to land where a mining factory held its landing platform as the trio left the ship as R2 followed behind them.

"Never mentioned a mining facility." Anakin looked around as they walked through the main doors.

"Maybe they believed we already knew about it?" Ahsoka tied suggesting.

"Well we're here so where's this hidden base?" Artis looked around confused.

"Maybe we're standing in it?" Ahsoka shrugged.

"Let's look around." Anakin led the two jedi through the factory.

Anakin, Artis and, Ahsoka walked through the factory as the machinery was breaking down the rock and stone mined on the moon. In the rock revealed crystals that are beautiful and shiny that are considered valuable to many in the outer rim. Artis looked around and saw a blast door and has R2 start hacking into it. Once the door opened Artis walked through first but, an alarm went off and the door slammed shut.

"Artis you okay in there!?" Ahsoka tried to get through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look for another way around! I'm gonna see if there's another way through!" Artis looked down the halls.

"Be careful! Come on Ahsoka." Anakin ran to find another way around as Ahsoka looked at the door before following.

Artis walked through the halls as he thought he could see something which was some kind of light. He walked towards it and saw a man working.

"Hello?" Artis slowly approached the man.

The man turned around and tried to shoot Artis only to be slammed against the wall with the force. "Okay that explains where the base is." Artis ran out of the room. "Anakin! Ahsoka! We're in the Outcasts Base! Can you hear me!" Artis got nothing but static. "Great."

Artis ran as he found his way to another pair of blast doors and hears blaster fire and decides to say screw it and starts cutting his way through. Artis cut a hole through the door and runs to find Anakin and Ahsoka deflecting blaster fire.

"Well we found the base!" Artis said as he pulled machinery down blocking them.

"Oh really! I didn't notice!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she deflected a blaster bolt.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Anakin led them out of the factory and back to the landing pad.

Soon someone showed up and fired at the outcasts. "Well looks like we have some back up." Artis deflected a blaster bolt.

"Let's get back there before we lose our chance!" Anakin, Artis and, Ahsoka ran onto the ship with R2.

Anakin quickly jumped into the pilot seat as Ahsoka jumped into the co pilot seat and quickly took off. Soon they were being pursued.

"We got fighters on our tail!" Ahsoka looked at the scanner.

"I got them." Artis took control of the weapons and fired back.

Anakin kept up evasive actions as Artis kept firing back shooting a few of the fighters chasing them. Artis finally destroyed the last of the fighters. Anakin flew back to the capitol and landed on the closest landing pad. Artis, Ahsoka, Anakin and, R2 made their way into the capitol building and ran into the throne room.

"Gronn we know about the outcasts their base is on the moon!" Artis looked to see Gronn on his knees hands behind his back.

"So you found our base did you?" A man wearing red and black Mandalorian armor with a shoulder cape standing beside Gronn.

Soon more outcasts came in weapons pointed at the three jedi and they stood backs to each other as they were surrounded.

"I suggest surrendering. If you resist not only will we kill you Gronn will die as well." The man stared them down.

Artis, Ahsoka and, Anakin deactivated their lightsabers and surrendered as a outcast member took their lightsabers. Another restrained them and forced them on their knees as the man standing beside Gronn took off his helmet.

"Stragg!? It was you!" Artis was about to try and attack only to be put back down.

"For generations like my former leader...my ancestors fought as warriors against the jedi. Now like that woman Satine this man disgraces the name of Mandalorian." Stragg pulled out some kind of hilt with unique markings engraved in the hilt (It's similar to Satele Shan's lightsaber hilt). "Today I will do more than take Mandalore. I will take over this Galaxy and destroy the Jedi and the Sith." He held the hilt in his hand as he activated it and revealed a white lightsaber blade. "This lightsaber was forged by your father twenty years ago young Lendix. He had hoped to give it to you when he saw you again." Stragg had Gronn bent over as he was holding his foot on his back. "Now you will be the first jedi to fall to its blade." Stragg positioned the blade above Gronn's neck.

"Wait! Wait!" Artis managed to get his attention. "I maybe a jedi but, I am still a Mandalorian! I know the ways of my ancestors! So I challenge you! One warrior to another! Only the strongest leads the Outcasts!"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him in confusion but, Stragg smiled. "Very well. Release him and give him his weapon!" Stragg removed his boot from Gronn's back.

One of the outcasts released Artis as the one holding his lightsaber tossed it to him and Artis caught it activating the green blade. Artis entered his ready stance as Stragg smiled and held the blade high before charging Artis. Who blocked his high overhead strike as Artis continued to block each strike, then Artis leaped back and somersaulted over Stragg who quickly turned around and kicked Artis in the chest knocking him down. Artis rolled back as he deflected another side swipe attacking with an sideswipes of his own and spun around entering a blade lock.

"You will finish what your father could not! The last living member of the Lendix clan!" Stragg was stronger but, Artis stood his ground.

"That's. What. You. Think!" Artis pushed him back and leaped up kicking him in the chest with both boots knocking him back.

Soon five of Mandalorians wearing white armor busted in and immediately started shooting at the outcasts.

Artis slashed an outcast member across the chest before force pushing another. "Nice of you to show up!"

"We've been busy." A man who seemed to be the leader grabbed Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers to them and they got free.

"Why won't you stop interfering!" Stragg took cover and started shooting back.

Artis quickly freed Gronn who called for guards and picked up a blaster firing back at the outcasts. Artis deflected blaster shots and Stragg ran up driving his shoulder into Artis's stomach using his jetpack to send them both through the window pane. They both landed hard on the ground as Anakin, Ahsoka and, Gronn took control.

"Artis!" Ahsoka ran out onto the balcony as Artis and Stragg landed hard outside a frozen lake.

Ahsoka was about to jump down to help but, the leader in white stopped her. "By Mandalorian custom and law no one shall interfere."

"But!" Ahsoka wanted to argue but, a woman in white armor put a hand on her shoulder.

"He can handle himself." The woman looked at Artis and Stragg.

Artis and Stragg stood up as Stragg flew into the air using his jetpack and used his flame thrower as Artis ran for cover. Artis leaped up off a rock and grabbed Stragg punching him in the face and kicking off him, allowing him to slash Stragg's back sending him flying into the ground and onto the lake As Artis landed on the rock before jumping down onto the ice. Stragg got to his feet and detached his jetpack and tossed it to the side as it exploded.

Stragg looked at Artis. "I'll admit. You have some skill. But, not enough to save you!" Stragg activated his blade again.

"That's funny I was gonna say the same thing to you!" Artis activated his lightsaber again.

The two stood across from each other and charged at one and other before clashing blades again as Artis took the offensive slashing and stabbing at Stragg. Stragg deflected each attack as he backed up before bringing is blade down in an overhead strike. Artis blocked it and felt the ice cracking under him so Artis used a force push to knock one of Stragg's arm to the side. Artis quickly sidestepped to his left dropping his lightsaber before catching it and cutting Stragg's right hand clean off as Stragg cried in pain.

Artis quickly caught the blade holding both in a x as Stragg was on his knees. "Yield!"

"I'll never yield to you boy! You'll have to kill me!" Stragg was a mandalorian first and was willing to die with honor.

Artis shook his head deactivating the blades. "That might be the Mandalorian way. But, it's not my way. Never was." Artis turned and walked away from Stragg.

Stragg felt insulted and pulled out a blaster and a blaster shot was heard as Artis stopped in his tracks. Artis turned around to see Stragg with a hole in his chest before he fell over and Artis looked seeing Gronn was the one who fired the shot him.

Artis, Anakin and, Ahsoka stood in front of Gronn who bowed. "I thank you master jedi for all you did. Also for saving my life."

"We were just doing our duty." Anakin smiled.

"Well you are welcome here anytime you have my gratitude." Gronn bowed once more.

Soon Anakin and Ahsoka were walking towards the twilight as Artis was stopped by the two white armored Mandalorians.

"Thank you for coming to save us. But, who are you?" Artis looked at them.

"Well it be better if we showed you." The man removed his helmet as did the woman. "It's good to see you my son."

"Mom...Dad…" Artis couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes. We were worried about you but, now we see you have been doing fine for yourself." Artis's mother hugged him as Artis hugged back.

Once she released him Artis looked at his dad and handed over the white lightsaber. "This is yours dad."

Artis's father would close Artis's hand around it. "No...now it belongs to you my son. It was meant to be given to you anyway."

Artis smiled. "Thank you.." He looked at them. "I wish I could stay but, my duty is to the Jedi and to the war. So I have to go."

"Be safe son." Artis hugged his parents one last time before running back to the Twilight.

Ahsoka and Anakin had saw what happened. "Ready to get back to work?" Ahsoka smiled at him.

"Yeah. Duty calls." Artis looked at the new Lightsaber he was given and smiled.

Anakin flew the Twilight leaving Ioskion behind as the three jedi headed back into the war.

 **End Of Chapter 14**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long anyway...Peace….Love...May The Force Be With You...Always**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Force Guids All

**Hello Jedi and Sith and welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are having a wonderful day and enjoy the chapter! Just a side note has been acting really stupid with upload errors so I hope they fix it soon.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO STAR WARS**

Chapter 15 - The Force Guids All

Artis sat in his room meditating as he would always do after a good training session before he went to sleep. Only today something was wrong this time and he didn't understand what that was until he saw it himself.

" _Ahsoka take Padme and get out of here!" Artis yelled as he looked back at them._

" _No! I won't leave you behind!" Ahsoka tried to grab him._

 _Artis would use the force to push her and Padme past a door as it closed. Once he turned around all he saw was a bright flash of fire._

Artis opened his eyes shaking and heavily breathing as he looked around finding he is still in his room and what he saw was of a future event.

"What the hell was that.." Artis caught his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

Artis shook his head and chose to talk about it tomorrow because, right now he needs some sleep. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes falling into sleep. Once he woke up he walked out of his room and much to his luck the Council asked for his presence.

"Aw man why now." Artis groaned and sighed before walking to the Council Chambers.

Once Artis walked in he bowed to the Council. "You summoned me?"

"Yes. We have a new mission for you Artis. You are going to be protecting Senator Amidala Of Naboo." Master Windu said.

"We have become wary of assassination attempts on her life and we believe that someone might try to attempt on her life and believe that it might happen sometime soon." Master Plo Koon said.

"I can understand the concerns but, why not send Master Skywalker?" Artis was confused why he was assigned to this.

"Anakin is currently off world and most of our members are currently unavailable. We trust that you can handle this." Obi-wan said.

"Of course Master." Artis nodded.

"Also we are having padawan Tano to assist you." Master Shaak Ti said.

Artis nodded and bowed to the council. "I will leave right away." Artis walked out of the council chambers and sighed. "I should talk to Ahsoka about this vision see what she says." He let out a sigh.

Artis walked off to meet the Senator and do what he was asked and hope it was actually a slow day. Artis walked towards the Senate Building hoping that Ahsoka was there in hopes of talking to her. Artis couldn't shake that something was definitely wrong with all of this. He couldn't imagine seeing someone try to assassinate a senator. But, Artis couldn't focus on that he needed to find the senator and make sure her life was safe.

Soon Artis found Ahsoka and ran up to her. "Hey Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked at him and smiled. "Hey so the council told you what we were doing?"

Artis nodded at her. "Yeah. Hopefully it goes smoothly today."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him. "When is it ever easy?"

Artis shook his head letting out a sigh. "Just trying to be optimistic."

"Well. Look at the bright side. At least your not getting shot at." Ahsoka tried to think of something to raise her friend's spirit.

Artis just looked at her with a deadpan stare which made Ahsoka chuckle nervously.

"Oh Ahsoka..Artis it is good to see you." They were brought out of there conversation as they looked to see Padme.

"Hello Padme. I hope that you know why we're here." Artis crossed his arms.

"Yes I am aware of the attempt that might be taken on my life." Padme nodded at them. "I see the jedi council has sent you two to protect me?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes and we'll make sure that whoever tries to assassinate you fails."

"I have all the confidence in you two. Now shall we?" Padme walked off as Artis and Ahsoka followed.

The trio walked through the senate building as Arts made sure to keep an eye out for anything that was suspicious. Artis and Ahsoka followed Padme as Artis soon stopped dead in his tracks and looked around sensing something. It wasn't the darkside it...was a black hole within the force…

Soon a hand pulled him out of his trance. "Hello Artis. I didn't expect to see you here."

Artis saw it was Chancellor Palpatine. "Oh yes. Hello Chancellor. I apologize I was..distracted."

Palpatine waved it off. "That is perfectly fine my boy. I see you were with Senator Amidala. I suspect that you and young Tano are here to protect her from anyone who would attempt to end her life."

Artis nodded. "Yes. Ahsoka and I are here to protect Senator Amidala."

"Well I do hope that things go well and we can put all this behind us. Now if you will excuse me I have important business to take care of." Artis bowed to Palpatine as he walked away.

Artis watched him leave. _"What the hell was that feeling…"_

 **[...]**

Artis and Padme were playing Dejarik as Artis was thinking about his next move before playing his last card.

Artis smiled as he ended the game. "Ha I win."

"Well I must say that was the first time I had so much difficulty winning a game. Very impressive." Padme smiled and shared a laugh with her.

Soon the door opened and Padme stood up as a man walked in. "Hello Senator Organa."

Organa bowed his head slightly. "Hello Senator." Organa noticed Artis and Ahsoka. "I didn't realize you had company. Should I come back later?"

"No it's perfectly fine. We can speak in my office." Padme looked at them. "Excuse me." Padme and Senator Organa walked into another room.

Artis watched and waited till it was just him and Ahsoka.

"Are you feeling okay Artis?" Ahsoka could see the troubled look on Artis's face.

"Ahsoka..I need to tell you something.." Artis took a deep breath. "I..had a vision last night. I saw..you and Padme and I was telling you to run before..nothing."

Ahsoka could feel Artis's fear and put a hand on his shoulder. "Artis..I already know."

Artis looked at her surprised at what she said. "How could.."

"I had the same vision you did. I don't know when it is gonna happen but, I won't let it happen. You mean a lot to me." Ahsoka smiled at him as they locked eyes.

Artis couldn't understand why he felt like he could see safety with her by his side while Ahsoka could feel hope with him. Neither could understand why they felt this way about one and other they had come to know each other for over a year now.

 **(A/N Mini Rant Initiated: Now before anyone starts screaming at me saying that I haven't developed their relationship enough remember this story style is an "ANTHOLOGY" which means multiple stories that happened over time. So that means that I have through hints here and there as it would've been a year now that they've known each other. So please keep that in mind I have already taken this into account. Also there will be no sexual content in this story that is not the point of the story. A/N Mini Rant Aborted)**

Ahsoka soon realized what was going on and turned away from Artis who did the same as Artis ran a hand through his hair. _"Jeez what am I doing. The Jedi Code doesn't allow attachments...but...is it wrong that I want to keep the attachments I have.."_ Artis was conflicted and he knew Ahsoka would be as well so he decided to not press her on the matter. They had a job to do. Soon Artis could sense something and so did Ahsoka.

"I sense it too." Ahsoka ran towards Padme's office as Artis followed.

Both drew their lightsabers as a woman who wasn't Senator Organa using Padme as a human shield. "Well damn. Looks like my infiltration didn't go as smoothly as I thought."

"I'm gonna ask you to release the Senator and surrender." Artis held his blade in a reverse grip.

"Sorry that's not going to happen because, once I kill her I'm gonna be well known."

"You aren't going to doing anything except spending time in a jail." Ahsoka noticed Artis's hand moving and knew what he was doing. "Now Artis!"

Artis used the force to pull Padme's chair towards them and it smashed into the assassin freeing Padme. The assassin ran towards the window and Artis chased her and caught her and held her down as Senate guards came in and arrested the assassin.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Ahsoka helped Artis up.

Artis knew something was still wrong and heard beeping. "Ahsoka take Padme and get out of here!" yelled as he looked at her.

"What why?" Ahsoka didn't understand.

"There's a bomb!" Artis and Ahsoka ran with the guards and Padme towards a door. Artis knew someone needed to slow it down so he stopped.

"Artis what are you doing!?" Ahsoka looked at him with fear in her mind.

"Take padme and go! I'll slow it down!" Artis looked back at her.

"No! I won't leave you here!" Ashoka went to grab his arm.

Artis would use the force to push her and Padme past a door as it closed. Once he turned around all he saw was a bright flash of fire. The explosion rocked the building as people ran in fear as more guards ran to them. Ahsoka got up and looked as she ran over and used the force to pry the doors open as the office was destroyed and burnt or still burning. Clones ran in and started putting out the fires as Ahsoka searched for Artis. She could feel something through the force and looked towards a wall and sees something move. Ahsoka ran over using the force to lift some rubble off of a table as she hears coughing and Ahsoka pulls the rubble to the side.

Ahsoka runs towards the table and finds Artis who isn't burnt but, covered in dust as she helps him up. "Artis are you okay!?"

Artis coughed hard as Ahsoka got him out of the office as Artis was helped by a clone who gave him a breathing mask.

Artis took deep breaths catching himself. "I am so glad that I had that game setup."

Ahsoka smiled calming down now that she knows he'll be just fine. "So much for an easy day huh?"

 **End Of Chapter 15**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter just wanted to get something out there. So now I will be moving onto one more season one chapter before moving onto Season 2 stories. Remember...Peace...Love...and May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Surrounded By Darkness

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are ready and enjoy the story!**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 16 - Surrounded by Darkness

Fears Rising. As the Republic look to keep the Separatists out of the Outer Rim Jedi Knight Artis Lendix and Ahsoka Tano are tasked to stop a advancing Separatist fleet.

Artis and Ahsoka took a small fleet of three cruisers towards a planet that neither were familiar with. Artis believed he studied it before during all his time in temple library but, couldn't put his finger on it. He needed to stay focused however because, right now they came out of hyperspace finding a Separatist fleet advancing towards them.

"Admiral begin battle preparations." Artis ordered.

"Yes General." The Admiral gave the order as the Republic ships readied canons.

Once they were close enough the Republic cruisers opened fire on the Separatists ships who returned it. Artis and Ahsoka rn down to the hangar bay.

"Where's mine?" Ahsoka looked for her fighter.

"Right here." Artis patted the fighter. "Your gonna be my co pilot."

"What don't trust me to fly?" Ahsoka smirked crossing her arms.

"I just need someone watching my back." Artis climbed into the pilot position.

R-Seven thrilled as he was loaded up.

"Thanks R-Seven. At least one of you can say thank you." Ahsoka climbed into co pilot position.

Artis smiled back at her. "Thank you for being my co pilot Ahsoka."

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at him as the fighters were given the green light and the Republic fighters launched into space. The separatists were sending fighters out and Artis had hoped they'd do it.

"Blue Squadron call in." Artis said.

"This Blue One standing by."

"Blue Two standing by."

"Blue Three standing by General."

"Blue Four standing by."

"Blue Five standing. Ready to send these clankers to the scrapyard sir?"

Artis smiled. "You know me Boulder. I'd rather be out here than stuck in that command center."

"Does anyone care what I think?" Ahsoka looked back at Artis.

Artis smiled. "Of course we do Ahsoka. But, we're still gonna take out these fighters."

Soon the vulture droids came towards them and started firing at them as Artis and the Republic fighters moved around them.

"Blue Squadron break off evasive action!" Artis ordered as he blasted a Vulture droid destroying it.

"Yes sir! Breaking off!" Boulder and the rest of Blue Squadron broke formation.

Artis flew around the Separatists flag ship and blasted turret towers as Vulture droids were on his tail.

"Ahsoka get those fighters off us!" Artis blasted another tower.

Ahsoka was having trouble destroying the droids for a reason. "Well your fancy flying is making it difficult!"

Artis soon flew downwards towards the hangar bay and went into the hangar and started shooting as did Ahsoka. They were destroying anything that was inside the hangar bay coming out of it as it exploded in a massive fireball. Artis flew the fighter towards the command center and smiled as he sent ion torpedoes towards the command center. Soon the command center exploded as the Separatist flag ship started to explode. That's when more Separatists ships came out of hyperspace ambushing the Republic fleet as Artis and Ahsoka flew towards the cruiser.

"It was a trap! The Separatists knew we'd be here!" Artis flew towards the main cruiser.

"Does this always have to happen to you?" Ahsoka said blasting any pursuing droids.

"Everywhere I go!" Artis flew towards the hangar.

Once Artis landed he and Ahsoka booked it towards the bridge as the cruiser shook nearly knocking them over. Once they made it to the bridge one of the Republic cruisers exploded shaking the main cruiser as clones began to fall over.

"General we won't last long out here! We got to retreat!" The Admiral said as the cruiser was being destroyed.

Artis shook his head and opened the coms. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Head for the escape pods!"

Ahsoka looked as the crew began running towards the escape pods but, the Admiral didn't move. "What are you doing Admiral?"

The Admiral looked at them. "I'll keep them busy. It's been an honor to serve you General. May the force be with you."

Artis nodded. "Goodbye Admiral.." Artis grabbed Ahsoka's arm. "Ahsoka..let's go."

The Admiral nodded to her as the two ran for the escape pods and he looked to see a few of the crew still on the bridge.

"We're staying right here sir." One clone said.

The Admiral nodded. "Man your stations."

Artis and Ahsoka ran to an escape pod and jumped in as the pods all launched into space Artis looked back as the Cruiser changed course. Soon Artis watch it collide with a Separatists flag ship as it exploded sending debris everywhere. Unfortunately Artis and Ahsoka's escape pod was hit by a chunk of debris sending them spiralling. Artis grabbed Ahsoka pulling her to him as they hung on to the escape pods walls in an attempt not to be thrown around. Soon Artis's head slammed against the pods wall which made him lose consciousness.

Once Artis regained consciousness his head was screaming and ears ringing as he looked around the pod finding Ahsoka unconscious still. Artis groaned as he shifted slightly feeling his bones ache but, he pushed through it. He slowly got up and reached over and checked on Ahsoka finding that she's still alive which made him much calmer.

Artis shook her shoulder. "Ahsoka..Ahsoka come on wake up.."

Ahsoka stirred awake and finally opened her eyes. "Artis..is that you.."

Artis let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright.."

Ahsoka groaned as she slowly sat up with Artis's help. "Where are we?"

Artis shrugged and walked to the pods entrance and tried to open it but, it was locked up so Artis had no choice as he pulled out his lightsaber and cut it open. Once he had it open he climbed out hook his saber to his belt. Artis pushed the pods door open as it landed into the red sand like dirt as he felt the cold chill in the wind. But, there was something in the air and he could feel it...the dark side was strong on this planet. He could feel its chill as he looked around finding they were near some kind of ruins only he didn't recognize them.

Artis climbed back into the escape pod. "Well wherever we are its strong in the dark side."

Ahsoka nodded. "I can sense it too..the anger..the hate."

Artis put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be okay. I promise."

Ahsoka nodded again before climbing over to the other side of the pod and assessing the damage. "Well the power cells are shot. The com system survived the crash. Problem is there's no way to power it."

Artis shook his head. "Shouldn't there be some kinda emergency repair kit incase something like this happened?"

That's when Ahsoka remembered. "Your right! There has to be. All Republic pods have one in case one is stranded." Ahsoka searched the pod.

Artis helped her search and found something that was a saving grace. "I found a homing beacon."

Artis walked out of the pod and placed it on top of it and switched it on.

Ahsoka climbed out of the pod. "Well at least the beacon is working. Hopefully someone picks up the signal."

"Yeah. I'm sure someone is coming for us. The Republic wouldn't abandon us." Artis looked at her showing there is hope.

"Well at least we're alive. For now." Ahsoka said as she looked around the area.

"Could be worse." Artis said with a shrug.

"How could this be worse?" Ahsoka looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I could be stuck here without you." Artis said giving a smirk.

Ahsoka punched him in the shoulder with a smile.

Artis chuckled rubbing his arm. "Well. I'm gonna go look around. Shouldn't go to far since it appears to be getting dark soon."

"While you do that I'm gonna try and bolster the beacons signal." Ahsoka

Artis nodded as he walked off into the sandy dirt as he could feel the cold in the air as he pulled up his hood and kept walking. Artis soon came across some kinda a ruin of some kind and slowly walked into it and now his suspicions were confirmed.

"We're on Korriban..I should've known.." Artis pulled out his lightsaber and used it as source of light.

Artis slowly walked through the ruins and found old lightsabers laying around all over the ground and knew that these ruins were of the sith. What Artis didn't know was where exactly were they on the planet since they were on Korriban. Artis was thinking it had to be somewhere far where the ancient sith had held their academy. Artis was yanked out of his thought process as he heard something that sounded like growling. Artis looked around but, didn't see anything but, continued to hear the sound of growling which helped him make the decision to leave. Now. Artis ran out of the ruins and ran back to the escape pod where Ahsoka was still working.

Ahsoka looked to see Artis running back. "Artis what's wrong?"

Artis came to stop looking back. "I heard something out there."

"Are you sure it wasn't the wind?" Ahsoka jumped down off the pod.

"No. The wind doesn't growl. Last I checked." Artis said looking at her.

"Well good news is I got the signal beacon's strength up. So Anakin or any Republic forces nearby should catch it." Ahsoka said which gave Artis some hope.

Artis looked around the area. "It's gonna get dark soon. We should stay in the pod."

"That would be best just in case someone found us." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

Artis and Ahsoka climbed back into the pod and Artis laid against the pods wall but, felt his cheeks heat up as Ahsoka laid her head against him.

"It's gonna be cold..so..I just thought.." Ahsoka had a blush of her own but, Artis just put an arm around her.

He knew it was against the jedi code to form attachments due to the knowledge it could lead to the dark side. But, Artis didn't feel fear..hatred..anger..none of that. He felt happiness and hope since he is close to not only Ahsoka but, his team. They're his friends and Ahsoka is his best friend..but..maybe he would hope she would be more than that. But, he knew she would reject the idea since the jedi order has been all they've known. Still...what if Ahsoka were to return the feelings he had...would he be better for it? Or worse for it?

Ahsoka could feel the the turmoil Artis was having. "Artis what's wrong?"

Artis couldn't look at Ahsoka not now. "It's nothing.."

Ahsoka didn't believe him and sat up. "Artis..I know that's not true."

Artis looked down letting out a sigh. "Ahsoka..we both know the jedi code doesn't allow us to hold attachments.." Artis looked at her. "Only...I don't want to give up my attachment.."

Ahsoka could understand how Artis felt she may believe in the code but, for some time she has felt this deep connection to Artis.

"Ahsoka..I don't want to lose you.." Artis slowly took Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka looked at Artis and felt her heart race. "Artis..you know we can't.." 

"I know...but...I can't let you go.." Artis didn't want to sever this attachment.

"Artis..you know if we..are together..it will be hard to hide and dangerous.." Ahsoka knew that the consequences that could happen.

"I'm willing to try..because..I..I love you.." Artis finally said it and felt a huge weight off his shoulders.

Ahsoka was shocked that he said it and could feel her heart to pound in against her chest. "Artis.."

Artis looked down knowing that he shouldn't feel this way. "I know it isn't right."

Ahsoka slowly reached up and placed her hand on Artis's cheek and he slowly looked at her. Their eyes locked with one and other like they've done so many times before. Artis could feel the warmth Ahsoka held and he froze as she was leaning closer. Artis leaned towards her as well and slowly they closed their eyes as their lips made contact sending a spark through both of them. They weren't ignoring their feelings for one and other and could feel their hearts speeding up. Artis slowly pulled her towards him and she didn't resist. Instead she pushed herself closer to him wanting to feel his warmth as everything around them vanished. That is until a massive roar was heard.

They were ripped out of the moment as Artis looked out the pod. "I've gotta bad feeling about that.."

 **End Of Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Dead World

**Welcome Jedi and Sith back to Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is having a fantastic day!**

 **Note: I don't own anything Star Wars**

Chapter 17 - The Dead World

Artis and Ahsoka had managed to get some sleep despite the sounds of whatever is outside the pod. Despite all that they slept peacefully until the next morning came which made them feel very uneasy. Once they were awake they decided that they should take a look around the area so whatever is out there can't ambush them. The two walked through the red sandy dirt as the cold air blew against them as they walked.

"This place is still gives me the chills." Artis walked passing a large stone of some kind.

"I know what you mean. This place is evil." Ahsoka could feel the dark side of the force growing.

Soon Artis and Ahsoka came upon something that sent fear through their bodies as they found a temple. Not only a temple...a Sith Temple.

"That explains why the dark side is strong here. This was the birthplace of the ancient sith empire." Artis managed to calm himself down.

"I can't believe what we found." Ahsoka looked shocked about their discovery. Artis walked towards the temple. "Where are you going?" 

Artis stopped and looked at her. "Going to explore this ancient temple that could potentially be a good place to rest and stay safe from whatever is on this planet till help arrives."

Ahsoka was about to say something till she just stopped. "That...actually makes perfect sense."

"Well shall we?" Artis walked into to the temple as Ahsoka followed behind him.

They walked through the temple till Artis needed to pull out his lightsaber and use it to illuminate the area around them. Artis continued to led Ahsoka through the temple and soon they came upon some kind of training area.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka looked around the area with curiosity.

Artis took a closer look. "It appears to be some kind of training area. See the droids." Artis pointed to old training droids that were rusted out and inactive.

"I didn't think the sith used training droids." Ahsoka poked one as it fell over.

"Well from what I've managed to learn they normally never did. They usually forced their apprentices and acolytes to fight each other." Artis examined one of the training droids as it seemed to be losing important components.

"What!? That's terrible!" Ahsoka couldn't believe that the sith were so sick that they would force younglings to fight and kill each other.

"That's the sith for you." Artis stood up and kept walking as Ahsoka followed.

They continued to explore the temple as soon Artis stopped dead in his tracks as Ahsoka stopped looking at him.

"What is it?"

Artis slowly backed up. "Back up..slowly.."

Ahsoka looked ahead and saw some lizard like creatures that were huge tear apart a carcass of its prey. They had razor sharp teeth and spikes along their backs and were tearing apart meat like it's wet paper. As they backed up Ahsoka accidentally knocked over one of the dead droids as the noise alerted the beasts.

Artis saw them looking at them like their next meal. "Run!"

Artis and Ahsoka ran for the exit as the lizard beasts chased them as they ran Artis threw the droids towards them. Only they would rip right through them like nothing and continued to chase the two jedi towards the temple entrance. That's when out of nowhere someone came out of nowhere and jumped onto one of the lizards backs missing the spikes entirely. Artis and Ahsoka dove behind a pillar and watched as the mystery attacker stabbed the lizard in the neck. The beast fell and when this attacker went for the next one it slashed them sending them to the floor and went to attack again.

"Ahsoka give me a boost!" Artis backed up as Ahsoka nodded.

Artis ran towards Ahsoka who gripped him with the force and threw him through the air as Artis activated his lightsaber and thrusted it through the beasts neck. It roared in pain as it thrashed around violently until dropping to the ground dead. Ahsoka ran over as Artis stood up rolling his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka looked at Artis who just smiled.

Soon the mystery attacker walked over and pointed a spear at them and when Artis tried to talk more showed up wearing strange masks that all had similar designs and markings.

When Artis noticed this he looked at Ahsoka. "We probably shouldn't have done that.."

Next thing either of them knew they were being restrained as their hands were being tied up and these people took their lightsabers. Artis and Ahsoka were led out of the temple and towards a settlement which was filled with some kind of strange people that neither have seen. The two jedi were led through the settlement and looked around noticing something strange.

"Artis..do you see it too?" Ahsoka looked over at Artis.

"Yes. There are only women and children here." Artis looked noticing the lack of any men.

Artis and Ahsoka were led to a tent near the edge of the city one they deduced was where the leader stayed. They were brought in and forced to sit as the attacker removed her mask and showed some kinda red paint on the left side of her face. She began speaking to the leader of her people and sounded very angry.

"I'm sorry. We don't understand what you are saying." Artis said which made the hunter angry as she nearly stabbed him with her spear only for the tribe leader to stop her.

The tribe's leader motioned for his what Artis and Ahsoka assumed to be his son to bring in a protocol droid.

"Ah hello I am C-19 B-2." The droid seemed to speak Galactic Basic.

"Hello. So can you translate for us?" Artis looked at the protocol droid.

"Why of course sir." The tribe leader started speaking as the droid listened. "He says you are trespassing on sacred ground." The tribes leader continued to speak. "He wishes to know why you are here."

"We were orbiting the planet and before we knew it the Separatists ambushed us and we crashed on the planet in an escape pod." Artis felt that he didn't want to lie about their situation.

The tribes leader spoke again. "He says that the honesty is much appreciated. He also requests your help."

Artis raised an eyebrow as did Ahsoka.

The tribes leader spoke until the woman who had technically saved them interrupted and didn't sound happy. The tribes leader would motion her to become silent as he seemed to pick up a bowl of some kinda salt and tossed it into the fire. The fire would shoot up as the smoke formed some kinda animal as he spoke.

"He says that you must save my people and free them from our torture." The tribes leader pointed at Artis speaking. "He says you must travel through fear itself and save his people."

Artis's eyes went wide. "What?"

After finally being freed Artis was forced to remove the top of his robes as he stood there confused why he was forced to take off the top of his robes. The tribes leader reached into a bowl of some weird worm looking things and tossed a hand full onto Artis.

They started crawling over Artis as they created the same red marks that he saw on the woman who captured them..only it was extremely painful. "Is this really necessary?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but, get a small laugh. "It's part of their traditions we shouldn't be rude."

Artis glared at Ahsoka. "Your enjoying this."

Once Artis had the red markings covering the left side of his body he was taken to the edge of the village where a lizard creature was being fixed up for him to ride on its back.

Ahsoka stopped Artis before he left. "Artis are you sure you want to do this?"

Artis let out a sigh turning to her. "Ahsoka. I know that this is a dangerous request. But, still we are jedi we are still obligated to help wherever we can."

"Yeah but.." Artis would silence Ahsoka by pressing his lip to hers once again as she jumped from the surprise.

But, soon she leaned against Artis as he pulled away. "I'll be back I promise."

Artis climbed onto the back of the lizard as he took off to do what the tribes leader had requested of him. He rode the lizard through the sandy dirt as he rode towards temples that the tribes leader spoke of before.

" _You must follow the mother voice…"_

Artis climbed off the lizard and walked into the temple as he used his lightsaber to light the way.

" _Listen for her cry…"_

Artis found strange drawings along the wall that told a story of the ancient sith that created the temples. He could see the story as he was watched the images move off the wall only he was forced to see something horrifying. He was seeing a possible future...the death...of the jedi order. Artis could hear the voices of thousands of jedi crying out in pain and fear. Artis held his head as he continued to hear the voices before finally collapsing. Artis could finally feel his mind clear as he heard stones falling as he looked up seeing someone in the shadows. Artis stood up as the shadowed figure ran as Artis chased after the figure as they ran deeper into the temple. Artis finally caught up to the figure who appeared to be the son of the tribes leader.

Artis raised a hand up to speak. "It's okay. I was sent her by your father. I won't hurt you."

The man simply smiled before pulling out a lightsaber activating the red blade as he charged Artis and began swinging wildly. Artis would block the wild swings as he would kick the man away as he soon chased after him. Artis continued to chase after the mystery man finding himself deep into the temple where the dark side is at its strongest. Artis could feel nothing but, pain..fear..anger..hatred and..suffering as it seemed it was all around him.

"You feel it don't you…" A dark voice echoed through the temple. "Your fears...your anger..the dark side."

Artis looked around hoping to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious I am your true feelings. I know you hate the jedi way..you hate the sith.." The voice continued as it echoed.

Artis shook his head trying to shake the voice out. "Liar!"

"You hate yourself!" Artis held his head and saw something. "Now. You die!" A image of himself appears with a red lightsaber about to kill him.

"No!" Artis would swing his saber with a wide swing only nothing was there and he collapsed as the voice laughed.

Artis lost consciousness as the strain the dark side was getting the best of him only he saw something before passing out. Once Artis came too he saw a fire as he felt sand under him and he sat up seeing someone sitting across from him.

The hooded man looked up at him. "You are in a dark place Artis Lendix."

Artis sat up rubbing his eyes. "Who..who are you?"

"I am a simple traveler." The old man said. "I see you are here to save someone."

Artis raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"I know plenty of things. One of them is how well things are going for you." the elderly man stood up and walked around the fire.

"Oh yeah? And what would you say my progress is at?" Artis stood up watching the old man.

"Not very well. But, I can tell you one thing. Your future is shrouded in darkness." The old man said as he grabbed a bowl from under some kind of melting ice which was strange.

"Oh wait let me guess your another force ghost that I'm having a vision of who is supposed to give me some sage advice?" Artis shrugged that is until the old man knocked him on the head with his cane. "Ow."

"Can a spirit do that?" The old man laughed.

"Okay. So maybe you are real." Artis rubbed his head as it still kinda hurt.

"The force shows me many things. It shows me your past...your future...your hopes...your fears. I have come to terms with my past and my future. I can tell you your future is in a very dark time...a time of fear...of loss." The old man gave Artis the bowl of water.

"What do you mean? The Republic will win right?" Artis took a drink from the water.

"That..is uncertain." The old man took back the water as he sat by the fire.

Artis soon heard some kind of clanking and when he looked he didn't see anything so he got up to investigate He saw a massive power source of some kind and found the clanking was droids who were loading up what appeared to be the tribe peoples kind into pods to begin experimenting on them.

"Now it appears you have found what you are looking for. Remember trust in the force...always…" When Artis turned the old man was gone leaving a dead fire.

Artis shook his head and climbed down the side of the rock and onto the labs walls as he stayed clear of any patrols. Artis hides behind some of the machinery as more patrols passed by so Artis peeked out from behind the machines and watched. The droids locked in the tribesmen into the pod and onced it closed a droid flipped a switch as a red liquid filled the pod and electricity began shocking the tribesmen as his body was being messed with. Artis wasn't gonna allow this and ran over activating his lightsaber cutting up any droids in the way.

Separatists scientists saw Artis. "No! Release the test subjects!"

One of the scientists looked at him. "They haven't been programed!"

"I said release them!" He hit a command switch which released all the tribes people who were experimented on.

Artis slashed a droid in half as he turned to see the tribes people who have man cannons attached to their arms. "Wait! Your being manipulated! You aren't in control! Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" When Artis saw them aim their weapons at him he raised his lightsaber. "But, I will defend myself."

Artis began deflecting blaster fire that came towards him and slashed a few of the cannons that were on their arms. He didn't kill one as he used the force to throw them back and away as he tried not to kill a single one of them. While watching this the recently trapped tribesman couldn't take it and busted free from the pod and ran over stopping one of his brothers ripping the chest piece off. Artis looked as the tribesman spoke to him which Artis didn't understand. So the tribesman ripped another off showing Artis what he was saying. Artis caught on quick and started destroying the chest pieces that controlled them and finally freed them all. Once they were all free the tribesman pointed towards the powersource and seemed to be asking Artis to destroy it.

Artis looked at the powersource and nodded. "I understand."

Soon the tribesmen began to revolt and attack their captors as Artis climbed up the wall as he climbed high enough up the wall. Artis looked back towards the power source and leaped over to it catching himself as he hung from the edge. Artis lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around the top of the power sources container. Artis hung upside down and attempted to destroy the shield with his lightsaber only it didn't even scratch it. Artis hooked his lightsaber to his belt and took a deep breath as he placed his right hand on the barrier. With enough force Artis pushed his hand through only problem it was extremely painful as Artis let out a loud scream of pain but, willed himself on reaching into the power sources barrier. Artis used the force to pull the crystal into his hand and with all of his strength he crushed the crystal as he pulled his badly injured hand back screaming.

The facility began to explode as Artis climbed up and jumped up onto the higher levels as he watched it explode form below. Artis couldn't feel his right hand or what was left of it as it appears to have been ripped to shreds and he couldn't feel the nerve endings or his fingers. Artis couldn't focus on that right now as he climbed up the facility's walls. Once Artis was outside he saw the Separatists scientists trying to escape. Artis wasn't about to let that happen so he used his disfigured hand to grip the platform which he crushed. The others saw him and attempted to shoot him only Artis used the force to crush the blasters and toss them around like ragdolls. The last one he lifted into the air and with a anger filled glare he crushed his throat. Artis dropped his body and looked to see the tribesmen looking at him and one by one they ripped off the arm cannons becoming similar to Artis's situation.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and the tribes leader saw Artis returning with the lost warriors only the women of the tribe looked afraid. Artis watched as a small child walk up to one and call him what Artis assumes is father. But, with a smile on his face the tribesman picked up the boy and hugged him showing that they are free. Soon the families reunited and soon held a celebration as Artis watched wearing his robes and a cape over his right arm. The tribes doctors did all they could to repair Artis's damaged limb as thanks for what Artis did.

Ahsoka walked to Artis as he watched them celebrate. "You were gone for awhile. I gotta ask what was it like?"

"I followed the mothers cry. Just as the shawman said." Artis looked down at the people as they danced.

Ahsoka saw Artis was bothered by something. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think they'll get there lives back?" Artis looked over at Ahsoka.

"I like to think they will." Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

Artis smiled as when the two looked to the sky they saw Republic cruisers in the sky which means it's time to go home.

 **End Of Chapter 17**

 **So big news everyone I am going to be leaving soon as I am joining the United States Navy and will be servicing the country so I hope you all remain patient till I can write again. Remember...peace...love...and may the force be with you. Always.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Rookies!

**Welcome Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is doing well and enjoyed the Star Wars Rebels Series Finale because, I know I did. Anyway let us get into the chapter.**

Chapter 18 - Rookies!

Dangerous conditions! As the war continues the Republic strives to keep the Separatists lead by the devious Count Dooku out of the Outer Rim but, are stretched thin. Jedi Knight Artis Lendix is trying to defend the strategic planet of Slion H01 but, is cut off and cornered is in a battle of survival!

R9 wheeled back towards the heavy cannons as a group of clones ran past him and towards cover as a army of droids marched through the grassy fields.

Artis ran up as did Sev. "I knew that last battle was way to easy." Artis turned to Sev. "Sev battle positions!"

"I'll throw a frag!" Sev and the clones ran up the destroyed road as the droids marched.

The Republic cannons kept firing trying to destroy the Separatists tanks as clones took position and Artis quickly activated his lightsaber and motioned the go ahead.

Sev looked at the clones. "Fire!"

The clones opened fire as Artis deflected blaster bolts as he knew his odds of succeeding in this fight as he deflected a blaster bolt back. Sev kept firing at the droids as he blasted the head off of one then another and another. Lucky was in a higher position as he was systematically sniping some of the super battle droids that were a little farther back. Sledge ran up with a small group of clones and all aimed at the large platoon of droids and a few tanks before firing five rockets causing a huge explosion. Artis saw a chance for the Republic to get some kinda grounding.

Artis looked at his troops. "Come on men!" Artis started running towards the droids.

The troops followed behind him as they kept firing away as they gained some kinda ground against the droids. Artis run up and sliced a droid in half while cutting another's head off grabbing a few with the force and tossing them around. Sev ran up and punched a droid kicking a second and twisting a thirds head as he fired. A clones blaster got shot out of his hand so he ran up punching the droid causing its head to spin while he grabbed the droids blaster and fired at the droids.

Sev kept firing. "We're gonna need reinforcements sir."

Artis deflected a blaster bolt cutting a droid down. "We haven't been able to get through to the admiral."

 **Orbital Space**

The Revolution along with three Republic cruisers were in the middle of a fight as Separatists cruisers continue to attack the Revolution and the other Republic cruisers.

"We need reinforcements. We've gotta get out of here!" The admiral saw this was practically a losing battle.

 **Planetside**

Artis watched as the cannons blasted away the Separatists tanks. "We might have a chance."

Artis kicked a droid over and slashed a super battle droid in half as he deflected blaster bolts.

Meanwhile the Separatists general came out of his tanks hatch. "Why did we stop?"

"We can't get past their cannons sir."

"Cannons. This will never do. Turn the troops around!" He crawled back into his hatch.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The droids turned around and started to pull back.

Sev looked up. "Their pulling back."

Artis deactivated his lightsaber as he let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get our communications back online."

Artis and Sev along with the remaining Republic forces returned to camp as Artis found R9 working on the communications array. As he whistled and beeped as he finally managed to get them back online.

Artis tried to contact the jedi temple. "This is Artis Lendix to the Jedi Temple can anyone hear me?"

That's when thankfully Master Yoda and Windu's holograms appeared. "Good to hear from you Artis. We were wondering why you have not contacted us sooner." 

Artis looked at Master Windu. "Master we are trapped here. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. All support ships have been destroyed. We need reinforcements."

"Hmm. Contact Master Kenobi and Master Unduli we will to reinforce you." Yoda was making what Artis felt was a much needed solution.

Master Windu crossed his arms. "I will give you support as well. We can't afford to lose this position in the Outer Rim territories."

Artis understood this planet was vital to trade routes and had hyperspace lanes that the Republic need to keep up the fight in the outer rim. "Please hurry. I'm not sure how much longer we can last without any reinforcements."

"Move quickly we will." Yoda and Windu's images disappeared.

Sev ran up to Artis. "Sir we have in coming. The droids are making another push."

Artis looked back and groaned. "Get the troops in position. We need to hold them off!"

"Yes sir!" Sev ran to get the troops in position for a fight.

Artis reactivated his lightsaber as he ran to the front lines as droids marched again only this time they had their cannons blasted destroying them. Artis looked back as the droids advanced towards them so Artis picked up rubble and wreckage from destroyed tanks. He started hurling them at the droids as he used this to run towards the tanks. Artis slashed one across it's hull as it exploded while he deflected blaster fire from the droids. Artis made it to another tank and cut the door open running inside slicing apart any droids inside while running out as it exploded. Artis meanwhile looked as he saw two tanks aiming at him so he ran back for cover only to be sent flying by the two tank blasts. Artis slammed into the wreckage of a Republic walker and Sev ran over pulling Artis into cover. Artis would come too quickly and rejoined the fight as the clones and himself were surrounded and the droids held their fire.

The Separatists General came out of his tank. "Surrender Jedi."

Artis felt familiar presences in the force and smiled. "We've got you outnumbered!"

A droid looked around. "Outnumbered? Wait? 1...2…" A republic fighter squad came down destroying the remaining tanks as dropships came down from Republic cruisers.

Artis and the clones began to fight back as soon as they they had the chance and finally defeated the droid forces. As Artis had clones take the now captured Separatists General into custody while Master Windu, Kenobi, and Unduli approached to which Artis bowed his head out of respect.

"Well it seems you managed to hold your position well my former padawan." Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"I agree. Despite overwhelming odds you never surrendered. Truly an impressive showing in this battle today." Master Unduli looked at Artis with the same kind voice that she was known for.

Artis nodded his head. "Truthfully I don't deserve any praise. We still suffered to many casualties today. We almost lost control of this system."

Master Windu shook his head and placed a hand on Artis's shoulder. "While that maybe true. You still held the line till we arrived. Good job." Master Windu pulled his hand back. "I know you would like a moment of rest but, we have another mission for you. You will be going to the Rishi Station Outpost watching Kamino."

Artis nodded. "I'll do as asked walked to a readied Jedi Fighter and climbed in with R9 as he whistled. "I know R9. I'll clean your servos when we get back." Artis launched his fighter taking off.

 **Rishi Station Outpost**

A group of clones were mostly goofing off as they didn't have much of anything going on. One was listening to a radio broadcast, two were arm wrestling, one was doing his job, one was checking manifolds.

"Your listening to the GRand Army Of The Republic Broadcast the voice of the Outer Rim. This next one goes out to the troopers of the 234th."

The two clones arm wrestled till one of them aka Heavy beat his opponent and stood up laughing. "Anyone else? Echo? Fives?"

One of the clones in question looked at Heavy. "Uh shouldn't you be checking your scopes Heavy?"

Heavy almost perked up but, had a sarcastic tone. "Oh right let's take a look." He switched on his scope. "What do you know all clear. Just like the last hundred times I checked."

"I honestly like the quiet up here. I can check up on the rig manuals."

"Echo what's wrong with you?" Heavy complained. "We should be out there fighting droids."

"Don't know if you guys realized it yet. But, you've landed on the most boring post in the outer rim."

The Sergeant in charge had walked in. "But, one of the most important."

They switched off the radio and all stood at attention. "Sergeant on deck!"

"At ease. Even though you're all new here. I shouldn't have to remind you this outpost is key to the Outer Rim. Droids get past this station they could ambush the facility's on our home planet of Kamino. We have some officers on the way. I want everything squared away for inspection. Understood?"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

 **Moon's Orbit.**

Artis flew towards the station as Captain Rex was on his way to the station. "Good to see you Rex hope your ready for a boring inspection."

"Well at least it's something simple." Rex had his own transport.

 **Inside The Station**

There was a supposed meteor shower so they raised the shields but, it turns out to be droids commando droids. The droids ambushed the clones killing the Sergeant and forced the rest into retreat leaving the droids to keep the all clear signal up as to not alert the Republic.

 **Orbit**

Artis and Rex flew towards the planet's moon. "Rishi outpost this is General Artis Lendix do you copy?" Artis didn't get an answer and grew suspicious. "Rishi Outpost do you copy?"

Soon the voice of a clone trooper was heard. "Sorry General. We're um, experiencing technical difficulties."

Artis felt some relief he got an answer. "This is the inspection team."

"Inspection? Uh Negative. We uh, do not require an inspection. Everything is fine here. Thank you." The clone sounded surprised at the inspection since it should have been known.

Artis frowned growing suspicious again. "We'll be the judge of that. Prepare for our arrival."

"Roger, Roger."

Artis knew something was up now. "Rex something's not right here."

"What gave that away?"

 **Moon's Surface**

The remaining clones escaped through the vent system. "What are we gonna do without the sarge?"

"Well the reg manual says next-"

A strange noise was heard and they stop. "Wait!"

Suddenly a giant eel came from one of the holes and grabbed Cut Up and went into another cave. They saw the inspection team landing. Artis got out of his fighter and walked besides Rex noticing the deck officer wasn't there.

A clone came out of the station to great them. "Welcome to Rishi station General. As you can see the outpost is operating at peak efficiency. Thank you for visiting and have a safe trip back."

Artis and Rex looked at each other since this troop was acting weird. "We need to inspect the base just the same."

When they tried walking forward the 'clone' kept stopping them. "Uh, no need. Everything is fine and fully operational."

Rex looked at the 'clone' a little annoyed. "Take us to the Sergeant in command."

"Roger Roger." Soon a droid attack flair was in the air and Rex blasted the clone in the face.

"Woah! Rex what the hell was that?!"

Rex walked over and took of the clone helmet. "Relax." They found a commando droid under the helmet.

"Must be those new Commando droids. So the flair came from the survivors." Soon Artis activated his lightsaber as they were ambushed. "Ambush!"

Rex took cover as Artis kept deflecting blaster bolts as they were cornered and the droids threw thermals making Artis and Rex jump off the platform. Hanging on by cables till lowering down.

"This isn't good Rex. We need to get a signal to the Republic." Artis held his lightsaber as figures came from the smoke as Artis and Rex were ready just in case. "Hands up!" the clones raised their hands up. "Helmets off."

"Uh sir?"

"I said take them off!" Artis could feel something from them but, wasn't taking any chances.

The clones took them off and Rex lowered his weapon until a giant eel came out of the ground and Rex blasted it in the eye as it fell before them dead.

"Nice shot."

Rex touched the eel covering his hand in blue blood. "The name's Rex. But, you will call me Captain or sir." Rex stood up looking at the clones.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The clones stood at attention.

"I'm Artis Lendix. Your new boss." Artis deactivated his lightsaber.

"My designation is trooper 27-5555 sir."

"We call him Fives. I'm Heavy." He pointed to the clone behind him. "This is Echo."

Artis looked at them. "Where's your Sergeant?"

"Dead sir. We're all that's left."

Rex walked towards them. "Looks like we got a batch of shiny's General."

Echo was confused. "Shiney's sir?"

"That's right. Your armor. It's shiny and new. " Rex placed his bloody hand on Echo's chest. "Just like you."

"Sir. Me and my batchers are trained and ready shiny or no."

Artis smiled. "There's hope for you yet rookie."

The group climbed back towards the platform as Artis gave one of the clones a blaster he found. "We will retake this base. So Rex how do you suggest we do that?"

Rex looked back up at the base. "I have a few ideas."

Artis and the others hid by the doors while Rex walked towards them and an eye came out. "Unit 2-6 is that you?"

"Roger Roger."

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?"

"Roger Roger."

"Take off the helmet. Let me see your face plate."

"Roger Roger." Rex bent down lifting up a droids head in view of the eye.

Artis just face palmed. "This is never gonna work…"

Soon the door opened and Rex aimed at the droids face. "Woah!" The droids we're surprised. "Roger. Roger." Rex blasted the droids head off as Artis cut the other one to pieces while the clones blasted the third one.

They ran into the base and made it to the stairs as Heavy looked at Artis. "Permission to take point sir?"

"I'm always first rookie." Artis ran up the stairs and cut a droid in half as the others fired at them.

Artis deflected blaster bolts as Fives got nicked in the shoulder so Artis grabbed two with the force and crushed them. While Fives and Echo blasted the last one till it was destroyed.

"Ha! I got that one!" Echo bosted.

"Sorry Echo I got that one." Fives walked back to Rex and Artis.

"Like hell you did."

"Enough. Now we need to find a way to shut down the all clear signal and warn the Republic." Artis walked over to one of the consoles till he saw Separatists reinforcements. "Alright looks like things aren't gonna be so easy."

"Looks like another fight on our hands General." Echo was looking out the window with his visor seeing a full scale invasion force.

"We don't have time to shut down the all clear signal. We have one choice to blow this place to bits. It's the only way to warn the Republic. Let's get everything explosive in here and prime the detananoters." Artis walked towards the armory.

The clones gathered weapons while Artis and Rex set up the explosives meanwhile Heavy stood at the door.

A droid banged on it. "Open the door."

The doors opened and Heavy aimed his gatling laser at them. "Didn't say please." heavy began blasting the droids as they charged soon Echo and Artis ran to his side while Echo threw a thermal detonator taking out a group. They retreated back as the droids blew the doors open but, Rex was having an issue with the detonator. So Heavy stayed behind to fix it only the droids we're closing in.

Artis and the clones made it out and found Heavy wasn't with them so Artis tried contacting him. "Heavy where are you?"

"The remote isn't working. The droids are already here."

Artis looked back at Rex and the others. "Let's get back in there."

"Negative. I know what I have to do." Heavy began firing at the group of droids.

Artis shook his head. "I don't like your tone rookie."

Heavy turned around firing at another group of droids after being shot in the shoulder he limped into another hall. He started running towards the command center and started blasting any droids he could till his blaster stalled. He turned chucking into a pair of droids before being blasted in the back and collapsing.

"Do we take prisoners?"

"I..don't."

Heavy triggered the explosives and the base was engulfed in a ball of fire as Artis and the other clones took cover and looked up at the carnage.

"Heavy always did hate that place."

Artis looked at it as it burned and sighed. "He fought like an Arc Trooper."

Echo used his visor to watch the Separatists retreating. "Got those tinnies on the run."

Republic gunships came and picked up Artis and the clone troopers as they were taken aboard the Republic fleet. Obi-wan and Anakin rewarded Echo and Fives for their bravery and heroism while mourning the loss of their comrades.

Once Obi-wan and Anakin left Artis smiled at them. "Congratulations you two. You're not shiny anymore."

Echo and Fives shared the same saddened look. "Sir with all do respect we failed our mission."

"No. The Republic wouldn't have known about the invasion before it was to late. You two did what you had to. I'd be honored to fight alongside you two in the 312th. Congratulations."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Echo and Fives saluted Artis before turning and leaving.

 **End Of Chapter 18**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and be ready for the next chapter remember my friends...peace...love...and may the force be with you...always.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Betrayal From Within!

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is ready for Chapter 19 of this story and I want to say thank you all so much who have been reading this story I already got 12 Favorites and 12 Followers already. So to those who are following this story thank you all so very much for giving my story a chance.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING related to Star Wars it is all owned by Disney.**

Chapter 19 - Betrayal From Within!

Artis was sitting in the center of the Kuddaka Chamber of the Jedi Temple on the floor in a meditative state as the seven stones of Muntuur surrounded him in a circle. He was told each stone weighed one ton the heaviest weighing over five tons. Artis had his eyes closed as he meditated while Grand Master Yoda oversaw Artis's training. He watched as Artis lifted two stones at the same time while not an amazing feet but, still something for any jedi to be proud of. Slowly a third rose off the ground then a fourth which would be the same rate that most jedi would lift. Yoda found himself being surprised as the fifth stone rose into the air. Yoda himself had lifted five out of the seven when he passed seven hundred years old, Yoda was familiar with other powerful jedi who lifted the stones. Fae Coven lifted six out of the seven stones many years ago which was truly something to recognize. Yoda and many other jedi know if the legend is true that Ferleen Snee lifted all seven being the only recorded jedi to lift all seven.

Yoda found Artis's feet to lift five a great accomplishment for the young jedi only finding himself to be surprised once again as a sixth stone shook. He watched as it was slowly being manipulated by the force as Artis kept his mind focused on his meditation. Yoda watched as the sixth stone slowly raised up off the ground which was surprising to Yoda. Only Artis couldn't withstand it for long as all the stones Artis's lifted lowered back onto the ground as Artis broke out of his meditation.

Yoda approached Artis as he looked at the Grand Master. "How did I do master?"

Yoda had that kind smile on his elderly face something Artis is familiar with. "Impressive you are young Lendix. Lifted six stones you did an impressive feet for one so young."

Artis smiled returning the kind expression to the Grand Master of the order. "Thank you master. I wasn't expecting to actually lift even five."

Yoda tapped Artis on the chest. "Remember a jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense. Never attack."

Artis looked at the elderly master. "Well all I can do is try to grow better and stronger in the force."

Yoda simply chuckled. "There is do. Or do not. There is no try."

Artis may respect and pay mind to any of Yoda's teachings even still he sometimes can't understand what he means when he says something like that.

Yoda wished for Artis to follow which Artis stood up and followed. "Strong in the force you are. A powerful jedi you will become weary you must be of losing yourself to the dark side."

Yoda led Artis through the temple as Artis did not speak listening to Yoda's advice and teachings. As it had been about a month since Master Yoda took up training Artis personally which was a shock to many jedi. Yoda trained almost all jedi at one point or another but, never has any one jedi been personally trained by Yoda.

"Master. If you don't mind me asking. Why did you request I train with you?" Artis continued to walk with the Grand Master.

Yoda knew Artis would ask this question at some point. "Something special I believe you are. The force's connection with you impressive it is. Very powerful you have become. While powerful, a danger there is of the dark sides corruption. Loss of one's self a danger that remains present. Help teach you into becoming a greater jedi to yourself I am."

Artis knew they'll always will be a present danger of the dark side but, Artis felt he had control over his darkness. He became a knight by going through the most dangerous trial known to the jedi the test of the spirit. Despite that Artis could still vividly remember his anger getting the better of him when he crushed another beings throat. He couldn't forget the way he felt as he grew to fear what he could become if he ever lost control. Yoda knowing this and sensing Artis's fears started teaching Artis how to control his darkness first before teaching him and helping him advance his skills in the force. Which was something that Yoda felt he needed to do. If anything he wanted to help a young man go down the right path in his life.

A pair of doors opened as Yoda led Artis into a training room where a group of younglings were beginning their lightsaber training.

"Younglings?" Yoda saw they didn't yet notice them yet so he tapped his cane on the floor. "Younglings." The younglings all finally quiet down and looked at the two older jedi. "A guest to today's session I have brought. Jedi Knight Artis Lendix."

The younglings all looked at Artis and in one voice greeted him. "Hello Master Lendix."

Artis smiled as memories of being a child and receiving his training. "Hello."

Yoda found it funny. "Teaching you the use of a lightsaber Artis will. Much to teach you he has."

The younglings all were kinda excited since they weren't that much younger than Artis. Yoda believed learning from someone closer to their age would be beneficial.

Artis walked into the center of the room pulling his lightsaber off his belt and showing the younglings his weapon. "I'm sure you all remember building your lightsaber for the first time." When he got nods and verbal yeses he continued. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi told me something I can never forget. He looked at me and said Artis this lightsaber is your life." Artis showed them all his lightsaber. "Master Yoda has decided I shall teach you the techniques of the six known lightsaber forms."

Each student received a personal albeit short sparring session with Artis who thanks to Master Yoda's personal training sessions has refined his use of Form Six Nemon. Artis made sure to use each form against each student and explained how each one worked. When the students tried pressing an advantage he could recognize what form each student used. Some if not most favored Ataru which Artis was more familiar with thanks to Yoda's teachings. Artis would quickly disarm each student and would explain what they overlooked. He did this until the sessions were declared over and Yoda had Artis go and take time for himself. Artis did just that as he walked through the halls of the temple which was calming for him since he's been through some rough missions lately.

He knew Ahsoka would not be back for awhile which he didn't like. Yes he knew it was against the code but, he loved Ahsoka and she loved him so he didn't care. Artis continued to walk through the temple as it was quite that is until Artis entered a large heavily populated area of the temple outside in the gardens and next to the training grounds. That's when he felt something was wrong but, it was too late and he was caught it a explosion that rocked the temple. As he was flung across the ground as he tumbled down some of the stairs. Artis could feel the pain in his side and the blood running down over his right eye. He hears nothing but, a ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry.

Artis could feel something on top of him and found he was under some of the stone and rubble was on top of him trapping him. Artis closed his eyes and focused despite the ringing in his ears using the force to lift the rubble off of him. Once Artis was free he slowly stood up and stumbled around before collapsing onto his hands and knees. Fortunately medical personal arrived as anyone caught in the explosion was being taken into medical care. Artis was also taken inside the temple for medical attention and thankfully for him he did not suffer any life threatening injuries. It took a little time but, Artis was back up and investigating the bomb site. He had discovered that there was at least ten casualties while at least eight more were injured. Artis was dumbfounded by this act of terrorism towards the jedi temple and narrowed it down to being one of the jedi in the temple.

Artis continued to investigate as Master Windu approached. "What have you found?"

Artis gave Master Windu a data pad. "Whoever did this used a thermite explosive. Someone planted the explosives here. Why they did it or who did it is unknown."

Master Windu rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm. I want you to keep investigating. Someone is responsible for this travesty. You must find out who."

Artis nodded as Master Windu gave him back the data pad. "Yes Master."

Master Windu left as Artis kept investigating the bomb site as a familiar pair walked up to Artis. "Artis I see you are already out of the hospital."

Artis turned to see Master Ithan and Yula. "Yes I am trying to find the one responsible for this. Only problem is I don't have any suspects."

Master Ithan began to think. "Perhaps someone saw something that could lead to the attacker."

Yula nodded. "That's right. Someone had to have seen something."

Artis had to agree. "Yes your right. I would appreciate the help if you two can give me some assistance." 

Both Master Ithan and Yula agreed as Artis went to ask the witnesses that could have seen something. He had discussed anything that the survivors of the attack could tell him.

"Look all I need to know is if you know where the Thermite came from." Artis was sitting beside the bed of a republic worker who survived the attack.

The worker was obviously nervous. "I'm telling you I don't know."

Artis could understand the workers fear. "Look I get it. Your scared for your life. But, I need your help. I need to catch who's responsible and you might be able to help me."

The worker thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Alright...my brother he was arrested awhile back since he bought thermite and attempted to kill a senator..He said that he bought it from a man in the underworld..no name was given to him..he knows how to set up a meeting if that helps.."

Artis nodded standing up. "Thank you. I promise I will find who did this."

He received a bit of information in which where the thermite was said to have been sold on the black market. Which made Artis albeit a bit nervous to go down that far down to the lower levels of Coruscant. Despite that he needed to find out more information. So he donned his cloak and made his way down to the lower levels of Coruscant which many considered the worst place possible. Artis walked down the lower streets as he kept his hood up but, his mind and eyes open to anything. Artis walked to a bar that he was told the thermite could have been sold. Artis knew he was being watched so he walked to the bar and ordered himself something to drink and a shady dealer walked up next to him.

He held out the drug known as death sticks. "Hey. You wanna buy some death sticks?"

Artis slowly lifted his hand and waved the force. "You don't want to sell death sticks."

The dealer would put them away. "I don't want to sell death sticks."

Artis waved his hand again. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

The dealer left his drink. "I want to go home and rethink my life." Just like that he was gone.

Artis received his drink and waited as another cloaked man walked up. "Hey..you here for the um. The stuff."

Artis didn't look at the man. "Yeah. I am. I want info on your last client."

The man laughed. "I don't just give that out for free."

Artis waved his hand again. "You will tell me who you sold the thermite to."

The man froze up. "I will tell you who I sold the thermite to. I sold them to someone going by the name of Dag."

Artis waved his hand once more. "You will tell me if your meeting him."

"I will tell you where I am meeting him. I am meeting him at the old speeder factory."

Artis had all he needed. "You are going to g turn yourself into the police."

"I am going to go turn myself into the police." The man walked away.

Artis had his information and left after finishing and paying for his drink heading for the old speeder factory. He knew this is his only lead to the attacker so he had no other choice but, to go after the lead he had. Artis entered the factory and saw it was somehow still active which made Artis uneasy and rightfully so. Artis continued to walk through the factory until he felt a dark presence quickly activating his lightsaber as a red crimson blade came crashing down onto Artis's blade. Artis quickly defended against the rapid slashes and cleaves. Clearly a showing of the seventh form Juyo which Artis couldn't stonewall them all and used the force to knock back his attacker.

The cloaked man slid back as he looked at Artis through a helmet concealing his face. "So. You seem to think your close to an answer do you?"

Artis couldn't recognize the man voice clearly disguising it. "Why did you attack the temple? What was your goal!?"

The man remained calm. "The jedi council are fools. The sith is in control and they just don't know it!" The man lept into the air driving his lightsaber downward crashing into Artis's again knocking Artis onto crates.

Artis pushed back with his own strength managing to get back on his feet and kicked the man in the gut knocking him back. Artis would start flipping around with elaborate blade work as the man was matching Artis's blade. Artis would twirl his blade in his hands before ducking a side swipe that was aimed for Artis's neck. Artis would swing for the mans back but, once he blocked it Artis would smash him in the jaw with his lightsaber hilt. Artis would throw out a powerful force push sending the man flying back crashing into crates. Artis knew that wasn't it as the man stood up using the force to lift dozens of metal crates into the air. He launched all of them towards Artis who jumped into the air and even jumped off of them until he landed on the ground. Artis would start slashing at the man's side as he was blocked each time. Artis entered a blade lock with him as the man would not only break off the lock but, punched Artis in the jaw and kicking him over into a half finished speeder. Artis slammed into it as he dodged an over head cleave as the blade cut right through the speeder.

Artis started throwing pieces of machinery towards his opponent who cut through them with ease as Artis jumped up bringing his lightsaber down in his own over head cleave. The man blocked it pushing Artis up as Artis landed behind him ducking one side slash then another before using the force to throw the man against a assembly belt. The man jumped onto the belt as Artis followed while the controls were destroyed and the belt began to move. Artis held his lightsaber in his new stance one that didn't show any particular form as the man had no stance at all. The two clashed blades again as Artis kept going with side slashes that were blocked each time. The man soon kicked Artis in the stomach as he went with heavy sideways cleaves that crashed into Artis's lightsaber each time. Artis continued to block the heavy cleaves that he was have thrown at him. Artis was holding his lightsaber in the reverse grip of Shien. Artis ducked another slash aimed for his neck as he flipped over the man as he attempted to stab Artis. Artis twirled his lightsaber in his hand.

"So your name is Dag. Your seller isn't very loyal is he?" Artis was ready to keep fighting.

"A mere bug on the face of the galaxy." Dag charged Artis and slammed his lightsaber into Artis's again. "What do you hope to accomplish by fighting me?"

Artis broke off the attack. "Your smart." Artis was the one to slam his blade into Dags. "Figure it out!"

Artis blackd a few side slashes and when Dag tried to stab him Artis blocked it and back kicked him in the stomach.

Dag backed up holding his gut. "You certainly are skilled."

Artis smiled. "Thanks for noticing." 

Artis charged as he started throwing out side slashes and stabs which Dag blocked each of them and threw his saber which Artis barely dodged. Once Dag got his saber back Artis quickly charged him and tackled him off the belt as they crashed onto another assembly belt before falling off that. Artis crashed into a shelf full of parts as they came crashing down around him. Artis felt like a star fighter ran over him when he got up. Once he did Dag was right there again and Artis blocked another overhead cleave as Artis stood his ground. Artis pushed back as their blades were still locked against each other as Artis kicked Dag in the gut. Artis jumped back as Dag started throwing the parts that fell on the floor towards Artis as Artis started cutting through them or dodging them. Dag still grabbed Artis with the force and sent him flying as Artis crashed through a weak section of steel crashing down into more speeder parts.

Artis laid there as Dag escaped him and Artis groaned. "For once can the bad guy not get away.."

After returning to the temple Artis felt a familiar disturbance the same he felt when he fought Dag so he followed the feeling. He found himself outside of Master Ithan's quarters so he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter."

Artis walked inside. "Master Ithan. I wish to speak with you."

Master Ithan stood up from his desk leaving his lightsaber on it. "Of course Artis. What can I do for you?"

Artis was ready for anything now. "I've been following up on my lead and I think I have the culprit responsible for the attack on the temple."

Master Ithan rubbed his chin in thought. "Really? Who do you think would do it?" 

Artis used the force grabbing Ithan's lightsaber. "There's only one way to find out. Right?" Artis quickly activated the blue blade as he went to slash Master Ithan who pulled out a familiar crimson lightsaber. "Funny that looks familiar." Artis jumped over Ithan's low sweep before slamming against his blade again. "There's only one way you'd have that lightsaber!"

Master Ithan simply smiled. "Very good my boy. But, not good enough."

Ithan tried to stab at Artis's sides only Artis dodged each stab and used the force to throw Ithan out into the halls of the temple. Ithan slammed against the wall and shook it off before running down the hall while Artis gave chase. Artis caught up to him as he began to clash blades once again despite being in major pain.

"Your a master of the order why would you betray us all?" Artis was wanting an answer.

Ithan shook his head. "Like I said before the sith control everything! Their power is rising and the council are fools! I alone will reshape the order by force!"

Artis stood tall grabbing his lightsaber into his right hand activating the green blade now duel wielding his lightsaber in his right and Ithan's in his left. Artis began slashing at both of Ithan's sides with each blade as Ithan blocked each strike. Artis would dodge flipping over him and landing onto a outstretched piece of the pillar inside the temple. Artis used the force to again throw Ithan against the wall and when Artis jumped down bringing both blades down he knocked Ithan over. Ithan would kick Artis in the gut and tried to run down one side of the hall.

A pair of temple guards appeared at the end. "Sese hostility!" They both activated their saber staffs. When Ithan tried running down the other side another pair arrived activating their staffs as the four temple guards closed in as Artis had him cornered.

Ithan looked for an escape and ran towards a window which Artis followed. "Ithan!" Ithan busted the window jumping through it. Artis quickly followed him as they landed onto a piece of the temple above the training grounds as Artis blocked Ithan's overhead strikes before cross slashing against his blade using the force to throw him back. As Artis continued to fight a group of youngling stopped training and looked up seeing what was going on. Artis blocked Ithan's strike as Ithan punched Artis in the jaw before throwing him down onto the training grounds.

Jedi Master Tera Sinube activated his lightsaber as a youngling gave Artis a warning. "Watch out!" Artis looked back as Ithan came down stabbing his lightsaber into the ground as Artis rolled out of the way. Ithan tried slashing Artis who rolled across the ground before kicking Ithan in the face jumping up blocking Ithan's now desperate strikes. Artis crossed his lightsabers into an x as hi blocked another overhead strike and Artis would sidestep Ithan and cut off Ithan's hand that held his lightsaber. Master Ithan dropped onto his knees grabbing his arm screaming in pain at the loss of his limb. Artis stood there breathing heavily as the Temple Guards took Ithan into custody. Artis deactivated the lightsabers and hooked his to the latch on his belt. Artis watched as Ithan was taken away as Artis held his ribs from the pain he was in.

Artis walked to the council chambers and bowed to the council.

Master Windu was the first to speak. "Good work on discovering the betrayal of Master Ithan."

Artis nodded. "Thank you master."

Master Mundi looked at Artis. "I see that this was possibly a most difficult discovery for you."

Obi-wan looked at Artis. "Go get some rest young one. You have done well."

Artis bowed and walked away leaving to his room and closed the door with one thing running through his mind. _"The Sith control everything!"_ Artis looked down at his feet. "How could that be…"

 **End Of Chapter 19**

 **Thanks for reading and remember everyone...peace...love...and may the force be with you….always.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Two Sides Of A Coin

**Welcome back everyone to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace we are officially on chapter 20! So for anyone wondering this I am using things from the** _ **Legends**_ **continuity along with the new current Canon of Star Wars because, there are many things that are great from the** _ **Legends**_ **material that I can use in my story that way I have familiar content that fans who have read the** _ **Legends**_ **novels and comics just thought I should clear that up if anyone was curious about that. So please enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING related to Star Wars it is all owned by Disney**

Chapter 20 - Two Sides Of A Coin

 **The Works Of Coruscant LiMerge Building**

Carole was mercilessly beaten by a combat droid programed to punish and brutalize Carole if she were to fail or falter during her intense training. The combat droid TD-D9 the same droid that would brutalize Darth Maul and turned him into the warrior he was, is the one currently doing the same to Carole. Of Course Carole has been through this for years constantly being beaten by the droid and shocked by the dark lord of the sith Darth Sidious himself. Sidious was brutal in his training of the young togruta girl in an effort to make her a powerful sith apprentice. One that will replace the older Darth Tyranus when Sidious has finished using Dooku for his own purposes.

Carole would block the electric blade that TD-D9 was using to train Carole while beating her physically with heavy kicks and punches. Carole was so used to these beatings that they were becoming so familiar they rarely affected her. Carole was ordered by Sidious not to use the force for her saber training believing it would make things far too easy. Carole would continue to block any strikes the TD would through at her. She would block the overhead strikes, diagonal slashes and, side slashes that were thrown at her. She was becoming all to familiar with the defenses and attacks of two specific forms she began studying forms 3, 4 and, the most taxing and dangerous form 7. Carole kept blocking the the strikes TD threw at her. Carole would continue until Darth Sidious would enter the room and stop DT while he entered the room.

Carole would deactivate her lightsaber and kneel before the Dark Lord. "My master.."

Sidious had that same slimey smile she saw when he found her. "I am most pleased to see your training is going as I expected."

Carole kept her head lowered. "Yes..my master."

Sidious would circle Carole. "I also see that..my. Apprentice. Lord Tyrannus. Does not suspect your true role in the clone wars." Sidious almost seemed to growl out Count Dooku's name. "Your training will be completed. Then we will truly bring the sith to power. Until then you shall remain a assassin until I say."

Carole noticed the distain when Dooku was mentioned. "Yes..my master."

Sidious would smile as he held out something Carole found to be the most valuable item in the galaxy..a sith holocron as it glowed a bright red. "You will continue your training in the dark side. Together we will destroy the jedi once and for all."

Carole despite having her head lowered slowly smiled at the fact the dark lord himself was unaware of her true..intentions. "Yes. My master."

 **Jedi Temple Coruscant**

Artis stood in the training room with a practice saber at the ready as he charged towards the grand master who simply batted or dodged any of Artis's strikes. Artis would try to apply any advantage he might have in terms of youth and strength. Only Yoda's superior use of speed and mastery of Ataru to dodge and evade while using his superior blade work to bat away Artis's strikes and match him blow for blow. Artis knew that he couldn't press and advantage so instead he tried to adapt and match Yoda's style. Artis would backflip away from Yoda striking with a side slash only Yoda would dodge it. Artis would try another Ataru assault only for Yoda to dodge, block, then disarm Artis completely.

Yoda would wave off the sparring session as Artis would kneel down as Yoda pulled his cane to him. "Improved your skill you have very good..very good. Much time you have taken to train your lightsaber skills. In time a master of the blade you will become." Yoda would have Artis follow as Artis would put up the training sabers.

Yoda walked with Artis to another room where most jedi meditate or practice their force abilities. Yoda has been watching Artis he was practicing his ability and skills with the force advancing his defensive skill. Thanks to Yoda's teachings Artis had become much more practical and skillful in his understanding and connection to the force.

"To become a Jedi Knight agreed to this the council has. A padawan to learn under you agree the council does not. Early it still is but, one day perhaps a padawan you shall take and shall learn under you and become a master of the order you will." Yoda had Artis stop as Yoda would use the force to pull down a jedi holocron and levitated it towards Artis. "Study the holocron you will. Understand and learn from it you must."

Artis slowly took the holocron and held it in his hands as he looked at it as the holocron glowed a bright blue. "Yes master."

 **The Works Of Coruscant LiMerge Building**

Carole sat on the floor in her room as the sith holocron sat in front of her glowing brightly and Carole would close her eyes and meditate on the holocron as it floated and began to open.

 **Jedi Temple Coruscant**

Artis walked into his room with the holocron as the door closed behind him as he sat down placing the holocron in front of him. Artis took a deep breath and closed his eyes meditating on the holocron as it floated into the air and began to glow brightly and opened.

 **The Works Of Coruscant LiMerge Building**

Carole walked into the hangar where her master Darth Sidious awaited her and Carole bowed her head. "My master."

"I am most pleased to see you have finished your lesson for today my new apprentice." Sidious smiled under his hood. "Now you shall go to the world of Argazard in the outer rim. You will have the government ally with us or they will be destroyed."

Carole bowed her head again. "Yes my master."

Sidious turned away as he began to leave. "Do not fail me my apprentice."

Carole would climb into her fighter and fired up the engines before leaving the hangar and flying away. Once she was gone Sidious simply cackled as he new the truth of it all, he was merely giving Carole a portion of his knowledge. He couldn't allow another to become stronger than him no one shall ever be his equal.

 **Jedi Temple**

Artis was approached by Master Windu to which Artis bowed. "How may I help you master?"

"Republic intelligents has discovered that Argazard has a trade route that could be very helpful to our efforts in the outer rim. So we are sending you in order to try and establish a agreement to allow our troops to move through the trade route from the core worlds." Master Windu walked with Artis to the hangar.

Artis bowed his head. "I will not fail you Master."

Windu bowed his head back. "May the force be with you."

Artis had climbed into his starfighter as R9 was lowered into his spot and Artis was given the green light as he started the ships engines and flew into space. He hooked up into a hyperspace ring and plugged in the coordinates and launching into hyperspace. It didn't take very long for him to arrive at the planet of Argazard as he detached the ring before flying down to the planet. Artis would fly towards the government building and reach a landing pad before exiting his fighter as a guard would greet him.

"Greetings master jedi. We have been expecting you." The guard led Artis to a speeder. "Our governor will be pleased to meet you."

Artis simply crossed his arms climbing onto the speeder. "Oh I'm sure. Well I should get going don't want to be late."

The speeder took off flying through the large city as the raging rapids below them roared along and from looking down Artis could feel the heat from the water. It was practically like lava on Mustafar which was strange since it was water and not...well...lava. The speeder would arrive at the capitol building as the guard would lead Artis to the governor himself.

Once Artis would meet with him Artis would bow out of respect. "Governor."

The Governor would stand up and return the bow. "Greetings Master Jedi. I am pleased to see you have arrived safe."

"Of course. Now I'm aware you know why I am here?" Artis and the Governor would begin walking.

"Of course. The Republic wish to use my trade routes in the Outer Rim. Of course you realize that this would bring attention to my planet and people." The Governor was making a clear note one Artis and the Republic took into account.

"Yes. We would assume so. The Republic would be willing to lend military assistance against a planetary invasion from the Separatists." Artis could feel a darkness that was all to familiar.

"I do hope you understand my hesitancy towards something like that. My people come first above all else." The Governor was easy to understand since he didn't want his people to suffer.

"Yes. We would not have our troops on the planet. We will strictly stay in orbit in a defensive blockade." Artis was hoping that would reassure him enough to agree.

"Hmm…" The Governor would rub his chin in thought. "That is..acceptable. Alright Master Jedi. I will allow the Republic to pass through my trade routes as they wish."

Artis bowed his head. "Thank you. I shall report this to the Council immediately." Artis would leave the Governor and the Capitol building.

Artis would reach his starfighter and walked up to it as R9 whistled and beeped. "R9 contact the Jedi Temple." R9 would send out the signal which was answered by Master Windu and Obi-wan appeared as R9 projected their holograms. "I have established contact with the government of Argazard and have reached an agreement. The Republic can use the trade routes into the Outer Rim."

"Good job Artis. We will begin sending out Republic ships to aid our Troops in the Outer Rim. Until then remain vigilant." Artis would bow as the hologram vanished as Artis would feel that same darkness again only this time it was calling to him.

Artis looked up as the clouds claimed the skies and the rain began to pour down Artis pulled up his hood and began walking through the city's elevated streets. Artis had come to learn this part of the planet is almost the exact opposite of Mustafar. Where as Mustafar was surrounded by volcanoes and rivers of lava where the structures were protected by ray shields. The city on Argazard was surrounded by jungles and blazing heated water down below. The structures here were also protected by ray shields to keep the raging rapids at bay. Artis continued to follow the raging feeling of the dark side that was calling to him until he seemed to walk outside the city and into some kinda control room. It appears that the room controlled the ray shields levels and is used to mine the water and surrounding resources.

"Well well. I was beginning to think my presence was unnoticed." Artis recognized that voice turning to see Carole walking into view as she dropped her hood to the floor.

Artis would drop his now soaked hood to the floor as well. "I should feel surprised that your here. Yet I also feel like it was expected."

Carole laughed at that notion. "Oh really? Well I feel like the force pulls us together thinking we are connected. Which means I should decapitate your head from your body."

"The force is on my side. I have full faith in it and know well enough that you will never defeat me no matter what you try." Artis did not grab his lightsaber initially hoping to surprise her if she tries to attack.

"Your arrogance is blinding you Lendix. Allow me to show you my power in the Dark Side." Carole would throw out a torrent of powerful force lightning which Artis was caught off guard believing she would attack with her lightsaber like all there fights before.

Artis was hit full force of the lightning and thrown back slamming against the wall with a loud thud before falling onto the ground with smoke coming off his body. Carole's power was much stronger than before when Artis fought her on Tython. Perhaps Dooku in his mind was teaching her more and making her more powerful which put her on par with Dooku's force power.

Carole smiled as she approached with a light laugh. "I have waited so long to do this. My friend." Artis would stir and slowly stand up. "At last I shall make you one with the force."

"Not if I have anything to say about!" Artis throughout a powerful force that sent Carole flying as she slammed onto a holotable that displayed the area around the station before rolling off falling onto her back on the floor.

Carole was shocked at how powerful Artis has become this was not the same jedi she had seen before. He was like a massive ray of light that shined through the darkness. While she may have grown more powerful by Sidious's hand, Artis did not falter in training.

Artis looked at her. "Your time in this war is over." Carole would stand up anger filling her face. "And it was not short enough." Carole would force leap towards the stations doors hoping to flee but, Artis would cut her off shocking her. "If your so powerful." Artis pulled out his lightsaber. "Why leave?" Artis had activated the weapon the green blade coming to life.

"You will never truly defeat me. My master will bring the jedi down and destroy you all." Carole would activate her lightsaber as the red blade came to life.

"Faith in your masters ability may be misplaced. As is your faith in the dark side of the force." Artis entered his ready stance as Carole would too.

Artis would force leap over her catching her off guard as Artis's blade slammed against hers landing on top of the holotable. Carole would bring her lightsaber down in an overhead cleve as Artis would backflip over her kicking her in the back knocking her onto the table. Carole would turn around and blocked Artis's over head cleve his strength was immense sending a shockwave through her bones. Artis would push down her blade but, Carole would kick Artis in the gut once knocking him back. Carole started her attack with sweeping cross cuts. Artis would block and dodge them shocked Carole on how easy Artis switched form the offensive strong attacks of Djem So into the defensive style of Soresu so easily. Artis was backing up as Carole continued her sweeping cross cuts and diagonal slashes. Artis would spin around blocking a stab from behind his back. Artis would leap over Carole as he landed spinning back around as he blocked the cross cut entering a blade lock.

Artis and Carole would begin trading cross cuts and slashes neither having any trouble defending themselves. Soon both broke off the engagement spinning their blades around there bodys their blades a whirlwind of green and red. Soon both would cross cut locking blades once again Artis and Carole would both throw out a force push entering a stalemate in the force. Artis and Carole would try to overpower the other only both would be thrown to opposite sides of the room. Artis and Carole would land onto the control panel's but, Carole would stand up running towards Artis jumping off the holotable. Artis would dodge as Carole as she slammed her lightsaber onto the control panel. The shields on the outer platforms were disabled as the alarm went off. Artis would block Carole's attack destroying a control panel opening the doors kicking Carole in the gut.

Artis would backup through the door as Carole would come back at him with high slashes and stabs. Artis would block her attacks finding despite being a female Togruta like Ahsoka who was a amazing acrobat Carole had strength behind her blows rivaling that of Anakin. Artis would backflip away from a sweeping cross cut. Artis continued to backup across the catwalk finding some piping stretching across to another station. Artis would jump over onto it balancing himself as Carole would follow balancing herself as well. Both trying not to fall as they moved as Artis would stab at her but, Carole would block it both almost losing balance as they throughout lights stabs before Artis jumped down onto another platform. Carole would follow as Artis brought his lightsaber in a sweeping slash as Carole blocked it and punched Artis in the face as he stumbled to her left. Artis looked back at her and she was focused on Artis both bringing their lightsabers towards one and other while a massive wave of water came flying into the air.

Artis would leap over Carole drop kicking her again knocking her further onto the platform. As Artis leaped towards her she would duck as Artis cut through the wiring on the platform. Carole would throw out a powerful torrent of force lightning. Artis would catch it in his hand and threw it back towards her as Carole would roll under it as she charged Artis. Artis would catch her tackling her to the ground before being thrown off her with a powerful force push sending him to the end of the platform. She wouldn't be allowed to attack as waves roared slamming upwards onto the platform as splashes of the heated water came flying towards them. Artis watch as Carole ran towards the end of the platform as both slammed there lightsabers again as they took cover. The water slammed against the steel burning it as this time a massive wave flew up slamming onto the platform hot enough to begin melting it. Artis ran up the platform as Carole followed. The platform would giveaway falling down into the rapids below as Artis and Carole jumped up grabbing onto the platform. It slammed into the rapids as Artis and Carole began climbing.

 **(A/N: If you will please insert the chorus from Revenge Of The Sith Battle Of The Heroes. You'll see why.)**

Artis and Carole get bashing at one and other while climbing Carole tries bashing Artis who blocked it climbing. Up ahead Artis could see a waterfall so Artis grabbed one of the wires swinging away as Carole would swing after him. They slashed at each other neither hitting anything but, lightsabers Artis looked over seeing an empty platform floating over the rapids so he jumped down landing on it activating his lightsaber. Artis watched as the platform started to fall down the waterfall meanwhile Carole would climb back onto it running towards Artis. She would force leap into the air landing on a second platform as Artis watched her. She twirled her lightsaber as they engaged once again bashing lightsabers till Artis would knock hers away.

Artis looked at her and took a breath as he got a better grip on his lightsaber and Carole stared him down. "I am sorry that it has to be this way Carole. I am sorry."

"The jedi are nothing but, blinded fools that they can't even tell the sith are in control."

"I have heard this before who is the Sith Lord!?"

Carole smiled. "He's far closer than you think."

Artis looked at her. "You have to know that the Sith are nothing but, evil! I can sense the good in you!"

"There is no good in me Artis just like there is no darkness in you!"

"Well then you are lost!"

The two stared each other down as they circled Carole readying herself. "This is the end for you my friend."

Artis smiled as he readied himself as Carole leaped over him now onto his platform as both began bashing blades once again. Artis would block her attacks as both entered a blade lock before Artis sees a shuttle over head. Artis would leap up grabbing it climbing on top of it as Carole was quick to follow and once she did she destroyed one of the thrusters. Artis watched as they went crashing into the the city center with a huge crash as both Artis and Carole leaped off the shuttle before it slammed into the ground. Both hit the ground hard as the rain poured onto them. Artis was the first to stand up as Artis activated his lightsaber again. Carole was desperate as she was slower to get up and shot out force lightning that knocked Artis's blade out of his hand and into the rapids below lost forever. Artis caught her lightning in both hands as they began to struggle. Soon Republic troops had arrived as Master Windu and Obi-wan ran up lightsabers at the ready.

Artis was being pushed back as Carole unleashed her full power as Artis looked at her as they slowly moved towards each other. The struggle broke sending a huge shockwave out sending Artis flying into his fellow jedi as the clones were knocked down. Carole on the other hand ran as her shuttle came and she jumped in as clones opened fire. Only it was too late and Carole escaped once again.

Master Windu and Obi-wan would put their weapons away as Artis watched. "The enemy lives to fight another day."

Artis crossed his arms looking down. _"Closer than I think..it couldn't be…"_

 **End Of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Shroud Falls

**What is up Jedi and Sith! Its ya boy Dj Wolfenstein back again with another Chapter in A Jedi Warrior Of Peace and I hope everyone is having a good day plus I want to see some reviews because, no review is ignored unless it's just bad mouthing my story. That will be deleted and ignored. Anyway let's get back into it!**

Chapter 21 - The Shroud Falls

" _ **Always pass on what you have learned."**_

One year has passed and the Clone Wars continues to rage on as many jedi continue to fall in battle and star systems are all but, decimated in the conflict. Still a handful of jedi have fallen down a dark path manipulated by Count Dooku while some were secretly manipulated by Carole. The Jedi Order continues training more students to keep up their numbers and to advance more and more padawans to knights. Some padawans fail however before they can even begin more advanced training while many knights are thrusted into the war before having anymore time.

Despite all this the war continues as many worlds are either rescued or lost in the war as the war has moved towards the planet of Voss. The Separatists were marching through the forests as the Republic had a strike force adapting guerrilla warfare on planets like this.

" _Voss..a beautiful untouched planet..has been brought down to its knees by the Separatists..now time is running out. As the Republic stands to face the enemy. For us clones. Their is but, one choice. We must fight to victory or death._ **For The Republic!** _"_

Sev stood up on a small cliff launching two grenades from his launcher destroying to Droideka in a surprise attack. As he and dozens of clones from the 312th legion jumped down as they opened fire destroying over a dozen battle droids in the surprise attack. They all charged through as clones would roll across the ground tossing out thermal detonators destroying a group of battle droids. Separatists Commando droids came rushing through only the clones were ready as one would drop down lifting the droid over their head slamming it onto the ground before blasting it. Another would duck the serated blade it carried before kicking it an blasting its head off.

Sev was on the front as he ordered heavier fire. "Let's go move it out!" A clone trooper ran up and unloaded onto the battle droids with a gatling blaster. More Droidekas marched firing at the clones as Sev saw a flanking position. "Flank them!" Sev saw the Droidekas and blasted them with grenades destroying them. The clone standing beside him continued to fire his gatling blaster before an unseen force would pull him away. Sev watched as the clone flew through the air before seeing a red blade pierce the clones chest. Before the clones body was tossed to the side like nothing by the Dark Jedi Gorik who wore black robes with the hood up. Sev aimed towards Gorik and shot two grenades towards him only Gorik would knock both to the side only he didn't see Sev's third surprise shot.

Gorik was only scared by the blast as Sev would drop his launcher charging towards Gorik snapping the neck of a Droid Commando before flipping one over his head. He reached Gorik only to be stopped in place by Gorik's force lightning. Sev was protected by his armor and how weak the lightning really was and pulled out his own knife trying to fight towards him. Unfortunately he was sent flying back into a boulder rendering him unconscious.

Sev's blurry vision would begin to become solid as he was being dragged on his knees as he witnessed Groik cutting a clone across the stomach forcing him to his knees. Gorik would invert his grip and bring the blade down piercing the clones neck and body as he looked at Sev with a smile. A Droid Commando would walk into Sevs view weilding a serrated blade ready to decapitate Sev.

Only the blow never came as an unseen force would free Sev as a blur of motion would cut the three droids in half landing on the ground down on one knee. Gorik would quickly turn around quickly as rage filled his body. As the unknown figure revealed to be Artis Lendix wearing a new pair of robes of blue and black stood up while the hood covered his head revealing his blue eyes.

 **(A/N: Side Note! Artis's new robes are the Jedi Adventure Robes that Galen Marek wore at the end of the Force Unleashed. We good? Great. Back to the action!)**

Artis stood holding a newly constructed lightsaber in his right hand activating a turquoise colored blade. He would twirl the weapon in his right hand now holding it in a Shien reverse grip pulling up a second shoto lightsaber. He would activate his shoto as a blue blade would come to life as he charged towards Gorik.

Sev would stand up as reinforcements ran through as the rest of Havoc Squad joined in as Sledge tossed Sev a rifle as he caught it running with his team to continue the assault.

Artis ran through the battle jumping over a downed tree jumping off another as he came down from the air he would slash a Super Battle Droid across the chest with his shoto while stabbing his turquoise blade into a Droideka destroying both droids. Artis would leap into the air as he brought his main weapon down onto Goriks red blade. Gorik fell back on Djem So as he threw out strong cross cuts and overhead cleves which Artis would sidestep and dodge. Artis and Gorik would battle as clones ran past them as Gorik would backhand Artis across the face. Artis would faint the pain spinning around heel kicking Gorik in the jaw.

Artis would duck another cross cut as he would slash and block with his shoto saber as Gorik brought down his lightsaber in another over head cleve which Artis blocked crossing both lightsabers in an X. Artis saw a tree and would maneuver his main lightsaber to keep the blade lock as he reached out with his off hand. The trees trunk would splinter and give out a loud crunch as Artis uprooted the tree kicking Gorik in the gut before backflipping away. The tree fell between them as both Gorik and Artis flipped up onto the tree to continue their duel. Artis would cartwheel dodging Gorik's slash before slashing at Gorik's sides with his blades which Gorik blocked. Artis would jump up slamming both blades down on the red blade. Gorik would grabb Arti by the throat as Gorik was a tall brute like man who loved to punch and elbow his opponents when he could.

Gorik would throw Artis against a nearby tree as he leaped up and went to stab Artis who rolled out of the way. Gorik kicked Artis in the back as Artis slammed against the uprooted tree as he lost weapons from the sheer force of the blow. Gorik would stab Artis only it was blocked by Artis's skill in tutiminus as Artis held his ground as Gorik continued to force through Artis's defense.

That's when Sev ran up slamming his shoulder in Goriks stomach rescuing Artis as Sev pushed Gorik back before Gorik kneed Sev in the face. Gorik would attempt to punch Sev who blocked the blow attempting his own only Gorik caught his forearm. The two struggled against one and other only Sev smiled under his helmet as he revealed a grenade in his right hand. Sev would detonate the grenade sending them both back as Sev rolled across the ground skidding to a stop. Gorik would be down on one knee before standing as his robes were smoldering. His face scared far more than before as he was hurt but, not dead.

Artis held both his lightsaber in his right hand and his shoto in his left as he focused the force into one powerful force push sending Gorik flying into a mountain slamming into the rock. Gorik would try to force his way out of the telekinetic attack screaming cursing Artis's name. Artis would focus one more force push in both his hands. He would thrust both his hands out sending a powerful force towards Gorik slamming him through the stone crushing him under its power and the weight of the stones ending the fallen jedi's life.

The Republic forces would destroy the last of the Separatists as Artis walked over to Sev whose armor was only scratched. As Artis would delay the explosion enough to pull Sev away from it while keeping Gorik in place with the force.

Artis put a hand on Sev's shoulder. "Glad to see our plan worked. Somewhat."

Sev would laugh at this. "Well if only someone didn't need to make his grand entrance. I could've been killed."

Artis smiled as he walked off. "But, you weren't." Artis would hook both blades on his belt as he opened his communications. "Master we've taken out our target and have a clear way through to the command centers."

Obi-wans voice came through. "Very good. We will be waiting for you at the rendezvous point. Then we will commence the next faze."

"Understood Master." Artis would round up his troops and move forward as the Republic were looking to take an important stronghold on the planet surface.

Artis jumped into a gunship as did Havoc squad and they lifted off the ground and into the air flying towards the rendezvous point. Artis was now seventeen years old spending the last year fighting in the Clone Wars and training with Master Yoda. While finding time to spend time with Ahsoka whether on diplomatic missions or on simple patrols. They continued to hide their relationship from the rest of the order and the council.

The gunships flew through the air as the calm ride was interrupted by cannon fire as Artis and the clones hung on. "Pilot take evasive actions and close those blast doors!"

"Yes sir!" The Pilot would try to close the blast doors as the gunships were under heavy fire.

Unfortunately they were hit and hit hard as the gunship was now smoking as one of the engines was hit as they were going down and Arts looked as a clone trooper slipped and was about to fall out.

Artis would grab the clone before he could fall out of the gunship. "Don't worry trooper I got you!"

Sev reached over and grabbed onto the clones other arm as they pulled him onto the gunship as a mere fifteen feet from the rendezvous point the ship crashed.

 **Rendezvous Point**

Obi-wan was looking through binoculars as he saw Artis's shuttle go down as he looked over to Anakin. "Artis's gunship is down. We need to move now."

Anakin nodded looking to Rex. "Rex we need to start the attack."

Rex nodded. "Yes sir."

212th, 312th and, 501st legions began the attack as they charged as Separatists used heavy cannons to destroy any Republic walkers as they marched.

 **Crash Site**

Artis held his head as he opened his eyes seeing Sev and the others were alright sadly the pilot was dead. Artis climbed out of the downed gunship as did Havoc and the other 312th clones did as well before coming under fire. The clones took cover by the gunship while Artis started spinning his main lightsaber in a circular motion deflecting blaster bolts.

Sledge saw a tanks coming and readied his rocket launcher aiming it at one of tanks before launching a rocket destroying the tank. "Tanks down!"

Lucky would snipe droids heads off one by one while Sev kept blasting droids with Jax kneeling in front of him blasting droids. Thankfully for them Republic forces came and gave them some assistance as Obi-wan and Anakin rushed up deflecting blaster bolts.

Artis looked at the two as he let out a sigh of relief. "Well glad to see I wasn't gonna be left behind."

"Well I see your portion of the mission went well except for the entrance." Anakin deflected blaster fire.

"That wasn't my fault." Artis used the force to pull a droid towards him cutting it in half.

"Can we focus on the mission at hand?" Obi-wan deflected another blaster bolt.

The Republic forces marched through breaking the Separatists forces as Artis cut through droid after droid along with Anakin and Obi-wan. The clones would throw thermal detonators destroying large groups of droids. Artis and Havoc squad broke through and ran through the clear pathway towards the command center as Obi-wan and Anakin would finish off the remaining forces. Once Artis and Havoc reached the main blast doors Artis signaled Sledge who ran up placing detonators on the doors. Artis and Havoc took cover as the detonators exploded blasting the entrance open rushing in and taking out the droid security.

One of the droids dropped its weapon. "Wait! I surrender!" Artis would cut it in half.

Artis looked around as they breached the command centers entrance before using his coms. "Havoc squad has breached the first target building and is about to take control of the station."

"Good job Artis. Anakin and I will proceed to the second station we will contact you once we're done." Obi-wan's voice came through the com link.

"Understood Master. Good hunting." Artis would switch off his com link before looking over at Sev. "Are the signals jammed?"

"Yes sir. The alarms are disabled as well right now we have the element of surprise." Sev looked over as Lucky and Sledge had pushed the destroyed droids bodies off the controls and onto the ground.

"Good. Let's finish this fight Captain." Arti put a hand on Sev's shoulder as he smiled.

In the last year Sev received the promotion to the rank of Captain and it was a promotion that was well deserved. "Yes sir."

Artis and the rest of Havoc began to sneak through the station tossing droid poppers only that way they can avoid detection. They would remain undetected as they made their way through the station until reaching the main control room to an unexpected surprise. Standing in the center of the room was none other than Count Dooku. At his side was obviously Carole and two others Mralsth and Ventress with Mralsth being a highly ranked jedi knight who lost his way and became Dooku's assassin.

Artis quickly took out his lightsabers activating both. "Dooku. I'm surprised you're even here to do your own dirty work."

The elderly man would smile as he stared Artis down. "Sometimes things are just that important to me."

Artis looked over at Sev and Havoc. "Take them!" The clones opened fire as Mralsth and Ventress would deflect the blaster fire before Dooku would send out force lightning sending the clones flying back as they landed hard alive but, unable to fight.

Dooku didn't even draw his lightsaber as he looked at Artis who stood alone. "I am willing to give you a chance if you simply surrender and submit to me."

Artis stood straight up and deactivated his lightsabers but, smiled. "Now!"

Artis would launch himself towards Ventress kicking her off the elevated platform and onto the door as out of the shadows Yula would launch herself towards Mralsth knocking him back. Dooku was shocked to see her as was Carole since they believed Artis was the only issue they had to deal with. Artis smiled as his plan was in motion and Yula's surprise entrance would make the odds a little better.

Artis and Yula would jump back as on cue Ahsoka Tano herself would join them making the odds three against four which was better since he knew Dooku would like to test his assassins. Ahsoka's attire had changed as she now wore a dark red bodysuit that left a section above her chest exposed. She also wielded her standard green lightsaber but, in her off hand she held a yellow shoto saber.

Artis looked over at Ahsoka and Yula. "Glad you two could come and join the fun."

Ahsoka smiled at her comrade/lover with a smile. "Well at least we didn't need a grand entrance like someone here."

Yula shook her head at their banter. "Uh can we focus on the task at hand please?" Yula held her blue lightsaber ready.

Artis charged towards Carole while Ahsoka would leap over at Mralsth who blocked her downward strike leaving Yula to handle Ventress. The six would engage in lightsaber combat as Artis and Ahsoka would use flank subversion to dodge attack while Yula sidestepped her opponents strikes. Dooku watched as he would not waste his time here. Artis kicked Carole in the gut as he saw Ahsoka get kicked in the gut herself as Mralsth went to strike her Artis would leap over saving her force pushing him away. Yula would kick Ventress in the jaw as the six stood across from one and other.

Artis leaped up kicking Ventress in the jaw as Carole's overhead strike was blocked. "Why would you come here!?"

Mralsth looked at them. "They know of the Artifact!" When he went to strike Artis Ahsoka ran up blocking his attack.

Ventress went for one of her own until Yula blocked her attack as all six entered a blade lock.

Dooku watched using the distraction to leave and Artis saw this force pushing Carole away and leaped for Dooku who blocked him with his lightsaber in one swift motion. Once Havoc regained themselves they would help their jedi comrades as Dooku would force push Artis away quickly escaping. Carole saw him leaving as did Ventress so they would leave Mralsth behind as he had Yula down only Artis stabbed him in the back.

Artis helped Yula up. "Come on! Let's hurry before they escape!" Artis, Ahsoka, Yula and, Havoc squad ran for the hangar only it was to late and they escaped.

Sev let out a frustrated groan. "The enemy lives to fight another day."

"Well at least we took the command center." Ahsoka shrugged.

"She's right. So it wasn't a total loss." Yula had come to agree with Ahsoka. "So we can count this as a victory."

"Victory?" They looked at Artis confused. "Victory Yula?" He shook his head as he hooked his deactivated lightsabers on his belt. "Yula this is not a victory. The shrouds of the dark side are falling. The light is finally shining through the darkness."

Republic cruisers came into orbit as Artis, Ahsoka and, Yula looked outside indicating a Republic success.

 **End Of Chapter 21**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I want to hear your guys thoughts on Artis's new look and here's a question for you. How do you think Artis got the Turquoise colored kyber crystal and how did he get his blue shoto? Leave your ideas in a review. Remember..peace..love..and may the force be with you..always.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Unlikely Help

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is enjoying their day and I hope everyone is doing well wherever you are. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 22 - Unlikely Help

After the battle on Voss the Republic had established a station in the planets orbit since Voss is a resource rich planet. As the Republic is in need of the resources on the planet which will be of great help to the Republic in the wars effort. After sometime Artis was stationed on the new Voss Station along with Jedi Master Shran Baradar. Master Shran was stationed at Voss Station and he was glad to meet Artis after hearing so much about Artis. Meanwhile Sev was still on the station as the rest of Havoc was back on Kamino.

Artis sat in his quarters in the middle of the room as he meditated which has become a action Artis would do when he's either bored or needing clarity. As he meditated he could feel the force across the galaxy and even feel Ahsoka's life force. He knows that her love is his and his belongs to her which gave him more of a reason to come back alive. While he may love Ahsoka with all his heart and will he couldn't help but, feel aggravated with keeping it a secret. Maybe when the war is over and peace is restored to the galaxy things will change.

" _I see you have continued to study young one...I am pleased to see the conflict plaguing the galaxy has not deterred you from your path."_ Artis turned to see none other than Satele Shan as a force ghost.

"Master Shan. I thought you would have vanished after my teachings on Tython." Artis was surprised to see her after so long.

" _I am always with you as is this..Ahsoka you are so fond of."_ Artis's heart nearly stopped at that notion. _"Yes I can sense your emotions and you have strong feelings for her. As she does for you."_

Artis looked down to the floor. "It is true master. I love Ahsoka. I know that is against the Jedi Code but, my attachment has given me more of a purpose and hope that this war can truly end."

Satele simply hummed in thought. _"I agree that the code states that a Jedi must stay far from forming attachments but, now my time in the galaxy is over. I do hope you know to keep your mind open to the force."_

Artis would nod his head as he smiled looking up at Satele. "Of course master."

" _Until we meet again young one. Good luck and May the force be with you."_ Soon Satele Shan had vanished leaving Artis in the empty room alone with nothing more than his thoughts.

Artis would stand up hooking his lightsabers to his belt before walking out of the room and into the halls of the station. Artis walked through the station as he passed clones stationed as security and other Republic personal meant for maintenance or otherwise. Artis knew Sev was in charge of security measures while he and Master Shran were in charge of the station itself. Artis has done his homework on Master Shran being a human man standing at only 6 feet 3 inches he was a powerful duelist but, was still skilled in the force. He wore the typical robes that other masters wore but, showed his brown eyes and short brown hair. Shran was known for his unbreakable will in battle always going in first never staying back and waiting. Something Artis would experience in some sparring matches that they did to pass the time. The stories were very true his skill with Djem So and supplementary skill of Ataru made him a insanely strong lightsaber duelist.

Artis knew he was strong due to his training with Master Yoda but, if he wanted to place himself anywhere he would say he is under Mace Windu. But, he only would say so as a joke which got plenty of his fellow knights to laugh. But, in the last year he has sparred with some of the best in the order which became his favorite pastime. Artis had spared against Mace Windu and Yoda which were great learning experiences. Artis would ask them to treat the match like an actual fight which would be strange considering the request. Only Artis would show his talent would require the masters to be serious as Artis wanted to test his ability. Yoda would watch over the matches as Artis would duel with different masters at Yoda's request.

Artis spared with Kit Fisto trademark smile and all as he would smile during the session which couldn't stop Arts from having a smile of his own. Artis had spared with Luminara Unduli who was so calm and collective that Artis was nervous to even try to spar with her. Finally Artis would spar with Mace Windu who was as strong and powerful as he expected since he was second only to Yoda. Master Windu didn't use his own form Vaypad as Artis in his mind wasn't ready for it. Artis knew his skill compared to Windu's was outmatched until Artis thought of a strategy of using force pushes to his joints and knees. Even after all that in Artis's mind Yoda is his greatest challenge as Yoda is in his mind the greatest duelist in the entire order. With no equal in terms of lightsaber to lightsaber combat which Artis still tried to disarm Yoda or out right beat him. Of course Yoda would either disarm Artis or just hit him with his cane which was just humiliating.

Over the past week Artis and Shran discovered Jedi Artifacts were located on the planet along with a man trying to smuggle them off world possibly to sell them. Thankfully they were able to catch him before he could jump into hyperspace.

Now they were walking with the smuggler whose name was Nate Tarek. "I swear I had no idea how those artifacts got on my ship I'm innocent."

Of course Master Shran and Artis found that hard to believe. "You were smuggling Jedi Artifacts Captain."

"Fine keep your fancy artifacts. Just give me back my ship!" As a female Republic worker walked by he took a second to take a good look.

Sev butted him in the back. "Eyes front."

"Just inspecting the troops Captain." Nate had a calm demeanor given his situation.

Artis seems to have stopped holding his head as a sudden feeling came over him. "Artis what's wrong?"

Artis shook his head. "I sense..a great darkness."

Master Shran walked towards the window of the station looking out into the vacuum of space as suddenly Separatists Cruisers came out of hyperspace. "The Separatists are here." Vulture droids came flying towards the station opening fire as the station rocked nearly knocking everyone over. "We must warn the Republic."

"Our shuttles won't be able to out run those fighters." Sev was hoping they had some kinda plan.

Nate cleared his throat. "Well. Guess who's got the fastest ship in the Outer Rim."

Artis pulled out his shoto saber and cut Nates restraints off his wrists. "We'll head for the hangar."

Sev looked over at Artis. "Sir are you sure that's a good idea?"

Artis looked at Sev. "What choice do we have?"

Nate rubbed his wrists as he looked at Artis. "Lead the way."

Arits and Master Shran ran ahead of Sev, Nate and, another clone ran through the stations halls as the alarms roared through the station signaling immediate evacuation. Artis and Master Shran ran through a pair of blast doors activating their lightsabers rushing into the hangar. As Sev and another clone turned around firing at the droids marching through the station.

Nate stopped watching Artis and Shran clearing the hangar turning to see a Super Battle Droid prepare to launch a rocket towards Sev and his fellow troop. "Look out!"

It was too late as the rocket hit near them sending both flying back as Sev landed on his stomach and chest alive. Nate looked and started marching towards the droids as he was unfazed by the blaster fire pulling out a A-212 Projection-X blaster pistol firing at the droids. He would spin around a falling droid pulling out a second A-212 blasting the droids marching towards him.. Sev would get up grabbing his blaster and stood beside Nate blasting at the droids destroying the last one.

In the hangar Artis tossed his shoto through a droid calling it back with the force into his left hand while Shran cut one last droid in half.

Nate ran into the hangar to find his ship was hit by debris. "My ship!?" The damage wasn't bad.

Shran looked at Nate. "Will she fly?"

"She's not the prettiest but, she's one of the toughest." Nate walked towards his ship as a Separatist dropship landed in the hangar carrying a dark presence.

The ramp opened as Carole and another Dark Jedi walked out of the ship. "Captain prep your ship this is our fight."

Shran and Artis ran towards them as the two activated their red lightsabers charging towards the two jedi.

Nate ran through his ship passing a astro droid. "S-8 charge the hyperdrive and ion cannons!" The droid quickly rolled off to do so as Sev ran past the droid.

Artis and Shran crossed blades with Carole and her Dark Jedi ally as Artis blocked the larger man's blade with his shoto while cross cutting with his main blade. Carole would flip and spin around Shran who blocked her blades cross cuts and stabs. Artis blocked the large man's blade only to be kneed in the stomach dropping on his hands and knees. Before the man could bring his lightsaber down in an overhead strike Shran tossed his lightsaber over Artis slamming against the red blade saving Artis. Artis would jump up spin kicking the man in the chest knocking him back. When he caught his lightsaber Carole caught him with force lightning sending him back. But, when she tried to attack Artis he would hit her with a force push knocking her back in turn.

Artis ran over to Shran as the Jedi Master stood up putting a hand on Artis's shoulder as Nates ship took off Carole shot lightning at it only to dodge a grenade that Sev blasted as he stood on the ramp. "Come on!"

Shran looked at Artis. "Go young Lendix. I sense your path lies elsewhere." Shran would backaway before turning to charge the enemy.

Artis pulled out a spare lightsaber he had before looking to Shran. "Master!" Artis tossed it towards Shran who leaped up into the air catching it activating the two blue blades.

Artis ran to the path of Nates ship flipping onto a catwalk that was destroyed leaping for Nates ship as Sev reached out grabbing his arm pulling him in as they ran into the ship.

"On those guns now!" Nate looked back as he yelled.

Artis and Sev took control of the ships cannons as they flew towards the Separatists ships as fighters chased them. Artis and Sev started blasting the fighters as they chased them in an attempt to destroy the smugglers ship.

Still in the hangar Shren showed his skills with dual wielding as Carole shot lightning at him only Shren blocked the lightning and redirected it into her ally before kicking her in the jaw knocking her back. The large Dark Jedi would attack spinning his blade around as he went to stab Shren only for the attack to be blocked. Shren would cross cut knocking his blade around spinning around as he would inverting his blade in his left hand stabbing the man in the gut. He would stand up as the man fell holding his stomach as he searched for Carole. The man could feel his lightsaber shake as it flew from his hand into Carole's as she stood there dual wielding the two red blades as she walked towards Shran.

Shran would pull up debris next to him tossing it towards Carole who would cut through it with her blades. Shran threw another piece of the stations debris towards Carole only for her to cut through that as well. Shran lifted up a detached engine tossing it towards Carole who would destroy it with her force lightning as it exploded leaping through the flames. She brought both blades down in an over the head strike as Shran tried to block her. Carole destroyed the lightsaber in his right hand by cutting it in half before cross cutting and stabbing both blades cutting Shrans shoulder. She shocked him with her lightning as he screamed in pain at the full brunt of her power. Shran screams were cut short as Carole would cut Shran across the stomach as his body fell to the ground his last breath leaving his body.

Artis could feel Shran's life slip away as he mourned the loss of his fellow jedi before coming back into reality as he blasted Separatists fighters.

Nate flew his ship around the the Separatists flagship as he blasted at it's torrents. "Keep them off me hyperdrives almost ready!" As he turned the ship on its side as it skidded across the hull of the flagship before getting free and he launched into hyperspace.

Carole walked over to her ally who was on his knees in pain. "They've escaped. You failed."

"No Carole. This. Is only our beginning." He said before hunching over.

"Yes. After all this time. Voss is ours again." Carole looked at her Dark Jedi ally someone she knew would be a threat to her apprenticeship to Darth Sidious as she activated her lightsaber. "Welcome to the Sith." Carole cut him down as he fell over life leaving his body as she looked out into the vacuum of space as the Separatists ships orbited the planet.

 **Coruscant Jedi Temple**

Meanwhile Nate had flown his ship to Coruscant and landed at the Jedi Temple so Artis is able to report what had happened at the Voss Station. Artis was wanting to just go back and retake Voss. But, Artis was not rash he knew he couldn't do this on his own.

"I see. This is most troubling. The loss of the Voss Outpost means that the Separatists have already taken control of the planet." Obi-wan rubbed his chin thinking.

"I agree. The resources on the planet are essential to our fight and now the Separatists are in control we must think of something." Master Plo Koon's voice was filled with urgency as the Republic needs Voss.

Nate would clear his throat. "Well. I'm not sure about you jedi but, I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get."

Artis crossed his arms. "I can't believe I'm asking this. But, if you help us you'll receive compensation I'll make sure of it."

"We'll discuss my reward later. Anyway those Seps don't know me or my ship. But, only one of you can come with me. I don't need my head getting blasted off." Nate held up his hands as he carelessly backed up.

"Artis you will go and shut down the stations defense systems and once that is done we'll begin our attack in an attempt to retake the planetary station." Artis nodded as he found that Master Windu's decision was out of desperation for the planet.

"I understand Master." Artis bowed his head and left with Nate to hangar bay.

The two walked through the hangar back to Nate's ship. "Just so you know my services aren't exactly cheap. Oh and if my ship is damaged again it'll cost you extra."

Artis just rolled his eyes. "Look just make sure we get there."

The two boarded the smugglers ship and left Coruscant and flew back into the vastness of space before launching into hyperspace.

 **Voss Station**

After taking the station Count Dooku had stood in the stations command center as the droids had began going through the stations computers.

Soon a transmission was coming in. "Sir we have an incoming transmission from a incoming ship." The droid put the transmission through.

Nate's hologram popped up. "Well if it isn't the illustrious Count Dooku."

Dooku seemed unimpressed with the smugglers attitude. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Well my lord I have some cargo that I smuggled off the planet and think that you'd find interesting. Of course nothing is free." Nate simply smiled as Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"The artifacts that you smuggled off the planet? Yes this is something I would take interest in." Dooku kept his cool remaining calm.

After a little bit of time Nate's ship came out of hyperspace and flew towards the station as he soon landed in the hangar bay and exited his ship only to be met by a droid escort. As for Artis he snuck out of the ship and pulled up his robes hood as he moved behind some crates. Artis peeked over the crates and watched droids patrolling walk by. After they passed he ran quickly through a pair of blast doors as they closed just after he came through. If he remembered correctly the stations defense system was on the bridge.

As for Nate he was walking in front of the droids as he was taken to the stations bridge and found himself meeting Count Dooku himself waiting. "Well it truly is an honor to meet Count Dooku himself."

"The pleasure is mine my friend. I hope these artifacts you have are what I expect." Dooku slowly walked towards Nate preparing to walk back to his ship.

Nate simply laughed. "I assure you my lord the artifacts I have on my ship are exactly as promised."

"We shall see." Dooku and Nate walked towards the hangar bay.

Artis watched as more droids walked by and moved only when he knew the patrols were gone or he used the force to disturb something to distract them. Once Artis made it to the bridge he started messing with the stations systems deactivating the weapons and sending the signal to a nearby Republic fleet.

Artis smiled until he heard a unsettling noise. "Put your hands up jedi." Artis turned to see a droid and activated his lightsaber. "Uh..Surrender your weapon." Artis slowly walked towards the droid. "Don't make me open fire." Artis cut the droid in half.

Artis shook his head as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards the doors only once they opened Artis pulled out both lightsabers his main saber in his right hand and his shoto in his left. What stood down the corridor was Count Dooku with Nate suspended into the air holding his throat.

Dooku continued to hold Nate in the air choking him with the force. "Did you truly believe that I didn't sense your presence."

Artis stared at Dooku not taking his eyes off the Sith Lord. "I knew this was too easy. Now release him."

Dooku didn't move. "Your concern for others is a pathetic trait that all jedi share. Surrender and I shall release him."

Artis slowly looked down and slowly fell to his knees as Dooku smiled as he dropped Nate who fell to the floor gasping for air. Once Artis heard the thud he quickly threw out a force push catching Dooku off guard sending him back. Nate took the chance to run towards the bridge as Artis activated his lightsabers as Dooku would get to his feet.

Dooku pulled out his lightsaber activating his red blade. "I should've suspected such treachery from a jedi."

Artis charged towards Dooku with a side slash with his main weapon only Dooku blocked it and swiftly lunged his blade towards Artis only he blocked it with his shoto.

Artis and Dooku locked blades as Artis had both his sabers crossed in an x as he blocked Dooku's blade. "Your training has come a long way boy."

Artis broke off the lock and leaped over Dooku and brought both blades down on top of Dooku's blade sending a surprising shockwave through Dooku's arms. Artis landed and quickly spun around with a side slash only it was blocked. Dooku began throwing out quick slashes at Artis's sides and legs Artis would block the side slashes and dodge the leg sweeps. Artis went with an overhead cleve with his main saber and slashes with his shoto. Dooku would either block or move around them and threw out force lightning that Artis blocked with his saber. Artis lunged towards Dooku only for Dooku to dodge it catching Artis's saber with his own.

Artis would spin his blade around and slammed his blades against Dooku. "I won't let you get away this time Dooku."

Soon the station shook as the Republic fleet came out of hyperspace and attacked the Separatists fleet. Artis pushed against Dooku's blade which despite using the dual wielding blades Dooku found Artis's impressive strength was not affected. Artis broke the lock slashing at Dooku's sides and stabbing at his legs. Dooku blocked each strike with his Makashi bladework as he disarmed Artis off shoto but, was caught by a punch in the jaw and a spin kick to the chest sending him back.

Artis aimed his blade at Dooku. "Your beat."

Dooku rubbed his jaw as he looked at Artis. "Your skills are better than I first imagined. But, you are still foolish." Dooku shot lightning towards Artis who caught it in his hand.

That let Dooku send Artis flying with a force push sending him slamming into a wall it also allowed him to head for his ship.

Nate ran over to Artis and helped him up. "You okay?"

Artis shook it off grabbing his shoto. "Come on! We can't let him get away!"

Nate and Artis gave chase after Dooku who was already leaving in his ship which meant he escaped once again. After finishing off the rest of the droids finally retaking the station Artis along with Nate stood in the hangar bay with Obi-wan and Mace Windu.

"We are truly grateful for your help and as promised you have been rewarded." Obi-wan crossed his arms.

Nate smiled tipping his hat. "Pleasure doing business with you. Next time you need my help just give me a call."

"We will. Thank you again." Mace and Obi-wan both walked away.

Artis walked over to Nate. "Good luck out there Nate. I hope we cross paths again." Artis extended his hand.

Nate shook it with a smile. "We will. May the force be with you my friend."

Artis smiled as Nate boarded his ship and left the hangar. "May the force be with you as well."

Nates ship lept into hyperspace flying into the infinite beauty of the stars.

 **End Of Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Wooooooo! I'm back baby! Anyway the reason I am back sooner than expected is because, at training I failed a fitness test and was put in separations. I got home two days ago and have been doing a lot of thinking about things. So I hope everyone is ready for more A Jedi Warrior Of Hope to be coming because, I know I am! See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Dark Days

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is enjoying themselves and having a fantastic day. Let's get back into it!**

Chapter 23 - Dark Days

As the war continues many jedi fall in the line of duty defending the Republic and innocents from the Separatist threat. More and more younglings begin training to become knights and ready themselves to aid the Republic. In the far reaches of the galaxy Artis Lendix finds himself in a fight for survival as the Separatists continue their assault.

Artis deflected blaster fire with his shoto as he cut a droid in half with his main lightsaber. "Hold your positions!"

Clones from the 312th continued to fire as the waves kept on coming nonstop one after the other. More and more clones are killed as the fight continues on. Sev and Havoc squad continue to fire back at the advancing droids as a Republic walker is destroyed by a pair of Separatists tanks. A group of clones were caught in the explosion as the walker fell onto the ground destroyed. Artis used the force to send out a powerful wave sending dozens of droids flying across the battlegrounds.

Sev blasted another droid in the chest dropping it to the ground. "Sir we can't hold out much longer!"

Artis knew this was true they were outnumbered and outgunned. "Fall back!"

Clones began to retreat as Artis followed behind them as the Republic forces retreated from the battlefield. Republic dropships had arrived as clones began to climb into the transports in order to escape as Artis jumped into the last one. The gunships began to retreat as they were being fired at and Artis watched two other gunships get destroyed as they were escaping. Unfortunately luck was not on their side as Artis's gunship was hit and the engine was destroyed. Artis's gunship was losing altitude as a clone fell over and was about to fall out if Artis didn't grab him. Artis only lost his grip and the clone trooper fell to his death.

Artis looked to see they were coming down fast. "Brace yourselves!"

The gunship came crashing down with a loud crash as it skidded across the desert sands of the planet.

Artis climbed out of the gunship as Sev helped Lucky up who was injured in the crash. "Lucky are you alright?"

"I think I'm okay sir." Lucky held his side in pain.

Sledge and Jax climbed out as Sledge grabbed his launcher. "The pilot is dead sir."

Artis looked as he could see Republic forces coming to reinforce Artis and his troops. "Well let's try and get Lucky medical attention."

Sev helped Lucky along as Artis led his team through the rocky desert as they found Republic reinforcements already engaging the enemy.

Artis and Havoc quickly ran over to the troops. "We need a medic!"

Once Lucky was helped over he was helped onto a shuttle that was going to take any injured clones to a cruiser to receive medical attention. "Sir are you sure you don't need me? I can still fight."

Artis admired Lucky's conviction that's what he liked about the clone. "I'll be fine. You need medical attention right now. Don't worry we'll save some droids for you."

"Good luck sir." The blast doors closed and the gunship took off.

But, without warning the Republic forces were fired at by Vulture droids which forced them to take cover as Artis looked at the medical transports being fired at. He looked at Lucky's transport ship and to his horror the shuttle was shot down and crashed into the canyon with an explosion.

"Lucky!" Artis watched as the shuttle exploded on impact and he felt pain in his heart as he lost his friend.

"No!" Sev couldn't believe that Lucky was gone.

Artis gripped his lightsaber in anger but, let go of his anger knowing that there was a battle to win. "Come on. We need to get back into the battle."

Sev knew Artis was hurt just as much as he and the others were as Sev sees Artis not as his general but, as his friend and brother in arms. "Yes sir."

Artis and the rest of Havoc squad would return to the battle as Anakin and Ahsoka had come to reinforce Artis and his troops.

Anakin looked at Artis as he ran up. "Good to see your alive. Sorry we're late we needed to break through the Separatists blockade before landing." Anakin noticed that Havoc only had three clones. "Where's Lucky?"

Artis only looked down sadness clearly present on his face which Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder. "Artis..I'm so sorry."

Anakin looked at Artis with a apologetic look knowing how much his team means to him. "He was a good man. I know he'll always be with you."

Artis nodded though it didn't make him feel any better. "Come on we have a battle to win."

With that they returned to the battle where just like before the droids were coming in never ending waves of battle droids. Artis, Ahsoka and, Anakin were on the front lines deflecting blaster fire as the clones returned fire as the droids marched. Artis ran into the crowd of droids nd began slicing them into pieces and jumped up releasing a powerful force repulse sending droids flying in all directions. Once it was done the clones charged through the opening that Artis created. Anakin and Ahsoka ran through as Artis was now leading the way to the droids facility. This was the first time in the battle the Republic had broken through their lines since the Separatists kept sending droids to overwhelm the Republic forces.

Artis answered an incoming transmission on his comlink. "Artis can you hear me?" To Artis's surprise it was Yula.

"Yula are you near the facility?" Artis cut a droid in half as he continued towards the objective.

"Yes we are under heavy resistance and we need help or else we aren't making it out." Yula's voice sounded desperate which means she is in need of reinforcements.

Artis cut down another droid as he ran. "Hold on we're almost there." 

Artis, Ahsoka and, Anakin finally arrived at the rendezvous point as Artis saw Yula deflecting blaster fire. Artis and the others saved her from a commando droid that was about to blast her head off her shoulders.

Yula deflected another blaster bolt. "I found a way into the facility. Only problem is they know we're coming. So only two of us can go in and maybe a few clones but, that's it."

Artis thought of a plan before deflecting a blaster bolt. "Yula. You, me and the rest of Havoc squad will sneak into the facility and destroy it from within."

Yula cut down another droid. "It's better than being stuck here in this firefight."

With that being decided Artis and Yula took an opening that was created to run to the other side of the massive facility. They were undetected so far so Artis cut an opening in the facility and climbed through as did Yula and the rest of Havoc squad. They found themselves in the hangar bay which was surprising that no droids were around. Something didn't feel right but, they walked towards the large blast doors only once they opened they were met by an unfamiliar face. A male cathar his fur was a dark red orange while his mane was a silverish white. His robes were black and red and he carried two lightsabers on his waist.

Artis grabbed his lightsabers. "We'll handle this."

Sev looked at Artis. "Sir are you sure?"

Artis nodded. "Go finish the objective we'll join you shortly."

Yula gripped her lightsaber as the unknown Cathar activated two red lightsabers in each hand which Artis activated his lightsaber and his shoto and Yula activated her lightsaber as well.

 _ **Two Years Ago**_

Carole was on a unknown planet in the outer rim where she was secretly training someone in the ways of the dark side. The young Twi'lek was training the cathar male who was the same age she was in not only the dark side of the force and in lightsaber combat. But, not on her own she secretly stole sith holocrons from her training with Sidious and used them on the cathar named Codoc Nanuk. She saw his rage and primal instincts fueled his anger and hatred of the jedi.

Carole disarmed Codoc again until he leaped over her and caught his lightsaber and had it aimed at her back. "Your skills are improving. My apprentice."

Codoc deactivated his lightsaber. "Thank you..my master."

"Your training will be completed soon. Then we will destroy the jedi and the sith and rule the galaxy." Carole had a smile grow on her face.

"Then..I'll be able to destroy the Jedi Artis Lendix. Just as you always intended master." Codoc got onto his knees.

Carole smiled to herself. _"Yes. We will finally destroy him and the jedi."_

 _ **Present Time**_

The three had their lightsabers activated as Codoc marched towards them as Yula leaped over his head and went to strike him only it was blocked by his lightsaber. Artis tried to slash his sides but, his attacks were blocked as well. Artis went to leap over his head and once he landed Yula went for a low slash at his thighs only it was blocked and Artis received a kick in the chest. Artis was knocked onto his back as Codoc backflipped away and tossed on of his sabers into some controls for the blast doors. The doors opened as he pulled his saber back to him with the force and spun them around in his hands. Yula ran up and slashed at his sides only he blocked it with one of his sabers. Artis ran up and slashed for his shoulder but, Codoc blocked it as well. The three now reached catwalks that lead towards the reactors of the facility. Artis and Yula had Codoc cornered as he stared them down so Artis fainted an attack as Yula went for an upwards slash but, it was blocked and Codoc backflipped onto a catwalk. Artis front flipped over onto it as Yula jumped over and both tried to attack but, all five blades locked together.

Once they broke off Artis went to slash at Codoc's sides while Yula went for a high slash that Codoc had blocked with one saber. Artis went to slash him with an overhead attack but, it was blocked and forced downwards. Allowing Codoc to back kick Artis in the face knocking him off the catwalk making Artis fall slamming onto a catwalk below them with a loud thud. Artis fell over the side but, caught the edge as his lightsabers laid in front of him. Yula kneed Codoc in the gut before kicking him off the top catwalk making him fall onto the second with a loud thud. Yula jumped down and Codoc kicked her in the side before getting up and activating their lightsabers. Yula twirled hers in her hand before slashing at Codoc's sides as he blocked her attacks. He blocked her low attacks and her high slashes one after the other as he was backing up as she continued her assault.

Artis finally pulled himself up and grabbed his lightsabers and looked up seeing that Yula was still engaging the cathar male. Artis used the force to help him leap up onto the catwalk above and he started running towards the engagement both lightsabers reignited. Yula backed Codoc up as they walked through a corridor that had rayshields deactivating. Yula continued her slashes as Codoc would block and dodge each strike. Soon the shields came back on separating the two so Yula deactivated her lightsaber as Artis ran up only to be stopped by the shield. Artis looked down the corridor deactivating his lightsaber as Codoc looked at the situation before touching the shield with his saber to find the shield repealed it. Codoc deactivated his sabers and watched as Yula got onto her knees and began meditating to clear her mind while Codoc paced watching her seething.

 **Outside The Facility**

Anakin and Ahsoka continued the assault as they pushed through slowly but, still made progress towards the facility. The Republic walkers began to fire onto the facility's defense towers in an attempt to disable them so they can have an easier time. Anakin deflected blaster fire right back at the firing droids as Ahsoka used her yellow shoto to deflect blaster fire.

"Come on we need to get inside the Facility and give Artis a hand!" Anakin ran towards the droids cutting on in half.

Ahsoka followed leaping through the air cutting down two droids. _"Artis please be alright.."_

 **Main Reactor Of The Facility**

Codoc seethed as he watched Yula meditate meanwhile Artis got ready reactivating his lightsabers one the shields dropped. The second the shields dropped Yula sprung towards Codoc slashing over head and diagonal strikes as Codoc dodged and blocked them. Once all the shields were down Artis was in a dead sprint attempting to reach them. Yula kicked Codoc in the stomach but, he shook it off as he blocked another attack. Artis was close but was cut off again by the shields as now only one shield stood between him and Yula. Yula blocked a diagonal slash and locked eyes with Codoc as she tried side slashing him again. Artis watched on his heart racing and his hands shaking as he watched Codoc kick Yula in the gut before uper cutting her. Yula fell back as Codoc put his sabers together creating a saber staff and Yula brought her saber down only Codoc blocked it and butted Yula in the face. Before spinning around and stabbing Yula in the stomach as his saber pierced her body.

Artis's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of his comrade..his friends demise. "Noo!"

Codoc pulled his staff out of her body as she fell to her knees her face riddled with shock on what has happened to her before falling over onto her side. Artis watched as Yula fell before locking eyes with Codoc rage filling his body. Codoc had a small smile as he and Artis continued their stare down as he paced back and forth. Artis activated his lightsaber as Codoc activated his staff as the moment the shields came down Artis charged right in. Codoc blocked Artis's assault as Artis swung his lightsabers with all his might as he and Codoc would circle each other blades clashing. Artis blocked Codoc's low then high attacks as he spun in place before thrusting his saber towards Artis who dodged it. Artis had enough of that staff so when he got his chance he brought his shoto up and sliced the staff in two before kicking Codoc over. Codoc fell onto his back as one of his sabers fell down the reactor shaft and Artis leaped up over Codoc as he he went to slash off Codoc's head only he missed as Codoc jumped up onto his feet and ran forward before spinning. Artis ran over and they clashed blades again as Codoc kicked Artis in the jaw making him backflip landing on his feet spinning his blades around. Artis blocked another slash before slashing at his legs making him spiral through the air landing on the other side of Artis.

Codoc and Artis locked eyes as Codoc spun around slamming his blade into Artis's blade but, Artis growled and drove his shoulder into Codoc's stomach slamming him into the wall. Codoc ducked Artis's shoto as he stabbed it into the wall. Artis ducked another attempt to slash his neck as he forced pushed Codoc away. When Codoc was about to attack Artis he was held in place slowly looking behind him seeing Yula still alive but, barely. He looked as Artis ran up and slashed him across the stomach and Codoc groaned as Yula lost her grip as Codoc fell over and down the shaft. Artis watched before deactivating his sabers and running over to Yula.

Artis got down on his knees and held her up. "Yula..Yula can you hear me?"

Yula's breathing was hitched as she held her stomach. "I'm...I'm so...sorry...I failed you.."

Artis shook his head. "No..you didn't fail me Yula. You saved me."

"Artis...promise me..you'll protect..Ahsoka." Artis was confused by Yula's request.

"Why are you asking me to do that?"

She simply chuckled. "I already know Artis...I can see...how much you two..love each other..I failed my master..so..don't fail..her..promise me…" Yula's eyes slowly closed as her body went limp in his arms.

Artis closed his eyes tightly. "I promise.."

Artis slowly picked Yula up with her lightsaber on his belt as he carried her out of the facility as Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to Artis and noticed Artis carrying Yula's body.

 **Jedi Temple**

Artis returned Yula's body to the jedi temple as she was given a proper burial by the jedi order as he gave the council her lightsaber. Artis stood in the chamber the hood covering his face as other members of the order paid their respect to Yula.

After the funeral Artis stood outside alone where no one would find him but, Artis felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ahsoka. Ahsoka grew close to Yula as Artis did over the last year they've worked together. Artis looked down which Ahsoka could see the pain he was feeling and she hugged him as he would return the gesture. Artis and Ahsoka would slowly pull back from each other as they looked towards the setting sun.

" _Yula..I promise. I will never let anyone be hurt as long as I can fight."_

 **End Of Chapter 23**

 **A/N: Well there's chapter 23 and I hope everyone enjoyed and remember...peace...love...and may the 4th be with you...always.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Peace and Serenity

**Welcome back everyone to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace Chapter 24 I hope everyone is enjoying themselves as much as I am. So officially after this story is done I am planning on doing a Red VS Blue Freelancer story next once this one is done if anyone is interested let me know! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24 - Peace and Serenity

Artis sat meditating in a meditation chamber at Yoda's request he found his meditation difficult as the death of Yula was weighing heavily on his mind. Artis's emotions were becoming more difficult to keep in check despite all his training and all his efforts all he could feel is pain. He was sitting alone in the chamber attempting to meditate and clear his mind and being of his pain. But, much to his dismay he can't find peace in Yula's death only feeling that it was his fault. So Artis decided maybe a walk around the temple would clear his mind so he did just that leaving the meditation chamber. He wanted to get this guilt out of his mind and clear his head once again. Artis took a walk around the temple grounds seeing other jedi and younglings in the middle of training. As he continued to walk Artis saw someone standing not to far from him. When he took a closer look at the figure and saw Yula standing there looking as she did when she died.

"Yula..? How.." Artis reached for her.

"You failed me.." Yula's voice was echoed in Artis's head.

"No..no I wanted to save you I swear I did." Artis walked closer to her.

"You watched me die.."

"I tried to save you I swear." Artis continued to walk towards her.

"You must pay…"

Artis was only a fingertip away from her.

Yula's image changed to that of the Cathar who killed her. "You...must die!"

Artis raised his hands up as the red blade came down onto him but, nothing happened to him and he looked around as Yula and the Cathar disappeared. Artis felt a hitch in his breathing as he looked around to see only the jedi walking the grounds. Artis shook his head and continued to walk through the temple grounds in hopes of clearing himself of his guilt.

As Artis walked he came up with an idea that could work. "Maybe some saber training will clear my head."

With that decided he headed towards the saber training grounds and took up a training saber and set the droids programming to his usual setting. Artis held the saber in his hands as the droids poured out onto the training ground. Artis was quick to block an incoming strike from the droids practice saber as he would strike it across the chest knocking it over. Artis deflected attacks from two droids as they each attacked him but, something felt wrong. When he turned after defeating the training droids he saw the same Cathar attacking. Artis blocked the incoming attacks as his defenses were broken and his mind filled with fear. Artis fell onto his back as the Cathar lifted the saber up and brought it down onto Artis whose eyes were closed.

When he opened them he saw the droid was deactivated and Ahsoka was there by his side. "Artis are you alright?" She had concern in her voice.

Artis was breathing heavily and shook his head as Ahsoka helped him to his feet. "I'm..I'm alright Ahsoka."

"You sure? I was trying to find you to make sure your okay and when I found you, you were shaking and seemed afraid." Ahsoka looked Artis in the eyes. "I could feel the fear Artis. So tell me..are you truly okay?"

Artis looked down at the ground as he closed his eyes finally giving in. "I failed to save Yula..her death is my fault..if I would've..I could've saved her." Artis's eyes slowly opened and looked at Ahsoka with concern and fear. "I don't want to fail you Ahsoka.."

Ahsoka put a hand on Artis's cheek as she looked into his eyes seeing his fears for herself. "You could never fail me..I promise I'll always be by your side."

Artis felt some relief but, the guilt was ever still present in his mind. "I know…"

As the day passed Artis was back in the meditation chamber as he sat there meditating once again to try and free himself of his guilt. But, like before he couldn't get over the fact that he let Yula die that he wasn't able to save her.

As he meditated a faint voice echoed in his head. _"Go to the Dagobah system…"_ Artis shook his head thinking he's just hearing things until it was heard again. _"Go to the Dagobah system…"_ Artis finally relented as he stood up and walked out of the meditation chambers.

He walked to find Yoda meditating in his quarters and Artis walked over sitting across from him. "Master."

"Hmmm. A request you wish to make hmm?" Yoda would open his eyes and rotate to look at Artis.

"Yes Master. I wish to travel."

"Hmm and where to do you wish to go?"

"To the Dagobah system Master. I could hear a voice calling me..telling me to go to the Dagobah system."

Yoda rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm...A dark place is Dagobah. Strong in the dark side it is. Cautious of the this journey you must be."

Artis nodded. "Yes Master. I shall leave at once."

Artis stood up and left Yoda's quarters heading for the hangar bay of the temple where he will take a ship to the Dagobah system and finally free himself.

As he walked Ahsoka caught him. "Where are you going?"

Artis looked at her. "I'm going to the Dagobah system."

"The Dagobah system? Why would you be going there?"

"I could feel the force calling me there. I don't know what or why I am being pulled to the Dagobah system. If it means facing my guilt. So be it."

Ahsoka looked down with a look of concern on her face but, looked up at Artis. "Come back safe.."

Artis smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I always do.." Artis leaned over and closed the distance between them as the sparks flew between them once again.

After finally separating he continued his walk to the hangar bay until he reached it finding his starfighter as R9 whistled.

"We're going to the Dagobah system R9. Don't worry we'll be fine." Artis climbed into the pilot seat and fired up the engines.

R9 used his thrusters to place himself in his spot and whistled as they were ready to leave the hangar. After everything was ready Artis took off out of the hangar and into the air of Coruscant and out into space. Artis flew up towards a hyperspace ring and punched in the coordinates for the Dagobah system before launching into hyperspace. As he flew through hyperspace he could feel the same pull through the force that took him to Tython before. Soon Artis came out of hyperspace and arrived at Dagobah and let out a sigh as he flew down to the planet surface. Artis managed to find a spot in the swamp he could land without sinking into said swamp.

Artis climbed out of the fighter and looked around the dark cold swap planet. "Stay with the fighter R9."

R9 whistled as he stayed put watching Artis walk off into the swamp that laid ahead of him and finally disappearing in the fog.

Artis walked through the swamp lands as he could feel how strong the force was on the planet which was of no surprise to him. Artis continued his walk through the swamp before finding a hooded figure sitting outside what looks like a cave of some kind. Only Artis could feel the dark side with in the cave and it was extremely strong almost as strong as Korriban.

Artis approached the cave entrance looking inside feeling the cold. "What's inside this cave?"

The hooded figure sat there calmly speaking with an echo in his voice. "Only what you take with you.."

Artis pulled up his hood as he looked in the cave slowly taking a deep breath before entering the cave. He could feel the force all around him and it was stronger than before. He walked through it as he felt a familiar presence as he quickly activated his lightsabers. Codoc was there and he had Ahsoka on her knees beaten.

"Let her go!" Artis went to strike him only to be stopped.

Yula stood behind him holding him in place. "You failed to save me.."

Artis shook his head. "No! I tried! I didn't want you to die!"

"You failed me.." Yula forced Artis on his knees despite his struggle.

"Your afraid you failed.." Codoc stabbed Ahsoka through the back.

"Ahsoka no!" Artis closed his eyes tightly in fear.

Codoc smiled as he walked towards Artis. "You failed her as well...you failed everyone."

"Your afraid.."

Artis shook his head. "I'm not afraid of you! Or failing!"

"You are a coward!" Yula pulled out a red lightsaber.

"No!" Artis dropped his lightsabers.

"Tell us what are you afraid of!" Codoc lifted his lightsaber.

"I'm…"

"Tell us!" Yula lifted her saber as well.

"I'm afraid of the truth!" Artis finally gave in to his failure and pain. "I'm sorry!"

Both brought their sabers down as they passed through Artis leaving him unharmed.

"I'm sorry Yula I failed to save you..I let you die when it should've been me..I'm sorry..so sorry.." Artis stayed on his knees as he looked up seeing Yula.

Yula smiled at Artis before speaking. "Let go…" She finally vanished.

Artis looked down as he realized he must let go of his guilt, of his fear and, of his pain. "Goodbye Yula."

He finally understood that he had to let go only then will he find true peace and serenity within the force and himself. Artis looked up seeing that Yula and anything else had vanished leaving him alone inside the cave. Artis stood up and walked out of the cave and saw the same hooded figure sitting in the same spot as when he entered the cave.

"Have you discovered what you we're hoping to find?"

Artis noded. "Yes. I have."

"Then I wish you the best of luck."

Artis returned to his ship and flew back into space and was ready to launch himself back to the Temple only he suddenly had an incoming transmission.

Artis answered the incoming message as Master Windu's image popped up. "Artis I hope your journey is finished. We have a new mission for you. We're sending coordinates we have a fleet that needs assistance."

Artis nodded. "Yes master. I'm on my way now." Once Windu's transmission ended Artis's ship attached the hyperspace ring. "R9 plug in coordinates and let's go give that fleet a hand."

R9 whistled as Artis's fighter launched into hyperspace and within a short time Artis came out of hyperspace and right into a massive space battle. Artis saw three Separatists cruisers and two Republic cruisers firing at one and other. As Republic fighters and Separatists fighters were dog fighting as Artis flew past the Republic cruiser.

Artis had another transmission coming in and answered it and this time Anakin's image popped up. "Artis I see Master Windu sent you to come give us some assistance."

Artis had quickly detached from the hyperspace ring and evaded ion torpedoes as they destroyed the ring. "Yeah. Glad to see that your having fun!"

Anakin smiled at Artis's reaction. "Yeah well now you get to join in."

Artis was swerving left and right as he blasted a droid fighter. "Yeah lucky me!"

Artis flew towards one of the Separatists ships and fired at the bridge before launching ion torpedoes destroying the bridge and bringing down the cruiser.

That's when Artis heard a clone pilot in need of help. "I got one on my tail! I can't shake him!"

Artis adjusted his path following the clone and destroyed the vulture droid. "Don't worry I got your back."

"Thank you sir. Sorry I panicked." Artis flew beside the clone.

"Don't worry trooper it happens to everyone." Artis swerved left as he went to give some extra assistance to the Republic fighters.

When it seemed like they had a chance to take over two more Separatists cruisers came from hyperspace and ambushed the Republic forces.

Anakin knew this was a no win situation so made the call. "All fighters head back for the cruisers we need to get out of here." 

Artis swerved around a few of the Separatists cruisers turret towers as he blasted them as he had a lot of heat on his tail. Artis kept evading as best he could as multiple droid ships were chasing hims down and were trying their best to blast him.

Artis was close only his fighter was hit and began to spark and the hull of his fighter exploded and was smoking as he began to spin out of control. "I'm hit!"

Artis was spinning faster and faster as he crashed into the Republic cruisers hangar bay as R9 whistled as he tried to keep Artis's fighter straight as they crashed. Artis's fighter skidded across the hangar before coming to a stop. Anakin saw Artis's fighter crash and called for assistance as R9 got free and began spraying a fire extinguisher trying to help Artis. Medical Clones ran towards Artis's fighter and helped R9 put out the fire once it was out Anakin used the force to rip the hatch open. The clones pulled Artis out of the destroyed fighter and he seemed alive only unconscious. The two Republic cruisers launched into hyperspace escaping the attack.

Artis looked at Anakin despite how hurt he was. "Next time..your on your own."

Anakin smiled shaking his head. "Glad to see your sense of humour alright."

 **End Of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25 - Old Wounds Return

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are enjoying your day. Now for all of you who are reading this story I am requesting. I am praying! I am BEGGING YOU! Please leave your thoughts in a review and if you have any cool ideas for a chapter that you'd like me to write please let me know. If you do write a review please don't bad mouth or discourage me over my story. I know I'm not a great writer but, I'm trying. Anyway let's get into Chapter 25!**

Chapter 25 - Old Wounds Return

Carole walked through a reactor core of a destroyed Separatists facility that the Republic destroyed only a short time ago. She walked through the rubble that laid over the facility's steel flooring as she made her way through a reactor shaft. She would reach the bottom in little time and with no effort needed she reached the bottom. Once she did she could faintly hear a groan and followed the source of the sound and what she found surprised her.

There laid Codoc alive and weak. "Lendix…"

Carole smiled seeing her apprentice was alive despite the failure to kill Artis but, knew he slayed Artis's fellow Jedi Knight. Despite that she knew this failure will fuel his hatred and rage for not only the jedi but, Artis as well. 

Carole walked over to the dismembered body of her apprentice and kneeled beside him. "We shall have our vengeance."

After collecting her apprentice she took him to a secret facility in order to restore Codoc back to his fullest despite what happened to him. She knew Artis would dispatch him without any difficulty and was hoping he would so Codoc's rage could grow. She had medical droids load him in her personal shuttle and took him to the edge of the outer rim. The shuttle flew to a secret medical facility only she knew of one that the jedi and even her master didn't know existed. Once the shuttle arrived she walked behind Codoc's unmoving frame as medical droids moved him into the facility. Once she walked in she looked at a medical droid who approached her.

"Master he will require immediate surgery and prosthetics."

Carole walked past the droid. "Get it done."

"Of course master." The medical droid walked away and back into the main room to commence surgery.

Carole stood outside the surgery room watching through the glass as the medical droids began the surgery procedure. She watched as Codoc cried in pain due to the need of prosthetic legs that he is forced to have which meant that his rage will grow due to his pain. Codoc groans in pain as he saw the medical droids attaching his prosthetics to his lower half.

After a few hours the surgery was complete and Carole walked into the surgery room and stood next to Codoc. "I am pleased to see you have survived your injuries my apprentice."

Codoc clenched his fist in anger. "I failed to kill him Master. He will pay for what he's done to me."

Carole smiled under her hood sensing his rage and anger. "We will make sure that he does suffer a painful death. At our hands."

Codoc sat up swinging his new legs off the side of the table before standing on them and feeling awkward since he needs to grow used to them. Carole walked to the other side now standing beside her apprentice and handing him his lightsaber.

In which Codoc took back his lightsaber and gripped it tightly in his hand. "What is the plan now master?"

Carole smiled. "Now we wait. We must regroup and strategize a plan that will ensure a victory against the jedi."

"Of course master." Codoc gripped his lightsaber tightly.

"You shall remain here and meditate on your defeat and in time I shall return and we will commence the next faze." Carole began to walk away.

"Yes master."

Carole would leave the station and return to Coruscant where her master would be waiting unknown to her he was aware of Codoc. He was angered that his possible apprentice and successor was plotting to kill him so soon. So he knew that it was going to deal with her once she returned and destroy her and this apprentice she had taken. Sidious would not have to wait long as he saw the shuttle she was on arriving into the hangar bay.

The shuttle landed and when Carole stepped out she kneeled to him. "My master."

"I am most pleased to see you have returned to continue your training."

"Yes my master. I await to study and learn under you."

Sidious grew a look of disgust. "How unfortunate. That you are attempting to deceive me."

Carole grew confused by Sidious's comment and looked up at him. "Master?"

"You have become. A rival!" Sidious quickly and powerfully threw Carole against the wall with the force and cackled as he released her and she dropped onto the floor.

Carole activated her lightsaber getting into her stance now seeing her plans were revealed and her "master" was ready to kill her. Sidious smiled as he drew his lightsaber activating the red blade. Sidious with incredible speed lunged towards her drawing his lightsaber back and attempting to stab through her body. Only Carole would dodge it sidestepping to the right and slashes her blade at his side only for Sidious to block it. Sidious maybe old but, he was fast, very fast as his blade clashed against Carole's who was struggling to match his speed. So Carole did what she was taught use the unorthodox and began incorporating Ataru blade work and style in her saber combat. Sidious was batting away each strike and Sidious laughed as Carole's blade and his own bashed against one and other before locking.

Sidious laughed as Carole's eyes glowed with rage as she had caught Sidious with a powerful force push sending the dark lord flying. Instead of continuing the battle Carole retreated taking the shuttle and escaping the planet. Sidious stood up and watched as Carole escaped in the shuttle as his former apprentice is now on the run. Sidious would deactivate his lightsaber and walk away ready to plan how to deal with her.

Carole took the shuttle back to the station where her apprentice now waited meditating awaiting his masters return. The shuttle docked and when Codoc heard the docking shuttle he approached his master who was angry.

"Master I sense frustration. What happened?" Codoc walked besides Carole as she walked into the station. 

"My. Master." Carole's voice dripped rage and anger at the mere mention of Sidious. "Has discovered our plans. We must move forward."

Codoc was amazed how she survived the encounter but, said nothing of it. "Yes my master. How shall we proceed?"

Carole walked into the main control room of the station with Codoc in tow. "We shall begin building our empire."

"But, how will we do this without any allies or troops?" Codoc found the plan questionable since they had nothing to use.

Carole simply smiled. "We shall reach into the unknown regions of space and we shall have our army. Soon the Republic and Separatists shall both fall. But, first we must strike the Republic and the Separatists and show their is another much greater power in the galaxy."

"Of course master. When shall we strike?" Codoc was more than ready to take vengeance on them both.

"Patience my apprentice. Patience." Carole smiled as she looked out into the vastness of the galaxy. "We will strike. Very soon."

 **Coruscant**

Dooku had approached his master who had just summoned him. "She has fled the system master. She will be dealt with very soon."

"I do hope so my friend. She can not be allowed to undo all that we are trying to create. She must be destroyed." Sidious was disgusted speaking of her.

"I assure you master she will die. I will make sure of it."

"I pray you do." Sidious began to walk away. "For both of our sakes."

 **Edge Of The Outer Rim**

Carole and Codoc took the shuttle into the unknown regions of space finding many planets that they didn't recognize or know even existed. After finally settling where they would go they landed on a planet that they were informed was known as Csilla. This planet was home to a race known as the Chiss who were humanoid creatures with blue skin and red eyes. Carole smiled after landing knowing this would be the force she could use against her enemies. She landed the shuttle in the main city of Csaplar and was greeted by a group of Chiss higher ups.

"Who are you and why are you here outsider." The Chiss male seemed like a disciplined fellow.

Carole pulled her hood back. "My name is Carole Vimee and this is Codoc Rulun. We come to speak to your government. We have many important matters we need to discuss."

Despite the suspicion the Chiss man had he nodded in agreement and chose to take them to the House Palace so they may speak with the ruling families. Carole smiled ear to ear as her plan to build her army was already in place now all she needed was to take control of the Chiss army and government.

The man who met with Carole and Codoc when they arrived took them to the palace and to a room similar to the Senate Building on Coruscant. They now stood in the middle of the large area as the Chiss Parliament are less than happy that outsiders in their House Palace.

"Gentleman I bring forward Carole Vimee and Codoc Rulun. They have wished to speak." The man backed away giving Carole the floor.

Carole looked around the room. "My friends. I understand that you have no interest in the actions of the Inner, Mid and, Outer Rims. As a war rages between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Many worlds are ravaged and forced to pick a side or risk being destroyed." The Parliament members listened to the Togruta female as earlier they were going to throw her out. "I have seen this destruction and death spread across the galaxy wiping out entire villages and killing innocent families and children. The Republic Senate is corrupt and the Jedi Order is blinded by their willingness to fight in a war while they claim to be peacekeepers." Many members of the Parliament begin whispering as Carole smiled lightly knowing she is manipulating them into her hands. "The Separatists say they wish to be free from the corrupt Republic Senate but, in truth they wish to conquer the galaxy. If either side wins the war they will expand into your territory and try to force you to join them or risk being destroyed. So I ask you to join my crusade to free the galaxy from these corrupt leaders and show them the right path." When Carole finished she received applauds from the members of the Parliament who come to agree to join her in this crusade.

Carole and Codoc are taken to House Nuruodo where they meet the House's head and head of the Chiss Military and Carole's plan to gain an army is completed. So as the Chiss prepared for war Carole and Codoc had a side objective for themselves. As they took a personal shuttle to a colony in the Outer Rim which confused about.

Once the shuttle landed and the hatch opened he looked at his master. "Master what will coming here accomplish?"

Carole smiled. "We will lure Lendix in a trap."

Codoc looked seeing a bunch of civilians nearby. "How will we do that?"

Carole pulled out her lightsaber. "Slaughter of innocent lives." She activated her crimson blade.

 **Jedi Temple Coruscant**

Artis sat in the meditation chamber as he is currently in a deep meditation as the lightsaber that his father created was in pieces in front of him. The pieces slowly levitate in front of him connecting around a strange white kyber crystal. Once the saber is put together again it soon floats vertically and the white blade is activated. The saber continued to levitate in front of him until it is lowered in front of him as the blade is deactivated. Artis slowly opens his eyes and pulls out his current lightsaber the saber that housed his turquoise colored crystal. He studied each weapon in great detail seeing how similar they are in design only the saber his father gave him had unique carvings.

 **(If you are curious as to what the saber looks like look up the Deviant Art image Orgus Din: full metal vs alumide by ForceRelics who has fantastic lightsaber hilt designs in his gallery. Seriously check them out they are insanely creative and unique and are better than most lightsabers I've seen.)**

Artis didn't understand why but, he could hear the crystal calling for him and when he listened for the crystal in the other saber it was dead silent. Artis slowly reached out and gripped the saber that he named since he is a Mandalorian and it has carvings remnant of the Mandalorians of old. That's when he made a choice as he took the lightsaber in his hand and activated the lightsabers blade and held it in the air with both hands. After hooking the lightsaber to his belt he chose to hook the old one on his belt as well so at least he has it beside his shoto. Artis smiled as he looked at his new saber that will be what he uses for the remainder of his life.

Artis would continue his meditations until he was called to meet Master Windu, Yoda and Kenobi in the communi which must've been urgant.

Artis walked in seeing Masters Windu, Yoda and, Kenobi waiting for him. "How may I be of assistance?" When he got no response he looked at them. "Is something wrong?"

"We received a transmission and we were hoping you know who this was." Master Windu typed something into the holotable as he replayed the transmission.

Soon Carole's image popped up as she had innocent men, women, and even childeren on their knees and they were afraid for their lives. "Artis I know you are watching this. These innocent families deaths are because, of you! If you don't come out of hiding and face me. Well." Carole spun with her lightsaber and in one motion the bodies of the five innocents fell forward unmoving. "I'll be waiting."

Artis flinched at what he just saw as he crossed his arms. "I have to go."

Windu looked at him. "Not alone your not. We'll send a Republic escort with you."

Artis shook his head. "With all due respect Master. She's become a monster and I have to finish it."

Yoda closed his eyes in thought before looking at them. "Hmmm. Against my better judgment this is. But, go alone he must. Finish what was started he must."

Artis nodded his head. "Thank you Master Yoda. I will leave at once." Artis soon left as Obi-wan watched him.

"I still don't think he should go alone especially since this could end up becoming a personal vendetta." Obi-wan crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought.

Yoda looked over at Obi-wan. "Not alone he is. An ally he will have."

Artis walked through the halls of the temple and had a look that spelled concern on his face. As he walked someone stopped him and he saw it was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka saw the look of concern on his face. "Artis what's wrong?"

Artis looked down and sighed. "Carole wants to confront me alone."

Ahsoka found this suspicious. "Do you really think she'll be alone?"

"No. I don't but, I need to go or she'll kill more innocent people and they'll blood will be on my hands." Ahsoka could hear the fear in his voice and made a choice as she walked away making Artis ask. "Where are you going?"

"Where else. I'm heading to the hangar and getting a ship ready for us." Artis knew what she meant so he stopped her.

"No way. I'm not gonna let you concern yourself with this." Ahsoka looked at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"I can handle myself Artis. Besides if it's a trap you'll need someone to save you." Ahsoka smirked as she walked towards the hangar.

Artis just laughed shaking his head before running up to walk beside her. "Alright fine you can come. But, I'll draw her out. You just stay hidden deal?"

Ahsoka looked at him smiling that she's getting her way. "Deal."

The two walked to the hangar bay together as Artis let out a sigh. "I've got bad feeling about this."

The two walked into the hangar where a small Republic transport ship was waiting for them and once they got on board Artis sat in the pilot seat while Ahsoka acted as co pilot. Artis fired up the engines of the ship and left the hangar bay flying up and into space. He locked in the coordinates from the transmission to a planet in the far reaches of the Outer Rim and launched into hyperspace.

Ahsoka looked over at Artis with concern on her face. "Artis are you okay?"

Artis let out a sigh. "Truthfully..I'm not sure if I can defeat her when we arrive. She's become more dangerous than before."

Ahsoka got up out of her seat and walked over to him as she moved his head so she can look him in his eyes. "You're not alone in this Artis. I'm right by your side and I always will be because, I love you.."

Artis felt his heart stop hearing Ahsoka say that despite the fact the jedi code goes against something like this.

Artis put the ship on auto pilot and stood up taking Ahsoka's hand. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to say that."

Ahsoka couldn't help but, smile at him. "Well I always am the quicker out of the two of us."

Artis smiled as he leaned closer as she did two and the gap between them was closed and once the sweet kiss between them broke they came out of hyperspace to the planet where the transmission came from. So the two got back in their seats as Artis flew down to the planet's surface as it appeared to be night time.

Once the ship landed Artis and Ahsoka stepped off the shuttle and onto the planet's surface. "Alright Ahsoka use the buildings as cover and I'll draw her out."

Ahsoka nodded. "Be careful."

Artis looked at her. "Aren't I always?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but, smile before jumping down to the streets and alleyways below as Artis walked out in the open. As he walked he noticed the city was deserted and buildings were either burning or had been destroyed. He passed a malfunctioning droid and used the force to disable it and he walked towards a large building that was destroyed and burning until he heard a voice.

"Jedi!" Artis turned as Codoc's metal foot slammed down on the burnt metal. "I have been waiting for you."

Artis crossed his arms looking at the Cathar. "I'm not sure I made your acquaintance."

"I am surprised you have forgotten me so easy. After I killed your friend Yula and you left me for dead in that reactor." Codoc remembering that angered him greatly.

Artis's arms fell to his side as he looked him in the eyes. "It is you."

"You may have forgotten me. But, I will never forget you. You can never imagine the pain I was put through all because of you." Codoc's voice was dripping with anger and rage.

Artis pulled out his weapons activating the white sabers blade and his shoto getting into a stance while saying. "That maybe so but, I defeated you once and I can do it again."

Codoc simply laughed at him. "Don't be so certain."

Artis sensed it and when he turned Carole ambushed him slamming her saber into his before kicking him in the jaw as Codoc pulled him in with the force and clotheslining him. Artis flipped head over heels before falling onto his stomach as his lightsabers fell out of his hands. When he reached for them Codoc pulled them away and into his hands with the force. Artis attempted to strike with his original turquoise colored lightsaber only for Carole to knock it out of his hand as it slid into an alleyway. She then proceeded to shock Artis with her force lightning making him scream in pain. As this was happening Ahsoka stayed hidden before picking up Artis's blade. She tried to think how she could help him but, before she could devise a plan Codoc would grab Artis and throw him over his shoulder. Carole and Codoc walked away taking Artis to their onto their transport ship. Before the ship could leave as it's bay door was closing Ahsoka leaped up into the ship before it closed.

The ship launched into space as Codoc took Artis into the cargo hold and tossed him into the center of it as he and Carole stood there. Artis slowly got up as Codoc would grab Artis and punch him in the stomach and jaw tossing him around into heavy duty crates and the walls of the ship. Artis held his ribs in pain before being shocked with lightning again by Carole.

When she stopped Codoc grabbed Artis and pulled him up before headbutting him and tossing him aside. "Your weak Lendix your need to defend others is pathetic and yet you can't protect yourself. And they call you a jedi."

Artis leaned against the crate holding his side in pain. "Ya know..when I cut you in half. I should've aimed for your head instead."

That angered Codoc who grabbed Artis slamming him against the crate and lifting him up over head before slamming him on the floor in front of Carole. "Anything more to say?"

Artis smiled coughing. "I like your new legs. They make you look taller."

Codoc pulled Artis to him grabbing his chin activating his lightsaber moving it inches from Artis's face. "I will make sure your awake and alive long enough to feel every last cut I make. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer. As I suffered. I will make you pray for death Lendix."

Ahsoka meanwhile hid in the cargo holds upper level and finally revealed herself. "Well Artis told me you were ugly. He wasn't kidding."

The two turned to look at her as Codoc growled. "You must be his jedi friend."

"I was looking for a challenge. Not a ugly fleabag and a poor excuse for a Togruta." Ahsoka backed up into the shadows as Carole and Codoc looked for her.

Ahsoka used the force to mess with the door leading into the ships bridge as Carole groaned. "We can not let her escape. Find her."

Codoc kicked Artis in the jaw knocking him onto the ground. "Yes master."

Codoc and Carole leaped up towards the ships bridge in order to hunt for Ahsoka who was secretly hiding in the shadows.

Ahsoka jumped down to Artis and kneeled beside him shaking him. "Artis come on wake up." When he didn't wake up Ahsoka shook her head and slapped him.

That woke him up as he looked at her taking a second. "Ahsoka?"

Ashoka let out a sigh as she helped him up. "I did say it be my job to save you."

Artis smiled. "Well at least I get to wake up to a beautiful sight."

Ahsoka smirked shaking her head. "You really have time for compliments now of all times?"

Artis moved his jaw around as he stretched himself out making sure nothing's broken.

"Two jedi what great luck." Artis looked to see Carole standing on the cargo shelves above as Ahsoka saw Codoc on the other side.

Ahsoka looked at Artis and handed him his turquoise lightsaber that she had managed to grab. "You can thank me later."

"First we have to survive this in order for me to do that." Artis smiled taking it from her as he turned around activating the sabers blade. "Ready?"

"You don't even have to ask." Ahsoka had activated her lightsabers as they stood back to back.

Codoc and Carole jumped down lightsabers activated as the four soon engaged in battle. Artis blocked Codoc's side strikes as Ahsoka ducked Carole's high slashes blocking her over head strikes. Ahsoka kicked Carole in the gut as Artis punched Codoc in the jaw before switching opponents. Artis swiped at Carole's sides as Ahsoka flipped over Codoc but, got kicked into a crate dropping her main lightsaber. When Codoc went to stab her in the back Ahsoka dodged him and kicked him in the gut before side kicking her in the jaw. Artis looked seeing Ahsoka get punched onto her back and saw his lightsabers on Carole's belt. So he dodged her next attack force pushing her into a crate grabbing both his lightsabers in his free hand before kicking her in the gut.

Artis turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" When she turned around after force pushing Codoc into the crates Artis tossed her his weapon. "Catch!"

Ahsoka caught it activating the blade and using it and her shoto to block Codoc's over head cleve. Artis activated both blades as he blocked Carole's sweeping slashes before kicking her in the stomach. Artis switched Ahsoka as she blocked Carole's attempted slash at his back. Artis and Codoc slammed their blades against one and other before Codoc spin kicked Artis in the jaw, before kicking him in the chest sending him flying back onto a pile of crates. Artis held his stomach before climbing higher now on the second level as Codoc leaped up in front of him. Artis charged as he threw sweeping slashes with his shoto and strong cleves with his main lightsaber.

Codoc blocked them and brought his blade down as Artis blocked it locking his blade. "Your friend Yula. I gutted her while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel..Artis?" Artis grew angry as he broke the lock as he was now slashing heavily at Codoc who blocked them before kicking him against the wall. "Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the jedi way. Is it?"

Artis charged at him again but, Codoc sidestepped him before kicking him down onto the floor below before jumping down.

Artis stood up standing beside Ahsoka. "We're outmatched."

Ahsoka managed to get her original lightsaber back that was now hooked on her belt. "Ya got a plan?"

Artis looked at Codoc. "The escape pod." When Codoc charged him Artis yelled. "Now!" Soon they switched once again as Artis took on Carole and Ahsoka duels Codoc. Artis managed to leap over her and sent Carole back with a force push as he opened the pods door. "Come on! Come on!"

Ahsoka kicked Codoc in the face before backflipping through the air and when she landed she hit Carole with another force push. Codoc let out a savage roar as he leaped towards her but, Ahsoka slammed the door on him but, Codoc just stabbed his saber through the door cutting through as he was joined by Carole.

Ahsoka backed up closing the second blast door. "Hurry Artis!" Ahsoka watched as they continued to cut through the door. "Now would be a good time!"

Artis finally got the pod to work. "Got it!"

Artis launched the pod as they cut through the door opening up a vacuum into space until Carole closed the emergency rayshields stopping the vacuum. Carole looked as the pod escaped them which means their vengeance would have to wait.

As the pod continued its course Artis activated the emergency beacon sending out the signal to any nearby Republic ships.

After he did that he sat back holding his side. "Ahsoka are you okay?"

Ahsoka nodded showing she's more worried about him than anything. "I'm fine. It's you who's not."

Artis smiled as he pulled down and kissed her with a smile. "Now I am."

Ahsoka smiled shaking her head. "Your unbelievable ya know that?"

Artis just smiled at her. "I know."

Meanwhile Codoc groaned. "I waited for my vengeance that was so close."

Carole deactivated her lightsaber. "We will kill him soon. We must be patient. He will be coming after us."

Codoc took a deep breath deactivating his lightsaber. "I have waited once. I can wait a little longer."

They walked to the bridge of the transport as Carole looked ahead. "But, for now my apprentice we begin our attack on the Republic and Separatists." Codoc looked ahead finding multiple Chiss War Ships coming out of hyperspace. "They will fall beneath my feet and together we will destroy you all. Sidious. Artis. You both will die."

 **End Of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26 - I am

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is enjoying themselves and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 26 - I am..

Artis was doing what became a favorable pass time for him other than lightsaber training as he sat in the meditation chamber alone and in a deep meditation. He enjoyed the quiet of the meditation chamber and how at peace he had become through his many hours of meditation.

" _Artis…"_

Artis remained still as the voice called to him but, Artis knew he was alone so this voice did not belong to a physical being but, maybe a spiritual being.

" _Artis…"_

Artis hears a second voice only this one felt darker more evil than the one he heard before knowing this had to be a spiritual calling.

" _Artis...you know of us…"_

Artis opened his eyes slowly and on his right he sees a figure cladded in pure white robes wearing a mask similar to the temple guards. On his left was a figure cladded in pitch black robes wearing a mask that reminded him of the former sith and reborn jedi Revan.

" _ **You have seen us."**_

Artis simply nods his head and looks at the two. "Yes. You are me. I am you. We are one."

" _The balance within you is finally come at last..the light."_

" _ **Is balanced with the dark."**_

Artis felt at peace despite the fact that he was seeing a physical manifestation of the darkness and light that lies within his body spiritually.

"I wish to know how are you here with me in the physical realm?"

" _We are not truly here."_

" _ **We are merely projections from within the force."**_

" _There is no light."_

" _ **Without the darkness."**_

Artis slowly levitated off the ground as did the two spiritual beings in front of him as did his white saber that levitated in the center of the now formed circle the three created.

"I follow the jedi code. It is my life. But, I will also follow my own code. One that I can reach inner peace within the force." The white saber activated as the white blade came to life illuminating the room and the force images as Artis slowly let out a sigh.

"There is no dark side, nor a light side.

There is only

 **THE FORCE.**

I will do what I must to keep the

 **BALANCE.**

There is no good without evil, but, evil must not be allowed to flourish.

There is **PASSION** , yet peace.

There is **SERENITY** , yet Emotion

 **CHAOS** , yet **ORDER**

I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance.

I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way.

I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance.

 **I AM A GREY JEDI**."

When Artis and his projections of the light and dark finished speaking this new code that he has created for himself the two beings of light and dark would vanish. The lightsaber levitated in front of him Artis knew that if he were take this ahold of it then he will cement his place in the galaxy amongst the jedi. Artis reached out with his right hand and grasped the hilt of the lightsaber before grasping it with his left now standing in the center of the meditation room. He lifted it above his head and now his mind was set on who he truly will be. He still believes in the jedi code and the jedi order and that the sith must be stopped but, he will not sacrifice his mind or emotions. Since he has officially come to terms with the darkness within and the failures he suffered.

Artis left the meditation chamber lightsaber hooked to his belt as he walked towards his quarters in the temple. Once he reached them he opened the door realizing how late it really was thinking he must've been in the meditation room for a lot longer than he had planned. He would remove his robes and change into some sleeping clothes. Artis placed his lightsaber on the table where he always placed it when he got some sleep.

Artis heard a knock and when he answered the door he saw Ahsoka. "Oh hey Ahsoka."

"Hi Artis. Mind if I come in?"

Artis stepped to the side as Ahsoka walked in and he closed the door. "What brings you here so late?"

Ahsoka looked at him as he sat on his bed. "I didn't see you all day and I was coming to see if your doing alright especially since what happened recently."

Artis smiled at her. "I promise you I'm doing alright. I'm already healed and am ready to get back out in the field."

Ahsoka smiled seeing he's as optimistic as ever. "That's good to hear."

Artis looked at her. "Now are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. Why are you asking?"

Artis looked at her. "Are you sure your doing okay Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka sighed turning around her back facing him crossing her arms. "I was afraid that you wouldn't have came back if you went alone.."

Artis looked at her as he heard the sadness in her voice. "Ahsoka..you know I would've come back no matter what."

"You don't know that!" Ahsoka had turned around as she snapped at him.

Artis just sat there looking at her.

Ahsoka realized she just snapped at him. "Artis..I'm sorry.."

"Ahsoka. When you are out fighting I fear more than anything that one of us might not come back." Artis looked down but, saw Ahsoka sit next to him looking at him silent. "But, then I remember that I have someone waiting for me." He looked at her smiling. "Because, I love you."

Ahsoka smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too.."

Artis smile grew as Ahsoka looked at him and they closed the distance between them as Artis was one with the force..the force is with them.

 **End Of Chapter 26**

 **So yeah this chapter was extremely short for a reason I just wanted to cement Artis's position in the force officially. So what do you guys think? Is Artis being a Grey Jedi a good decision? Or was it a mistake? Let me know!**


	27. Chapter 27 - War Changes

**Welcome back everyone to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace sorry about the last chapter being so short I explained why I made it so short at the end and I am only doing that once. I also hope you enjoy what I am calling the Chiss Crusader Arc of the story. Anyway on with the show!**

Chapter 27 - War Changes

Artis returned to the front lines after spending time at the temple to heal and nurse his physical and spiritual wounds. After a self proclamation that he is what he calls a Grey Jedi didn't mean he wasn't going to stop serving the light, the Republic or the Jedi Order. Artis wasn't going to tell anyone about this ideal that he has set himself on not yet anyway.

Artis walked onto the bridge of the Republic Destroyer as he opened a transmission from the temple. "Masters I have reached Kashyyyk and I'm beginning my descent to the planet surface. With any luck we've reached the Wookies in time to offer aid."

Master Windu nodded. "Very good Artis. We will not be able to provide reinforcements at the moment but, once we can we will assist you."

"Understood Master." Artis then ended the transmission before looking at the Amiral. "Admiral let's get down to the surface. You have the deck. Take good care of her."

"Yes General."

Artis walked down into the hangar bay as he climbed aboard a gunship as the clones loaded up and were transported down to the planet surface. As soon as the gunships were on the planet surface Artis was dropped off at the command center where he met up with the Wookie general. Republic walkers and juggernaut tanks were dropped onto the ground as clones were propped off. The Republic forces were quick in order to prepare for the droids invasion of Kashyyyk. The clones and Wookies began setting up turret positions across the beach. Artis had met up with the commander of the Wookies forces and established contact as Artis and he moved to the beach below.

Artis walked over to his clone commander who was looking through his binoculars before looking at Artis. "The droids have started up their main power generators."

Artis nodded gripping his lightsabers. "Now is the time commander."

"Yes sir."

The Wookie's general climbed onto an elevated piece of cover and let out a roar as the other wookies soon climbed over charging into battle. The droids charged as Artis charged in with the wookies activating his lightsabers as he sliced droids in half. The clones hiding in the trees above revealed themselves and opened fire on the droids. Wookie and Republic gunships took to the skies as did Separatists fighters. Artis deflected blaster fire with his shoto before cutting a battle droid in half with his main lightsaber. Sev and Havoc squad stood back blasting the droids who marched on the beach while Republic walkers and juggernaut tanks rolled across the beach firing towards the droids own tanks. Artis cut a droid in half while deflecting the blaster fire that came towards him. Sev took cover as a turret position maned by a wookie was destroyed. Sledge lifted up his launcher and aimed for a Separatists fighter and fired. The rocket soared through the air hitting the fighter causing it to explode and fall into the water.

Artis saw a wookie gunship flying by and leaped up into the air grabbing on and started pulling himself up as the wookie firing the turret attached to it pulled him up. Artis looked as the gunship flew over a Separatists own so Artis jumped down and latched on. Artis hung on as the Separatists ship flew over the beach so Artis sliced the ships side. After doing that the ship lost altitude and just before crashing into the sandy beach below Artis jumped off rolling across the ground. Artis was unharmed as he reactivated his lightsabers as he ran towards a Wookie being overpowered by a Predator Droid and tossed his shoto towards it. The shot would pierce the chest of the droid as soon as the droid saw Artis it's head was sliced off it's shoulders.

Artis would help the wookie to its feet. "You okay?" The wookie let out a grateful roar as Artis gave the wookie its bowcaster. "I've got your back."

Artis charged back into the skirmish and threw out a powerful force wave sending hundreds of droids flying. Artis looked as the Wookies had gunships fly over Separatist tanks and plant explosives on the hauls before leaping into the water. The Separatists tanks exploded after only a few seconds meanwhile Artis deflected blaster fire that came towards him. Soon A republic walker had been destroyed and slowly fell onto its haul as the legs gave out. Artis ran over to the walker finding that the pilot was alive so he forced the haul open pulling out the pilot saving his life. Artis saw the juggernaut rolling by so he ran over and jumped up on top of the rolling tank. Artis deflected blaster fire before slicing into a droid fighter causing it to spiral before crashing and exploding.

Sev tossed a thermal detonator through the air and destroying a large group of droids. "Move those launchers troopers! On the double!" Soon Sledge and two other clones carrying launchers ran towards Sev's position before aiming the three launchers. "Fire!" The three fired as the rockets flew through the air destroying a massive Separatist landing craft in a massive fireball of an explosion.

Artis deflected blaster fire and saw a Separatist tank aiming at him. "Oh blast it.." When the tank opened fire Artis dodged the blast and charged towards the tank dodging the next two blasts. Artis jumped onto the tank slicing its barrel in half before before dragging his shoto up its side. Artis jumped off and once he landed the tank exploded.

 **Edge Of Kashyyyk Space**

A massive armoda of Chiss destroyers and cruisers awaited their first orders as they came out of hyperspace. 

A Chiss general walked up to Carole who stood on the bridge of the destroyer. "My lord we are ready to mobilize our fighters and begin our assault."

Carole smiled as she turned to him. "Very good General. Prepare my ship I wish to help liberate the planet of the Separatists and Republic."

"Yes my lord." The Chiss General walked away.

Codoc walked over to his master as she looked towards the approaching battle between the Separatists and Republic. "Master I don't believe the Chiss will have the troops necessary for this. "Crusade." How do you plan on keeping the necessary need of troops high?"

Carole smiled. "The Republic isn't the only ones who uses cloning technology. Only ours is at a much higher and far superior rate. Now let us go show the Jedi and Sith our power."

"Yes master." Codoc followed her down to the hangar bay to prepare for war.

 **Kashyyyk Surface**

Artis heard his comlink blaring and answered. "Admiral what's wrong?"

"General we have incoming forces their firing on both us and the Separatists. We won't last long here."

Artis looked at the situation as they needed support but, can't afford to lose any ships. "Pull back and make contact with General Windu get us reinforcements."

"Yes General."

Artis switched off his com as he ran back into the squirmish as he leaped into the air and sliced a droid in half. Then out of nowhere gunships he's never seen before came flying down through the clouds started firing on both forces. Artis ran across the beach and gave the order to return fire on other unknown forces that have come and attacked. Republic troops in the trees fired at the ship as now gunships from three opposing forces battled it out in the air. Artis looked as the Wookies turned their fire against the unknown forces until they soon started landing troops onto the sandy beach. They began firing at the Republic Clones/Wookies and the Droids as Artis ran towards them and slashed the troops across the chest with his lightsaber. Sev and the other members of Havoc squad had taken notice of an incoming gunship and Sev gave the order for Sledge to shoot it down.

Sledge aimed his launcher waiting for the order. "Fire!" Sledge fired and the rocket flew through the air until it hit the gunship causing it to crash into the water.

Artis looked seeing a shuttle landing at the edge of the beach and when its doors opened he saw Carole and Codoc leave the shuttle. "They never give up do they."

Codoc activated his lightsaber as he stabbed a clone through the chest and tossed his body to the side with the force. He would slash another across the chest before decapitating another as he walked across the beach. Carole walked behind him and caught a clone trooper who tried to attack with the force and lifted off the ground. He clinged to his throat as Carole choked the literal life out of the trooper as she closed her fist and the clone went limp as she tossed his body to the side.

Artis ran up leaping into the air and brought his saber down as Codoc blocked it as he pushed Artis off. Artis landed on his feet as he blocked a strike from Codoc before kicking him in the gut and tossing him over his shoulder.

Codoc rolled across the beach before getting back to his feet as Carole walked to his side. "I was wondering where we'd eventually. Tell me how do you plan on fighting us both?"

Artis looked at them both. "Your clever!" Artis charged them as he kicked Codoc in the jaw before locking blades with Carole. "Figure it out!" Artis blocked Carole's next couple of strikes as he kicked her back before blocking Codoc's strike. He uppercutted him with his left hand before force pushing him sending him across the beach. Artis continued his battle with Carole as he blocked her strikes and his movements were more precise than before more measured as he deactivated his lightsabers. Artis would fall to one knee hooking his blades onto his belt. Carole and Codoc went to strike him but, Artis caught both of their sabers as he gripped them tightly as the blades were deactivated. Artis soon jumped up sending both flying with a force push. Artis stood back up activating his lightsabers deflecting blaster fire from their troops.

Thankfully Artis's comlink blared. "Artis this is Master Windu we have come with reinforcements. Are you there?"

Artis answered as he slashes another soldier from Carole and Codoc's army across the chest. "Yeah we have an unknown force that is attacking both sides."

"We are aware. Prepare for our arrival." Artis looked up seeing as Republic gunships came from the sky to reinforce the Wookie and remaining Republic forces.

Artis looked as he charged Carole again as he kicked her in the stomach knocking her down as Codoc went to slice Artis in half a new blade saved him. Artis looked to see Master Windu behind him as he and Codoc locked blades. Artis went to strike Carole again only she rolled to the side as Artis lept at her and their blades slammed against one and other. Artis leaped back as Codoc dodged Windu's attack as Artis blocked Codoc's strike. Carole ran up and kicked Windu in the chest as she went to end the Master Jedi but, was caught by a force push from Windu. Artis and Codoc bashed their blades against the other as Artis and Codoc's blades locked as Artis and Codoc never broke eye contact as the calm blue stared into rage filled yellow. Artis managed to break the blade lock and force push Codoc with incredible power sending Codoc flying back across the beach.

Windu blocked Carole's blade which became a blur of red as Windu blocked her strikes. Carole kicked Windu in the jaw and dodged his wild strikes before blocking another. Windu and Carole continued there battle as Carole managed to disarm Windu. Before he could grab his lightsaber with the force Carole began to attack him with her lightning. Windu cried in pain as Carole continued to shock Windu with her force lightning. Artis saw this and used the force to send her flying before blocking a overhead cleve from Codoc. Windu recomposes himself and calls to his lightsaber grabbing it before charging at Carole who blocks his strike. Carole was feeling excited that she was able to show her power against one of the best in the jedi order. Windu on the other hand was shocked how skilled she really was believing he wouldn't have to use Vaypad against her. He wasn't about to let her defeat him so that's when she felt the full force of his own variation of form seven.

Artis and Codoc continued their duel as Artis forced Codoc on his back foot until Codoc tossed a clone trooper into Artis. Artis caught the trooper before chasing Codoc up the Wookies trees as Artis tackled Codoc off a platform and both went crashing through the roof of one. Artis held his side as he stood up and saw Codoc run up tackling him onto the holo table and started punching Artis in the jaw. Codoc opened his hand and attempted to literally tear Artis's face off with his claws. Artis caught Codoc's arm and punched him in the jaw before kicking him off. Artis jumped off the holotable tackling him and began punching him in the jaw with a right then left hook.

Codoc threw Artis off him as they both stood up. "We have plans Lendix and I'll make sure you don't stand in our way this time."

Codoc ran towards Artis claws out and slashed at him but, Artis dodged each attack kicking Codoc in the side then jaw. Artis punched Codoc in the jaw and caught one of his arms punching him in the gut before tossing him over his shoulder. Codoc growled before charging and grabbing Artis by the throat and tossing him onto the holotable. When he attempted to rip Artis's face off Artis caught his arms and wrapped his legs around Codoc's neck in a triangle hold. Artis wrestled him over back on top until Codoc lifted himself onto his feet and Artis off the ground before slamming him onto the table. Codoc saw Artis not letting go so he slammed him on it again and again until Artis let go. Codoc went to claw Artis again but, Artis dodged it and force pushed him off the platform.

Artis ran over to the edge and saw Codoc was rescued by a Chiss shuttle and pulled his lightsaber to him grabbing it. "We'll meet again Lendix."

Artis watched as The Republic was victorious and watched as Codoc and Carole escaped. "I'll be waiting."

 **End Of Chapter 27**

 **So are you guys ready for the three chapter Chiss Crusader Arc? I know I am. Hope you all enjoyed and as always...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	28. Chapter 28 - You Can't Destroy Me

**Welcome back everyone to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace we are officially at Chapter 28 which means we have only 22 Chapters left in this story. That's right just like the movies on DVD have 50 Chapters so to will this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 28 - You Can't Destroy Me

Artis sat in his quarters on the Republic Destroyer _The Faithful_ as he opened a holocron that he has come to personally use to keep journal entries. He sat in the center of the room and meditated until it opened allowing another entry to be made. Once he finished he closed the holocron and returned to the bridge of the ship. Once he reached the bridge they just came out of hyperspace returning to Coruscant for which Artis was happy to be returning to the temple. He had some much needed curiosity's to study and maybe pull together and learn who the Chiss are. The Republic found out recently that the army Carole was now in control of was known as the Chiss for which may have lied in the unknown regions of space. The Republic cruiser came down to the planets surface Artis took a shuttle back to the temple.

Artis walked into the temple as his mind wandered to many questions the most prominent was only one, _"How can we stop them?"_ All he wanted to know was that as he walked through the temples halls as if no other jedi were around him. Until he reached the great library of temple where he had not been in quite some time. He had almost all but, forgotten how comfortable he had been when he sat at one of the computers accessing the records to grow his knowledge and mind. Artis sat down in one of the empty chairs and opened the archives that he had access too. He began his search as he looked for any known information on the Chiss if they had any at all. But, thankfully he had found information on the alien species finding that they were from the unknown region. Despite the fact he found information on the Chiss something was eating at him. He soon switched hi search to a race he had become all to familiar with..the Cathar.

He had found out their homeworld was called Cathar and that it lied in the Outer Rim so Artis made it a personal mission. He stood after deactivating the console before walking away and heading back to the hangar walking through the temple. He knew where he would be going now what he would be learning from the planet's inhabitants. He climbed onto his fighter as R9 placed himself in the empty spot in the fighter. Artis began flipping the switches and activated the fighters engines as he could hear the roar from said engines. Slowly his fighter lifted off the metal bulkhead of the hangar and zoomed past the other ships that decorated the hangar. Once it left the temple the large building slowly vanished as he guided his fighter through the skies of Coruscant. Once he left the planet's skies and entered the blackness of space and flew his fighter towards the hyperspace ring that awaited him. R9 whistled as the fighter attached itself to the hyperspace ring launching into hyperspace.

Once the fighter came out of hyperspace as the ship detached from the ring and flew towards the planet's surface. Artis flew towards the ground and came to a stop as he slowly lowered to the ground as the ship touched the ground. Artis opened the hatch of the fighter as he stood up and climbed out jumping down onto the ground of the Cathar homeworld.

"R9 stay with the ship." Artis walked away from his fighter towards the closest village pulling his hood over his head.

Artis walked through the village before stopping he could hear footsteps they were quick and heavy. Artis didn't move he didn't even breath as he slowly looked down. Artis slowly grasped the weapon on his belt as he held it in his tight grip. Artis quickly glanced around the area as he activated his lightsaber as the white blade came to life. He could hear the calm hum of lightsaber filled his ears as he never touched his shoto. That's when he heard a shot from a blaster and in one swift movement Artis turned deflecting the shot into the ground. Then another and another his movements deflected the blaster fire that quickly moved towards him until Artis saw a single cathar man rushing him. Artis deactivated his blade catching the man's arm, and in one movement he slammed him into the ground bringing the blade that he activated once again brought it just inches from his neck.

"That's enough!" That's when everything stopped as Artis released the man.

Artis watched as a much older man approached him as the Cathar he released moved away from him.

Artis just looked at the man. "I did not come to harm you or any of your people."

The elder closed his eyes in deep thought. "We had a hooded figure approach us once before. Then he took my son from me. I do believe you can understand our lack of trust."

Artis pulled the hood back revealing his face. "I have met a cathar who wields a lightsaber. I believe you might know him." Artis would pull out a portable holographic image showing Codoc to the elder.

The elder simply stared at it before nodding his head his voice filled with hurt. "Yes..many years ago a Togruta female came..and she took my son from me..after she killed my eldest daughter."

Artis put the holo device away. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say as he knew loss but, nothing like that.

The elder shook his head before motioning Artis to walk with him which he did. "My people are not against you jedi we are merely untrusting of another coming to take one of us."

Artis glanced around the area around him finding cathar males, females and, children all moving about the village. The men seemed to be hunters while the women seemed to take care of the homes until the men returned.

"I can understand the lack of trust. I can assure you I just wish to know about the woman who took your son." Artis looked back at the elder he walked beside.

"She smelled of evil..he eyes burned yellow..it was something I had never seen before." The elder could never forget the sight of her eyes.

Artis looked to the ground before speaking. "Your son has become a sith lord. He's killed jedi and attacked innocents..I'm sorry."

"Please..save my son."

Artis looked at him. "He is to far gone. His rage is out of control. I don't think I can bring him back."

"That is not what I ask." Artis was soon confused until he was given one request. "Give him peace in death...let him be with his mother and sister.."

Artis gulped silently as he nodded before looking down. "You have my word."

The elder turned to him before bowing his head. "Thank you master jedi. May the force be with you."

Artis bowed his head before leaving the elders side and walking away from the village to head towards his fighter. The request that the elder asked of him rang in his head as he walked to the fighter waiting for him. Artis climbed into the fighter as he fired the engines and lifted off the ground before launching back into the air leaving Cathar behind.

 **Ioskion Orbit**

The Chiss Warships awaited the order that Carole soon gave which allowed the fighters and ships to fly towards the planet.

The invasion was quick as Carole looked at one of her troops. "Jam all communications within the city."

The ships began to fire on any ships that the Ioskion military tried to scramble in order fightback only to be destroyed. Carole and Codoc watched from the main warship as the city was being attacked but, despite their efforts the people were not willing to lay down so quickly. Carole saw the capitol building and walked to the hangar bay boarding a shuttle as did Codoc. The shuttle flew down towards the city streets below them. Once the shuttle landed and the doors opened Carole and Codoc marched towards the capitol building. Codoc thrusted a hand out as he gripped a mandalorian sergeant as an invisible hand gripped the man's throat choking the life from him. The man struggled to breath gripping at his throat as Codoc slowly closed his hand. In that moment the man's life had been ripped out of his body as Codoc tossed the limp body to the side.

"Master what is the purpose of this?" Codoc looked around as Chiss soldiers had blasted any security personnel killing them.

Carole knew that Codoc would be confused about this. "Simple my apprentice. We will bring Artis here and only then will we destroy him."

Carole and Codoc entered the capitol building as security tried to blast them only for Codoc to grab them by the throat with the throat. Codoc and Carole marched into the throne room of the capitol as Gronn and the other soldiers aimed their weapons at them.

"You are invading my planet for what purpose!?" Gronn was not about to leave and give up his people to the invaders.

"We are here for purpose. To wipe out the sith and the jedi. Starting with Artis Lendix." Carole let out a growl at his name.

A man wearing new specialized Mandalorian armour that was white and blue nearly growled. "What do you want with my son!"

Carole smiled as she looked at him. "Ah. He is your son? Excellent. Now you will bring him here."

The man fired at her as Carole quickly activated her lightsaber deflecting the blaster fire as Codoc activated his blade as the opposing forces began firing at one and other. Codoc deflected the blaster fire in rapid succession as he lunged forward stabbing a man in the chest. Carole caught Artis's father with the force holding him in place tossing him to the side slamming him into the wall. The defenders were overwhelmed as Gronn was stabbed in the back by Codoc as the blood red blade pierced his back and through his chest. Gronn looked down as he gasped for air only for Codoc to pull the blade out of his body. Gronn gasped as he fell to his knees before falling forward as he dropped his weapon the life leaving his body. Carole smiled as Codoc had killed the only issue in taking control of the planet as Carole pulled Artis's father in front of her.

He is weak from the force tossing him around Carole held him with the force. "We have much to discuss."

Unknown to them Artis's mother had been watching the whole time since she was outside trying to defend the city. She knew communications were jammed within the city so she had to get outside the city if she was going to get a message out. She moved quickly as she stayed out of sight as best as she could in order to get outside the city. She worried about her husband and about her son why these two wanted her son here on the planet worried her. But, she knew he would come to save them so she knew who to contact as she made it to the edge of the city.

She made it outside the city just enough and tried to send out a message. "Artis..listen closely Ioskion has fallen your father has been captured. Gronn is dead we need help." While she made her message Chiss troops found her and moved towards her and she saw them. She quickly shot them. "Help us Artis your our only hope!" She shot another and another before she was captured.

 **Jedi Temple**

Artis had returned to the temple a short while ago and had pondered what he had learned from the Cathar Elder. Carole took Codoc at a young age how she kept him hidden was unknown to him unless it was never a secret and only a ploy. Whatever the cause Artis knew he couldn't let the evil they had become flourish for that would go against his code. Artis waited in his quarters as his com link suddenly went off and when he answered his mothers image popped up.

"Artis..listen closely Ioskin has fallen your father has been captured. Gronn is dead and we need help." He watched as shock and fear were present from within his mind as he watched her shoot what looked to be Chiss soldiers. That confirmed his fears that Carole and Codoc have invaded and taken over the planet and are going to..well he didn't want to think about it. "Help us Artis your our only hope!" Artis watched as his mother shot a Chiss soldier before kicking one in the head and punching another. He watched as the transmission cut out with her being captured.

Artis clutched his chest he felt great pain in his heart over the idea of his mother and father being killed because of him. So he had no choice but, to go only problem was he couldn't go there as he was since he would be found on sight. So he went off to find a different outfit which led him to look like a lowlife bounty hunter which was perfect. He needed a ship that was going to help him get there without drawing suspicion. Who else would be better to get a ship than his good friend Anakin so that is what he did and when Anakin gave him a ship he saw that it was probably a bad idea. The ship Anakin gave him looked like it was going to fall apart within a second. But, he couldn't complain about that right now he had bigger issues to deal with. Artis took the ship and left Coruscant only he didn't tell anyone where he was going how could he?

Artis flew the junk of a ship into space and launched into hyperspace praying it stayed together as he traveled.

 **Ioskion**

Artis flew the ship down to the planet as it seemed the ship he was flying was about to fall apart but, thankfully he was able to land.

Artis let out a sigh as a sudden spark flared and caught fire as Artis groaned. "Anakin this is the last ship I borrow from you."

Artis opened the landing ramp that jammed as Artis jumped on it till it lowered enough allowing him to slip through and tried to lower it as a Chiss soldier walked to him. "Looking to get your ship checked out?"

Artis turned and leaned on the ramp. "Oh it's my brothers ship." The ramp soon fell now fully lowered. "He said it was working just fine." Soon pieces fell off the ship as it sparked. "Sorry about that."

"Do you have a landing permit?"

Artis fake searched for one as he sighed. "Uh I must've left it on the ship. Come with me I'll get it for you." Artis led the Chiss troop into the ship before knocking him out by hitting him on the back of the head with his lightsaber.

Artis changed into the Chiss armor and thankfully it fitted and had a helmet to hide his face and well enough so he looked unrecognizable. Artis walked out of the ship and walked towards the nearby speeder and climbed onto it. He started the speeder and once it lifted off the ground Artis sped off into the city as he looked like any other Chiss soldier. He zoomed through the city before stopping by the possible prison hold where his family might be. Artis climbed off the speeder and walked into the building and passed Chiss soldiers which thankfully none of them recognized him. He let out a sigh as he walked through the building as he passed the holding cells. Artis finally found his target as his mother sat there in cuffs alive so he opened the door.

She didn't even looked at him. "Here to do your masters biding?"

Artis removed his helmet. "I do my own biding mother."

When she heard that she turned to see him. "Artis your alive." She hugged her son who smiled hugging back. Once they seperated she looked at him. "Are you alone?"

Artis simply nodded. "Yes. The jedi and Republic senate will be of no help to us right now. Come on." Artis put the helmet back on as he led his mother out of the cell.

They walked to the elevator and before the doors opened she look at him. "I hope you have a plan to get out of here?"

Artis chuckled. "I always do." Once the doors opened Artis saw a Chiss soldier standing there so Artis shoved his mother into the elevator.

The doors closed as the elevator moved up to the surface. "There was no report of a prisoner transport."

Artis had to think quickly. "The order came from upstairs."

The Chiss simply nodded before turning away and after a few moments he looked at him again. "What's the authorization codes?"

Artis soon felt his chest tighten. "Oh..uh...um…" Unable to think of anything Artis just punched the Chiss soldier hard enough to knock him out. "Come on."

Artis and his mother ran out of the elevator and onto the streets only to be caught and surrounded by Chiss soldiers weapons aimed at them. Artis took off the helmet and tossed it to the side as he was soon kicked in the back of his knees and knocked unconscious by a stunned blast from a Chiss weapon. When Artis awoke he was in front of a pair of familiar faces as his mother was to the side.

Artis looked at them. "I should've figured you'd have a plan waiting for me."

"A disappointment that your father escaped so he won't be here to witness this." Carole sat on the throne as she twirled her lightsaber. "Besides your care for others is a weakness you share with your mother." Codoc lifted her with the force choking the life out of her. "If you wanted to save her you should've joined me." Artis wanted to lash out at them. "Your hatred and anger run deeper than you know. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

Artis let out a sigh as he looked at them. "You can kill me. But, you will never destroy me. It takes true strength to resist the temptation of power that the dark side promosies. Only the weak would embrace it!"

Codoc grew angry at Artis acting so righteous. "It is more powerful than you know."

Artis looked at them conviction filling his voice. "And those who oppose it are more powerful than you can ever be." Carole saw how angry Codoc was growing slowly smiling as Artis looked down. "I know where your from..I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the sith wasn't yours Carole made it for you."

"Silence! You think you know me!? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but, bringing the jedi to their knees until you ruined my life! The chance at vengeance is right in front of me. I always planned on killing you after you shared my pain! Artis." Codoc's grip on his mother's throat grew as he activated his lightsaber.

Carole nodded when Codoc looked at her and when Arts tried to lash out he was kicked in the back of his knee and hit on the back of the head driving him to his knees. Codoc moved his hand forward and Artis's mother flew forward as Codoc impaled her on his lightsaber as she gasped in pain. Artis's eyes were filled with shock as Codoc dropped her to the floor.

Artis ran to he side holding her up. "No..no no no..no please..no..mother please.."

She looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek as a tear fell from her eye. "Remember my son...I will be with you...always…" Her hand dropped as Artis caught it as her eyes closed for the final time.

Artis felt the tears well up in his eyes as his mother's life slipped from her right in front of him as Codoc felt great satisfaction.

"Shall we kill him now master?" Codoc deactivated his lightsaber as he watched Artis wallo in his pain.

"No. Imprison him and let him drown in his misery. Take him away." Chiss guards walked towards Artis as he laid his mother down before they grabbed him and took him away.

Artis was silent as they dragged him off to jail he couldn't get the sight of his mother's face out of his mind the pain she was in for that moment. Artis walked onto the platform as a sudden dinging noise was heard as the Chiss turned around aiming their weapons. Artis saw it was a bomb so he kicked the Chiss soldier as he exploded. Soon Mandalorians came flying in as one obviously the leader flew down and kicked the last one holding Artis before shooting the third. When the last one came to attack he grabbed his neck in a choke hold before snapping it.

He grabbed Artis's lightsaber and cut Artis's restraints. "I don't believe we've met."

"Your Artis Lendix right?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Artis took his lightsaber back as he rubbed his wrists.

"I'm hurt you don't remember your own father." The man removed his helmet as Artis hugged him. "It's good to see you too my son. Come on you need to get out of here."

Artis was surprised as a young woman placed a jetpack on his back. "Ever used one of these?"

"No but, I always was a fast learner." Artis watched as his father and his rebels took off and Artis followed right behind them.

Artis and his father flew to the outskirts as Chiss tried shooting them down but, Artis flew towards one slashing him across the chest. His father tackled his and began punching the Chiss in the face before blasting another. Artis ran towards the landing platform only to see Chiss and Mandalorian forces in a firefight.

Artis's father ran up beside him. "They must really want you dead."

Artis let out a sigh. "You have no idea.."

Artis ran towards the landing platform as he deflected blaster fire as he was flanked by his father and his forces.

Artis saw a shuttle and jumped on board as he looked at his father. "Go son! Warn the Republic tell them what has happened!" He fired at a Chiss soldier hitting him in the chest.

Artis looked at him. "That would bring a Republic invasion of Ioskion!" Artis deflected blaster fire.

"Yes and the Sith will die! We'll survive! We alway do!"

Artis walked up the ramp before stopping and looking at his father with pain in his voice. "They killed her father..she's dead.." Artis could sense the pain and the hurt coming from his father. "I'm so sorry.." Artis walked up the ramp as the shuttle flew into the sky and left the planet behind getting past the Chiss blockade.

Artis looked down as he clutched his chest. "I promise mother..I will never truly be destroyed. I promise."

 **End Of Chapter 28**

 **A/N: Wel there is Chapter 28 see you guys in the next one and remember..Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You..Always.**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Confrontation!

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is doing just fine and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Chapter 29 - The Confrontation

Artis had walked along the steel floor as a pair of doors slide wide open as he walks onto the bridge of his Republic Destroyer _The Faithful_ as other Republic ships enough to capture three systems launch into hyperspace. After the last ship launched _The Faithful_ launched into hyperspace following after the others as Artis stared out the bridges main view. Artis remembers the council meeting that took place not too long ago one that felt very controversial.

 **Jedi Temple Council Chambers**

Artis stood in the center of the councils chamber having received a scolding from the council for going off on his own instead of seeking the council. Artis did just as his father asked and began seeking the Republics support for Ioskion.

"Artis are you sure this is not a personal matter? Your father is leading the force trying to stop the Chiss forces. I fear that this might be to personal matter for you." Master Plo Koon had sat back in his seat as Artis stood there.

"Master this is not a personal matter I can promise you that. The Chiss have been running ramped attacking innocent and dozens of jedi have been killed because, of this? We must put a stop to this." Artis had looked at each of the members of the Council.

Many of the masters all remained silent before Ki Adi Mundi broke the silence. "He is right. Many jedi knights and padawans have been killed due to the Chiss attacks. We've lost many and we may lose more."

Jedi master Stass Allie looked at Artis. "I sense your calm despite the death of your mother. But, do you really think you'll keep your calm despite this?"

Artis looked at the master. "Yes master. The innocents are in danger and we can't let them be killed."

Master Windu looked at Yoda and Obi-wan who both seemed just as worried as Artis has some kind of personal connection to the planet before looking at Artis. "Artis you and jedi master Rees Alrix will lead an invasion force to save Ioskion and stop the Chiss."

Artis felt great relief as he had the Republic on his side and that he could finally help his father stop Carole and Codoc. Before Artis could leave a holographic image of Count Dooku stood in the center of the room.

Artis clenched his fist. "Dooku. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Dooku looked at the Council. "I understand that the Chiss have been giving the Republic great trouble."

Artis crossed his arms. "Yeah we've noticed."

Dooku looks at Artis with annoyance. "Not only have the Republic been targeted but, so has the Separatists as well. In this we have a common enemy."

Windu found that claim suspicious. "What are you saying Dooku?"

"I am giving an opportunity to end the Chiss once and for all. We must work together only together can we destroy them." The Council was stunned and silent by this offer of assistance.

Yoda seemed to think this over. "Against our judgment this is. Accept the offer we do."

"We will begin our assault soon." Dooku's image disappears.

Artis knew that working with Dooku might be the only way to end the Chiss attack on the galaxy but, he felt that this could only end badly.

"This might be our only chance. But, can we trust Dooku?" Obi-wan said voicing his concerns over this.

"We have no other choice. The Chiss must be stopped once and for all. This maybe our only chance to do so." Windu much like the other masters were concerned over all this.

 **Ioskion Orbit**

Artis's destroyer came out of hyperspace and soon the combined assault of the Republic and Separatists begun to attack the Chiss warships.

Artis looked at the Admiral. "Admiral scramble all fighters and focus fire on the flagship."

"Yes General."

Artis walked out of the bridge and ran down the halls as did other clones all preparing to engage the Chiss in one last assault. Artis ran into the hangar and jumped into a shuttle where the rest of Havoc squad and clone troopers awaited the shuttle to leave the cruiser. As the shuttles doors closed and the shuttle left the hangar as it flew into orbit. Artis pulled the hood up over his head as the anticipation of the upcoming battle was closing in.

Artis looked as the light flashed through the shuttles doors before explosions were heard and the shuttle shook. "Sir we're taking heavy fire!"

"Close those blast doors Sergeant get us under those guns!"

"Yes sir!" The clone pilot had closed the blast doors as a red light filled the shuttle.

The shuttle continued to shake.

"Ridge your coms got static!"

A clone tapped his helmet. "Got it!"

"Red Light. Stand By." The clones all readied their weapons and themselves as the shuttle shook.

In a very short time the green light came on. "Green Light!" The shuttles doors would open as the light came through fully as the clones flooded out and ran into battle. "Go! Go! Go!" The clones ran firing at the Chiss forces as Artis followed behind them. Artis activated his lightsabers deflecting blaster fire that came towards him in one swift motion after another. Artis soon heard battle droids marching as the Separatists droids marched on the other side boxing the Chiss into the city. Artis deflected the blaster fire before rushing towards the Chiss as the clones fired.

Artis saw the Chiss retreating into the city as Artis looked at his troops. "Come on men!"

Artis led the clones who charged towards the Chiss as they retreated to the city as Artis managed to cut a small group off. He brought his lightsaber down slicing a Chiss across the chest while stabbing another with his shoto.

Sev ran up kicking one down before blasting another as he looked back at his heavy troops. "Move those launchers troopers! Double time!" The heavy clone squad led by Sledge ran into position aiming launchers towards the doors locking down the city. "Fire!" The launchers fired several missiles destroying the blast doors to the city clearing the way for the Republic. Artis saw a Chiss fighter flying over head so he used the force to leap into the air landing onto the fighter. Once he landed he slashed it across the side as it soon started to fall so he jumped off it as it crashed into the ground. Artis looked up seeing the main palace as he looks he can see Mandalorian freedom fighters coming. They came through the skies as they gave the allied forces some assistance as one landed next to Artis.

"Where's my father?" Artis cut a Chiss across the chest.

"He headed for the palace. He said to wait for your forces." The mandalorian blasted a Chiss soldier with his blaster.

Artis looked at Sev and Sledge. "Get those defense turrets under our control and take down those fighters!"

"Yes sir!" Sev and Sledge charged behind Artis who deflected blaster fire.

Artis covered the two clones who ran up one stairway to the turret controls while Artis grabbed a Chiss troop with the force and slamming him into the ground.

 **Palace Throne Room**

Carole stood in the throne room as she was speaking to the Chiss Military House leaders via holo transmission who were less than happy.

"My lady you must see this effort is a failing effort."

"My father is right. Your efforts to destroy the Republic and Separatists is costing us troops, ships and, resources."

"My friends I assure you. They are weak. We can defeat them as long as you follow my lead in this crusade."

"Your crusade is nothing more than a farce! A fantasy! You lied to us! You are leading our people to their death!" The Son seemed fet up with Carole's "crusade".

"My son is right. You are no longer fit to lead our people's military. We are officially cutting all ties with you Carole. You are on your own."

Carole gritted her teeth furious that the Chiss are no longer willing to work with her. "You will come to regret this."

"I doubt that very much. I doubt you'll even survive the day." The transmission was cut off as the holo images vanished.

Carole grabbed the holo projector with the force and crushed it within her grip out of pure anger. "They will pay for their insolence."

"Yes master we shall make them pay." Codoc gripped his lightsaber tightly angered by the Chiss abandoning them.

"The only one to pay for their insolence on this day will be you." Codoc and Carole turned to see Count Dooku standing in the doorway.

Carole gritted her teeth in anger activating her lightsaber. "Tyrannus we meet at last."

Dooku walked into the throne room as Codoc activated his lightsaber. "You are nothing more than a child believing you are a lord of the sith."

"I am more powerful than you old man. Today I shall kill you and prove my superiority."

Dooku smiled activating his lightsaber taking his Makashi stance. "We shall see."

Carole charged Dooku as their sabers slammed into one and other as red clashed against red before Codoc charged slashing at Dooku's side. Dooku deflected the combined assault as he gripped Codoc with the force and flung him across the room. Codoc slammed into the wall as Dooku deflected Carole's slashing strikes. Dooku felt that Carole was the most dangerous of the two of them as he seen Codoc as nothing but, a mindless beast. Dooku deflected the side slashes from Carole and the heavy cleves from Codoc. Dooku dodged Codoc's next strike before kneeing him in the stomach and throw him onto the floor as he blocked Carole's strike. Dooku dodged Codoc who tried to lunge towards him as Carole brought her saber down as Dooku blocked her attack. Carole and Dooku locked blades as Dooku threw out a powerful torrent of force lightning sending Codoc flying.

"Get up. We must defeat him." Carole pushed against Dooku's blade.

"A failed apprentice makes for a foolish master!" Dooku pushed Carole back.

"I would agree." A mandalorian wearing white armor began blasting towards the siths.

 **Turret Controls**

Sev and Sledge ran towards the door to the turret controls and tossed in a flash grenade. Once it went off Sev and Sledge ran in blasting the Chiss commanding the turrets. Once it was clear Sev ran to the controls and fixed the turret auto targeting system. The turrets all soon changed targets blasting at the Chiss ships and fighters that remained in the air.

Sev got on his communicator. "Turrets are under our control General."

But, soon Chiss ran into the command center firing at Sev and Sledge who dove into cover shooting back. When the normal Chiss fella pair of special forces ambushed them. One ran up knocking Sev's weapon out of his hand as he kicked the Chiss in the side of the head before standing and punching the Chiss. Sledge went to shoot the Chiss only for the second to punch him in the gut and toss him to the side. Sev kicked the Chiss in the back before grabbing his blaster pistol shooting the Chiss standing over Sledge. Before he could blast the other it kicked him in the side of the head knocking him down and his helmet off. Sledge ran over punching the Chiss soldier in the jaw before being tackled. Sev ran over tackling the Chiss off Sledge before pulling out his second blaster pistol blasting the Chiss in the chest.

 **Outside Throne Room**

Artis ran through the halls of the Palace as he heard the blaster fire coming from the Throne Room. Artis ran into the throne room as his father was thrown across the room. Artis ran in and caught his father with the force as he fixed him while in the air. Artis leaped in between the two sith as both blocked his lightsaber.

Artis soon stood across both Dooku, Carole and, Codoc. "Well. This is an interesting group we have here."

Artis charged towards Codoc and Carole as he lunged towards them as he spun through the air. Artis's strikes were blocked as both Carole and Dooku continued their battle as Artis and Codoc began a heated duel of their own. Red clashed against Red while White clashed against Red as the four warriors continued to clash blades. Artis dodged Codoc's wide sweeping strike as he threw out a powerful force push sending Codoc and anything around him flying against the wall. Carole and Dooku both threw out force lightning as the two opposing attacks collided. Sparks and spasms flew in all directions as Artis used his sabers to deflect some of them. Codoc deflected a few sparks with his saber as well before the ball of energy between them became unstable. Artis's father tackled his son into cover as Codoc dived into cover before the ball exploded. The explosion sent both flying slamming into the wall as it shorted out the electronics in proximity. Artis came out of cover along with his father as Codoc did too seeing the scorched marks on the floor.

Carole and Dooku both stared to stand as both were injured from the struggle of power as Carole's hand was burnt and scared. Dooku's was injured but, wasn't as bad as he looked towards Carole and walked towards her lightsaber active. He went to stab Carole in the chest before Codoc sent out a force push sending Dooku across the room. Artis ran over tackling Codoc as Codoc kicked him off of him as Artis got onto his feet. Dooku threw out his force lightning again this time catching both Artis and Codoc as he betrayed Artis as he expected. Artis's father saw this and blasted Dooku in the shoulder forcing him to drop Artis and Codoc. Dooku chose to escape as Artis's father gave chase as Artis looked at Codoc before blocking an incoming cleve.

Artis and Codoc began bashing blades before punching Codoc in the jaw as Codoc kicked Artis in the chest. Artis ducked Codoc only to be force pushed away slamming onto the ground as Codoc stood there allowing Artis to stand up. Artis stood up as he caught his breath as he breathed heavily as did Codoc before entering their own lightsaber stances. Artis and Codoc stared each other down as they both knew either way it ends. Codoc took an aggressive Djem So stance as he charged towards Artis going for and aggressive strike high. Artis blocked the strike high before blocking the low strike and as Codoc went to bunt Artis in the face with the hilt of his saber Artis brought his saber down. The two seemingly stopped as Artis and Codoc stood there before realization swept over Codoc's face as his arms fell to his sides. Codoc dropped his saber that came apart as his saber hilt was destroyed.

When Codoc fell to his knees Artis caught him before he could fall onto the ground as he gasped. "Tell me..is he the chosen one.."

Artis looked at Codoc despite killing Yula Artis didn't feel anger, rage or, hatred instead feeling compassion. "He is.."

Codoc gasped once more before speaking for the last time as it seems he had a vision of the future before becoming one with the force in his final moments. "He..will..avenge us.." Codoc's breathing halted as he became limp.

Artis closed Codoc's eyes as he laid his body down slowly as he stood up looking at Carole who stood up. "Surrender Carole it's over."

Carole closed her eyes as Artis could've sworn he saw tears fall. "We'll meet again Artis..another day." Carole threw out a force push throwing something at Artis who ducked only to look back and find she escaped.

Artis saw his father and clones run into the room as Sev walked to Artis. "Sir the city is ours and all remaining Chiss forces have surrendered."

Artis nodded before looking to his father. "What will happen now?"

Artis's father crossed his arms. "We will handle that. Right now Ioskion is in your debt my son. I know your mother would be proud of you."

Artis smiled as he and the Republic forces took the Chiss that surrendered into custody as Artis boarded a Republic transport before saluting his father who saluted back. All Artis had to do now was find where Carole went before finally end the war.

 **End Of Chapter 29**

 **A/N: Well there it is the Chiss Crusade Arc I hope everyone enjoyed it as coming up next is the Umbara Invasion Arc so until next time...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always**


	30. Chapter 30 - Where My Fate Lies

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace we are officially at Chapter 30 and one of my favorite Arcs of all time. Sit back relax and enjoy.**

Chapter 30 - Where My Fate Lies

A cargo ship flew the inner worlds hyperspace lanes as it came to the planet Brentaal IV from the Hydian Way. The ship flew through the air before coming to a stop and landing onto a nearby landing platform as the pilot shut the ships engines down. Unknown to the pilot an unknown passenger sneaked out of the cargo ships main hold. The hooded figure ran into the city streets and hid in a nearby alleyway as she looked to see if any Republic troops were around. When she found that she was safe she walked out onto the city street. The hooded woman continued to walk keeping her left hand hidden in her sleeve as she passed a few merchants. As she walked she could feel something calling to her and she looked to see a merchant stand as he was selling goods. She approached the merchant as she felt a strong voice calling to her.

"Ah welcome to my shop where I sell all kinds of goods some of the most expensive and..some not so known." The human man clasped his hands together as she searched.

"Tell me..do you sell..lightsabers?" She looked at the man with emerald eyes.

"Ah..you are looking for my most exquisite piece.." The man looked around the area before motioning her to follow him within his shop. "Come.."

She followed behind him as he led her through the shop and into the back room as he opened a trunk sitting on a shelf. The man lifted out a unique looking hilt as he handed it to her allowing her to grab it with her right hand. She held the lightsaber in her hand before activating it as a yellow blade came to life as she examined it. She deactivated the blade as she dropped the credits on the table in front of her which she paid handsomely. She walked out of the shop with her new weapon in toe as she hooked it on her belt as she walked into the city street. She walked into a nearby canteena and she could tell it was filled with filled with some of the galaxy's worst kinda scum. She saw bounty hunters sitting at a table and she could see that they were celebrating their spoils. She walked over and sat at the bar getting a drink as she took ahold of the cold glass.

She could feel the pain inside her heart all she had was gone she had no one left in life no army, no friends, no apprentice and, no master. She had nowhere to go and she didn't know where she could go either especially now. She saw another group of bounty hunters looking for a good bounty but, finding none until a familiar face appeared. Artis's image appeared on screen with a bounty of over 2 million credits which the bounty hunters all gasped and nawed at.

"That's right the Separatists are offering some big bounties for a jedi." A Rodian seemed interested in the chance at such a high bounty.

"Ah he doesn't look so tough. I bet I can kill him with one shot." A human bounty hunter took a drink.

Aurra Sing simply took a drink before she shook her head. "That bounty is going to be mine. None of you will be able to kill him before me."

The hooded figure laughed just enough to catch the others attention. "Your all in over your heads. I faced that jedi. He shouldn't be taken lightly."

Aurra Sing raised a brow. "Oh really. Tell me why your not interested in this chance to kill him huh?"

The figure shook her head. "Oh trust me I would love nothing more than to kill him. But, it isn't that simple. You'll need my help if you want to kill him."

Aurra smiled finding a great opportunity in this as being a former padawan herself could sense the woman's power. "How about you join up with me and my partners."

The woman thought about it before nodding. "I'm in."

Aurra smiled standing up. "Good. Let's get going. But, first what's your name?"

The woman pulled back her hood. "Carole."

 **Jabiim Surface**

Artis deflected blaster fire from a group of droids that marched through the mud as the rain poured down on the two forces. Artis led the 312th in the assault on on Jabiim as Artis deflected blaster fire before running through the mud cutting a droid in half. He swiftly spun in place slicing a droid diagonally before lifting his hand into the air which in turn lifted a large group of battle droids into the air and were sent flying with a flick of Artis's wrist. The clones were wearing robing over their armor rushed forward backing up their general. A group of clones ran further ahead as a few took a knee before firing at the droids. Artis leaped into the air and used a force wave sending another dozen droids flying in all directions. Artis sidestepped a commando droid that tried to attack him from behind but, Artis leaped up and kicked the droid in the chest denting the metal thanks to the force. Artis tossed his shoto into another battle droid before recalling it with the force. The clones ran up past him as two tossed a pair of thermal detonators into the large group of droids. The two detonators exploded sending droids, mud and, tree bark in all directions.

Artis looked back at his troops. "Let's move we have to keep pushing through!" Artis deflected a blaster bolt as he charged ahead leading from the front lines.

The clones of the 313th legion followed their general into the fire fight taking cover behind rocks and trees. Artis deflected the rapid succession of blaster fire that came towards him and his troops as Artis saw Republic fighters and Separatists ships tearing through the sky dogfighting. Artis deflected another barrage of blaster fire as clones ran forward keeping up with Artis. The jedi ran into a group of droids and threw out both hands sending out a force wave sending the droids flying. Artis saw a droid entrenchment with defensive turret firing at the Republic forces. Artis and his troops took cover as a pair of clones tossed thermals into the entrenchments. Once the thermals exploded Artis and the clones charged once again and took the entrenchment.

"Get those turrets up here!" Artis looked back as two different groups of clones ran to the entrenchment and set up their own turrets.

The Republic soon started to fire towards the Separatists fortress as Artis deflected the blaster fire.

Artis heard his coms going off and answered. "Master Secura we are in position and have the enemy focused on us! Begin the attack!"

Once the transmission was cut a pair of Republic cruisers came out of nowhere and began firing onto the enemy fortress. Artis looked as the enemy forces were taken by surprise as Artis jumped out of the trench and lead a full frontal assault.

"Let's go!" Artis ran ahead as the clones all soon followed behind him.

Soon Artis and his troops reached the main gates Artis stopped putting his lightsabers on his belt before taking a deep breath. Artis rached out with the force gripping the two large stone doors with his telekinetic grip and pulled the doors right off the walls. He tossed them to the side as they slammed into the mud, once that was done Artis took his lightsabers back out and charged into the fortress. Artis was followed by the clones as they soon overwhelmed the enemy forces. The ambush was short as the Republic overtook the fortress and earned a much needed victory.

Artis cut the last droid down before letting out a heavy breath as he opened his comlink again as he held out a holo image of Aayla Secura appeared. "The fortress is ours master."

"Very good. Await further orders young one."

Artis would tuck away his holo projector before hooking his lightsabers onto his belt. He walked away and boarded a Republic gunship that took him to the Republic cruiser. After arriving at the the Cruiser Artis made his way to the bridge.

Once there he saw Jedi Master Aayla Secura speaking to Master Windu and Yoda who then noticed Artis. "Excellent work Lendix. This victory gives us a much needed reprieve in the outer rim."

Artis nodded his head. "Thank you Master Windu. But, the Separatists still have a firm grip on the planet surface."

"A matter you will no longer need to be concerned with. We have a new assignment for you. Return to the temple immediately."

Artis nodded. "I will return at once."

"May the force be with you."

Artis left the bridge and headed down for the hangar as he boarded his jedi fighter as an astro droid was put in place. Artis fired up the engines and flew out of the cruisers hangar and hooked up to a hyperspace ring.

"R5 lock in the coordinates and prepare the jump to lightspeed." Artis made sure the fighter was ready for the jump as R5 whistled.

Soon the fighter launched through hyperspace and after a short time the fighter came out of hyperspace as he flew towards Coruscant.

As he entered the planet's skies he heard an alarm going off in his fighter. "Uh oh.."

Artis's fighter was suddenly hit by a missile that came out of nowhere which disabled his fighter as it was sparking and overloading. Artis tried pulling up as hard as possible as he spiraled through the air as he slammed into one building. Artis's fighter slammed into the ground skidding across the ground before slamming into a nearby stand. Artis's fighter was smoking and burning as nearby civilians came to see what happened. Artis shook his head as he could only hear ringing in his ears as his vision was blurry as he reached up touching the glass of his fighter. He pushed with all his strength as he forced the hatch open as he slowly climbed out before collapsing. Artis felt his forehead only to find blood so he was bleeding as he groaned. He slowly looked around the area before closing his eyes as he focused his mind and slowly healing his body.

Once he felt better he could open his eyes without having blurry vision allowing him to scan the area. He saw his fighter and astro droid was destroyed so he was about to contact the temple. He sensed something and quickly activated his lightsabers deflecting a blaster bolt. He looked around and saw a familiar face as Aurra Sing walked out of an alleyway keeping a smirk.

Artis got in his form vi stance. "Aurra Sing. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your little jedi friend had me locked up and left me to rot in prison." Aurra slowly walked around Artis who never took his eyes off her.

"Probably because, you tried to assassinate Senator Amidala."

"A girls gotta make a living right?" Aurra soon pulled out her modified blaster pistols. "Now let's see what you're made of kid."

Aurra began firing her weapons which were shooting at such a fast rate Artis was barely able to deflect the fire. Artis did pull a piece of his shuttle in the way providing cover from Aurra's rapid fire Artis soon threw the metal that was his cover towards her. Aurra dodged rolling out of the way only for Artis to grab her with the force.

"Sorry Sing. But, your going back to prison." Artis slowly walked towards her.

Aurra Sing simply smiled with a laugh. "Not this time."

Soon Bossk came from behind Artis grabbing him and lifting him into the air before tossing him into the rubble of his shuttle freeing Aurra. Artis shook it off before quickly deflecting the blaster fire that both Bossk and Aurra shot at him. Artis deflected the blaster fire but, ran and dived into cover as he kept his head down as the fire stopped.

Artis looked to see a thermal grenade lan next to him. "Oh son of a…"

The thermal grenade exploded in a massive fireball as the remains smoked Aurra and Bossk both walked towards what they thought would be Artis's remains. Only Artis used another piece of metal as cover and tossed it at the two separating them. Artis ran towards Aurra and leaped up kicking her in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Bossk tried blasting him only Artis deflected the blaster fire before using the force to lift Bossk into the air. Artis tossed Bossk through the air causing him to slam through a window of a nearby canteena. Artis was grabbed by the throat by another trandoshan Cradossk and tossed against a wall before Cradossk pulled out a blade and went to stab him. Artis caught his arm holding him back despite the Trandoshan's strength Artis held him off. Artis moved his arm to the side causing it to stab into the wall as Artis quickly kicked him in the jaw. Artis then quickly kicked him in the side then kicking the knife he had into the air as it landed near Bossk. Artis kicked Cradossk in the sides but, the massive trandoshan grabbed Artis and slammed him onto the ground. Cradossk lifted on foot up and attempted to stomp on Artis's head only Artis rolled out of the way twice. Artis kicked Cradossk in the face jumping up onto his feet and threw him back with a mighty force push.

Artis quickly blocked Aurra Sing's blaster fire to the best of his ability before taking a chance to run. He ran as the three bounty hunters had hunted him down. Artis saw Carole standing in his way so Artis slid to a stop, until she gripped him with the force and tossed him through the boarded up window of the rundown factory. The four bounty hunters followed as Artis was now laying on the ground as he slowly stood up.

Artis shook his head. "Alright...you wanna play. Let's play."

Artis chose to hide and wait hoping that the four would separate as he had planned out he needed to take them down quickly. Artis found Cradossk first as the lizard slowly stalked around the belts and machinery. Artis slowly took out his lightsaber and snuck towards the trandoshan when he activated his lightsaber Cradossk turned around and smacked Artis with his rifle. Artis was sent slamming against the a production belt. Artis dropped his lightsabers but, managed to use the force to throw Cradossk flying against a machine that crashed into the ground. Artis went to grab his lightsabers but, was backhanded by Cradossk knocking him onto the ground. Artis rolled out of the way and threw out a force push sending Cradossk into the wall. Artis got into a echani stance as Cradossk ran towards Artis and swiped at his head but, Arts ducked jumping up kicking him in the jaw. Artis ducked under another swipe from Cradossk and began laying in multiple force enhanced punches into Cradossk's ribs and kidneys. Cradossk growled in pain before grabbing Artis by the throat and attempting to choke Arts to death but, Artis got both his boots up and kicked Cradossk in the chest.

Artis threw out another force push knocking Cradossk over a conveyor belt and jumped up breathing heavily as Cradossk growled at him. "Your beaten.."

"You won't get out of this alive jedi. If I don't kill you the others will." Cradossk hissed.

Artis breathed heavily as Cradossk saw his rifle nearby. "Don't!"

Artis went for his lightsabers as soon as Cradossk went for his rifle and once Artis reactivated his lightsabers he saw a sight that shocked him. Cradossk aimed his rifle towards Artis until a burning sensation through his chest and looked down to see a yellow blade. Cradossk groaned before the blade left his chest he collapsed.

Artis looked to see Carole standing there. "Carole." Artis stood in a form vi stance ready for an attack. "What's your game?"

Carole deactivated her lightsaber. "I have no interest in fight with you anymore."

Artis raised an eyebrow confused but, slowly stood straight deactivating his lightsabers. "So what do you want?"

"You already know I have lost everything due to this damned war." Carole sat down on a belt as she seemed non-hostile. "I only took this job to speak with you."

Artis crossed his arms. "And throwing me through a window?"

Carole shook her head. "To make it convincing. If I wanted to do more harm to you I would've."

Artis shook his head. "Uh huh."

Carole sighed. "Listen. I want to return to the jedi temple."

Artis nearly collapsed out of shock. "You what?!"

"I have come to terms with who I was. I am ready to make amends and try to be something better." Carole's eyes quickly caught Aurra Sing sneaking towards them. "Please. I want you to give me a chance."

Artis felt a presence behind him and quickly turned deflecting blaster fire from Aurra Sing before jumping back blocking a slash from Carole. Artis kicked her back as he dodged Aurra's blaster fire before getting close and cutting her blasters in two. Artis then kicked her in the jaw knocking her onto her back before blocking Carole's overhead cleve. Artis kicked Carole in the gut before sending her back with a force push.

He heard another lightsaber as Aurra Sing now held a blue blade in her hands. "Like I always say. It's never a fair fight."

Artis sighed as he blocked Carole's attack with his shoto and dodged Aurra's heavy swipe for his head. Artis kicked Carole in the stomach and jumped over Aurra Sing as he landed only to block an attempted stab from Sing. Artis ducked Aurra's attempted slash as he blocked Carole again only he kicked Aurra in the jaw knocking her down. Artis spun through the air as he slammed both blades into Carole's lightsaber as he jumped back dodging Aurra's lightsaber attack. Carole grabbed Artis with the force and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the wall. Artis slowly recovered as he activated his lightsabers blocking the sideway cleves that both did slamming their blades into his. Artis held them off and saw Bossk approach his rifle aimed for Artis who would be unable to defend himself.

"Oh fu-..."

Soon a massive hole was blown in the wall as clones from the coruscant guards rushed in lead by Commander Fox. "Go! Go! Go!"

Carole and Aurra broke off as Bossk took cover as Artis quickly jumped to the side avoiding the blaster fire. Artis saw Aurra and Bossk looking to run so he grabbed them with the force but, sadly Carole escaped. Two clones ran up and stunned the two bounty hunters since Artis knew Fox all to well so he gave the order to stun.

Artis dropped the two as he fell back on his ass out of exhaustion as Ahsoka ran in with Anakin. "Artis?" Ahsoka saw Artis who smiled waving as they ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Artis let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah..just extremely sore and very much tired."

"Well you seemed to have had a busy day." Anakin smiled crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Artis sighed as he leaned back. "I need a vacation."

 **End Of Chapter 30**

 **Well that is Chapter 30 I hope you all enjoyed and the Umbara Arc will be coming up next so be ready! And remember...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	31. Chapter 31 - A New Friend

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is having a wonderful time I am ready to get back into this story with Chapter 31 please enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Star Wars it is all owned by Disney**

Chapter 31 - A New Friend

After all that Artis has gone through over the last year in his time in the Clone Wars all the battles, all the hardships, all the losses and, all the injuries he had a chance to rest. Artis knew Ahsoka had some time off as well so he had an idea.

Artis walked towards Ahsoka's room and took a deep breath then knocked. "Hey Ahsoka are you there?"

Ahsoka's door opened and Ahsoka smiled seeing her love. "Hey Artis what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Ahsoka stepped back allowing Artis to walk in as the door closed. "I was wanting to see you.."

Ahsoka watched as Artis leaned against her bed as she slowly lost her smile. "I've been wanting to see you as well.."

Artis looked to the floor as his heart raced as this was the first time they've been alone in a long time. "You know I worry about you. I mean being the apprentice to Anakin means you get plenty of fun missions." Artis slightly grinned as he looked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips. "Well you being a knight of the order and leading your own troops I'm sure you get missions that are more entertaining."

Artis had now been smiling as he laughed lightly. "Oh yes freeing planets from Separatists control, stopping civil wars, nearly getting my head blasted off every other second. I have the best job." Artis felt more comfortable now than he has had in some time.

Ahsoka walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You know your not allowed to die right?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "I made a vow to stay alive until the bitter end of the war. Also you'd kill me for dying on you.."

Ahsoka laughed shoving him playfully until she lost her smile and her face was soon filled with worry. "Artis..I'm worried that at some point you might not come back.." Artis looked at her and tried to speak only she cut him off. "I know I shouldn't but..I have been thinking about this..about..us."

Artis felt fear and worry creeping into his mind and worse his heart. "So..what have you been thinking.."

Ahsoka sat next to him as they both sat on the bed as Artis looked at her. "I know the code doesn't allow us to have these kinds of feelings..but..I don't believe in why..After thinking it over.." Ahsoka slowly held Artis's hand. "I want nothing more than to be with you..for the rest of my life." 

Artis felt great relief hearing her say that. "Ahsoka..you know I love you...right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I know..and I love you too..I just don't want that getting in the way of our duty to the order.."

Artis had turned Ahsoka's face towards him so he can look her in the eyes. "Ahsoka I promise it won't get in the way of our responsibility to the order. When this war ends..and the Jedi aren't as needed as we are now..maybe we could..live..together.."

Ahsoka looks at him. "Artis..are you saying we should leave the order?"

Artis shook his head. "No that's not what I meant. I mean..I don't know..the order has been our lives..but, maybe when the war's over we can make our own."

Ahsoka looked at him as she could sense his feelings. "Artis..I don't want you to feel like you need to prove anything to me.."

"I know..I just.." Artis sighs as he looked at her. "If you say the word..I would leave the order."

Ahsoka looks at him with shock filling her heart and mind. "Artis..I could never ask you to do that. You know that."

Artis looked at her. "I know Ahsoka. I just want to be with you till the day I become one with the force."

Ahsoka looked at Artis as she placed a hand on his cheek slowly stroking it. "Artis.."

Artis looked at her. "I'll just go.." Artis stood up and walked towards the door.

Ahsoka stopped him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Artis..I want you to stay here tonight..with me.."

Artis turned around and felt his heart race. "Ahsoka..are you sure?"

Ahsoka placed both hands on his face as she moved closer to him. "Yes..I am.."

Ahsoka was the one to close the gap between them as Artis flinched at the contact their lips made. Artis slowly placed his hands on her sides as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. Artis felt no fear, no anger, no hatred all he felt was peace. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer which she happily allowed as she broke the kiss. The two were breathing heavy as they needed some air but, Ahsoka would kiss him again. Artis was more than obliging to her actions as he slowly let his hand slide down her back and once again after some time they separated again.

Ahsoka looked at him. "Artis..I.." Ahsoka was trying to find the right things to say only she pulled him with her as she pushed him onto her bed.

Artis started sitting up only for Ashoka to stop him as she straddled him. "Ashoka..you don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

Ahsoka had pushed Artis back down as she leaned towards him. "I want this Artis..don't you.."

Artis just looked at her with a slight smile. "More than you know.."

Ahsoka smiled. "Then shut up and kiss me.."

Ahsoka and Artis were about to close the gap until a knock on Ahsoka's door interrupted them. "Ahsoka you there?"

Ahsoka and Artis looked at each other and sighed as they got up and now stood in the center of her room as Anakin had walked in. "Oh Artis I didn't realize you were here. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Artis walked towards the door and past Anakin. "I was just leaving."

Ahsoka felt saddened that Artis had left but, knew they couldn't expose their relationship as Anakin looked at her. "You okay Snips?" 

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I'm beginning to worry about Artis. After all that's happened to him."

"I can understand how you feel Ahsoka. Artis has been through quite a bit as of late. But, he's much stronger than anyone realizes." Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Artis walked through the halls of the jedi temple until he stopped hearing his com link going off so he answered it. "Artis. Come to the council chambers you must. An important assignment I have for you."

"I'll be right there Master." Artis switched off his comlink and headed straight for the council chambers. When Artis arrived at the council chambers he found Master Windu and Yoda standing there in the center of the room. "You requested me master?"

"Yes. An important step in your life you must take." Yoda had Artis walk into the council chambers.

Artis was confused by this notion he has been training extensively for awhile now. "What do you mean master?"

"We believe it is time for you to take on your own apprentice. You have shown great strives this last few months. So believe it is time you complete your training." Master Windu crossed his arms having sincerity in his voice.

"But, I'm only eighteen. I doubt I can even control my own padawan given my lack of experience in training younglings." Artis had clearly shown great worry at the idea ever since he became a knight.

"Lack age you do." Yoda taped his own head. "But, experienced in mind you are. A padawan you shall train yes."

Artis nodded. "Of course master. So who's my padawan?" 

The council chamber doors opened and when Artis turned around he saw a young boy who looked about fifteen enter the room.

Master Windu walked around Artis as he now stood behind a youngling. "Artis. This is Trekurt Shedbal."

Artis bowed his head towards the youngling who returned the gesture. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I look forward to learning from you Master Lendix." Trekurt had a youthful smile on his face one Artis hadn't seen in awhile along with bright emerald eyes.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. We have a assignment for you both. Master Kenobi has tracked Grievous down and has discovered he is currently hiding out on the planet Batuu. You two will provide him with reinforcements." Artis and Trekurt bowed their heads before leaving as Windu turned to Yoda. "Are you sure he is ready for a responsibility like this?"

"Ready he is. A test this is for both the apprentice and most importantly the master. Trust in the force he will. In time come to understand he will." Yoda said this that wise smile on his face.

Artis and Trekurt walked to the republic cruiser that was waiting for them and boarded it as it slowly left the port to go into the vastness of space. Once it took off from Coruscant the cruiser shot into hyperspace and it was a short trip. Once they came out of hyperspace they were immediately thrown into a firefight as Obi-wan's fleet of ships were fighting for survival against multiple Separatists destroyers.

Artis looked to the Admiral. "Admiral scramble all our fighters. Time to give General Kenobi a hand."

"Yes General." The Admiral gave the signal as the alarm for the fighters to scramble was blaring in the hangar.

Artis and Turkurt watched as their cruiser would soon join Obi-wan's fleet and once the main guns were finally ready Artis gave the order to focus fire on the closest destroyer. Artis crossed his arms as he watched the cruiser firing at the closet Separatist destroyer as the continuous fire hit a vital part of the ship causing it to explode. That's when they were targeted by another destroyer which shook the ship nearly knocking everyone over.

Artis looked to see Separatists transport ships getting to the hangar. "Admiral sound the alarm! We're being boarded we'll handle the droids!" Artis and Turkurt took off towards the hangar bay.

"Yes General!" The Admiral sounded the alarm as Republic forces rushed to the hangar and started firing at the invading droids.

Artis ran into the hangar and activated his lightsabers deflecting the oncoming blaster fire as he took to the front lines. Turkurt activated his lightsaber as a green blade came to life as he joined his master deflecting blaster fire. Sev dove into cover as Sledge threw a droid popper shorting out a group of droids as Jax blasted another droid.

Unknown to them an uninvited guest had came onto their ship as General Grievous had been leading the attack. "Kill them all! Leave no one alive!"

Grievous walked along as he would cut clones across their chests and stab others as he walked. He even would choke a few clones before stabbing them. Grievous grabbed a clone tossing him against a destroyed gunship before tossing him across the floor as the fighting ceased just for a moment as Grievous showed himself. Grievous stepped onto the clones throat as the clone gasped for air and struggled to get free.

Grievous looked at Artis and the new padawan he has never seen before letting out a laugh before crushing the clones throat under his mechanical foot. "Hello there."

Artis watched in horror before an angry look came over his face. "Your going to pay for that Grievous."

"We shall see." Grievous extended out his other arms now wielding four lightsabers one in each hand.

Turkurt just gaped never seeing something like that. "That is not fair."

Artis just glanced at his padawan. "Like I always say it's never a fair fight. You'll learn that soon. Now we'll take him together. Just follow my lead."

Artis then charged Grievous and went for a quick cross cut that Grievous blocked and tried to slash Artis's side only Turkurt would block his attack. Turkurt would son start a twirling motion as his blade bashed against Grievous's left side. Artis would block any strikes Turkurt couldn't as he and his padawan would handle Grievous as the clones opened fire on the droids. Artis would block two of Grievous's heavy cross cuts before being grabbed by one of the mechanical droids clawed feet. Grievous would knock Turkurt back before slamming Artis onto the ground. Artis groaned as he looked up to see Grievous attempt to stomp his head in. Artis would dodge each time before Grievous grabbed Artis again slamming him against a gunship before tossing him to the side.

Grievous walked towards Artis. "The Story Of Artis Lendix ends here!"

Artis slowly shook his head as he tried to regain his senses as he held up his lightsaber to try and defend himself. Before Grievous could kill Artis Turkurt would jump back into the fight as he spiraled through the air like a tornado of green. Turkurt would save Artis's life as Grievous growled at the padawan as he stood in between Artis and Grievous. Artis stood up and finally recovered as he and his padawan charged Grievous again and started slashing and stabbing at Grievous's defenses. Grievous would block each strike as he would growl as Artis managed to strike him making a small cut across his chest piece. Turkurt tried to stab Grievous only to be grabbed and tossed into Artis. The two would roll across the ground as Grievous growled choosing to retreat. Artis would stand up as did Turkurt and chased after Grievous but, a super battle droid fired a rocket.

Artis sees it and tackles Turkurt into cover. "Look out!" The explosion went over them as Grievous escaped as the Republic forces managed to destroy the invading droids.

Sev ran over and checked on Artis and Turkurt who were unharmed as Turkurt hooked his lightsaber to his belt. "I can't believe he got away."

Artis hooked his lightsabers onto his belt putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him eventually. You did very well my young padawan."

Turkurt smiled as Sev looked at Artis. "Sir General Kenobi is attempting to make contact." Sev pulled out a holo communicator as Obi-wan appeared.

"Artis. I am glad to see your alive. The support was a great help. Now we have a chance to finally capture Grievous and end the war. Now we must begin preparations for the coming battle."

Artis nodded. "Yes Master." Once Obi-wan's image disappear Artis looked at Sev. "Sev see what repairs can be made and get ready for a planetside fight."

"Yes sir." Sev, Jax and, Sledge would run off to help with any repairs and to ready the troops.

Artis and Turkurt would climb onto a gunship that closed it's blast door and took off into space to continue the fight.

 **End Of Chapter 31**

 **Well there is Chapter 31 so what do you guys think? Is Artis ready for an apprentice or will it end in disaster? Also do you guys believe Artis has grown not only as a jed but, as a person through the story? Anyway remember my friends….Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	32. Chapter 32 - A Jedi's Battle

**Welcome back my jedi and sith friends to chapter 32 of A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and I hope your all ready to continue on!**

Chapter 32 - A Jedi's Battle

Inside the Jedi Temple a sound could be heard throughout its great halls as inside the training chamber of the temple two jedi were sparing with one and other. Artis was wielding his practice saber in his right hand only as his new padawan Turkurt was swiping and slashing at Artis who batted away his strikes.

Artis continued to bat away the young jedi's strikes. "That's it keep your momentum." Artis blocked a spiraling ball of strikes when Turkurt spinned trying to mimic Master Yoda's style. Artis was to experienced with it to be fooled. "Keep your feet moving. How many times must I say it don't just use the standard attacks use the unorthodox." Turkurt started swirling around twirling his saber in a rapid succession. "Your holding your saber to tight." Artis disarmed his student with a simple twist of the wrist. "Now to lightly."

Turkurt sighed as he was bested by his master...again. "That's the third time in a row."

Artis smiled as he helped his apprentice stand up again. "Patience young one. I didn't get as skilled as I am now by rushing my training." he held up his apprentices lightsaber up. "Remember this weapon is your life."

Turkurt took his weapon. "Of course master." 

"Ready position." Artis watched as Turkurt took his Ataru stance before engaging his master.

Up above them watching the training session was master Obi-wan and Yoda who watched Artis taking what he has learned and passing it on. "He's grown since I first met him. He has become a very powerful jedi also he seems to be growing more mature as times goes on."

"Agree with you I do Master Kenobi a skilled and powerful jedi young Lendix has become. But, weary I am of the plots the Dark Side has awaiting us and our fellow comrades." Yoda looked to the side as the feeling the Dark Side was giving off couldn't be ignored.

The training session was unfortunately cut short as Artis and Turkurt were called to duty so the master and student left Coruscant and headed for the Outer Rim. Artis and Turkurt would meet up with Anakin and Ahsoka as they headed to destroy a Separatist station that was under the command of General Grievous.

Artis and Turkurt walked onto the command bridge to meet with Anakin and Ahsoka. "I hope you two don't mind us joining in on all the fun."

Anakin smiled at his friend when Artis walked up to he and his apprentice. "Of course not. I was hoping you'd join in on the fun."

Artis returned the smile. "How could I resist?"

The Republic fleet would finally reach the orbiting station as the Republic fleet moved into position as they remained undetected. Artis and Anakin would try thinking of a strategy to enter the station while Ahsoka could see Turkurt was a little uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Ahsoka's voice snapped Turkurt out of his trance.

Turkurt turned to her and sighed. "No just a little on edge. My master and I had encountered Grievous once and it was not what I expected."

"I can understand that. But, you should have faith in your master as I do." Ahsoka looked at the two jedi who continued to discuss a plan.

"Artis is a great mentor. He's as wise as master Yoda..and as powerful as master Windu. I'm truly thankful to be his apprentice." Turkurt smiled which made Ahsoka do the same.

After some time Artis and Anakin would come up with a plan to sneak into the station to destroy it from the inside much like he and Ahsoka did in the past. Only this time they had a little extra help in doing so which means they didn't need to sneak in. Artis, Ahsoka, Anakin and, Turkurt along with Captain Rex, Artoo and, other clones climbed onto a shuttle and left the hangar bay. The single Republic shuttle flew into the station's hangar which seemed almost to easy.

Once they landed and walked out of the shuttle Artis looked around. "Something's not right."

"Yeah where's all the security?" Ahsoka looked around the empty hangar bay confused.

"We should remain cautious but, right now we need to set the charges and blow this station. Artis you and Turkurt will take the northern half of the station. Rex, Ahsoka and I will take the southern half." Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex walked off with another clone.

Artis, Turkurt and, the last two clones took off the opposite direction as they went through a pair of doors. As the group walked there were no droids to be found anywhere which worried Artis a great deal as he couldn't shake a feeling he had. Once they reached their destination the small group began planting the explosives in very specific places.

Once Artis finished his communicator went off so he answered. "Anakin the charges are in position on our end. What about yours?"

"We're almost set up over here. Have you noticed there's nothing here. No droids or anything."

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling that we may have walked into a trap." Artis heard something and turned to see two magnaguards and a familiar face.

That face was none other than Count Dooku. "Welcome."

Artis gritted his teeth. "Anakin it's a trap! Get out of there!" His communicator had nothing but, static.

"I'm afraid young Skywalker won't be able to help you." Dooku's smile just pissed Artis off as he sent the two magnaguards at them.

The two clones went to shoot them only to be killed by the magnaguards staffs as Artis and Turkurt activated their lightsabers. Artis blocked the first magnaguards strike as he lunged forwards to stab it only to be blocked. Turkurt blocked the magnaguards wide sweeping shots as he leaped over it and tried to stab it in the back. The droid moved as it went to hit Turkurt with a cross cut to the side only Turkurt leaped over it. Artis blocked a cross cut as he used the force to pull it towards him as he bashed its staff to the side and sliced its head off with his shoto. Artis saw Turkurt duck another cross cut so he ran up cutting the droid in half then cutting it's head off.

Artis and Turkurt turned to Count Dooku. "We'll take him together. Follow my lead and' we'll-." 

"No I'm taking him now!" Turkurt went against his better judgement and charged Dooku.

"Turkurt no! No!" Artis tried to get his student to listen only to watch him be shocked by Dooku's lightning and sent into the wall.

Artis held his lightsabers up as he glared at Dooku. "Surrender or die Lendix."

Artis gritted his teeth as he glared at Dooku. "I think your the one who should surrender."

Dooku looked at Artis. "I've become more powerful than any jedi." Dooku sent his force lightning towards Artis. "Including you."

Artis would deactivate his shoto hooking it on his belt allowing him to catch the lightning in his hand and redirect it towards Dooku. Dooku threw up his hand and directed the lightning away as t hit the ceiling causing sparks to fly. Dooku would throw out more lightning as Artis stood his ground as he caught the lightning in his hand as Dooku would stop his attack.

Artis took the lightning in his hand as he closed his hand with a smirk. "I've learned very much since our first encounter."

"It is obvious that this contest can not be decided by our knowledge of the force." Dooku would activate his lightsaber. "But, by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku would hold it in front of his face in a Makashi showing of respect before twirling it to his side.

Artis used the force grabbing his shoto once again and reactivated his lightsabers as he held his shoto in a reverse grip as he entered a Niman stance.

Artis would leap towards Dooku with amazing agility and speed as he and Dooku clashed blades as Artis took a more offensive approach against the sith. Dooku was unprepared for this as time and again Artis was never acting in there duels always reacting. Artis was a different jedi than he was when they first encountered each other. Artis was slashing and stabbing towards Dooku who blocked each slash and dodged each stab. Artis went for a quick cross cut at Dooku's left side but, Dooku would block it as they locked blades as Artis brought bothe blades down on Dooku's. Dooku was no longer using one hand as he was forced to wield his weapon with both as Artis's strikes were much stronger than expected. Dooku used the force grabbing a piece of the station's wall bringing it towards them. Artis cut the piece in half as Dooku would use the opening to shock Artis with his lightning sending the jedi flying against the wall.

Dooku took a chance to catch his breath but, Turkurt leaped at Dooku who blocked his strike before locking blades with the apprentice. Turkurt was unfocused and undisciplined in Dooku's eyes as he cut Turkurt's arm and stabbed him through his right thigh. Turkurt cried in pain as he collapsed from the pain as Dooku lifted his lightsaber up to end his life. Artis saw it and leaped towards them as Dooku brought his lightsaber down only for Artis to block it.

Dooku looked over at Artis with anger. "Brave of you boy." Turkurt was secretly using the force to grab his lightsaber. "But, I thought you would've learned your lesson."

Artis glared at Dooku as he smirked. "I always was a slow learner." Artis broke off and sent Dooku flying with a force push.

"Master!" Turkurt threw his lightsaber to Artis who caught it in his left hand as he activated the lightsaber.

Artis began a spinning motion using his lightsaber to attack high while using Turkurt's to attack low. Dooku would swing his lightsaber up in a cross cut but, Artis blocked the attack with both blades before kicking Dooku in the gut. Artis then threw out a force push sending him through a pair of blast doors only Dooku would pull Artis with the force.

Turkurt groaned in pain as he managed to open his communicator. "Anakin..we need back up..I'm down..my master is taking on Dooku alone..please hurry…"

Meanwhile Artis was now in a dark room as his lightsabers were illuminating the area around him as he slowly walked through the corridors of the station. Artis would stop as he looked to the side, before slamming both blades into Dooku's as Artis pushed Dooku back as he slashed away with cross cuts and overhead cleves. Dooku would side step each strike and block each cross cut before retaliating with swift cross cuts and stabs. Artis blocked the cuts and dodged the stabs as he slammed his blade down into Dooku's again. Dooku would knee Artis in the gut before body slamming him into the ground by throwing him down by his neck. Artis rolled across the ground as Dooku went to stab him through the heart only to pierce the ground. Artis tossed Turkurt's lightsaber towards Dooku who batted it away allowing Artis to stand up.

Anakin ran into the corridor where Turkurt laid injured but, alive. "Ahsoka you and Rex take him to the shuttle I'm going after Artis."

"Understood master." Ahsoka ran over to Turkurt and with the help of Rex helped Turkurt to his feet. _"Please be okay Artis.."_

Anakin ran through the doors to chase after Artis.

Artis and Dooku held their lightsabers over there heads in a kendo strong stance as they circled each other. Before clashing blades as they would slash at one and other with quick cross cuts and overhead strikes as their lightsabers would illuminate their faces. Artis block another one of Dooku's strikes as they locked their blades.

Artis pushed against Dooku's blade as he stood his ground. "Your slowing down Dooku. What's the matter? Age getting the better of you?" Artis kicked Dooku in the gut then punched him in the jaw knocking him over as Artis would bring his lightsaber down in overhead strikes repeatedly.

Dooku was in a losing battle so he threw out force lightning shocking Artis and sending him flying against the wall. Dooku would stand up and retreat as he was on the losing end of the fight running through a secret tunnel.

Anakin ran through the corridor and found Artis helping him up. "Are you alright?"

Artis nodded. "Come on." Artis pulled Turkurt's lightsaber to him catching it in his left hand.

Artis and Anakin ran after Dooku chasing him down and reached a secret hangar where Dooku was boarding his ship. Artis threw his lightsaber towards the ship managing to slice into the ships hull but, it still took off. Artis groaned as he and saw the Republic shuttle come by as he grabbed his lightsaber before boarding it. The station soon exploded in a massive fireball as it was completely obliterated.

"Where to next?" Artis looked at Anakin.

"Umbara."

 **End Of Chapter 32**

 **A/N: Well there it is chapter 32 now this took me too long because, I've been sick and been getting a new job so I won't have very much time to write as much as I want. Anyway remember my friends...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Darkness Of Umbara

**Welcome back Jedi and Sith to chapter 33 I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and I hope you all enjoy the Umbara Arc. Let's get into it!**

Chapter 33 - Darkness Of Umbara

Artis stood inside a Republic gunship as it shook while flying as the red lights lit the ships hull. Soon once the ship landed and the blast doors opened Artis was met with the sounds of blaster fire and explosions. Artis jumped out of the gunship along with the clones activating his lightsabers deflecting the incoming blaster fire. Artis couldn't see the enemy but, he could hear and sense them so like his fellow clone troops were going in blind. Artis ran through the battlefield as he deflected blaster fire into the ground as he finally seen an Umbarian. Artis ran towards him as the Umbarian tried firing at Artis only for Artis to slice the Umbarian in half. Artis tossed his shoto into another before pulling it back with the force. Artis saw clones running by as they fired so Artis ran towards them as a clone was knocked over by an Umbarian. Artis saved the clone by force pushing the Umbarian away sending him flying before helping up the clone.

"Thank you sir. I wasn't sure if I'd live through that."

"Jax your my friend. Don't worry I'll always have your back. Now come on we need to meet up with General Skywalker and Captain Rex." Artis took off.

"Yes Sir." Jax followed behind his Jedi General.

Artis and Jax had met up with the other members of the 501st as they were making slow progress towards the objective. That objective was taking over an airfield which will give Obi-wan a chance to assault the capital. Artis deflected blaster fire with his shoto as he cut another umbarian across the chest with his standards white saber. Artis could see if barely Anakin's lightsaber in the distance so he and Jax ran towards it. Jax blasted an Umbarian in the head then bashed one across its helmeted face as it cracked it's glass. Artis saw a clone get shot off a lightning walker so he ran over jumping onto it and charged towards them. He jumped off when a Umbarian cannon fired in his direction only Artis landed onto the cannon and jumped down slashing it in half. The Umbarian's were retreating as the Republic charged after them.

Artis ran towards Anakin as Jax and Rex blasted the enemy fighters. "The Umbarians are entrenched at least twelve clicks ahead of us! We need to take that entrenchment!"

Anakin deflected blaster fire. "Alright! Let's move!"

Artis and Anakin charged ahead as the clones followed behind them before reaching an entrenchment as they killed the Umbarian's.

Jax jumped down getting grabbed by one only for Fives to blast it. "Thank's Fives."

Fives patted Jax's shoulder. "Jax right? General Lendix thinks highly of you and Havoc squad." Jax killed an Umbarian that was about to attack Fives from behind. "I can see why."

After clearing the trench out they readied themselves to march forward as Artis felt something was wrong and killed a small insect that tried to electrocute one of the clones. "Ambush! Behind us!" Artis deflected blaster fire.

The Umbarian's fired on the Republic forces as Rex and Anakin ordered everyone to move so an airstrike can destroy the enemy. Artis covered some of the clones backs as they ran for cover and waited as bombers came swooping by bombarding the Umbarian's. That was a chance for relieve only it was short lived as a shuttle came in for a landing as a massive Besalisk male stepped off the shuttle.

Artis and Jax looked at each other. "What's General Krell doing here?"

Artis shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Artis came to find that Anakin was being called back to Coruscant by the chancellor which left the clones and Artis under Krell's command.

Artis noticed that Krell had a distaste for the clones since his casualty counts were extremely high. "I've got a bad feeling about this.."

"Young Lendix. I did not realize you would be apart of this operation. I expect a lot from you." Krell's voice made Artis noticeably shiver.

"I will do my best Master Krell." Artis did everything he could to keep on Krell's good side.

"Good. Prepare the men to move out immediately." Krell walked off as Artis looked at the troops.

Artis walked beside Rex as the battalion marched. "I hope the change in Command doesn't deter the troops."

Rex looked at Artis. "Don't worry sir we're prepared for anything they throw at us."

Suddenly a clone would take a step only for an explosion to erupt underneath him which caused everyone to stop immediately.

Artis looked at the clones. "No one move. Jax scan the road."

"Yes sir." Jax used a scanning device highlighting the mines that laid underneath the road showing how dangerous the road really is.

Artis looked at the mines before signaling the troops to continue on and so they did only being careful of the mines. Soon out of the blue the marching clones were ambushed by Umbarian's who had surrounded Artis and the clones. They had little to no cover as a few clones were killed while Artis deflected blaster fire with his lightsabers. Artis looked to a few of the nearby trees **(A/N: I assume there trees.)** and used the force to pull some down creating cover.

Artis looked as an Umbarian tried to sneak up on him only to be stabbed through the chest by Artis's shoto. Artis would slash another across the stomach before lifting up a piece of the cover he created and launched it into the darkness sensing where they were.

Artis used the force to throw out a massive force wave sending dozens of Umbarian's flying across the area. "Fall back!"

Artis deflected blaster fire as they fell back in order to bring the Umbarian's out which worked as what remained of the attack force overwhelmed them.

Artis deactivated his lightsabers as Krell marche right up to him. "Knight Lendix do you know what you've done? You stopped our attack on the Capital City! This whole operation has been compromised! Because, of your failure!" He made his point while jabbing his finger into Artis's shoulder.

Fives stepped up to Krell. "Sir General Lendix has just save this Platoon. Surely you won't fail that."

"Arc 55-55." Krell activated one of his lightsabers as he neared it to Fives shoulder. "Stand down."

Artis took exception to this and slammed his blade into Krell's moving it away from Fives. "Master we followed your orders despite how flawed they were. We lost good men. Not Clones! MEN!" That caught Krell's and the other Clones attention. "I made it my duty to see these men make it out safely."

Krell would retract his blade. "I see that famous tenacity is true. I know I don't command like others you've worked with. Especially General Skywalker. But, I have my way. It may be difficult but, these are difficult times and it has been effective. I suppose your loyalty to your troops is admirable. They seem to admire it. Alright General Lendix. Your opinion has noted." Krell soon walked away as Artis sighed.

Fives walked up to Artis as did Jax. "I think he complimented you sir."

"Oh really? How could you tell?" Suddenly they ambushed by Umbaran forces as Artis activated his lightsabers. "They must've regrouped! Hold this position!"

Jax threw a thermal detonator . "Think General Krell will continue with this plan?"

Artis deflected a blaster bolt. "I'll let you know if we survive!"

Artis deflected blaster fire as he used the force to pull out and Umbarian from cover as Jax blasted him. Soon Umbarian ships came down for another bombing run so Artis jumped onto one and sliced it's engine jumping down as it crashed. Artis saw Rex and the others duck behind cover as Krell was contacted by Obi-wan. Which was a relief as they were now moving towards an air base which wouldn't be as bad as the Capital.

Artis knew Krell was going to get them killed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

After Rex gave the orders Krell wanted the Clones were split on it as they didn't trust the General's plans so Artis had to do something. "Enough!" The clones all soon put there attention on Artis. "I understand that this is crazy. But, we can't just sit here and argue. If we follow through we can take the air base I'll draw the Umbarian's fire and take the heat off you. We must be careful we don't know what is out there. But, I have faith that we'll succeed."

That at least calms everyone down as Artis walked towards the gorge until Fives stopped him. "Sir are you crazy?"

Artis thought for a second before smiling. "Yes. Yes I am." He marched on.

After getting a group they marched through the gorge as some creatures were running away what was scaring them was truly horrifying. A large Umbarian tank shaped like a Centipede came from out of the ground which caused Artis to duck to the side. The clones took cover as it turns out the face had Ray Shields so Artis jumped up and landed on top of it. Artis stabbed his saber into it cutting a hole jumping into it. Artis started slicing up the entire thing destroying it from the inside out before dropping a bag of detonators and cutting his way out. After he was out he the detonators went off as it exploded finishing it off.

Artis stood up dusting himself off. "Well that was fun."

Artis walked on catching up with his troops before another pair of Umbarian super tanks arrived so Artis and the Clones took cover. Artis looked and ran into the open and jumped on top of one cutting a hole in the top before jumping down. He killed the pilot and took control and started shooting the other one after falling over like an idiot. Artis charged it ramming the second one before cutting through both as he dropped detonators inside. Artis leapt out of the way as they exploded as Artis hit the ground pretty hard as he rolled across the ground skidding to a stop.

Jax ran over and helped him up. "Sir are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Artis stood up shaking it off as he activated his communicator. "Master Krell the tanks have been destroyed and we are about to march on the air base."

"Excellent work Lendix. Continue as planned." Soon Krell's image disappeared as Artis looked towards the men and gave the signal.

The Platoon soon marched onto the air base as Artis led them into a firefight and started deflecting blaster fire before cutting an Umbarian down. Jax fired killing another as he took cover before returning fire on the group of resistance fighters. Artis took out another before using the force to throw some fighters around causing explosions. Artis used the force again in a repulse sending debris and Umbarions flying through the air. Artis was tackled by and Umbarian only to hit it in it's helmeted face with an elbow shattering it's mask. Artis grabbed it shoto stabbing it through the face before getting up as the clones soon finished the fight and tool the Air Base. This victory meant the Capital didn't have any support which would make things easier for the Republic.

Artis sighed as he sat down exhausted from the non-stop battles as he took a second to catch his breath. "Either I'm crazy..or Krell's insane."

This was going to be a long campaign against the Umbarian's.

 **End Of Chapter 33**

 **A/N: Well there is Chapter 33 sorry for the long delay and this being so short but, work has left me exhausted and I haven't had time to write as much as I would like too hopefully the next one won't take as long. Anyway remember Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Carnage Of Krell

**AN: Hello Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is doing great and I hope everyone is ready. Now I was thinking of doing something fun in my mind and doing a VERSUS sorta discussion which takes Artis and how I have written him in this story and pitting him against other Canon and Legends characters and who would come out as a victor. I would of course be unbiased as I don't want anyone to think that my character is able to beat ANY character. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars all Star Wars content is owned by Lucasfilms and Disney.**

Chapter 34 - Carnage Of Krell

Artis was sitting in a tree as he was in the middle of a deep meditation as he shut out anything around him as he did so many times before. Artis was pondering the force something he has been doing a lot recently as something was shifting with in the force it self. Artis couldn't understand what he was feeling it was something dark and he felt like the force was trying to tell him something.

"What can I see.." Artis focused on the force and sought to see his future whatever that maybe.

 _Force Vision!_

 _Artis stood on some type of platform as he seemed to have been battling someone but, couldn't see who. "I am sorry ….. I am sorry."_

" _I should've known the jedi were plotting to take over."_

" _... The ….. Is evil!"_

" _From my point of view the jedi are evil!"_

" _Well your are lost!"_

 _The jedi temple was destroyed and many jedi bodies laid across the ground even younglings._

 _Artis saw himself killing clones who had attacked him but, why?_

 _He then heard a loud cackling sound like laugher before a lightsaber cut him down_

 _Reality_

Artis gasped as his eyes shot open shock covering his face as he looked around the area seeing he was still up in the tree as he ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to understand what the hell he just saw why the clones attacked him, who was he dueling, why was the temple destroyed?! He couldn't focus on that right now he needed to calm down. He remembered that he is supposed to be leading a platoon of clones against the Umbarians right now. He decided to think back to what he considers his craziest assignment which might be believed to be the second battle of Geonosis. But, he'd have his money on fighting with the Coruscant Guard in order to take down a known crime lord. He's lucky to even have survived the craziest night of his life.

 **Coruscant Lower City**

Artis walked through the lower city of Coruscant followed by the Coruscant Guard commanded by Commander Fox and fellow clone guards. They stopped by the entrance of the large building as Artis pulled up a holo image of the fugitive.

The image was a Cathar male. "Alright our target is a terrorist who goes by the name Darth Slayer. We are to head inside this building and arrest him. Clear?"

The Clones all responded with a resounding. "Yes sir."

Artis put away the holo projector as Fox walked up to him. "We are ready to move sir."

Artis nodded and grabbed his lightsaber as he used the force to open the entrance soon he and the clones walked inside. Artis took point as he slowly moved through the corridors of the building as they made there way up the levels of the building a sudden barrage of blaster fire rained down on them. Artis activated his lightsaber and deflected the blaster fire as the clones took cover. Artis gave the order to fire as stunning them was no longer an option. Fox and other clones opened fire as Artis used the force to pull down the railing above and create an opening. Artis used the force to leap onto the next level as he slashed the Cathar gang members across the chest. Artis used his shoto to destroy another's blaster before using the force to slam another into the wall.

The clones managed to get to the next level but again they were ambushed by gang members as Artis deflected blaster fire. Soon out of nowhere a Cathar male tackled Artis through a door into another room as he slammed Artis against the wall. Artis went to stab the male only to have his lightsabers knocked out of his hands. The Cathar punched Artis in the sides and elbowed him in the chest before trying to rip Artis's face off. Artis ducked and elbowed the man in the stomach and threw him across the room with the force sending him into the wall. Another Cathar had attacked slashing Artis across the side with his claws. Artis cried in pain and kicked him in the chest, before punching the Cathar in the ribs before grabbing him with his hands and using the force to boost his strength allowing him to slam the larger being through a table. Artis then grabbed his sabers with the force and ran deeper into the building but, that was a mistake.

Artis ran up the stairs as he came to another corridor where multiple gang members waited all brandishing vibro blades.

Artis just smiled as he looked at them. "So. Who's first?"

Artis charged headlong into the group as he blocked the vibro blades with his shoto and sliced off a few members hands with his lightsaber. Artis blocked high as he sliced another gang members hand off his body. He soon used the force to throw out a pair of gangsters to the side when they tried to attack him together. He blocked another vibroblade as he kicked the gangster in the chest sending him into the wall as he elbowed another. Soon his saber was locked so he butted the gangster with the hilt of his shoto and tossed him down the corridor like a ragdoll. Artis blocked a kick with his leg before leaping up and kicking the gangster in the side. Artis dropped his saber before catching it and slashing another across the stomach. Artis was speared in the gut but, knees the gangster in the chest three times before tossing him aside. Artis blocked the punches of another and kicked him in the gut before slamming him into the wall before force pushing him. Artis breathed heavily as he looked around him as all the gangsters were either wounded or unconscious so he moved on.

 **Present Time**

Eventually they did capture the guy but, every corridor was like an endless war all wrapped into a barrage of blaster fire, punches, knees, kicks and, a lot of blade bashing. Artis shook off the pain filled memory before jumping down and walking back into the air base. He saw clones marching walkers and taking Umbarian's into the brig as Krell seemed to be handing out orders.

Tup walked up to Artis. "Sir Sergeant Jax has reached General Kenobi's platoon."

Artis nodded as he placed a hand on Tup's shoulder. "Thanks Tup." Artis walked along seeing Krell and Rex.

Artis walked up to them hearing bombardments and looked to see them so he saw Rex and ran over to him catching up with him. Rex gave the orders that Krell gave him which was to march on the capital in twelve hours.

"Great another suicide mission. Why does he have it out for clones anyway?" Fives looked at the other.

"Maybe your all over reacting. General Krell knows what he's doing do you really think he has it out for us?" Dogma had been loyal the whole time despite the dangers.

Artis crossed his arms as he looked down in thought something Rex caught. "What do you think sir?"

Artis looked at the clones who were hoping to get an answer. "I don't agree with Krell at all. His casualty counts are ridiculously high. He seems to have a one sided mind in battle as he seems to believe that clones lives are worthless. I disagree completely I hate seeing my men die. Besides I know that this is reckless."

Fives chuckled. "Well at least you have some sense sir. Besides I have another plan. We use the Umbarian's fighters to sneak into that supply ship and use the access codes we have to hit them hard."

Artis thought about it. "Yes your right. If we do that we could sneak in."

Rex thought about it. "That might actually work. I'll go give the plan to General Krell hopefully he goes for it."

Artis looked at Rex. "Hopefully."

It took an hour but, Rex finally came back. "Our attack on the capital will..continue as planned."

"That's it we just march into those missiles?"

"Oh there's another way we go through with our plan and suffer the consequences." Fives wasn't about to give up now.

Rex sat down. "You'd be court marshalled. If it were up to me I'd say do it. But, we are no pilots."

Tup scoffed. "Oh please. If Hardcase can fly those things we could too."

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..I wouldn't say he was flying more like avoiding crashing. Besides we'll be blasted out of the sky."

Dogma walked in so they hushed but, Rex and Artis walked out of the barracks while Fives followed. "Sir you can't go through with this can you?"

Artis looked at Fives. "Fives I know. I don't like it either but, it's out of my hands too. We need to think about this."

"I have and I'm not about to follow orders that are wrong!" Fives turned around walking back.

Rex looked at him. "Fives where are you going?"

"To round up some pilots." Fives walked on.

Later Artis heard something in the hangar and raised a brow before deciding to investigate and what he found was Hardcase flying an Umbarian fighter and doing a horrible job.

Artis looked at Hardcase and sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this.."

His suspicion was confirmed as Hardcase fired a ion torpedo into the hangar door which meant Krell was coming...great. Artis saw Krell grilling Fives and Hardcase before coming out of hiding and walking up to the jedi master.

Krell saw Artis and glared at him. "Is that true Lendix?"

Artis glanced at Fives and Hardcase before hardening his nerve. "Yes Master Krell. I order them to find out if these fighters had any surprises. Now that we know how they work we can use them against the enemy."

Krell looked at Rex. "See Captain these fighters are dangerous. Lock them down they are not to be used again." Krell walked out as Rex followed.

Once they were gone Artis looked at Fives. "So we hitting that supply ship or not?"

Fives looked at Artis. "Sir are you saying you'll fly?"

"Can't be much worse than Hardcase's flying." Artis smirked crossing his arms.

Hardcase laughed. "Well if the General's in I am too." He looked at Tup. "Tup?"

"I'm with you." Tup smiled as Artis smiled.

"We'll hit the main reactor and destroy it. Let's go." Artis pulled up his hood.

Artis and the three clones snuck towards the fighters and each climbed into one before taking off into the air. "Alright boys follow me!"

The four soon came into a war zone as Republic forces were engaged with Separatists forces so Artis flied past a droid fighter. Artis, Fives, Hardcase and, Tup flew through the fight and found the supply ship as Artis smirked. Soon they flew into the hangar and once they were found out they started closing the doors so Hardcase fired a ion torpedo destroying the door but, his ship was hit. When they reached the main reactor a ray shield came up so they stopped and turned around firing at the droids.

Artis looked to see Hardcase getting out of his fighter. "Hardcase what are you doing!?"

"Just cover me sir!" Hardcase started moving a bomb into the reactor.

"Get back in your fighter trooper!" 

Hardcase looked at Artis. "You've disobeyed orders before sir so follow this one. Get out of here!"

Artis looked at Fives and Tup. "Fives. Tup we have to leave! Now!"

The three flew back towards the entrance to the hangar as Hardcase looked at them. LIve to fight another day boys...Live to fight another day." Hardcase smiled as the reactor exploded.

They flew the fighters out as the supply ship exploded so which meant victory at a cost as they landed the fighters and jumped out.

Rex looked at them. "Where's Hardcase?"

Artis looked down. "He didn't make it. We couldn't have done it without him." Artis looked to see three Clones walking up. "Something wrong?"

"General Krell wishes to see you three in the tower sir."

Artis looked at them and gulped as he knew something bad was going to happen and his fears were right. Not only was Fives and Tup courtmarshaled he and the two clones were to be executed!? Now Artis was not about to let that happen whatsoever.

Artis had his lightsabers taken by Rex as he, Fives and Tup were locked up in the brig as Artis sat down to meditate.

It wasn't long before Rex came down to get them. "Sir..Artis. You three are too executed..immediately."

Fives looked at Rex. "You can't be serious!?"

Rex looked at Fives sadly. "I tried to plead with him but, it didn't matter."

Tup looked at Rex. "I can understand being courtmarshaled but, executing us!?"

Artis stood up. "It's alright. I have a feeling something is going to happen."

With that being said Artis, Fives and, Tup were lead out to a firing squad of clones who were to execute them.

Dogma looked at the wall. "Line up the prisoners."

Tup looked at the firing squad. "Well..I've lost my sense of humor."

Dogma looked at Artis, Fives and, Tup when they were lined up against the wall. "Would the prisoners like to be blindfolded?" Neither Fives or Tup answered. "I will take that as a no."

Dogma walked off to the side as Fives scoffed. "I hope you can live with yourself Dogma."

Dogma looked at the troops. "Ready weapon's." The clones readied to fire. "Aim." They all aimed at Fives and Tup.

Before any of them could fire Artis spoke up. "Hold it! This is wrong and we all know it! Krell is making a mistake! No jedi ore clone should go out like this! Be needs to be called out on it! You are loyal soldiers but, you're are not a bunch of unthinking droids! You are men! As men you must be trusted to make the right choice when the orders given are wrong!"

"Fire!" The clones fired but, to Dogma's shock every shot missed. "What happened?"

The clones all dropped their weapons as Rex walked up beside him. "They're doing the right thing Dogma. Because, if this is how men are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day every man in this platoon will suffer the same fate. Take off their binders."

"No we have orders!" Dogma was wanting to follow orders.

Rex looked at him. "Good luck getting anyone to follow through."

Artis was given his lightsabers as he knew Krell couldn't stop him now. "Thanks Rex."

Later Artis followed Rex and other clones into the forest as it seemed Umbarin's had their weapons and armor which was weird. Soon they were ambushed as Artis blocked blaster fire but, something was wrong he knew it as he looked down.

"Wait a minute.." Artis looked at one of the 'enemy' fighters to find he's a clone! "No!" Artis ran into the middle of the fight. "Hold fire! There clones! There Clones!" Artis tackled one pulling off his helmet showing everyone. "Your clones! All of you!" The clones all removed there helmets as Artis fell to his knees. "No.."

A clone ran up to him it was Waxer. "General I found Jax he's still alive!"

Artis followed Waxer and found Jax sitting against a tree so he removed his helmet. "Jax..who gave the order to attack?"

Jax gasped as he looked at Artis. "It was Krell..he said they were wearing our armor and had your lightsabers..we thought it was them but…" Jax gasped again as tears fell down his eyes. "It was you.."

Artis looked at Jax. "Jax..come on stay with me! Jax look at me! Come on!" Artis tried to keep Jax awake but, Jax closed his eyes the last breath leaving his body.

Rex gathered up the rest of the men as Artis looked at them. "We all know who's responsible for what happened. We don't know why so what I'm suggesting is highly treasones. If any man wishes to back out do it now." The clones all stepped up. "My orders are we arrest Krell for crimes against the Republic. Let's move."

Artis marched towards the tower as the clones all marched behind him as they marched Artis pulled his hood over his head. They freed Tup and Fives before marching inside the tower where Krell stood as the clones surrounded him.

Artis held his lightsabers in has hands. "Master Krell your being relieved of duty."

Krell turned around glaring at Artis. "It's treason then."

Artis activated his lightsabers. "Surrender Krell."

Krell walked to the center of the room. "You're committing mutiny Lendix."

"Explain your actions Krell!"

"My actions?"

"For ordering your men against each other."

Krell smiled. "Oh that? I'm surprised you found out so quickly for a boy."

"Your out numbered." Krell threw out his four hands sending clones flying against the wall as Artis pushed through.

Krell activated his two double bladed lightsabers. "You dare attack a jedi!"

The clones all fired at Krell as Artis slammed his blade down onto one of Krells before being kicked away as he slashed clones across the stomach. "I will not be undermined by some child pretending to be a jedi!" Krell jumped out of the tower landing on the ground. Krell blocked blaster fire as he slashed clones left and right before running.

Artis and the clones followed after him only to be stopped by Dogma. "Hold it!"

Artis looked at him. "Lower the weapon Dogma."

"I..I can't do that sir! Your all traitors!"

Artis pulled his hood back. "At first I believed in following every order I was given..a lot like you. That's how they engineered you. But, you are not unthinking you are not programmed. You need to do the right thing."

Dogma pointed his weapon at Jesse. "Dogma don't do it."

Dogma lowered his weapon as Clones apprehended him. "Take him to the brig. Troopers we can't let Krell escape!" Artis pulled his hood up again as he gave chase with the clones.

Artis and the clones walked slowly as they searched for him they could hear blaster fire and saw Krell before he vanished. "You should've listened to the Arc Trooper from the start Lendix! He was right I was using you!" Krell came down sending Artis against a tree. "You've all been my pawns!" The clones fired but, Krell slashed them across the chest as Artis slices one of his sabers in half. Krell threw Artis across the area as Artis landed hard on the ground.

Artis got up to see that same creature again and had an idea so he opened his com link. "Rex lead Krell over towards me I have a plan." When Artis saw Krell he threw something at him getting his attention. "Hey ugly come and get me!"

Krell ran towards Artis as he waited soon the creature grabbed Krell and flung him around slamming him onto the ground as the clones tried to shot him. Krell deflected their fire and cut himself free as he landed on the ground.

Tup soon stunned him as Artis walked up. "I stunned him sir."

"Good work Tup." Artis had Krell cuffed.

Later after taking him to the brig Artis looked at Krell through the force field. "Why Krell why kill our men."

"Because, I can. Because, you fell for it. Because your all inferior."

"Your a master jedi how could you!?"

"A jedi hahaha! I am no longer naive enough to be a jedi. A new power is rising I forseen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside. Once I am free Count Dooku will reward me for driving the Republic off of Umbara and make me his new apprentice."

"How could you!? You had my trust and loyalty! I followed all your orders and you made me kill my brothers!"

Krell laughed. Because, you were the biggest fool of them all Dogma I relied on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed!"

"That won't happen. Your a traitor and will be dealt with." Artis and the clones left to discuss what to do with Krell if he's freed the Umbarian's will have everything to use against the Republic..so the choice was made.

Artis, Rex and Fives all went down to the brig as Fives took Dogma out of his cell as Rex gave Artis a pistol so Artis looked at Krell. "Face the wall on your knees."

Krell rolled his eyes as he looked towards the wall. "It feels good doesn't it."

Artis aimed at Krell's back. "I said on your knees."

Krell got on his knees. "Your in a position of power but, I can sense your fear." Artis started shaking a bit. "Your shaking."

"I have to do this."

"You won't do it. Can you? Eventually you'll have to do the right thing and-" A blaster bolt pierced Krell's back and he slumped over dead.

Artis looked to see Dogma holding Five's side arm. "I...I had too. He betrayed us."

Artis gave Rex back his weapon as he and the others left the brig as Republic transports arrived one taking Dogma.

Fives walked up to Artis and Rex. "General Kenobi has rounded out the last of the Umbarian's and secured all sectors. We did it we took Umbara."

Artis looked at the cost. "What's the point I mean. After this war what happens to you all then?"

"I don't know sir. No one does."

Artis crossed his arms. "Still..one day."

 **End Of Chapter 34**

 **A/N: Well there is Chapter 34 I hope you all enjoyed it please let me know if you'd like to see A versus series on my profile remember my friends. Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Rescuing A Jedi?

**A/N: Welcome Jedi and Sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace Chapter 35 and I hope everyone is doing well and I am happy to see this story is catching steam with people enjoying the story while favoriting it and me I thank all of you! Also I will release a "Source Page" which will give anyone curious about Artis's lore and characteristics up until this point which will be changed at the end of this story and the coming Rebels sequel.**

Chapter 35 - Rescuing a Jedi?

 _ **Invasion! As the Separatists move further into the Outer Rim The Republic Base on Taris is at risk! To fend off an invading force Jedi Knight Artis Lendix and his padawan Turkurt have been sent to repeal the enemy! But, a even more dangerous task lies ahead!**_

Artis and Turkurt walked through the base as they walked into the command center as Clone Commander Fix awaited them. "Commander are the bases defense set up?"

Fix nodded. "Yes sir. The bases anti air defense system is at max capacity and are awaiting orders."

Artis crossed his arms. "Good work Commander. I hope the 312th are ready for fight."

Fix chuckled. "Don't worry sir the 312th are always prepared for a defensive stand and are ready for anything."

Turkurt looked at Artis. "Master why would the Seps come here? I mean there's nothing special about this planet other than our base."

Artis looked at his padawan. "That's precisely it my young student. If the Separatists manage to take over this planet then all our intel about the Outer Rim is at risk."

Soon the alarm flared as a clone trooper looked at the scanners. "Sir we have incoming enemy ships! East side!"

Artis looked at Fix. "Commander have your troops ready to move out and hold off any ground forces."

Fix nodded. "Yes sir!" Fix ran to get the ground forces mobilized.

Artis looked at the troopers manning the air defenses. "Open fire!"

The Republic Base Defenses started to fire at the Separatists invasion ships as they were hitting the closest ones first. But, that left other ships to send out dropships that held their ground forces as one of the large invasion ships was hit enough to blow up.

Artis looked at the clones. "Send out the walkers and get those lightning squads moving!" Artis looked at Turkurt. "Come on we need to get out there." Artis ran off to help fend off the enemy forces.

"Yes master." Turkurt followed Artis out of the base and onto the battlefield.

Artis met up with Commander Fix and saw large waves of droids marching towards the base as the lightning squads ran into the fire blasting at the droids and tanks. Artis looked to the cannons that stood outside the base and motined them to fire. The cannons fired as Artis activated his lightsabers and gave the order as the clones all ran to engage the enemy. The clones took cover behind rocks and reinforced barriers. The clones all opened fire as the droids dropped from being hit as a pair of clones had ran behind a barrier carrying a blaster turret. The two clones set it up as another clone maned the gun and started firing into the group of droids. Artis and Turkurt deflected blaster fire before Artis used the force to slam a droid into the ground.

Fix and another clone threw thermal detonators into the group of droids which exploded as Artis sliced another droid in half. The main cannons fired on the droid tanks and spider walkers as bases main focus was the droid fighters. Once it became clear the seps sent out fighters the base unleashed all Republic fighters to engage the enemy in the sky. Artis threw out a powerful force wave sending droids flying through the air he then grabbed a droid fighter and slammed it into a droid tank. Artis's skill and power in the force seemed to have grown greatly after the Umbara campaign. The first wave of droids was finished as Artis cut the last droid in half.

Turkurt let out a sigh. "That wasn't so tough."

Artis looked at his padawan. "That was just the first wave." Artis then looked to Fix. "Commander have the wounded pulled back and get those turrets set up."

"Yes sir." Fix looked to his troops and motioned them to get the turrets set up for the next wave.

The clones had set up turrets on the front lines in order to take the pressure off the ground forces as Artis had the Republic walkers set in strategic locations in order to flank the enemy. Once the defenders had a better set up for the coming battle Artis saw the next wave of droids coming. Once the droids fired at the defenders Artis blocked the blaster fire with his lightsabers.

"Move it troopers!" Fix ran towards the front to help Artis and Turkurt fight.

The clones all ran to cover as they all got into position once that was done Artis gave the order. "Fire!" The clones all opened fire while the turrets fired into the crowd of droids. The Republic walkers all soon came out of hiding and flanked the enemy. A droid fired a rocket destroying one of the walkers near the base with an explosion.

A second droid fired a rocket as Turkurt dodged it looking to the walker. "Tank three two clicks east!" The clone manning the cannon aimed east and fired destroying the rocket. "Nice shot!"

Artis saw a chance to advance on the droids and did so. "Come on men!"

The clones felt great pride in their skill and in their general so when he said charge that's what they did. The clones soon charged the droid forces firing into the large crowd as for every clone that was killed ten more droids were destroyed. A clone had his blaster shot out of his hand so he ran up and punched the droid only to get shot. Fix ran up smacking a droid with his blaster before kicking one as he fired into the crowd of droids. Artis deflected blaster fire as he then cut the droid in half as Turkurt launched a droid into another.

Artis deflected a blaster bolt as he slashed a droid across it's chest before stabbing one through the head. "This never gets old." Artis slashed another droid and threw the pieces into a pair of battle droids as he looked to see Turkurt slicing another.

Fix shot the last droid as he looked around. "That seems to be the last of them General."

Artis walked beside Fix. "Good work Commander. Gather the men we need to make a push."

"Yes sir." Fix walked off to gather up some troops as a gunship landed.

Artis looked at the gunship as the doors opened and an old friend stepped off. "Sev. It's good to see you made it."

Sev walked up to Artis as Artis put a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you as well sir. I'm sorry about Jax."

Artis looked at his clone comrade. "Yes..well. I know he would've loved to scrap some more droids with us. So would the others.."

Sev nodded. "They died fighting sir. Havoc squad will never be forgotten as long as you and I are alive."

That at least lightened up things. "Yeah your right. Anyway let's go. We need to devise a plan to push the Separatists back and off Taris."

Artis and Sev walked towards a holo table as Fix was talking to Turkurt on how to ambush the Separatists ground forces.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste. We need to push through the streets here at the center and once we do we'll reach the Separatists base camp. Once we do we will stage a surprise ambush and take down any Separatists forces." Fix pointed the the streets heading towards the enemy base camp.

"Alright we have our plan. Now let's move out!" Artis looked at the troops as they all began to march as tanks and other vehicles followed.

Artis, Turkurt, Sev and Fix all marched with their troops as they walked through the city streets. It was going smoothly until a sudden ambush by the Separatists stopped the 312th in their tracks. Artis activated his lightsabers and deflected the blaster fire as the troops all moved into cover. The tanks all started unloading as Turkurt sliced a droid in half. Artis deflected a blaster bolt back at the droid that shot it as Sev ran up and blasted a droid.

Fix threw a thermal detonator into a group of droids destroying them. "Sir! I think we reached the base camp already!"

Artis kicked the droid down. "Yeah I noticed! Now we need to push!"

The walkers soon destroyed a Separatists dropship as Artis ran up cutting a droid in half before launching out a force wave throwing droids through the air. Turkurt slashed a droid before deflecting blaster fire leaping on top of a droid tank and slicing it open. Fix threw a thermal into the hole as they ran before it exploded in a ball of fire. Sev punched a droid causing its head to spin like a toy before kicking it and shooting another droid.

Once Artis destroyed the last droid he deactivated his lightsabers. "We did it." Artis coms went off so Artis answered. "Yes Master Windu?"

"Artis. I hope your mission on Taris was a success. Because we have a problem. Skywalkers fleet is in the middle of a firefight and need reinforcements and your the closest one in the sector."

"I'll head out immediately Master. Lendix out." Artis disconnected the link as Turkurt walked up. "Turkurt you stay here and finish up. I need to go assist Master Skywalker."

Turkurt nodded. "Yes Master good luck."

Artis took a shuttle to the cruiser so he could leave the system and head off to help Anakin but, he needed to hurry. The shuttle landed in the hangar and once it did Artis ran to the command center as it launched into hyperspace.

Artis walked onto the bridge and opened up a link hoping to contact Anakin. "Anakin this is Artis do you read me?"

Anakin's image appeared tho barely. "Yeah we read you. I hope your close we could really use the help."

Artis's fleet came out of hyperspace and into a firefight. "Don't worry we're coming to save the day."

"Took you long enough. See you in the field. Skywalker out." Anakin's image vanished.

Artis looked at the Admiral. "Admiral scramble all fighters and engage the enemy fleet by targeting the command cruiser." Artis went down to the hangar and climbed into his fighter as R9 chirped. "Don't worry R9 we'll be done soon."

Artis flew out of the cruiser as the other fighters followed behind him as they flew into the oncoming fight. Artis soon broke off as he flew around a Separatists cruiser and started shooting the defense towers as the exploded. Artis smiled as he spun around dodging blaster fire as he flew up and got behind the droids shooting them. Artis soon flew back around and launched torpedoes into the Separatists bridge causing it to explode. Once that happened the ship started exploding and Artis heard a clone pilot was in trouble so he reared back.

Ahsoka saw it. "Boulder you got two on your tail. Can you shake them?"

Boulder started to panic as he couldn't. "I can't shake them!"

Soo Artis came down blasting the droids ship. "I got your back Boulder."

"Thank you sir. Sorry I panicked."

"Don't worry Boulder happens to everyone." Artis turned left as he was being chased by two rockets. "Convert all power to the engines reverse thrusters." Artis's fighter started spinning until the two rockets collide exploding. "Heh. We got em R9." Guess spinning is a good trick. Who knew. Artis doubled back as his cruiser was being hit from all sides and he saw..a drop ship. Grievous.

Artis flew towards the cruiser and made it first as he landed and R9 jumped out and rolled off while clones ran into the hangar. The droids landed in the hangar as they opened fire as Artis deflected blaster fire. The Separatists drop ship landed as Grievous walked out as he grabbed a clone and threw him across the hangar. He activated a lightsaber slashing a clone across the chest, he stabbed another clone through the stomach. He kicked a clone before grabbing another with his mechanical foot and slamming him into ground.

Artis looked seeing Grievous stepping on the clones neck while he struggled only to die from Grievous crushing his throat. "You'll regret that."

Grievous laughed. "Are you going to make me regret it Lendix?" Grievous activated two lightsabers as Artis charged him.

Artis slammed his sabers into Grievous's blades as he leaped over Grievous with a summersault as he dodged Grievous's wide sweeping slash as he blocked the cyborgs second blade with his shoto. Artis jumped back backflipping away as Grievous tried to slash Artis but, missed. Artis slammed his main white blade into Grievous's saber again. Artis blocked one of Grievous's blades before using the force to push Grievous across the hangar. The cyborg growled as he got to his feet in order to block Artis who came down with an over head strike. Grievous pushed Artis off as the jedi landed on his feet before blocking a slash from Grievous. Artis gritted his teeth before jumping back as he he blocked a strike from one of Grievous's magnaguards. He knew he needed to pull Grievous back and away from the clones while giving them and the crew time to escape.

Artis had an idea. "Come on Grievous. You haven't impressed me yet. I'm getting bored."

That got Grievous angry. "I will kill you here and now Lendix!"

Grievous marched towards Artis flanked by his guards so Artis slowly backed up going through a pair of doors. Artis blocked Grievous's slash as he ducked another slash aime for his head as Artis blocked one of the guards staff strikes. Artis kicked the guard against the wall as he leaped over Grievous's strike as he blocked another saber slash. Artis blocked Grievous again but, retaliated with a cross cut aiming for the cyborgs midsection. Grievous blocked it and managed to grab Artis with a third hand and tossed him down the corridor of the cruiser. Artis stood up shaking it off as he reactivated his lightsabers and blocked Grievous's overhead cleve. Artis leaped back as he slashed the magnaguard across the chest kicking it down. Now it was one on one no assistance, no clones, no droids, no guards, or jedi help which is what Artis wanted.

Artis took a breath as he looked at Grievous. "Alright Grievous. It's just you and me. I won't let you leave this ship because, your going to be arrested for your crimes."

Grievous laughed. "No. You will die here Lendix and I will add your saber to my collection." Grievous soon extended his second pair of arms activating two more lightsabers.

Grievous started to spin the top two blades in a circular motion like a buzz saw as he marched towards Artis. Artis remained calm as he stood his ground until thrusting his saber forward as Grievous blocked his stab and they slammed their lightsabers into one and other. When Grievous tried to stab Artis he leaped back as Grievous pressed his attack. Artis blocked each strike that Grievous threw at him and Artis had done his homework on Grievous and his speed. Grievous is capable at giving eighteen strikes a second which isn't surprising. Artis knew if he fought Grievous like this he needed to be prepared for that speed. Artis had been training against that kind of speed at the temple setting the droids speed at the highest it could get. This was going to be a difficult battle as Artis backflipped dodging Grievous's strikes as he ducked and jumped around. Artis blocked another of Grievous's blades as he ducked cutting off one of his hands. Grievous groaned in pain and annoyance as he tried to push Artis again as the young jedi dodged an blocked his strikes. Artis managed to cut a second of Grievous's hands leaving the cyborg with only two hands.

Artis blocked another of Grievous's strikes as he pushed back against the cyborg general as he gritted his teeth. When Grievous leaped up to strike Artis threw out a force push sending Grievous flying back as the cyborg coughed. Artis twirled his lightsaber and dodged Grievous as he slashed at Artis's sides before Artis blocked his strike. Artis pushed back against the cyborg general despite the fact Artis was using a Jar'kai style of Niman which has plenty of disadvantages. One of those disadvantages is lacking strength which is sacrificed for speed. But, Artis had a strange ability with the style as his grip was tight on his blade he could actually use his own strength through the force. Artis had understood that his style of combat had been known to be weak against a one on one duel sentrick style. Despite this Artis's adaptability in combat was what saved him more than once.

Artis backed up through a pair of doors as the bridge was empty as Grievous followed slashing at his sides while Artis dodged each strike. Artis slammed his blade into one of Grievous's as he blocked the second with his shoto. Artis gritted his teeth as Grievous grabbed him with his claw like foot and threw him into the ground. Artis rolled across the floor as Grievous tried to stomp his head in before Artis used the force to throw Grievous to the side. Artis breathed heavily as he threw Grievous around with the force like a ragdoll before throwing him against the bridges glass cracking it.

Artis jumped towards Grievous as he readied himself again but, Grievous knew that this battle could go on forever but, Artis's cruiser was about to be destroyed. "You lose! General Lendix!" Grievous destroyed the bridges observation glass as the vacuum of space sucked Grievous out but, Artis grabbed onto something. Once the vacuum was stopped by a blast shield Artis hit the floor with a thud as he groaned. He couldn't waist time so he got up and ran through the bridge and down the ships corridor in order to reach the hangar.

Grievous caught a droid fighter that took him back to his ship. "Concentrate all fire on Lendix's ship. I want it destroyed."

Artis ran through the destroyed hangar as explosions rang out all around him one knocking him down. But, he got up and made it to his fighter as R9 whistled in concern. "I know R9! I know! Let's get out of here!" Artis fired up the engines and launched out of the hangar as it exploded behind him as his fighter shook. The cruiser exploded as it sent his fighter spinning as he tried to regain control before a piece of debris slammed into one of his fighters wing. The damage flared alarms in his fighter as he pulled his fighter back.

Artis was trying to maneuver it to Anakin's cruiser that was waiting for him. "This is gonna hurt!"

Artis managed to make it to Anakin's cruiser only his fighter slammed into the opening and skidded across the floor into the hangar. Clones and engineers ran or jumped out of the way as Artis's fighter skidded and slammed into the wall as it caught fire. R9 popped out as he rolled away before turning around and attempting to put out the fire.

Anakin, Rex and, Ahsoka all ran down into the hangar and saw Artis's fighter. "Get that fire out now!"

Clones ran up with extinguishers and started spraying the fire trying to put it out as Ahsoka ran into the heat as she forced the fighter open. She found Artis was barely conscious but, alive so she pulled him up and threw his arm over her neck and tried to get him away. Rex ran up and helped Ahsoka as the clones got the fire under control.

Anakin ran up with medical personnel. "Get him to the med bay quickly."

"Sir yes sir!" the clones took Artis as they hurried to the medical wing of the cruiser.

Anakin and Ahsoka made there way back to the bridge as they saw reinforcements arrived and Ahsoka smiled. "Master Kenobi made it."

Obi-wan's holo image appeared. "Anakin do you read? I hope my delay didn't affect anything."

Anakin smiled. "Your just in time master."

Obi-wan crossed his arms. "I'm not even going to ask where Artis's cruiser is."

Ahsoka looked down. "Artis's cruiser was sacked by General Grievous. He escaped."

Obi-wan looked to Anakin. "And what about Artis?"

"He's in the med bay. He had a managed to make it out but, barely." Anakin crossed his arms. "He saved a lot of lives."

"Indeed. We will pursue Grievous from here. You take your fleet back to Coruscant. That way he and your crew can receive some rest." Obi-wan's image vanished.

Anakin's fleet returned to Coruscant but, Ahsoka didn't leave Artis's side the whole way there for..reason's. But, once the ship landed Artis was being taken to the medical ward of the temple so he could receive proper treatment.

" _Artis…Artis...can you hear me?"_

Artis opened his eyes looking around and only seeing a sleeping Ahsoka by his bedside. "Who's there?"

" _My name is Qui-gon Jin...you know of me correct?"_

Qui-gon!? "You were Obi-wan's master. I remember now. Why can't I see you? Like Master Shaun?"

" _My training was incomplete..she was merely a messenger I manifested through my will..there laid a holocron on Tython..that helped project her to you. All the training you went through..I was truly teaching you.."_

Artis looked down in realization. _"That's right..if Master Shaun learned the ability to transcend through the force that would be taught to grand masters of the order for generations.."_ Artis looked around. "I don't understand. Why teach me anything?"

" _I did not teach you the abilities you use now. You merely taught yourself. I have a request for you..go to the Dagobah system once more. You will find answers to a great many questions you have."_

Qui-gon's voice vanished leaving Artis in silence until he saw Ahsoka stir awake as she looked at him. "Artis your awake.." She noticed the look on his face and grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

Artis looked down before looking at her. "I..heard Master Qui-gon's voice..I need to go to the Dagobah system."

 **End Of Chapter 35**

 **A/N: DUN! DUN DUN! There it is Chapter 35 I hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave a review if you enjoyed. Remember my Jedi friends...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You….Alway.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Going Into The Force

**A/N: Welcome back Jedi and Sith I hope everyone is doing well and is ready for another chapter of A Jedi Warrior Of Peace. I don't know why but, I am just so intent on writing for this story because, I am having so much fun. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Star Wars it is owned by Disney and Lucasfilms**

Chapter 36 - Going Into The Force

Ahsoka had grown concerned with Artis's mental and spiritual health as he just said he spoke to the dead which is impossible. She decided to inform the council of what Artis just said in hopes of finding a way to understand what Artis meant.

The council was a bit confused at the information Ahsoka brought to them. "This is concerning. If what you said is true then Artis must be under attack by the sith if he's claiming to be speaking to the dead." Obi-wan stroked his his in thought.

"Yes something must be going on if Artis is claiming something that can't be possible. Is it possible the sith are behind this?" Shaak Ti thought this was impossible.

Yoda hummed in thought. "In these times of war vulnerable we become. A watchful eye placed on Artis there must be."

Mace Windu looked to the other council members. "Then we shall place two temple guards at Artis's hospital room to keep an eye on him." 

Artis had laid in his hospital bed as he was physically healthy but, he knew that he needs to get out of here and do what Qui-gon asked him to do. He couldn't just walk out of the room or could he? He smiled so he contacted Anakin claiming he'd like a talk.

Artis waited as he looked to see the door open and walking through it was Anakin Skywalker the man he wanted to see. "You wanted to talk with me Artis?"

Artis nodded as Anakin sat down next to Artis's bedside. "We're friends right Anakin?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the question since it confused him. "Yeah of course we are. Why are you asking?"

Artis sighed. "Good. Because, I need your help. To escape."

That caught Anakin off guard. "Escape? Your not in prison."

Artis huffed. "Really?" He looked over to the temple guards standing at the door. "I'm not am I."

Anakin saw Artis's point. "What are you planning?"

Artis got out of his bed and stretched his legs. "I have to make a journey alone."

"The council wouldn't want you traveling at all and alone even less. Especially now." Anakin watched Artis stretch.

"Yes well. You are an expert at disobeying orders especially from the council. Once I'm back I'll take full responsibility for it." Artis walked to the door. "I need some air."

The guards stopped him until Anakin said something. "It's alright he's with me. I'll keep an eye on him." The guards stepped aside as Artis and Anakin walked through the door. "I hope I don't regret this." Anakin took Artis to the hangar as R-2 rolled up. "R2 I have a mission for you. You need to help Artis get to a ship and get him out of here."

Artis ran beside R2 as he jumped into his fighter once R2 was in his spot Artis fired up the engines once Artis's ship had lifted off the hangar floor he flew off just as Mace Windu and the doctor ran up to Anakin. "What did you do Skywalker?"

Anakin just chuckled. "Hey for once this wasn't my idea."

Artis flew off into space leaving Coruscant behind him as he attached to a hyperspace ring and put the coordinates for the one planet he never thought he'd go back to..Dagobah. Artis launched into hyperspace as he sighed before taking a deep breath. Once he came out of hyperspace he saw the planet of Dagobah and detached from the ring.

He soon flew down to the planet surface finding a place to land and he did so as he climbed out of the fighter. "Stay with the ship R2." Artis walked into the swamp as R2 whined looking around.

Artis looked around as he needed a sign to make sure he wasn't crazy until he saw an unnatural formation of lights flying around and they felt..familiar. _"You have done as I have asked..young one."_

Artis felt relief. "Master Qui-gon. Are you..here?"

" _Yes..I am.."_

Artis looked around as the lights fluttered around him. "Then..how come I can't see you?"

" _My training was incomplete. I did not fully realize the power to transcend the physical plain. However I can teach others. Now..there is something important for you to see."_

The lights fluttered away so Artis decided to follow after them as Artis followed them he felt a familiar darkness one he hasn't felt since..the cave..Artis stopped at the entrance of the cave.

" _Only take what you need..do not fear what is inside. You are strong in the force. You must control your emotions."_

Artis took a deep breath as he slowly descended into the cave and once he walked deeper into the cave there was nothing but, darkness. Suddenly an arm reached out grabbing Artis as he jumped activating his lightsaber and looked to see..jedi? He didn't recognize some of them but, he recognized others and they were..begging for help? _'Help me..help me..help please..'_ Artis looked to see himself holding two white lightsabers? His robes had changed and now resembled some mandalorian armor lying underneath his robing. As he looked at his hands he saw the gauntlets, boots, leggings, shoulder padding and, chest plate with his robes overlapping them. He shook his head as he continued deeper into the cave as he pushed the pleading jedi's hands away and to the side.

Artis walked into an opening as it was large void and..empty the fog covered the ground as he looked around. He started to hear voices thousands of jedi voices all crying out and begging for help as he could hear..a lightsaber cutting them all down. Artis shook his head as he looked all around seeing dozens of clones slaughtering jedi knights, padawans and...even younglings. He watched as clones gunned down a group of jedi but, then he saw..himself? He was killing clones as the temple appeared to be ravaged and on fire. The images stopped and it was silent but, he then heard something only it was faint and growing louder. It continued to grow louder as it sounded like..breathing? Artis looked to the source of the breathing and what stood there was a dark clad warrior holding a crimson blade. Artis activated his two blades as he stared the dark clad warrior down. The mysterious warrior had brought their lightsaber down as Artis blocked it. Artis blocked a heavy side slash as he pushed back before swinging the blade in his right hand decapitating the warrior. He watched as the warrior's head rolled before exploding and what he saw..was himself.

The image vanished as he saw something else he saw himself only much much older standing over a clearing watching younglings training as his image turned looking at him. _"Let go.."_

The images vanished as Artis walked out of the cave as his robes and sabers returned to normal. _"Understand where you must go now?"_

Artis looked at the lights. "Yes. Thank you master."

" _Remember the force will be with you. Always."_

Artis returned to his fighter and fired up his engines and took off the ground before leaving Dagobah behind him. He needed to understand this more so he thought he should find a remote planet to meditate so he can sort out how he feels.

Unfortunately he was intercepted by a Republic cruiser. "Oh….no…" Artis sighed. "Figured it would happen sooner or later."

Artis flew his fighter into the cruisers hangar as R2 popped out of his spot as Artis was met by Windu, Anakin and, Obi-wan as Windu crossed his arms. "I hope you have a good explanation for your actions."

Artis sighed. "I have a lot to tell you. I hope you have a good hour."

The three looked at each other as Artis explained his vision and everything that happened on Dagobah. Artis's visions unknown to him or anyone else those visions and encounters had more truth to them than anyone would know.

 **End Of Chapter 36**

 **A/N: I know that this chapter isn't as long as many of you would've liked but, I hope there was some good foreshadowing for the future chapters. Anyway remember my friends...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You….Always.**


	37. Chapter 37 - For The Republic!

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you missed me and this story! So a quick explanation on why I haven't updated any of my stories is because of a shit ton of overtime at work and I've been really tired lately so I haven't had the energy to write as much as I wanted too. So I thank you for your patience and hope your ready for another chapter!**

 **Note: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 37 - For The Republic!

After Artis told his story to the council on what he saw on Dagobah they grew more wary of the Chancellors dealings and of the clone army itself. While they didn't think they should press on it with the war still ongoing it laid in the back of their minds.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Artis had been walking through the halls of the temple doing something that they haven't done in a long time..spend time together. Due to their duty as jedi they haven't had much alone time to themselves. What little time they had they are going to spend it together while making sure no one knows of their relationship of course.

Ahsoka was still worried about what Artis had told her. "So..do you think the council will listen to your warnings?"

Artis shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I can hope for is they keep a close eye on things and not fall for any treachery."

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine. This war can't last forever." Ahsoka's words put a smile on his face at least that's one of many reasons he loves her she knows how to lighten things up.

Artis's comlink went off and he answered it as Master Windu's voice came through. "Artis I wish for you and Padawan Tano to come to the Chancellor's office."

"We're on our way Master Windu." Artis ened the transmission and looked at Ahsoka. "What do you think that's all about?"

Ahsoka shrugged slightly. "Not sure. Maybe we should go find out."

Artis nodded. "Let's go."

Artis and Ahsoka had walked to the docking area and grabbed the next shuttle to the Senate Building which wouldn't take to long. Artis looked out the shuttle window as he watched the city pass by and all he could think about was his visions. The idea of the clones turning on the jedi and Republic just seemed so crazy. 'What would cause something like that?' was the only question running through his head right then. He would snap out of his drift once the shuttle had come to a stop at the Senate building where Artis and Ahsoka would step off the shuttle. The two jedi walked through the Senate Building before reaching the Chancellor's office.

Artis and Ahsoka had walked into the Chancellor's office to see Master Windu, Yoda, Obi-wan and, Anakin with the Chancellor sitting at his desk. "Ah young Lendix and Tano it is good you are here to join us."

Master Windu looked at the two. "Naboo is under Separatist." That caught both Artis and Ahsoka off guard. "We received a distress signal from Theed and they require immediate assistance."

Artis looked at them and the Chancellor. "What are we waiting for? We need to get to Naboo and liberate the planet."

"That's what we are going to do. We are going to be throwing all we got in the retaking of Naboo. Artis you and Ahsoka will be working with Clone Commandos. Your mission is to secure the Senator Organa and Amidala." Master Windu stood up. "We will be targeting key locations around the capital in order get them to safety."

"Vital your mission is. Fail you can not. The safety of the Senators important it is. May the force be with you." Yoda said.

Artis, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and, Windu all loaded up their cruisers with AT-TE Walkers, AT-AP, AT-RT and, HAVw A6 Juggernauts. They were going to hit the Separatists with everything the Republic has in order to defend Naboo.

Artis walked into his Cruisers hangar and looked at the clone troopers, arc troopers and, clone commandos. "Troopers. You have been selected for this mission because, you are the best..the elite. Our mission is vital to the defense of Naboo. Watch your fire out there. Droid poppers and non explosive fire only. We will not risk any of the Theed citizens or the Theed guards. Clear?"

The clones all stood at attention. "Sir, yes sir!"

Artis nodded as Ahsoka climbed aboard pulling up her hood as Artis did the same. "This is where the fun begins."

"Try and stay out of trouble will ya." Ahsoka smiled.

"I always do." Artis smirked. "Just make sure to stay close and try not-"

"Not to get ya killed. Don't worry." Ahsoka smiled as she knew what Artis was about to say.

Within a few minutes the Republic invasion force came from hyperspace and once that happened the Separatists had engaged the Republic fleet. The Republic ships had immediately returned fire as the Separatists Capital ships were leading the attack. The Republic pilotes got a green light as hundreds of Republic transport ships flooded out of the cruisers. All over the city of Theed Separatists cannons were aiming into the air firing at the Republic transports. Some of the transports had been shot down while others managed to land and drop off Republic alltilary.

Artis's shuttle shook as the pilot looked back. "Sir we're taking fire."

Artis looked at his pilot. "Close the blast door pilot. Head to the landing zone."

"Yes sir." The blast doors closed as a red light came on.

The shuttle flew through the skies and made sure to stay out of sight from the Separatists cannons by flying low and near buildings. When the shuttle had reached the landing zone green light came on and the clones started rappelling down to the streets below. Artis and Ahsoka had jumped out of the shuttle landing in the streets.

Artis opened his com link. "Master Windu we've reached the landing zone."

"Copy that. We have begun our assault so we'll draw the attention away from your team get to the capital and get the Senators out." Windu's voice soon went silent.

Artis looked at his team and motioned for them to move since they didn't have long to reach the senators. Artis and Ahsoka had their lightsabers ready just in case they come into trouble but, so far they haven't come across any droids. Artis saw something stopping behind a building as did Ahsoka and the clones while Artis peaked. He saw droid patrols so Artis used the force to toss a rock catching the droids attention. Artis activated his lightsaber as he quickly went behind the droid stabbing it through the chest grabbing it not letting it fall.

Artis dragged the droid out of sight while Ahsoka did the same to a second droid which cleared the way for them. Artis gave the signal and the clones moved forward as they continued their mission which was easy going for now. Artis, Ahsoka and, the clones reached the courtyard so Artis had the clones throw droid poppers into the courtyard. Soon the poppers went off disabling the droids in the area so Artis, Ahsoka and, the clones ran towards the capitol building and hid against the sides.

Artis looked at the arc troopers and other clone troopers. "Stay here and keep the courtyard secure."

The arc troopers all ran into the courtyard clearing out the droids hiding them to keep the droids from being alarmed.

Artis looked at the Commandos. "Grapple guns."

The Clone Commandos shot their grapples and hooked onto the building as Artis and Ahsoka did the same. The smaller team rappled up the side of the building and reached the level where the Senators are being held. Once they reached the window Artis cut the window open and climbed in looking around. As the halls were clear. The team had moved down the halls of the palace until Artis felt something in the force.

Artis stopped. "Ahsoka you and the commandos go find the Senators."

Ahsoka looked at him. "What about you?"

Artis smiled. "I'll catch up."

Ahsoka nodded and ran with the clone commandos while Artis ran down the opposite end of the hall as he turned left.

Artis had slowed his pace as he held his lightsabers in each hand while walking down the empty hallway. He knew something wasn't right about all this since the infiltration felt to easy which was already a bad sign. Artis found himself enter a large room which seemed to be a courtroom where the Queen held political discussions.

Artis realized what he was feeling activating his lightsabers looking to see a familiar face. "Dooku. For once your doing your own dirty work."

Dooku smiled as he activated his lightsaber dropping his robe. "Sometimes are just that important to me."

Artis leaped into the air and brought his white saber down onto Dooku who blocked it and retaliated with a stab. Artis blocked it with his shoto swinging his lightsaber in a cross cut which Dooku blocked as Artis kicked the Count in the stomach driving him back. Artis went in for a quick slash with his shoto but, Dooku not only blocked it but, destroyed Artis's shoto. Artis dropped the destroyed saber as he threw out a force push which sent Dooku flying back.

Artis looked at his shoto. "You owe me a new shoto saber Dooku!"

Artis ran towards Dooku who recovered throwing out chairs with the force but, Artis cut threw them before engaging Dooku again. Artis attacked with quick cross cuts and stabs showing his own skill with Makashi.

Dooku blocked Artis's stabs. "Your form is pathetically lacking finesse."

Artis switched to the more strong blows of Djem So as he slammed his blade against Dooku's with heavy cleves and overhead strikes. Dooku deflected Artis's attacks but, could feel his bones rattle under the assault. If Dooku was a blade master he would praise Artis's ability to switch between the forms seamlessly without showing it. Artis leaped over Dooku with an Ataru leap as he slashed at Dooku who blocked it. Dooku did throw out force lightning which Artis redirected with his lightsaber as Dooku would go on his own offensive attack. Dooku slashed at Artis as he stabbed his saber forward as Artis blocked it and batted away Dooku's slashes.

Dooku would throw lampshades at Artis who cut through them despite how fast they were. Dooku threw out a force push sending Artis flying against the pillar with a loud thud. Artis shook it off standing up as he dodged around Dooku's slash as he leaped away. Artis threw out the pieces of the lampshade towards Dooku who would throw them asied. Artis dodged around Dooku's attacks before blocking one and locking blades.

"I can sense your fear Lendix. You and I both know that the Sith control everything." Dooku hissed.

Artis shoved Dooku back as he entered a strong stance so Artis did as well as they went at it again as Artis was hammering Dooku's blade with his own. Dooku could feel his age getting to him so he blasted Artis back with force lightning sending the jedi across the room. Artis hit the floor with a thud as he was smoking from the attack. As Dooku turned to leave as Artis slowly got up and charged towards Dooku who blocked Artis's strike. Artis kicked Dooku in the stomach knocking the Sith over as Artis began slamming his lightsaber down onto Dooku's repeatedly. Dooku held him off long enough for magnaguards to save him. Artis jumped back as he dodged the guards swipes and jabs with their staffs so Artis ducked under one.

Artis's comlink went off. "Artis it's me Ahsoka we need back up! Where are you!?"

Artis couldn't delay so he ducked under one of the guards staffs slicing it in half before stabbing the other through the chest. Once the two droids fell Artis ran down through the halls with great speed until he reached the throne room finding the clone commandos pinned down and Ahsoka deflecting blaster fire. Artis leaped into the air and sent out a powerful force wave sending the droids flying in all directions.

Artis landed in front of Ahsoka and the clones as he stood up taking a breath turning around. "You okay?"

Ahsoka walked up to him. "We're okay. Where's your other saber?"

Artis rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's say Dooku owes me another one."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm just glad your alive."

The lead commando walked up to them. "Sir the senators are in the next room. We can breach through the windows."

Artis smirked. "Let me try something."

Aris walked over to the door before he knocked hiding beside the door as it opened and a droid opened the door. "Yes?"

Artis cut the droid in half as he walked into the room as the droids backed up. "You said we'd be safe in here!?"

"Come on there's three of us and one of him."

"It won't matter…"

Artis cut the droids down as he cut the senators loose. "Senator Amidala. Senator Organa I'm glad to see you two are unharmed."

Senator Organa stood rubbing his wrists. "You have my gratitude master jedi."

Artis nodded as he helped Padma stand. "Let's get you two out of here."

Artis, Ahsoka and, the commandos ran down the hall with the Senators with them and they stopped quickly as Grievous had cut them off.

Grievous laughed. "Greetings jedi."

Artis sighed. "Like I say it's never an easy mission." Artis and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers.

Ahsoka glanced at Artis. "We'll take him together."

Artis glanced back. "I was going to say that." He looked back at the commandos. "Take the Senators out of here we'll cover you."

The clone commandos took the Senators to the window and repelled down as Grievous activated two Artis charged him and brought his saber down as Grievous blocked him while Ahsoka went for his flank but, Grievous blocked it. Artis and Ahsoka went high and low with their strikes but, Grievous blocked them before extending his extra arms. Artis blocked Grievous's second saber before getting kicked down the hall. Artis slid across the ground as Ahsoka leaped over jumping off Grievous landing beside Artis helping him up. Artis reactivated his saber as he and Ahsoka threw out a simatanial force wave which sent Grievous flying down the hall. Grievous slammed into the wall as he growled before crawling away as Artis and Ahsoka ran after him.

Artis contacted the others. "Master Windu! Grievous is here! Me and Ahsoka are in pursuit! We require immediate reinforcements!"

"We are on our way but, do not engage until we arrive." Windu's voice cut out.

Ahsoka looked at Artis. "I assume your not gonna follow orders?"

Artis glanced at her. "You know me too well Ahsoka."

Artis and Ahsoka chased after Grievous through the halls of the palace as Artis used the force to catch Grievous and throw him through a door. Grievous stood up as Artis and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers leaping towards him. Grievous activated his lightsabers blocking their simultaneous attack with his four sabers. Artis attacked his right flank while Ahsoka attacked his left flank but, Grievous had been blocking the attacks batting away the two jedi. Artis slashed at Grievous's side while Ahsoka dodged the cyborgs sabers. Artis caught Grievous with a force push sending him back as soon as he did the other jedi and clones arrived.

Grievous looked at them. "Next time Lendix!" Grievous had ran dutting the doors controls slamming it shut.

Artis and the others took another route to chase Grievous in hopes of finally catching him in order to end the war. Artis and the others found themselves in the hangar while Grievous ship was taking off so the clones fired trying to take it down. Unfortunately Grievous got away as he flew off world but, the Republic had won the day.

Anakin sighed. "Looks like the enemy lives to fight another day."

"Again." Artis groaned.

"Well despite this the day is won. The separatists have been driven off Naboo and the Senators are safe that is all that matters." Windu looked to Artis. "Excellent work Lendix."

Artis bowed his head. "Thank you master."

The Republic forces had been helping the citizens and guards of Naboo cleaning up the separatists remains along with repairing Theed's buildings. The Chancellor had even come to the planet not surprising since it was his homeworld. Artis was asked to walk with the Chancellor which didn't bother the young jedi.

"I hear you encountered Count Dooku here correct?"

"That's correct your excellency. I did encounter Count Dooku today. But, he escaped again." Artis grew frustrated in how Dooku and Grievous always managed to escape.

"Well I'm sure we will finally bring them both to justice." Palpatine placed a hand on Artis's shoulder. "You need not worry about that."

Artis looked down. "I just hope this war finally comes to an end."

Palpatine and Artis walked into the dining room and sitting at the head was Dooku who had not left only hid himself.

Dooku smiled as the moon light showed his face. "Welcome."

Palpatine looked to see two magnaguards had come from hiding activating their staffs. "My word it's a trap!"

Artis grabbed his lightsaber. "You should've left while you could Dooku."

Dooku stood up and activated his lightsaber. "Defeating you alone will be an easy task."

Artis ducked under the first magnaguard staff and elbowed the droid in the face before cutting it in half kicking it over. The second blocked Artis's saber and went to punch Artis only Artis ducked slashing off its arms then its head.

Artis looked at Palpatine. "Chancellor get out of here."

"Good idea." Palpatine went to the doors and when they opened a third guard was there and had grabbed Palpatine. "Unhand me."

Artis leaped towards Dooku and brought his blade down slamming into Dooku's as he slashed high as Dooku blocked Artis. Dooku pushed Artis back and threw a chair towards the jedi knight but, it was cut through. Dooku threw a second chair but, again Artis cut through it so Dooku lifted trays and forks throwing them with the force. Artis pulled a chair blocking the trays and silverware before throwing it aside. Dooku had gotten around Artis backing up as Artis leapt into the air stabbing his saber towards Dooku who used a chair to block it. Artis pushed against Dooku's defense forcing the sith lord back as Palpatine smiled darkly.

Dooku could feel Artis's strength metaphysically which shocked him a great deal as the only other jedi he felt such great strength from was Anakin Skywalker. Dooku forced Artis back throwing him and the chair against the pillar. Artis stood up and activated his lightsaber as it glowed while Dooku stood activating his lightsaber. Artis leaped towards Dooku again as he slammed his blade against the siths as he swiped high and middle forcing Dooku back. The guard pulled Palpatine back as Artis continued to clash blades with Dooku. Artis and Dooku continued to duel into the dark halls of the palace while Palpatine watched them with the guard keeping ahold of him. Artis entered a blade lock with Dooku before kicking Dooku over onto the steps leading up towards the landing platform.

Artis started bringing his blade down in aggressive strikes over and over as he locked blades with Dooku again. Dooku gritted his teeth as Artis grabbed Dooku by the throat with his left hand choking the sith lord. Palpatine smiled as Dooku soon shocked Artis with force lightning as Artis cried in pain before being sent down the hall. Artis slid across the ground as Anakin and Obi-wan ran towards him as they had found out Dooku had set a trap.

Obi-wan helped Artis up when they got there. "Are you alright?"

Artis stood up shaking his head. "Come on!"

Artis and Obi-wan ran after Anakin who had begun dueling with Count Dooku as they reached the landing platform. Artis leaped up onto the ship, stabbing the guard through the chest kicking it into oblivion as he helped the Chancellor jumping back onto the platform.

Dooku threw Anakin back with the force. "You may have gotten the best of me this time Lendix. Next time won't be so easy."

Dooku walked into the ship as it took off leaving Naboo behind as Artis deactivated his lightsaber.

Palpatine looked at the jedi as clones ran up. "Well you not only saved the Senators lives but, mine as well. Thank you Master Jedi."

Obi-wan nodded. "We specialize in heroics Chancellor."

Anakin looked to Palpatine. "I swear as long as I'm alive no harm will come to you excellency."

Palpatine looked at Artis. "As for you young Lendix I am most grateful that you were here. Who knows what could've happened."

Artis bowed his head. "Just doing my job Chancellor." Artis walked off as the three watched him.

Artis had found an open area where he could see the moon shine brightly in the Naboo sky and he heard someone coming and he looked to see Ahsoka.

"I was hoping to find you." Ahsoka walked up beside him.

"Why? Here to ask if I'm upset that Dooku and Grievous got away again." Artis sighed. "I'm fine. Just hopeful of ending this war."

Ahsoka slowly took his hand and looked at him. "I was going to ask if your alright."

Artis looked back at Ahsoka and sighed. "You know I want this war to end..we're peacekeepers not soldiers. Plus.." He slowly turned to look at her. "I want to know you'll be alright."

Ahsoka turned looking at him. "Artis..this war can't last forever. Maybe when it's over..we could.." She looked down slightly.

Artis laughed a bit. "You mean..the two of us..a house and a couple little me's running around?"

Ahsoka smiled a bit looking up at him. "Yes..that's what I mean."

Artis looked at her. "Ahsoka..we're meant to be jedi we're already going against the code by being together.."

"I know..but, Artis..I love you..and I want us to be happy.." Ahsoka placed a hand on his cheek.

Artis looked at her and took a breath. "You say the word and I'll leave the order. I love you too Ahsoka and I want to be with you till I become one with the force."

Ahsoka couldn't find the right words to say but, she wouldn't have to as Artis had closed the distance capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Ahsoka closed her eyes pushing back knowing that as long as Artis is okay she can fight on.

 **End Of Chapter 37**

 **A/N: Well there is chapter 37 and I hope you all enjoyed and understand that it has been difficult to write as work will get crazy hectic so thanks for reading and remember my jedi and sith friends..Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Battle Of Myrkr

**A/N: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace Chapter 38 we are officially 38 chapters in and I am so happy with how this story is doing. So I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and enjoying it.**

 **Note: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 38 - Battle Of Myrkr

Artis Lendix could feel the breeze of air brushing past his face as everything was in slow motion around him. The hum of the lightsaber filling his ears as his eyes locked onto the green blade of jedi master Kit Fisto. Artis's wrist twisted around blocking another strike from Fisto's blade as he pushed off the ground flipping into the air. He came within inches of Ki Adi Mundi's blade as it was thrusted forward looking to catch Artis off guard. Artis landed before blocking a strike from Luminara as Artis had been using both Ataru and Soresu. He was using these forms to defend and subvert around the three master jedi as Artis was doing this under Windu's request. Artis would switch his style from the defensive and subversive tactics he had been using to the precise and powerful blows.

Artis danced around Luminara's defense as he used his growing skill of Makashi to work around her Soresu/Djem So saber technique. Artis dodged around her next strike using a strong cross cut to catch Mundi off guard. Artis stabbed his saber forward which forced Mundi to dodge left before slashing against Fisto's blade. Artis managed to get in the middle of all three and jumped up as he gathered the force into himself. He soon let it out in a powerful repulse sending the three masters back as he dropped down as he activated his lightsaber again. The three masters had regained their composure and activated their lightsabers.

"I believe that is enough." Master Windu had walked down into the training chamber as the jedi deactivated their lightsabers. "Thank you three for your assistance in this exercise."

Luminara bowed her head. "Of course Master Windu it was my pleasure."

Mundi had nodded. "Of course Master Windu I am glad I was able to be of assistance."

Kit Fisto smiled. "I hope this has helped you learn a great deal Artis. You are becoming a well diversed duelist. You might eventually surpass Master Windu." Fisto's joke got Artis to chuckle.

The three jedi masters had left leaving Artis and Windu alone in the training room.

Artis looked at the Master Jedi. "I hope I did well Master."

Windu looked at Artis. "You were impressive Artis. I believe that despite your age I think you are becoming one of the best users of the Niman. You might have surpassed Master Cin Drallig with your use of the from."

Artis shook his head. "I don't think I am as skilled as Master Drallig. He has studied from six far longer than I have."

Windu knew Artis's skill was getting better as he continued to train. "I'd disagree. True his knowledge of the from is great but, I believe it is the use of the from when it comes to a duel."

Artis looked at Windu in confusion. "What do you mean Master?"

"The sixth form of lightsaber combat is known as "The Moderator's" form. Yet the Jedi Exar Kun used the form in a more proactive way. Your usage of the form is very similar to it. Your skill is beginning to become reminiscent of Revan." Windu looked at him. "I would like to spar with you."

That caught Artis off guard. "I..I don't know master."

"Just to see if my point will stand." Windu had stood across from Artis.

Artis nodded. "Yes master."

Artis entered a warrior ready stance or the formal Shii Cho ready stance before twirling his lightsaber in his right hand changing into a Niman ready stance.

Mace Windu took his own stance one Artis didn't recognize. "This is Vaapad a variation of the raw strength behind form seven. This variation is meant to be used for the light. If used correctly a dark side user will end up battling their own anger."

Windu jumped towards Artis and Artris could feel his bones rattle under each strike that Windu delivered. The strikes were wild..unpredictable..but, most of all powerful as Artis had come to realize something important it can be countered. Artis managed to counter one of the wild blows of Windu's lightsaber with his blade allowing him to open up an opportunity. When Windu went back for another assault Artis would throw out a force push which caught Windu by surprise. Artis wasn't attempting to outright ragdoll the Master Jedi instead trying to throw him off balance. It was successful Artis managed to throw Windu's strikes off balance as Artis aimed his force pushes for Windu's knees, and joints.

Artis leaped over as he landed behind Windu and placed his saber next to Windu's neck. "Gotcha."

Windu was surprised as he looked at Artis. "Impressive. Most impressive."

Artis and Windu deactivated their lightsabers as Windu stood up as he turned to face Artis who bowed his head.

"Well done. You have grown a great deal when it comes to your skill with the blade. I foresee that you will become one of the great duelists of the order." Windu actually let a small smile across his face. "Now go rest. The war still needs you at your best." Windu walked away.

Artis nodded. "Yes master."

Artis walked out of the training room as something came to his mind mostly about his training over the last year. He may only be eighteen years old but, he was trained in knowledge, defense and, understanding of the force through Yoda. His lightsaber training had come from Mace Windu which was odd why were two of the best the jedi order training him this much? Artis knew that in order to become a jedi master one must have skill with the force and with the blade. His knowledge and skill in both had grown a great deal he understood the force more than he ever thought he could. His skill with his lightsaber has made him a rival to some of the best duelists. But, he only believed these to be rumors that some of the others were spreading around. Artis pushed these thoughts out of his mind he couldn't let himself be distracted by such things.

Artis instead felt like some fresh air would do him some good so he walked outside into the temple gardens. He could see how calm it was around the temple as if nothing was wrong in the galaxy, no war, no conflict. Even still Artis knew that it wasn't true the war was real and it was still on going engulfing the galaxy at large. But, hopefully sometime soon this war would come to an end and peace would be restored to the Republic.

Artis's comlink came to life. "Artis it's Anakin. I hope you weren't busy because we need your fleet to be assist us. We are going to be leading an attack on the Separatists who are currently digging into the planet Myrkr."

Artis answered his com link. "Roger that. I'll mobilize my troops and meet you there. Artis out."

The fun never ends does it? Artis had made his way to the hangars and began mobilizing his fleet of three cruisers. Artis had it loaded with transport ships and tanks that are battle ready with lightning squads prepped. Artis made his way to the bridge as the cruisers lifted off the ground and into the air before flying into Coruscant orbit.

Artis looked at Admiral Sion. "Admiral lock in the coordinates to General Skywalkers fleet. We can't delay."

Admiral Sion nodded. "Yes general."

With that the cruisers launched into hyperspace in hopes of meeting with Anakin's fleet in order to assist them in battle. It wouldn't take to long as soon as they came out of hyperspace Anakin's fleet had already engaged the Separatist forces.

Artis looked at Admiral Sion. "Admiral scramble the fighters and prepare to attack." Artis walked past him to contact Anakin.

"Yes General." Admiral Sion went to the com system. "All fighters prepare for departure."

The clone pilots all climbed into their fighters as they were fueled up and ready for the fight ahead as soon as they were given the green light. When they were cleared they took off out of the cruisers and flew towards the Separatists fighters.

Artis contacted Anakin as his and Ahsoka's holo images appeared. "Anakin can you hear me? I hope we aren't late."

"Your right on time actually. As far as we know the Separatist are dug in deep on the planet surface and they aren't letting up easy. Obi-wan had already engaged them planet side but, needs our help. But, first we need to break through." Artis's ship shook as they started taking fire. "Ahsoka and I are going to try and help out our fighters then we'll try breaking through."

Artis recomposed himself. "Roger that. I'll be out there shortly to assist you."

Ahsoka smirked. "Don't take to long."

Artis smirked back. "I never do."

Artis ran down to the hangar were his fighter had been prepped and ready for launch as R9 was placed in his position as he whistled.

"I know R9. We're going to give Anakin and Ahsoka a hand." Artis powered up the engines and launched out of the hangar.

Artis flew his fighter out and into the battle as he started firing at the droid fighters that he flew past. Artis flew around a a Republic cruiser as he fired at a vulture droid destroying it.

"Gah! I got a droids on my tail! I can't shake em!" A clone pilot had two droid fighters chasing him.

Artis changed course. "Try circling around! I'll take care of them!"

The clone changed course flying back towards Artis as the droids fired trying to kill him and they were getting close. Artis came from above and opened fire destroying the droids saving the clone pilot in the process. Artis fired his torpedo's hitting the side of a Separatists flag ship causing an explosion as he was being chased by a vulture droid.

Artis adjusted his controls. "I got one on my tail!"

Artis spun around as he dodged the vulture droids blaster fire as R9 whistled his concern as Artis continued to dodge around the vulture droid. Suddenly someone came in and destroyed the vulture droid chasing Artis as it turned out to be Anakin and Ahsoka.

Artis smiled. "Thanks for the help you two."

"Hope you didn't wait to long." Anakin's joke made Artis shake his head.

"Always in time to save your life. Now what's the plan?" Ahsoka flew alongside Artis.

"We punch a hole right through their defenses and take out the lead flagship." Artis adjusted his fighters systems.

Artis, Anakin and, Ahsoka flew towards the Separatists ships as they dodged fire that came towards them as the three fired back. They managed to destroy several defense turrets as they aimed for the bridge.

"Fire!"

Artis, Anakin and, Ahsoka fired torpedo's towards the Separatist bridge as it exploded which brought the ship down. It started exploding in multiple areas as it erupted in a massive fireball clearing a path for the Republic. With that the Republic dropships flew out of the cruisers making their way down to the planet surface.

Artis flew down to the surface as he contacted Obi-wan. "Obi-wan do you read?"

Obi-wan's holo image appeared. " Artis I am glad to see you. I hope you have my reinforcements."

"Of course. They should be landing now."

As Artis said the drop ships let out the troops and dropped off the tanks that started marching firing at the Separatists. Artis flew overhead as he blasted a few of the droid tanks destroying them causing a few explosions. Artis started firing at some of the vulture droids that were there to destroy a few of the drop ships. One of them fired a few missiles at Artis who dodged each of them only for them to course correct and follow him.

"Artis you got two on your tail." Ahsoka had blasted a a vulture droid out of the sky.

"Find some droids." Artis managed to get the missiles to fly past him and destroy two droids ahead of him. "No problem." The missiles destroyed two Vulture droids as Buzz Droids came flying back landing on Artis's fighter. "Uh okay slight problem."

Ahsoka noticed Artis's fighter was trailing smoke. "Your trailing smoke. What's wrong?"

"I got buzz droids all over me!" Artis tried to find a way to get them off. "R9 be careful!" R9 started zapping the buzz droids.

Artis tried figuring something out as his controls were shot as a small explosion inside his fighter knocked Artis unconscious.

Ahsoka looked at Artis's fighter. "Artis can you hear me?" When she heard nothing she grew worried. "R9 is he okay?" R9 whistled. "Unconscious? Can you move the fighter into the open and get ready to land. R7 take over." Ahsoka opened up the hatch of her fighter climbing out and onto the side of her fighter. "Someone's gotta save his skin."

Ahsoka looked at Artis's fighter and leaped onto it nearly falling off it but, managed to hang onto it as she forced Artis's hatch open. Ahsoka threw Artis's arm over her neck pulling him up as she jumped off of it landing safely. R9 managed to pop out using his thrusters to land on the ground while the fighter ended up crashing into a large tree with an explosion.

Artis woke up after being saved and shook his head. "Ugh...Ow..my head.." Artis looked to see Ahsoka. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Thank goodness."

That's when Artis realized something. "Wait..? Wasn't I flying? Where's my fighter?"

Ahsoka smirked. "Fighter crashed. I saved the day. You're welcome." Ahsoka kissed him before standing up and walking away.

Artis sat there before smirking. "Alright then."

Artis stood up and together the two ran through the swamp as they each activated their lightsabers and leaped into the group of droids. The two started cutting them to pieces as Artis would jump onto a super battle droid slashing it in half. Ahsoka deflected blaster fire with her shoto and slashed a droids head off with her main lightsaber. Artis grabbed a droid with the force pulling it towards him before cutting it in half and throwing the pieces into another droid. Ahsoka flipped through the air cutting a droid in half as she deflected blaster fire. Artis ran across the swampy land cutting another droid in half leaping into the air using the force to throw a group of droids flying. Ahsoka ran up cutting a droid in half that had a chance to shoot Artis in the back.

Artis and Ahsoka had managed to regroup with Obi-wan so they can start pushing against the Separatist forces. The clones had been blasting as many droids as they could while using thermal detonators and rocket launchers to destroy droid tanks. Artis had ran beside one of the droid tanks and started slicing it across its haul as it exploded. A clone trooper had been shot as he dropped but,the clone was alive so Artis grabbed the clone and dragged him back to safety. Artis managed to get the clone back so he could be treated by medics. Artis ran towards the droids as a super battle droid fired a rocket but, Artis used the force to catch it and redirected it into another droid tank.

Ahsoka cut another droid down as Artis deflected blaster fire while the two worked towards one and other as they went back to back protecting one and other. Artis used the force to throw a droid away as he deflected another blaster bolt. Artis tossed his saber through a droid before calling it back to his hand as Ahsoka leaped over him slashing another droid in half. Artis rolled over Ahsoka's back slicing a droids legs off its body inverting his grip stabbing it through the chest.

Artis looked up to see another group of droids who looked close enough to one and other so he looked at Ahsoka. "Need a lift?"

Artis grabbed Ahsoka with the force and threw her towards the droids as she started spinning like a buzzsaw cutting the droids apart. Artis used force speed to run towards Ahsoka who grabbed him with the fore throwing him through the air. Artis used his lightsaber to slaice the hull of a Separatists tank causing it to explode in a massive fireball. Artis skidded to a stop as he looked up to see a Separatist dreadnought heading towards them. So Artis focused grabbing the ship in his telekinetic grip as he forced ito to crash into the swamp as it exploded.

Artis let out a breath as his come went off so he answered. "Artis its Anakin the droid army is in full retreat. We're heading home."

Artis sighed. "Roger that. I'll call a transport."

Artis and Ahsoka didn't have to wait long as they were picked up by a Republic dropship that took them back to the Republic cruiser. After a short time of hyperspace travel they had returned to the temple which was a nice sight to see. Artis had walked through the halls of the temple and as he did so he looked around to make sure he was alone. Once he found out he was alone he ran into his quarters and closed the door quickly as he sighed.

"Okay.." Artis pulled out a holocron he had been hiding from the others as he sat it down on the small table before kneeling in front of it. "Alright..Master Fay I wish to learn from your life experiences.." Artis closed his eyes and began a deep meditation as the holocron floated off the table opening revealing its secrets.

 **End Of Chapter 38**

 **A/N: We are trekking ever so closer to the end of the war. What do you guys think is going to happen? Let me know if you enjoyed. Remember my friends..Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You..Always.**


	39. Chapter 39 - Losing Those Closest

**A/N: Welcome back Jedi and Sith! It has been quite awhile since I posted anything for this story so I hope everyone is excited to continue. Also for anyone wondering I will expand on the Grey Jedi angle in the sequel story which I have officially given a name.**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars**

Chapter 39 - Losing those closest

The sith lord Darth Maul who was originally thought to be dead had made his return to the galaxy with the help of Savage Opress.

The two brothers had attacked a merchant station as they activated their lightsabers destroying the security droids.

Savage used one side of his double bladed saber to open a safe by destroying the lock as a fortune of credits were inside as he smiled. "Look brother a fortune."

Maul rubbed his chin. "Hmm a fortune is worthless without a plan to survive. The Jedi are hunting us we will need to make a stand."

Savage stood up looking at his brother. "And we will deal with them."

"They are to many. To survive we need a single vision." Maul turned looking at Savage crossing his arms. "My vision."

Savage walked up to Maul. "Brother let us share our strength. There is no need for dominance between us."

MAul shook his head. "Always two there are. A master and an apprentice." Maul poked Savages shoulder shoving him. "And you are the apprentice." Savage growled as he activated his lightsaber. "So it is time for a lesson then." Maul turned around activating his saber.

Maul then blocked two of Savages strikes before grabbing his arm and twisting it upwards as he used his claw like foot to grab Savage by the face and push him down.

Savage was shocked at his brothers strength. "You have grown so powerful."

"Yes and I will complete your training not as your brother but, as your master." Maul helped Savage stand as he led Savage to a ship that they took leaving the station.

It wouldn't take long for a Republic shuttle to come from hyperspace as Artis was accompanied by his apprentice Turkurt. The two weren't sent by the Jedi Council because, they found it unnecessary because, the council would spend more time debating then actually doing something. So Artis took a page from Revan's book and decided to go after Maul and Savage with his apprentice. He knows this will have consequences but, he'll deal with them when the time comes.

He'll deal with it when the time comes as he looked towards the station. "This is the source of the distress signal."

Turkurt was still wary of this whole thing. "Master are you sure we should do this without the council's order?"

Artis looked back at his apprentice. "I understand your concern my young padawan. But, sometimes doing what's right doesn't always mean following orders."

"Yes master."

Artis docked with the merchant station as he and Turkurt had walked through the docking tunnel as they were met by the merchant. He went ahead and showed the two around the station explaining what had happened to his droids and credits.

"Well what you see is what happened to my security droids. They were destroyed by the two craziest Zabraks this side of the Hydrian." The merchant looked at Artis as he examined one of the droids. "Credits are on lock so their untraceable. So what are they jedi gone rouge or something?"

Artis stood up as he looked around. "No their not jedi."

"Hey do me a favor son spark up that lightsaber would ya?" Artis activated his lightsaber. "Well the droids memory core says theirs was red."

"They are sith and we need to find them." Turkurt walked over crossing his arms.

"Well they took my cargo ship you can trace it."

"We appreciate it." Artis watched the merchant leave. "Oh boy.."

Turkurt was confused at his masters discontent. "Something wrong master?"

"They seem to be heading to Florrum."

"Well what's on Florrum?"

Artis looked at his padawan. "Pirates."

Meanwhile Maul and Savages ship was ambushed by pirates who planned on taking the cargo that was on the cargo ship. Only problem was Maul and Savage weren't too happy about it and decided to deal with them. In the end they promised the pirates wealth and power beyond their wildest dreams as long as they work for the two brothers. The pirates agreed and Maul set his sights on attacking their former boss Hondo taking over his gang for himself.

Artis's ship came out of hyperspace as he could see Florrum. "Hondo this is Artis Lendix can you hear me?"

Hondo's image appeared. "Jedi what have you brought to what remains of my home now? First Kenobi brings that General Grievous here and now two more jedi who are trying to kill me!"

Artis and Turkurt looked at one and other before Artis looked back at Hondo. "They aren't jedi. They're sith and we are here to stop them."

Artis took the ship down to the planets surface as they landed not to far away from what looked to be a battle.

Savage looked up to see the ship turning to Maul. "Look brother Jedi."

Maul groaned. "No. It's too early my plans are not finished yet."

Maul and Savage took off towards the ship as Artis and Turkurt walked out of it as they turned to see Maul and Savage.

Artis chuckled. "Throwing in with Pirates now? Oh how the mighty sith have fallen."

Artis and Turkurt activated their lightsabers as Maul and Savage leaped down towards them. Artis blocked Maul's first strike as Savage went after Turkurt who blocked each of Savage's heavy swipes and cross cuts. Artis blocked Maul's cross cuts and overhead cleves as he kicked Maul in the stomach pushing him back.

Maul twirled his lightsaber. "I have plans Lendix. You will not stand in my way."

"As long as I breath Maul you will stand trial." Artis twirled his lightsaber around.

Turkurt blocked Savage's strikes before he and Artis jumped down with the brothers behind them as they each crashed through some old stands. Turkurt backed up as Savage continued to cross cut his way towards the young jedi.

Artis blocked Maul's strikes as he dodged around one of them elbowing Maul in the back of the head angering the sith. Maul would retaliate with a kick to Artis's stomach knocking him over before he attempted to stomp on Artis's head only to be thrown away with the force. Artis kiped up as he activated his lightsaber again as Maul charged him.

Turkurt ducked and dodged around Savage's strikes as he ducked under one and tried to kick out Savage's knee having no effect. Turkurt was shocked as he blocked a few strikes before Savage force pushed him into the side of a destroyed ship engine. Savage charged using the horns on his head to stab Turkurt in the stomach.

Artis kicked Maul back as he saw what Savage had done to his padawan. "NO!" Savage soon stabbed Turkurt in the back with a growl as Artis jumped down kicking Savage down. Artis went to strike Savage to avenge his padawan only for Maul to block him. Artis backed up as he started batting away strikes from both Maul and Savage.

Hondo and his men were being pushed back into the compound as he looked at Artis. "Lendix this way!"

Artis used the force to push them back and to grab Turkurt's lightsaber as he leapt away landing in front of the compound entrance blocking a few blaster bolts. Artis ran inside as he finally caught up with Hondo and what remained of his gang.

Hondo was confused why Artis was alone. "Lendix where is your jedi friend?"

Artis grew saddened. "He's dead."

"Dea-..they are too powerful for just you." Hondo's voice actually had concern in its tone.

Artis shook his head. "When they come here you and your men will retreat while I draw the brothers away."

Hondo shrugged. "Okay." It wasn't long before Maul and his forces found them as Hodo looked at his men. "Retreat!" They took off running as did Artis.

"Do not let them escape!" Maul and Savage chased Artis who ran down another hall while Hodo turned around firing at the ceiling causing ito to collapse cutting the brothers off from their forces.

Hondo and his men ran till they reached a dead end.

"Now!" Hodo signaled his men who brought out a blaster cannon which forced Maul's forces to surrender.

Artis soon slid to a stop turning as Maul and Savage caught up to him. "Surrender. We are two and you are no match for us both."

Artis looked down before glaring at Maul activating his lightsaber that was wielded in his right hand before activating Turkurt's lightsaber in his left. "You're mistaken."

Artis ran towards them leaping into the air swirling slashing and blocking with each blade as he ducked and dodged around Maul and Savage. Artis started kicking Savage in his left knee as he switched between the two brothers. Artis ducked Maul and kicked him away as he leaped at Savage ducking and dodging his strikes while kicking him in the knee. Artis blocked Maul before force pushing Maul away as Artis spun around kicking Savage in the back of the knee. Savage dropped to one knee as he growled in pain.

Hondo watched as his former crew members kneeled. "Are you still willing to fight me?"

"They promised us wealth and power boss. Please don't kill us we beg of you."

"Kill you? Noo. I will not kill you." Hondo put his arm around his members neck. "The horned men aren't interested in helping you. They are only interested in Lendix." Hondo stood them up as he looked at them all. "Everyone the horned mens ship is filled with valuable goods! As your restored leader I say we take their goods in celebration of our reunification!"

Artis ducked and leapt back as he kiped up kicking Maul in the chest as he blocked Savage's strike. Maul grabbed Artis with the force and lifted him off the ground then threw him into the wall as Artis barely had time to stand before Maul and Savage slammed heir blades into Artis's. Artis gritted his teeth as he looked towards Savage's knee and kicked it in causing him to howl in pain. Artis slid on his knees getting free while cutting off Savage's arm.

Maul looked at his brother in concern. "Savage!" He looked at Artis with rage as he threw out a force pushed sending Artis flying into a wall as he hit the ground with a thud while the ceiling collapsed. "Come my brother this plan has failed. But, we will have another opportunity." Maul helped Savage who grabbed his double bladed saber before running off.

Artis slowly stood up grabbing his sabers and running towards the exit as he couldn't let Maul and Savage get away not after what they've done.

Maul and Savage ran outside the compound finding "their men". "Gero ready the men we're leaving!"

Hondo stepped forward. "My men are not going anywhere. Look at them how powerful can they be? They are running away from Lendix!"

Maul gritted his teeth. "Filth! You will pay for your insolence!"

Hondo laughed. "Insolence!? We are pirates! We don't even know what that means! Open fire!" Hondo and his men fired at Maul and Savage who started to run. "If we kill them their riches will be ours!"

Artis reached the exit and ran outside to see Maul and Savage running so he tried to cut them off as Hondo and his men continued to fire. Some of the shots got through as one of Maul's legs was hit severing it as he cried in pain. Savage helped up Maul as they were wounded trying to escape so Maul used the force to pull Artis's ship down off the cliff. Maul and Savage managed to reach their ship and quickly tried to take off only for one of Hondo's men to fire a launcher hitting one of the engines.

Artis finally caught up to Hondo. "I see you've got them to retreat."

Hondo looked at Artis. "Shall we see what's left?"

Artis jumped onto Hondos speeder bike as they rode towards the wreckage as it wasn't to far away. Artis jumped off looking around the area as Hondo's men all started taking what goods were on the ship.

Artis kicked a piece of scrap in frustration. "Blasted!"

Hondo holstered his blaster pistol. "There is no chance they survived."

Artis crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be so sure. Obi-wan cut one of them in half and he still survived." Artis shook his head. "I'll need to report this to the Council. Despite my actions they need to know what has happened." Artis contacted the nearest Republic cruiser for a pick up. "There is no way I don't get grilled for this."

 **End Of Chapter 39**

 **The next Chapter marks the beginning of the End. Ten Chapters remain. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Jedi Betrayal!

**Welcome Jedi and Sith to Chapter 40 the big 4 and 0 we are inching ever so close to the very end and I just want to say this has been one crazy ride. I want to say a huge thank you to all of those who have favorited me and this story and have been following. Without you guys this story might not have continued. Also when this story is done I will be posting my own Versus discussions taking Artis and pitting him against other character from Star Wars. So please enjoy.**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars**

Chapter 40 - Jedi Betrayal

Artis walked through the temples halls as he had finished his studies as per order of Grandmaster Yoda who wanted Artis to take time due to his recent loss. Artis had so much on his mind since having to watch his apprentice become one with the force. He couldn't understand why he felt something was..off..really really off.

 _ **Outskirts Of Coruscant**_

Carole sat in a bar on Coruscant's shady underground as she had been looking for her next gig until she overheard something interesting.

"So this job requires us to sneak into the Jedi Temple? The JEDI TEMPLE?" A thug said.

"That's exactly it."

"Come on Tusk. You know for a fact none of us could sneak into that place."

Tusk laughed. "I'll find a way."

Carole stood up and walked towards the table as she sat down. "If you want to sneak into the Temple. I can be of assistance."

Tusk looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? How can you help us?" He looked over Carole's figure.

Carole saw one of the thugs was getting to close so she put her hilt to his stomach activating the yellow blade piercing the guys body. "Does that answer your question?"

Tusk laughed. "Well." He leaned back crossing his legs. "Seeing as I'm down a man. I'd say your more than qualified."

 _ **Jedi Temple**_

Artis walked down the halls as he could feel a disturbance in the force as he stopped in his tracks as he looked around as a cold sensation though faint was there. Artis started walking down the hall as quickly as possible as a cold feeling grew stronger. The stronger it got the more hsi fears grew as he was running down the halls of the temple now.

Artis activated his coms. "Master Windu we have a problem! I think we've been infiltrated!"

 _ **Coruscant Apartment**_

Carole leaned against the wall of the apartment as Tusk was going over the plan with his crew.

"So we have a our "Jedi" friend here make her way to the Archives and once she does. She shuts down the security systems which allows us to get in and take as many Holocrons as we can carry." Tusk leaned back. "Once we do that she keeps us informed on when the security systems are going to be coming back on. Which means we have less than a thirty second window." Tusk looked around the room. "Once we're out we sell the holocrons to the highest bidder."

 _ **Outskirts Of The Temple**_

Carole donned her Jedi Robes as she was taken in by dropship as she dropped down finding the ventilation system. She snuck through it sliding down the vents as she landed in a random room in the temple. Carole closed her eyes using the force cloak ability to hide herself from any jedi as she pulled up her hood walking out of the room. Carole walked down the halls as she kept her head low in order to keep herself from being recognized.

Carole walked through the temples halls as she passed by temple guards and other jedi who paid her no mind. She smiled to herself as she turned the corner and walked into the temple library as she passed by the shelves containing knowledge she would want to take. Carole walked towards a console and sat down in the chair.

Carole used a data spike to hack into the systems of the temple. "Tusk are you in position?"

 _ **Ventilation**_

Tusk smirked. "Yes. We are above the vault waiting for you to disable the security systems."

 _ **Temple Library**_

Carole began typing in the hacked codes she was given as she started bypassing the security systems.

 _ **Temple Vault**_

Inside the vault Windu and Obi-wan were waiting to see if Artis's warnings were true. It wouldn't be long until they saw someone slicing through the vents. The two masters activated their sabers as Tusk and his troops dropped down.

Tusk looked up. "We've been compromised!" Tusk and the other bounty hunters opened fire on the jedi.

Windu and Obi-wan deflected the blaster fire.

 _ **Temple Library**_

Jedi Librarian Jocasta Nu found Carole at the terminal and approached her. "Excuse me but, I don't recall giving you any access to the terminals."

Carole knew that Tusk had been compromised as she grabbed her lightsaber. "Well I never needed it jedi!" Carole activated her lightsaber as she slashed at Jocasta who activated her own blade as yellow clashed with yellow.

Carole may not have been as skilled at the jedi librarian but, she had youth and unpredictability as she blocked another of Jocasta's strikes. Carole smiled as she caught Jocasta with a powerful torrent of force lightning as she threw the elderly librarian across the library. Carole deactivated her lightsaber as she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Artis.

Carole smiled as she activated her lightsaber. "Unexpected. But, not unwelcomed."

Artis activated his lightsaber. "Surprised you didn't expect me to be here."

"I had a feeling."

"Well I was the one to warn the council about your little plan." Artis twirled his lightsaber.

"I expected as much."

Carole charged Artis as she leaped up and brought her blade down in an overhead attack as Artis blocked it. Artis and Carole traded cross cuts and side slashes as they clashed blades inside the jedi library that housed the knowledge the jedi have accumulated. Artis kicked Carole in the stomach knocking her into one of the terminals which forced Carole threw out a torrent of force lightning. Artis blocked the lightning with his lightsaber which allowed Carole to utilize a saber throw. Artis leaped over it as Carole rolled under him grabbing her lightsaber. Artis landed on his feet before jumping towards her as he slashed at Carole's sides which she blocked. Artis ducked under a slash meant for his head as she kicked Artis in the stomach knocking him back. Carole slashed at Artis's sides as he deflected her slashes and stabs as he flipped over her.

Artis threw out a force push sending Carole through the entrance of the temple library as she crashed into the temple wall. Carole shook it off activating her lightsaber when Artis came through the entrance as he slashed down at Carole who dodged it.

 _ **Temple Vault**_

Windu and Obi-wan deflected the blaster fire as Windu would cut one of the bounty hunters weapons in half before using the force to throw them into the wall. Obi-wan deflected the blaster fire as he used the force to send another into the wall.

Tusk threw down a smoke screen as he used his rocket boosters to flee into the vents. "Come and get me jedi!"

Windu looked for the vents. "We can't let him escape."

Windu and Obi-wan ran out of the vault hoping to head the bounty hunter off.

 _ **Temple Halls**_

Artis blocked the speedful strikes that Carole threw his way as he dodged around her attacks while retaliating with a strong cleve. Carole blocked the heavy cleve as she gritted her teeth pushing Artis back jumping up and off the wall of the temple. Carole tried to cleve through Artis's saber defense only to be blocked and pushed off. Carole landed down the hall sliding back on her feet while Artis ran towards Carole leaping up into the air spinning like a buzzsaw. Carole blocked each strike that came her way before locking blades with Artis.

"You don't expect me to let you leave do you?" Artis pushed Carole back as she slid against the floor.

Carole gritted her teeth as she was being pushed down. "I am well aware that you want to arrest me. But, why not kill me?"

Artis shook his head. "I won't kill you. You will stand trial for what you've done."

Carole could feel the tight grip Artis had on his lightsaber it was almost unflinching. She knew Artis's strength was great even without the force to augment his abilities. Even his speed made his lightsaber look like a blur of motion it was almost invisible just being seen before he striked.

"Then you'll die trying." Carole fell back kicking Artis over her causing him to land on his back.

Carole kiped up looking back seeing Artis getting up so she ran for the exit while Artis gave chase. Artis chased Carole threw the halls of the temple making tight turns and even leaping over others that had no clue what was happening.

 _ **Landing Platform**_

Carole managed to make it to the landing platform sliding to a stop. "Tusk where are you."

Soon Tusk came in with a speeder. "Let's go."

Carole jumped in the speeder just as Artis came out of the temple just behind her seeing them about to use the speeder to escape. So Artis used the force to give him a burst of speed allowing him to leap off the platform grabbing onto the speeder as it left the temple.

Tusk looked back seeing Artis climbing onto the speeder. "Blasted jedi!" Tusk tried shooting Artis with his blaster.

Artis blocked the bolts as Carole activated her saber only for Artis to throw Carole against the speeder controls. Artis slashed the back of the speeder causing it to lose altitude and just before it would crash Artis jumped off of it landing onto the roof of a rundown factory. The speeder crashed through the roof slamming into rundown machinery.

Artis looked down inside the factory before jumping down landing swiftly on the factory floor. Artis walked through the factory as he used the force to push aside the old machines finding the remains of the speeder. Artis sensed a presence behind him and quickly turned around as he blocked blaster fire from Tusk.

Artis blocked a blaster bolt which disarmed Tusk but, Tusk launched out a fiber cord whip catching Arti's legs. Artis cut himself free but, Tusk tackled Artis into the remains of the speeder as he forced Artis to drop his lightsaber. Artis kneed Tusk in the stomach before slamming him into the speeder as Tusk kicked Artis in the chest keeping him back. Tusk jumped off the speeder trying to kick Artis only for his leg to be caught. Artis slammed Tusk into the speeder Artis used the force to grab his saber but, Tusk tackled Artis onto a conveyor belt punching Artis in the jaw. Artis threw Tusk off him as he went to stand up Artis could feel Tusk about to strike him over the head. Artis activated his lightsaber stabbing Tusk through the heart. Tusk gasped before falling off the belt in a heap dead.

Artis took a deep breath dusting himself off. "Well. So much for an arrest."

"You wouldn't be making any arrests today." Artis turned around seeing Carole standing on top of the destroyed speeder. "You will die here. Because, I'm going to be the one to make you one with the force."

Artis looked down in thought before looking at her. "WHO is the dark lord?"

Carole was caught off guard by the question. "Excuse me?"

"I said who is the dark lord. I keep hearing about him and I keep hearing the Sith control everything. So who is the dark lord!?"

Carole looked down at Artis. "He is right in front of you. You just don't see it."

Artis activated his lightsaber leaping after her as they crossed blades Artis kicked Carole in the stomach knocking her down onto a conveyor belt. Artis jumped down looking to take her head with a decapitating slash but, Carole moved dodging the attack. Artis came out swinging with aggressive blade strikes and twirls as he came around Carole's flanks. Carole dodged and blocked each strike as she jumped over him slashing at his neck. Artis dodged it as he caught her with his force grip before ragdolling her around finally throwing her into a wall. Artis charged her as Carole grabbed some of the half finished speeders with the force. Carole threw them towards Artis who caught them throwing them right back as they crashed into Carole. Carole threw them off her as she had been hurt while her clothes torn so she threw out a force push that Artis powered right through. Artis threw out his own force push sending Carole flying through the wall and glass of an observation deck. Carole shook her head as she saw Artis nearly decapitated her but, again she dodged his blade.

Artis and Carole clashed again as their blades slammed into one and other as white met yellow in such quick motion they were like blurs of light. Artis kicked Carole against a wall using the force to send her through it. Carole managed to grab the railing of a set of stairs climbing up onto them as Artis landed across from her. Both activating their lightsabers as Carole slammed her blade into Artis's with heavy cross cuts and sweeping slashes. Carole kicked Artis across the face before catching him with a force push knocking him down the stairs. Artis caught himself as he glared at Carole who grabbed some of the torn sheets of metal and threw them at Artis. Artis cut through them with ease leaping towards her again slamming his blade down against hers. Artis slammed his blade against hers as they went up the stairs they were on. Artis kicked Carole over as she dodged him as he sliced the stairs they were standing on before being caught by a force push. Carole was sent flying up the stairs as she crashed at the very top of the staircase they were in. Carole saw Artis coming so she opened the door behind her, before slicing the stairs at the top causing them to begin collapsing.

Artis leapt off the stairs throwing another force push sending Carole through the door as he landing in the doorway. Artis looked at Carole who gritted her teeth obviously worn down by the constant punishment Artis was putting her through. Carole was used to being beaten down but, the force is something else. The force was more powerful than a droid, it could hit harder than a droid and, it could kill easier than a droid.

Artis entered a Niman ready stance. "There's no use in fighting any longer. I've won. Lay down your weapon."

Carole was filled with rage as Artis looked like he wasn't even fatigued in the slightest. "Never!" Carole threw out force lightning that Artis blocked.

Artis blocked Carole's strike that followed after her force lightning as he ducked and dodged around her attacks. Carole's strikes were heavier than before just as they became more erratic and unpredictable as Artis dodged another one. Carole lunged towards Artis who caught her with a force push sending her against some kinda control panel. Artis saw an opening in the ceiling.

Carole had recovered as she saw Artis leap through a hole in the ceiling. "You can't run."

Carole ran forwards chasing Artis as she leapt through the hole as she found herself on a second level of the factory. There was a catwalk as far as she could see anyway but, since there is a break in the fighting she dropped to a knee. She took her time catching her breath which she had great difficulty doing since her ribs were most likely broken.

Artis was hiding as he closed his eyes pulling open his robes as a piece of metal had been stabbed into his side. He thinks it happened when he was tackled into the wreckage by Tusk but, the adrenaline made it to where he didn't notice. So Artis bit down on something as he forcefully pulled the metal shard from his side. The pain was excruciating but, eventually he pulled it out as he tossed it away breathing heavily as he calmed down. Artis placed his hand over his wound and concentrated the force on it as he began to heal his wound.

Carole finally caught her breath as she stood up walking to the center of the catwalk overlooking the factory floor. She walked to the end of the catwalk as she listened closely to her surroundings only to be caught by a kick in the stomach. Artis had shown himself as she stood up activating her lightsaber as he activated his. Artis slammed his blade into hers as she blocked his cross cuts and cleves as she was being pushed back. Artis ducked one of Carole's retaliated strikes as he blocked another one locking her blade as they sliced the railings. Carole was on her back foot so she leaped over Artis attempting to slice him in the back but, Artis blocked it with a highguard. Artis kicked her in the ribs as Carole flinched in pain as Artis thrusted his saber towards her only to be blocked. Carole pulled up a piece of metal and used it to block Artis's next attempted stab. Artis pushed towards Carole who threw him and the metal with the force. Artis recovered throwing the metal aside as Carole looked at him breathing heavily as Artis lept towards her.

Artis brought his saber down in an overhead strike as Carole blocked it as she kicked Artis back. Artis twirls his lightsaber as he slashed at Carole's sides. The two continued to clash blades while Artis continued to force Carole on her back foot. Artis locked Carole's blade again as she gritted her teeth while Artis pushed her back. Carole looked at Artis before pushing him back as she tried to stab him only for Artis to block it. Artis started slashing at her with incredibly heavy cleves as her blade was being thrown aside after every clash. She was soon kicked over as Artis began slamming his blade down in heavy overhead cleves one after the other. Artis kicked her over once again as he slammed his blade down onto Carole's blade again and again as the blades sparked and spasmed. Carole tried to use her force lightning only for Artis to grab her wrist sending her lightning into the ceiling with a roar.

Carole closed her eyes as her rage filled her essence as her eyes shot open a deep piercing yellow. Carole let out a force scream which sent shockwaves through Artis's body, the building and, the force itself. The building they were in started to collapse as the catwalk was soon knocked out of place as both Artis and Carole were free falling. As the factory began to crumble from the sheer power of the scream as it toppled down on top of the two beings.

The factory that once stood there was gone left as a pile of burning rusted metal and debris that would crush any other being.

Artis was not one such being as he pushed the metal debris off his body as his robes were tattered and torn. He cut himself free as he stood up holding his side looking around hoping to find Carole but, she was nowhere to be seen. Despite this he could feel her presence as he turned to see a cloaked woman watching him only to vanish into the crowd.

Whoever was this Dark Lord Artis was going to find him and end the Sith once and for all.

 **End Of Chapter 40**

 **So that's the end and I want to apologize for the delay I had to go and get a new computer since my old one stopped working all together. So as I said when this story is done I will be doing a versus discussion will be hypothetical fights between Artis as we see him now. So I hope you all enjoyed and remember...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	41. Chapter 41 - Battle Of Dantooine

**Welcome back to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace Chapter 41 I hope everyone is doing well and ready for another chapter. As I said in the last chapter I will be doing a versus discussion pitting Artis as he is when this story is over against another character from Star Wars. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars**

Chapter 41 - Battle Of Dantooine

A Republic Cruiser flew over the planet of Hypori as the planets sun beamed over the side as two Jedi Fighters flew down towards the cruiser. The two fighters flew alongside each other as they flew over the cruiser before spinning in unison. The two fighters changed course flying beneath the cruiser into a large battle over orbit. Republic cruisers and Separatists Cruisers were engaged in combat while fighters flew around the area battling it out themselves. The two Jedi Fighters flew around a Republic Cruiser as one spun around dodging blaster fire. The two fighters joined up again before a Republic Cruiser destroyed a Separatist ship, causing it to explode and the fighters to dodge the debris.

The two fighters recorrected their course. "Artis General Grievous's ship is ahead. Its seems to be crawling with droids." Ahsoka made some adjustments to her weapons.

Artis looked ahead seeing it. "Oh I see it. Oh well this is going to be easy."

The Vulture droids soon jumped off the ship and started to fly towards Artis and Ahsoka.

Artis contacted his squadron. "Boulder do you copy?"

"Copy Blue Leader."

"Mark my position and form the squad out behind us." Artis adjusted his fighters weapons.

"We're on your tail General." Boulder and the squad formed up behind Artis and Ahsoka. "Send all squads to the protect position."

Artis and Ahsoka's fighter Radiator Wings opened as they flew towards the Vulture droids as Ahsoka looked at Artis. "This is where the fun begins."

Artis looked for openings. "Let them pass between us."

The two groups soon engaged as they fired at one and other before breaking off as Artis and Ahsoka kept going forward.

The Vulture droids fired rockets at the two jedi who dodged them with ease. "Well that was easy." Ahsoka let out a sigh.

Artis saw them turning. "Their coming around break off!"

Artis and Ahsoka broke off as they tried to get rid of the rockets.

Artis looked at R9. "R9 convert all power and reverse thrusters." Artis ship started spinning in place as the rockets ended up blowing each other up making Artis smile. "We got em R9." R9 whistled in joy.

Ahsoka was still trying to get rid of hers so she decided to get them to destroy other droids. "Find those droids." The missiles over shot her destroying two Vultures only the missiles carried Buzz Droids that flew back onto her fighter. "I got Buzz Droids!"

Artis and Ashoka circled back to each other. "I see them." Artis tried blasting them only to destroy one of Ahsoka's wings.

Ahsoka looked at R8. "R8 be careful!" The Buzz Droids ripped the top of R8's body off as it floated away. Artis soon tried blasted at some of the buzz droids and destroyed one of Ahsoka's Radiator Wings causing her fighter to shake. "What in the?!" Ahsoka's controls were being shut down. "Artis get out of here there's nothing you can do."

Artis shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." Artis closed his Radiator Wings as he slammed his fighter down onto Ahsoka's crushing the droids. "Move to the right."

Ahsoka was rightfully worried. "Hold on! You'll get us both killed!"

Artis managed to kill the rest of the Vulture droids except one that climbed onto his fighter as it planned on destroying R9. R9 however shocked the Buzz Droid as it backed off basically playing cat and mouse with the Astro mech now.

Artis looked at R9. "R9 hit the Buzz Droid's center eye." R9 soon blasted the Buzz Droid's center eye causing it to fall over before sliding off the fighter making Artis smile. "Yeah you got him!"

Ahsoka smiled. "Nice job R9." She looked ahead to see they were on course and close to the flag ship.

"The General's ship is directly ahead." Artis looked at R9 who started freaking out.

Ahsoka looked seeing a major problem that needs to be fixed. "Artis the shields are still up!"

"Sorry about that." Artis flipped over Ahsoka's fighter firing at the shields capacitors which disabled the shields but, started causing the blast doors to close.

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

Artis and Ahsoka's fighters barely made it into the hangar as their fighters skidded across the hangars metal floor. Ahsoka leaped out of her fighter activating her lightsabers as her fighter skidded across the hangar. Ahsoka landed on top of a super battle droid stabbing it in the head before leaping through the air slicing droids apart. Artis's fighter skidded to a stop as R9 popped out and rolled away as the droids started firing at Artis who cut the droids in half.

Artis and Ahsoka worked towards each other as they covered each others backs deflecting blaster fire and cutting droids in half. "R9 locate the Senator!"

R9 rolled over to a port to examine the ship layout as Artis and Ahsoka finished off the remaining droids while R9 created a holo graph of the ship and where the Senators location it.

Artis pointed at the observation deck. "Senator Organa's signal is coming from right there. The observation deck at the top of the spire."

Ahsoka looked off as she sensed something. "I sense a disturbance."

Artis nodded in agreement. "I sense a trap."

Ahsoka looked at Artis with a smirk. "Next move?"

Artis returned the smirk. "Spring the trap."

The two jedi headed towards the corridors as R9 attempted to follow which made them stop turning to the droid as Ashoka looked at R9. "Stay here R9 watch the ships."

Artis took out a communicator. "Here take this await orders." Artis tossed it to R9 who caught it before he rolled back to the two fighters.

Artis and Ahsoka ran down the corridors as they reached the lifts and called for one to take them to the observation deck.

As they waited Ahsoka heard something and turned around. "Destroyers!"

Artis and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers deflecting the blaster fire for a few moments before backing into the lift making the doors close as they deactivated their weapons. "Drop your weapons." Artis and Ahsoka turned to see a bunch of droids in the lift with them. "I said drop them." Artis and Ahsoka looked at each other before activating their sabers cutting the droids into pieces.

Meanwhile R9 noticed two super battle droids coming so he chose to hide. "Those are jedi fighters alright." R9 hid out of sight.

Before either jedi knew it the lift stopped as Artis looked at Ahsoka. "Did you stop the lift?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. Did you?"

"No."

Ahsoka took out her saber. "Well there is more than one way out." Ahsoka started cutting a hole in the roof of the lift.

Artis shook his head. "We don't need a way out we need a way up." Artis took out his communicator. "R9 activate elevator lift 31174." Artis waited for a response. "Come in R9." Ahsoka finished cutting a hole in the ceiling of the lift before jumping through it making Artis sigh. "Always on the move."

In the hanger one of the droids heard the communicator turning. "What's that?" R9 put the communicator in a small port in his body. "Get back to work. That's nothing." R9 waited a moment before moving to the port and plugged in and started to work on getting the lift moving.

Before Artis and Ahsoka knew it the lift started going down making Ahsoka grab onto the edge of the lift door looking back as the lift was dropping.

Artis stood up looking seeing that the lift was going down. "Stop. Stop R9 I need to go up not down."

R9 looked behind him as the two droids saw him. "Hey you!" R9 quickly reversed the lifts direction.

Ahsoka looked to see two droids open the lift doors aiming their weapons at her while Artis looked at the lifts directional after standing up. "Now that's better."

The droids looked to see the lift coming up and quickly. "Uh oh…" Ahsoka leaped off the wall and landed on the lift that destroyed the droids dropping into the hole she created.

Artis activated his lightsaber thinking it was someone else only to see Ahsoka. "Oh it's you."

Meanwhile R9 was grabbed by the Super Battle Droid and lifted up. "You stupid little Astro Droid." R9 was ready and started spraying oil into the droids face. "My eyes! My eyes!" The droid dropped R9 who used his thrusters to light the oil on fire burning the battle droids. R9 flew away from the fire before landing as he turned to see one of the droids chest explode open.

Ahsoka looked at Artis. "What was all that about?"

"Well R9 was-"

"Hey you know those wiring jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"You know he's trying his best."

"I didn't say anything."

The lift finally reached the observation deck as the two walked out and they saw Senator Organa sitting at the end of the Observation deck restrained to his chair.

Artis and Ahsoka walked over to Senator Organa as Artis bowed his head. "Senator Organa are you alright?"

Senator Organa looked at the two jedi. "Yes. You must hurry Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad."

"That's false Senator." Artis and Ahsoka turned to see a Zabrak male named Razu jumping down over the railing. "I've just embraced the true power of the Dark Side."

Artis looked at Ahsoka. "We'll take him together."

Ahsoka walked to Artis's left. "I was going to say that."

Artis and Ahsoka had taken out their sabers. "Your weapons please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Senator."

Artis looked at Razu. "Why? Why turn your back on Master Shaak Ti and on the Jedi?"

Razu sighed. "You are so ignorant aren't you? The jedi are going to lose this war! We've already lost more worlds to destruction than ever before. I have had to see jedi die for what? A pointless war for a corrupt Republic." Razu activated his lightsaber as the blue blade came to life.

"Well you can preach in jail." Artis and Ahsoka activated their weapons as each lunged forwards with Artis taking the front with Ahsoka bringing up the rear.

Artis blocked one of Razu's strikes as Ahsoka leaped over head looking to slash his back only for her to be thrown aside with the force. Artis swung high as he kicked Razu back as they battled up the stairs as Artis slashed with quick cross cuts. Ahsoka got up and ran after them while she ran up the stairs she cut down the two droids. Ahsoka tried to strike Razu only to be lifted in the air by the force grabbing at her throat while Artis was kicked back. Artis hit the wall with a thud as Ahsoka was thrown aside getting knocked unconscious and had a platform brought down on top of her. Artis gritted his teeth as he leaped towards Razu kicking him over the railing.

Artis flipped over landing with cat like reflex as he and Razu started bashing blades as Artis struck with quick cross cuts. Razu tried to stab Artis only to get cut in half at the waist which made Razu deactivate his lightsaber and fall over coming apart. 

Artis ran over freeing Senator Organa. "Are you alright Senator?"

Senator Organa stood up rubbing his wrists. "Yes I'm alright. Was killing him necessary?"

Artis ran to Ahsoka freeing her. "He was to far gone. He would've killed us all. There was no saving him."

Senator Organa ran over to them. "How is Padawan Tano?"

Artis sighed in relief. "She's alive." Artis picked her up in a fireman's carry as he carried Ahsoka and Senator Organa to the elevator only to find it disabled. "Elevator's not working." Artis took out his communicator. "R9 activate Elevator 31224."

The elevator door was opened but, the ship was being bombarded by the Republic and ended up dipping over forcing Artis and Senator Organa to run through the elevator shaft. Only once it started to straighten itself out they were forced to grab onto the side of the elevator shaft.

Ahsoka seemed to have woken up and grabbed onto Artis out of shock and Artis was aware. "Easy we're in a bit of a situation here."

Ahsoka looked up. "What it is that!?"

Artis looked up to see the elevator coming down fast. "R9 shut down the elevator!" Sadly it was not happening so they let go and slid down the wall before grabbing an open corridor as they landed on their backs while the elevator flew down.

Ahsoka groaned in pain. "Okay..let's never do that again.."

Artis and Ahsoka stood up and helped up Senator Organa before they ran down the corridors of the ship hoping to find a way off the ship.

While on the command deck General Grievous saw them on the tracker. "Activate ray shields."

Artis, Ahsoka and, Senator Organa stopped in their tracks as they were surrounded by ray shielding as Ahsoka sighed. "Ray shields."

Artis shook his head. "Wait how could we fall for this? We're smarter than this."

Ahsoka looked around. "Apparently not." She looked at Artis. "I say patience."

Artis crossed his arms. "Patience hmm?"

"Yes. R9 will be along soon and he'll release the ray shields." They heard the doors open and saw R9 screaming as he ended up slamming into the wall. "See told you."

That was when destroyers rolled up aiming weapons at the jedi and senator as a droid aimed at R9. "Don't move." R9 shocked the droids arm. "Ow!" The droid kicked R9 over as more droids surrounded the three.

Artis glanced at Ahsoka. "Do you have a plan B?"

Once the ray shields were disabled their lightsabers were taken from them as the four were escorted through the ship and to the command center.

General Grievous turned around as the doors were opened. "Ah..The Resilient One..General Lendix we've been expecting you." One of the droids walked over with the jedi sabers. "That wasn't much of a rescue!" Grievous ripped the sabers out of the droids hands. "And young Tano. I had figured you being was..interesting.."

Ahsoka smirked. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I remember."

Grievous coughed as he growled. "Jedi scum!"

Artis glanced at Ahsoka. "We have a job to do Ahsoka try not to upset him." R9 backed into Artis.

Grievous coughed. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Grievous placed their sabers in his cloak.

"Not this time..and this time you aren't getting away." Artis looked to R9. "R9!" R9 suddenly went wild causing a distraction allowing Artis to use the force to grab his saber cutting his bindings before cutting Ahsoka's.

"Crush them!" Ahsoka used the force to grab her sabers activating the two blades. "Make them suffer!" Grievous's guards engaged the jedi.

Artis thrusted his saber forward nicking the droids chest as he blocked the droids staff when it tried to cross cut Artis's chest. Ahsoka blocked the droids staff before using her shoto to cut the droids left arm off before slicing it in half. Ahsoka ran towards the Senator cutting the droids trying take the Senator away cutting the droids in half. Artis dodged the staffs stab slicing the droids head off but, the droid started twirling its staff. Artis blocked the droids staff swipes before cutting off both its arms and then slicing it in half.

Grievous was frustrated. "Don't bother! Keep the ship in orbit!" Grievous jumped down over the controls grabbing the staff as Artis entered a Niman stance while Ahsoka jumped behind Grievous. "You lose General Lendix!" Grievous used the staff to destroy the ships observation decks glass allowing the vacuum of space to try and suck the jedi out. Grievous was able to cling to the ship and marched towards the escaped pods before entering one with a laugh. "Time to abandon ship." Grievous launched all the escape pods.

Ahsoka looked at the monitor's. "All the escape pods have been launched. Grievous."

Artis took the helm. "Well we're gonna have to do this the hard way then." Ahsoka sat in a chair next to him. "Strap yourselves in."

Ahsoka looked at him. "Can you even fly this ship?"

"You mean what's left of it? Well we'll just have to see." Artis started adjusting the ships trajectory.

Artis was moving the ship down hope to land on Dantooine somehow as he could see the scanners and monitor's going crazy.

The ship was suddenly ripped in half from the pressure as Ahsoka looked around. "We lost something."

Artis sighed. "Don't worry we're still flying half the ship at least."

The ship had entered the planets atmosphere as Artis managed to maneuver what's left of the ship into an open field as it slammed into the ground and started skidding across the field.

Once it stopped the senator and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief while Artis smiled. "Another happy landing."

It wasn't long before the Republic sent a shuttle down to recover the three taking them to a cruiser that headed back to Coruscant.

Once back Senator Organa had turned to Artis and Ahsoka. "Master jedi you two have my gratitude and I am forever in your debt."

Artis crossed his arms. "We specialize in heroics Senator."

Senator Organa chuckled. "Well I am glad to have seen it first hand."

Senator Organa turned and left with other Senators as Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Well I guess I owe you one for saving me."

Artis smiled. "Well..you owe me more than one." Artis walked off.

"How do I owe you more than one time huh?" Ahsoka ran towards him to catch up.

"Well.." He smirked.

"You're impossible sometimes." Ahsoka smiled.

Artis smiled as he and Ahsoka walked together ready for another mission and any more to come. 

**End Of Chapter 41**


	42. Chapter 42 - The Dark Hunt

**Welcome back everyone to Chapter 42 of A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope you all are extremely excited to continue as much as I am. Do remember that of you enjoyed leave a review and enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Star Wars**

Chapter 42 - The Dark Hunt

Artis was given a task he would question possibly for the rest of his life. That task was to hunt down a jedi who have turned to the dark side.

Artis was working on his fighter as he felt a familiar presence. "I know Ahsoka. I need to be careful."

Ahsoka smiled shaking her head. "Glad you remembered." Her smile faded as she crossed her arms. "Still..I don't like that you're going alone. Cordani was a jedi master so that makes her dangerous."

Artis stood up and turned to Ahsoka placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka. I promise you I can handle it. Master Fisto told me that she can be beaten as long as I stay focused."

Ahsoka looked to the side averting her gaze. "Still. I wish I could come with you."

Artis placed his hand on her chin turning her head to look him in the eyes. "I'll be back. I promise."

Ahsoka sighed giving in to Artis's stubbornness. "Alright. Alright. Just be careful."

Artis planted a kiss on her lips before climbing into his fighter looking at her. "Aren't I always?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "May the force be with you."

Artis smiled. "May the force be with you." Artis's fighter left the hangar and launched out into space.

Ahsoka watched as Artis left jumping into hyperspace as she secretly employed a clone convoy squad to follow him.

Artis had managed to track down the traitor to the planet of Yavin IV. He had a clue of why she was there, perhaps it was because the fallen Jedi Exar Kun's soul lingered. But, he couldn't let his mind wonder he needed to remain focused. Artis's fighter came out of hyperspace as he could see the planet where her trail led him.

Artis flew down to the jungle planet surface landing in a clearing as he climbed out of his fighter. "Stay here R4."

Artis would've started searching the jungle if he didn't see the clone transport landing near his fighter as he saw the clones pour out. "Secure the area."

Artis approached the clones. "Sergeant."

"General Lendix!"

"Commander Tano?"

"Yes sir."

"Gave you orders to follow me?"

"Yes sir."

Artis shook his head knowing he'd have to talk with Ahsoka later. "Fine. Have some men protect the ships. The rest circle the clearing. Prepare to sweep the jungle!" Artis looked up as lightning clashed in the sky and thunder roared above so he pulled his hood over his head.

The clone troopers all spread out throughout the jungle as Artis walked through the trees looking for any sign that Cordani may be on the planet. The clones searched but, an unforeseen grip lifted a clone trooper up and started slamming him against the trees. Another clone was lifted into the air and pulled down into a lake. A clones weapon was crushed before he was thrown against a tree limb before being thrown aside while a fellow clone was thrown through the sky. One by one the clones were dispatched by an unknown presence or it would be if Artis didn't feel the force being manipulated.

"Something's not right. I can feel it." Suddenly Artis heard the scream of a clone trooper who was being dragged across the ground. Artis chased after the clone trooper finding him next to the transport. "Trooper!" Artis looked around wondering where that presence was. "Trooper." The clone groaned while standing up. "Trooper. Are you alright? What happened?" Without warning the transport ship exploded in a massive fireball making Artis realize what was about to happen. "R4!" His fighter soon exploded just the same as Artis looked to see a figure walking through the fire pushing it aside. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

Cordani pulled her hood pack revealing her face and long brown hair which was normal for a human female. "Come young jedi. You shall provide a great test for my new power in the dark side." Cordani pulled out two lightsabers activating both blades making a blue in her right hand and green in her left come to life.

Artis pulled out his own lightsaber activating its white blade as he held it in the unorthodox inverted grip of Form V Shien.

The two starred each other down before in a sudden burst of speed the two met and began to clash showing a great deal of speed with their blades. Artis blocked and dodged around Cordani's sweeping slashes and stabs as he blocked each attack with his blade. Artis ducked and leaped over Cordani landing behind her allowing him to throw out a force push sending the fallen jedi back. When she regained her senses she looked up seeing Artis coming down with his blade. Cordani blocked his overhead strike before jumping away. She used the force to grab some logs and branches throwing them at Artis. He ducked one slicing apart another before cutting one in half but, he was hit by a log slamming him into a tree.

Artis pushed it aside as he blocked Cordani's strikes as she leapt at him slashing at him with quick cross cuts. Artis dodged around her offensive subverting her flanks as he landed a quick kick to her side and inner thigh. Artis blocked one of her overhead cleves sweeping around her wrist disarming her of her first blade then her second. Artis went for a cross cut along her torso only she dodged leaping into the trees above. He looked to see her two weapons fly into the air clearly being pulled back to her so Artis leapt into the air landing a branch. Artis looked around searching for Cordani as he sensed her presence nearby and leaped off the branch just before it was broken. Artis landed on another seeing Cordani as he gritted his teeth as they glared at one and other. Soon they started running through the trees leaping at one and other clashing blades each time they leapt from branch to branch. The two leapt off the trees as they clashed while in the air. Cordani slashed at Artis's sides and legs but, Artis blocked each of her strikes as they landed near a large temple. Artis went for a cross cut but, she leapt over him but, he was quickly going after her.

As they landed again she leapt over him landing above him so Artis gave chase while she used the force to lift up stones from the temple floor. She launched them at Artis who dodged or cut them in half but, she managed to hit him across the face. She lifted a large stone slamming it into his chest sending him to the ground beneath her then using the force to send him skidding across the ground. She smiled as Artis slowly stood up his robes torn and tattered but, he was undeterred.

They stared each other down again as rain started to fall landing on their blades becoming small streams of steam. It didn't take long for the rain to start pouring down on them as Artis and Cordani both anticipated the others next move. Cordani could sense Artis is in great pain from the injury to his chest and back feeling he was going to slow down.

In a flash Artis leaped towards her as he brought his blade down in an over head cleve she blocked his strikes but, they were faster than before. His blade filled her entire vision in its glow as his strikes were stronger than before. Artis spun with his blade in cross cut cleves before landing a kick across her face before throwing out his hand sending her flying. She landed on some of the boulders below before disappearing inside the temple. Artis leapt down landing in front of the opening in the temples wall activating his lightsaber once again.

Artis walked into the temple ruins as he could hear the drops of water falling into the puddles below. Artis's lightsaber illuminating his face as he walked through the temple before stopping and looking aside. He suddenly turned as he and Cordani locked blades before he pushed her back and began unleashing an onslaught of strikes putting the fallen master on her back foot. Artis pushed her back up a flight of stairs making her leap back gaining distance from him. Cordani grabbed a nearby pillar ripping it out of place and launching it at Artis. Artis was quick to throw out his hand sending the missle like pillar back at Cordani who was slammed and crushed under its weight. Cordani pushed it off her as she threw out a force push only for Artis to power through it. Artis threw out his own force push with great power sending her flying up the stairs and through the temple wall.

Her robes were torn as she felt the rain falling on her face as she was filled with shock at how Artis was overpowering her. She rolled out of the way as Artis tried to decapitate her as she got to her feet blocking Artis's sweeping slashes and heavy cleves. Artis ducked her next few strikes as he kneed her in the stomach throwing her over his shoulder. She hit the cold hard stone of the temple with a thud but, still she got to her feet only to be thrown by another force push. She was sent up the temple as she blocked Artis's strikes becoming overwhelmed by his speedy strikes. She leaped away again but, Artis was right with her as they landed on the top of the temple. Artis and Cordani continued to clash back and forth as Artis slammed his blade down in an overhead cleve. Cordani blocked it and managed to disarm Artis of his blade as it fell to the ground below the temple.

Cordani went to strike Artis who caught her arms by her wrists as she could feel her wrists starting to hurt from Artis's grip. She gritted her teeth releasing her second saber while Artis pushed her back with the force as her face showed shock. What she saw was Artis levitating her second saber into the air as he took ahold of it.

Artis let out a cry of fury as he began slamming his blade against Cordani's as she was pushed back to the temple's edge. She collapsed unable to muster a counter as Artis started slamming his blade down in overhead cleves. Over and over as the stone beneath Cordani started to crack and crumble before finally giving way. Artis watched as Cordani fell to the abyss below screaming until she was gone leaving Artis standing there letting out one last cry of fury. Artis deactivated the lightsaber he had and tossed it down to the abyss below.

Artis had left the temple retrieving his lightsaber hooking it to his belt finding the fighter Cordani had used to fly to Yavin. He used it to return to the cruiser where he knew Ahsoka was waiting for him as he landed in the hangar bay.

Artis climbed out to be met by Ahsoka as he smiled. "Told you I'd be back."

 **End Of Chapter 42**

 **Yeah this wasn't anything special just thought it be fun to just have a short chapter with just a good old fashion Lightsaber duel. So what do you guys think about the way my lightsaber duels are conducted are you happy with them? Or should I change somethings? Let me know and remember Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


	43. Chapter 43 - Unique Beginings

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Chapter 43 of A Jedi Warrior Of Peace I hope everyone is excited to read another chapter. So let's not waste any more time enjoy!**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars**

Chapter 43 - Unique Beginnings

On the outskirts of the planet Ioskion Jedi Master Kit Fisto was flying towards the planet in hopes of establishing a trade route for the Republic. The jedi master flew down to the planet surface as he passed the atmosphere he could see a city. Some of the buildings were still under construction as it appears the world was recently being colonized by the people.

Master Fisto flew around the landing platforms before landing on one he knew he was allowed to use.

A man was standing at the platform waiting as Master Fisto stepped out of his fighter. "Master Jedi allow me to welcome you to Ioskion. I am Gronn Wiss it is a great honor to have you here." Gronn bowed his head in respect.

Master Fisto returned the bow. "I am honored to be a welcomed guest. I assume you already know why I am here?"

"Yes I had a feeling why you'd come here. Please walk with me." Gronn and Fisto walked aside one and other through the city streets. "I understand the Republic is looking for more trade routes to the core worlds."

"Yes. We know that your worlds trade routes are very important and we are merely looking to establish better routes."

"I hope the Republic know that we are still in the colonization process. We still have much to explore on this world." Gronn crossed his arms.

"Yes I understand. But, if you were to allow trade routes through here the Republic would send assistance."

Gronn stroked his chin in thought. "That would help a great deal." He stopped turning to Master Fisto. "Alright Master Jedi. We will allow trade through the system in exchange for colonization help."

Master fisto nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Gronn nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have much to do."

Gronn left as Master Fisto bowed his head once again before sensed something as he looked around to find a small boy walking around. Master Fisto could sense the innate connection the boy had to the force so he walked over to the boy kneeling. He held out his hand and the boy grabbed it with a smile on his face.

"Hello young one. What might your name be?"

The boy smiled. "Artis."

 **Years Later**

Outside the jedi temple a group of younglings were training learning the first and most basic form of lightsaber combat. Artis was wielding his lightsaber with the green blade blocking the attack sequences of the training droids. The boy had been praised by his instructors on his natural affinity with his lightsaber as his skill was advancing quickly. Artis seemed to have a great affinity for knowledge as he was able to adapt quickly to a change in an enemies style.

Artis sat there with his fellow padawans watch as Master Cin Drallig went through each lightsaber form as he was the jedi orders blade master.

Reykel leaned over to Artis. "What do you think? Ready to test how far we've come?"

Artis turned to one of his first friends. "We'll see if you can actually handle your saber this time."

Artis watched as Cin Drallig determined which form each padawan should study and use for supplementary forms. Many of his peers fell under Soresu, Makashi, Djem So or, Ataru but, some fell under Shii Cho while others fell under Niman.

Artis was a prominent student of Form VI Niman as he seemed to be able to adopt different tactics and switch forms on the fly. Jedi Master Cin Drallig advised Artis to continue his study of Niman and his primary forms were seen to be Shii Cho, Soresu and, Djem So as his primary study. But, his study of Ataru and Makashi as supplemental forms that he should study.

So Artis did just that for years until he and his fellow learners were required to engage in battle with one and other to show how far they progressed.

Artis watched as his contemporaries showed their skill in combat and how much they have learned but, in his opinion they were mostly trying to show off. Artis wasn't one to show off he was actually much more calm than the others and did control his hyper active nature. He was always studying in the temple library he has an infatuation with learning the history of the galaxy.

When it came time for the young students to show what they have learned Artis and his peers performed in supervised sparring matches. Each one had dueled another student showing how much they have learned since they began their training. Artis unlike many others had dispatched his opponents rather quickly always finding holes in their forms. This did frustrate many of his peers who saw it as showing off while Artis himself saw it as fighting smarter not harder. It wasn't the first time he had been ridiculed by his peers as being a mandalorian he had faced prejudice before. He didn't let that get to him instead focusing more on his studies and less on making friends.

 **A Year Later**

Artis had been given the rank of padawan and was set to learn under Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his transport was set to meet with the fleet over Hoth.

Unfortunately his transport was attacked by something and disabled it leaving it a drift in space.

A clone trooper walked through the halls of the ship. "Nothing here sir. But, we're completely disabled our engines have been destroyed." He soon heard something. "Wait I heard something." The last sound they heard was a blood curdling scream.

Artis activated his lightsaber illuminating the area with its green glow. "Troopers do any of you see anything?"

"Negative sir." A clone trooper walked behind Artis only to vanish.

"Trooper?" Artis looked around as he could sense a presence a presence he hasn't felt since. "Reykel!?"

Artis quickly blocked a surprise attack as he blocked a leaping overhead cleve from Reykel's blue blade as he pushed him off. The two kicked each other in the stomach making both slide back as Reykel held his saber in front of his face. "Reykel why are you attacking me!? This isn't you!"

Reykel twirled his saber. "You don't get it! You were selected to become a jedi padawan instead of me! I was the better force user! I was more skilled with a lightsaber! Yet they chose you!" Reykel charged Artis forcing Artis to block his heavy cross cuts. "You took everything from me! Now I see that you must die!"

Artis blocked each strike and slash locking blades with his friend. "Reykel listen to yourself! This isn't you! You were my first real friend at the temple..you know this isn't the jedi way!" Artis received a kick to the stomach knocking him back and was sent into a wall with a force push as he fell to the floor looking up at Reykel. "Don't do this.."

"Now I shall fulfill my destiny!" Reykel lifted his saber up ready to take Artis's head off only to be thrown across the hall of the ship by the force.

Artis stood up activating his lightsaber. As the two charged each other slashing and stabbing at one and other. Artis leaping off the walls to get around Reykel's guard while using kicks to Reykel's legs and knees to his sides. Reykel was proficient in Form V and had supplement of Form IV but, to Artis's understanding and memory he was a slave to form. Artis remembered the criticizing Reykel was given to his use of the two forms which was to not let himself become a slave to form. This was what Artis was going to use to defend himself as he blocked and danced around the heavy cleves and slashes that Reykel was throwing his way.

Artis leaped over Reykel and kicked him in the back knocking him down allowing Artis to retreat knowing Reykel would pursue. Reykel did just that running after Artis being forced to dodge and cut through crates that Artis threw at him. Artis led his former friend into the ships engine deck hiding himself in the dark forcing Reykel to search. Reykel's rage and jealousy was blinding him not allowing him to sense Artis's location. Artis used the force to throw a crate towards Raykel who cut through it before blocking Artis's surprise strike.

Artis ducked and dodged around Reykel leaping off the walls dancing around his enemy forcing him to adjust. Artis was frustrating Reykel greatly so Reykel threw out a force wave but, Artis dodged it able to move to the side. Reykel's cleves were heavy and strong forcing Artis on his back foot kicking him into the wall as Reykel swung his saber looking to decapitate Artis. The young jedi ducked and rolled out of the way before thrusting his saber forward.

Reykel blocked it twisting his saber around knocking Artis's saber out of his hand. "Well. Now I'm impressed."

Reykel tried slashing Artis across his stomach holding him at an arm's length. "Now you die."

Reykel thrusts his saber forward as Artis ducked under as the saber stabbed through the wall allowing Artis to grab his arm. Artis kneed Reykel in the stomach then elbowing Reykel across the jaw before punching him sending him through the air. When Reykel hit the ground Artis used the force to pull his saber to his hand.

Artis looked at Reykel. "Shall we continue?"

"My pleasure." Reykel attacked with cross cuts as Artis blocked and dodged around.

Artis ducked around and kicked Reykel through a doorway and used the force to throw him through the air. Reykel stood up reactivating his lightsaber as Artis leaped towards him bringing his saber down in an overhead cleve. Artis pushed against Reykel's saber as the blades made an unnatural noise before Artis kicked Reykel in the stomach. Reykel tried to stab Artis only for his hand to be cut off making him scream in pain.

Artis used the force to throw Reykel through the air and into a wall knocking him unconscious allowing Artis to let out a breath of relief. Artis walked to the bridge and managed to open up the communications and sent out an SOS.

Thankfully a second transport ship was nearby and came to his aid. With Reykel arrested and Artis alive he went on to his Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

The rest..is history.

 **End Of Chapter 43**

 **Well there is a short chapter showing more of Artis's life as a youngling I hope you guys didn't mind the chapter being shorter than others but, I felt like I didn't give enough spotlight to Artis's early life so that's what this short chapter was for. Anyway, see you guys next time and remember..Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You..Always.**


	44. Chapter 44 - Battle Of Batonn

**Welcome back jedi and sith to A Jedi Warrior Of Peace chapter 44 I hope you all are excited for another chapter as we are getting ever so close to the finale so remember to leave a review if you enjoyed.**

Chapter 44 - Battle Of Batonn

In the midst of the war the Republic had received information that the Separatists forces were using Batonn as a mining and droid refinery. So Artis Lendix, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and, Mace Windu were going to lead an assault on the planet in order to destroy the refinery and cripple the Separatists in the outer rim.

Artis was standing with Obi-wan watching as he and the others were going over a plan of attack as Windu, Anakin and Ahsoka's holo images were on the table.

Obi-wan pointed towards the droids main refinery. "The factory and refinery will be protected by ray shields so we'll land here and here." Obi-wan pointed to two different landing zones. "Once Artis and I land we will engage the enemy which will allow Anakin to come from the left and ambush the enemy forces."

Windu crossed his arms. "Which will grant us a chance to regroup before we make our move on the refinery."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan. "Just try getting to the landing zone this time."

Artis smirked. "Don't worry I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Ahsoka looked at Artis with a raised brow. "Like you?"

Artis chuckled. "Don't I always?"

Windu shook his head. "We must not fail if we are to succeed in this war. May the force be with us all."

Their holo images vanished as Artis and Obi-wan went to the hangar bay as Artis looked to Obi-wan. "Well looks like we get to have all the fun."

Artis raised a brow looking at Obi-wan with a smirk. "I always believed you enjoyed getting attention."

"Well yeah but, I prefer better looking beings giving me attention." Obi-wan smirked as he and Codey entered a gunship.

"Keep yourself out of trouble till I get there." Artis crossed his arms as the gunships doors closed.

Soon the gunships lifted off the hangar floor and started flooding out of the cruisers as they brought tanks and juggernauts with. The gunships flew through the air as the clones were getting their weapons ready for whatever was going to come.

Without warning the gunship started to shake as the Separatists cannons had opened fire on the Republic ships. "Sir we're taking heavy fire!"

Obi-wan looked up at the pilot. "Stay on course and take evasive action!"

"Yes sir!" The pilot closed the blast doors as he attempted to take evasive maneuvers.

Obi-wan's gunship was soon hit as one of the engines burst into flames as the pilot tried to keep it stable. But, sadly the gunship was going down either way.

"Brace yourselves!"

The gunship slammed into the ground skidding across the desert ground kicking up rocks and sand before coming to a stop.

Obi-wan managed to shake it off as he and Codey pulled the gunship door open. "Come on! We need to get the square set and cleared for Artis to land!"

Obi-wan jumped out activating his lightsaber deflecting the blaster fire as the clones all started pouring out opening fire shooting back at the droids.

Obi-wan opened his communications. "Sev drop those tanks! Get them on the ground!"

Sev looked at the pilot. "Drop the tanks and get the Juggernauts on the ground!"

"Yes sir!"

The Republic walkers and tanks were soon dropped onto the surface and started firing at the advancing Separatists tanks as the Juggernauts started rolling to the front firing rockets.

Obi-wan deflected blaster bolts before attempting to contact Artis. "Artis! Do not land at the square! I repeat do not land!"

Artis answered Obi-wan's transmission. "There is nowhere else to land!"

Soon Artis's gunship was hit as it started falling from the sky before it slammed into the ground as Obi-wan watched Artis's ship crash.

Sev looked through electrobinoculars seeing Artis's gunship is down as he lowered them. "Sig! Tac! Front and center!"

Two clones ran up standing at attention. "Sig reporting for duty sir!"

"Tac reporting for duty sir!"

Sev looked at the two. "We have a downed gunship ten clicks from our position we believe it to be General Lendix. I need you two to get out there and search for survivors!"

"Yes sir!" The two clones charged towards the gunship.

As the two clones ran towards the gunship they were under heavy fire as they retaliated firing at the incoming droids.

They soon took cover using the downed gunship as Tack shook his head. "I think we're getting all the fun missions."

"Oh this isn't the fun part!" Sig took ahold of one side of the blast doors. "Getting back to the square is the fun part!" Tac grabbed the other side before they pulled them apart as the light shined through revealing Artis and another clone still alive.

Artis looked to see Tac and Sig. "Tac..Sig I'm happy to see you two. Cutter and I are the only ones still alive." Artis managed to stand up helping Cutter as Sig helped Artis and Tac helped cutter.

"Good see you sir Captain Sev has a square set up ten clicks from here. The droids are closing in as we speak sir!"

Tac and Sig helped the two back as Sev saw them coming so he contacted the tanks. "Walker B-281 adjust targeting coordinates to 3712."

The walker adjusted its aim and started covering the clones and Artis as they made it back to the square as the clones provided extra cover.

Sig and Tac set the two down as Sev kneeled down by Artis. "The droids we're ready for us sir. They knew our every move."

"Well..we need to make sure we stay alive till General's Kenobi and Skywalker get here then." Sig injected something it Artis's neck in order to ease the pain.

Artis sat there and started to meditate using the force to begin healing his more damaging injuries as he has become very skilled with force healing techniques. Once Artis had healed his most of his injuries he quickly stood up and activated his lightsaber. Artis jumped up onto one of the walkers deflecting blaster fire as clones set up defensive turrets trying to take pressure off the other troops.

As the droids marched the clones were dying more and more as they were holding position while one of the Juggernauts was hit by a rocket causing it to explode. One of the clones manning the turrets was shot forcing another clone to take his place.

Artis deflected blaster fire before using the force to grab a group of droids and threw them back into the larger battalion. Artis jumped onto one of the downed gunships that was being used as cover and mustered up a powerful force wave before unleashing it sending hundreds of droids away. Unfortunately that wasn't even close to the rest as they kept marching. Artis reactivated his lightsaber as he deflected blaster bolts as he managed to get close to the droids starting to slice some apart.

Artis ran back towards his dwindling forces contacting Master Windu. "Master we need a bombing run on my coordinates!"

Artis cut a droid in half as he used the force to throw another droid to the side as Sev kicked a droid over blasting it. Sig and Tac threw thermal detonators into a pair of droid groups which soon exploded as Artis jumped on top of a droid stabbing down into its body.

Artis leaped back behind cover as he could hear one of his troops cheering. "Reinforcements! Reinforcements have arrived!"

Artis looked overhead to see a squadron of bombers flying over head before bombarding the droids destroying them while the clones cheered. Artis sighed in relief as he deactivated his lightsaber watching the fireworks.

He soon saw three cruisers overhead as gunships began landing as Anakin and Ahsoka walked over to Artis. "Well hope we didn't make you wait too long."

Artis sighed. "Well Anakin considering that I called in a bombing run I'd say..your late."

Ahsoka looked at Artis. "Well at least we got here when we did."

Master Windu and Obi-wan approached which meant the attack on the refinery while Ahsoka pulled Artis to the side so no one could see them. "Ahsoka what's wrong?"

Ahsoka let out a sigh and her voice was shaky. "I was so worried that you were dead..when I heard your gunship went down I.."

Artis pulled her into him and hugged her and she held him close. "Ahsoka..I wouldn't let that happen. Okay?"

"Okay..just be careful from now on okay.." Ahsoka was still worried and it was obvious.

"I promise." Artis held her for a little longer before letting her go.

After they came back the plan was set. They would charge the refinery and take out the shield arrays allowing the last juggernaut to roll in and start blasting the refinery.

Sev walked up to Artis. "Sir, just in case." Sev pulled his dog tag off and handed it and the other havoc tags to him. "Just in case.."

Artis took them and looked at his old friend. "We'll make it out Sev. I promise."

Master Windu looked at the others. "May the force be with us all."

The republic forces started their march on the refinery and once it was in range they charged as the clones fired at the droid turrets. The droid defenses started firing down on the charging clones as Artis and the other jedi started deflecting blaster fire. As they charged they took cover behind some of the boulders and rock formations. The clones fired missiles at the droid turrets destroying them as the plan seemed to be going well, that is until the droids spider walkers showed up.

Artis contacted Sev in the juggernaut. "Sev! We got a problem! Spider walkers are in coming!"

Sev responded. "I can take them out we need to do this!"

"Do it!"

Sev was the one driving the juggernaut as he rolled in firing missiles at spider walkers taking heavy fire. It wasn't long before the droids managed to damage the juggernauts systems disabling the juggernauts weapons systems. He was lucky to hit the refinery with a missle creating an opening to the refinery power systems. But, he can't fire on it and neither can the other walkers.

"Damn it!" Sev looked at the systems and knew there was only one chance so he contacted Artis again. "Artis! Get the hell out of there! Now!"

Artis looked to see Sev driving away from the refinery leaving them there. "Sev!? Sev where are you going!?"

Sev swerved the juggernaut around as Artis looked at the dog tags of Havoc squad realizing what Sev was planning.

Sev started charging full speed at the refinery. "Never thought it end like this huh!? Huh Havoc!"

Artis saw the juggernaut scream by his eyes growing wide. "SEV NO!"

Sev closed his eyes as the juggernaut rammed into the refinery causing explosions to start as the droids started dropping and the refinery started to crumble. The clones and jedi all ran for cover from the debris that was flying everywhere as explosions rang out.

Ahsoka found Artis who had just jumped into cover trying to run towards the fire that engulfed the juggernaut so she ran over grabbing him. "Artis! He's gone! He's gone there's nothing you can do! Please stop!"

Artis tried to get free as Anakin ran over to help Ahsoka. "Get off me! Damn it let me get him outta there!"

The juggernaut exploded one last time as Ahsoka looked at Artis who stopped struggling. "Artis..its okay..we need to go.."

Artis's head slowly fell as realization overtook him. "Sev.."

The Republic was victorious..but, at what cost..

Artis silently walked back to his quarters carrying Havoc's tags in his balled up fist and when he got to his quarters he sat down on the bed looking down. He heard the door open and saw Ahsoka walking in as the door closed behind her. She walked up to Artis and the two hugged each other as Artis silently sobbed at the loss of his captain..his friend..his brother. Ahsoka held him close to her as she stayed there with him before she got him to look at her. She knew he was hurting and that she wanted him to feel okay and she was going to no matter what.

"Artis.." Ahsoka kissed him and instead of being a light kiss it was filled with passion.

Artis held Ahsoka close to him using the force to keep the door locked and closed so no one would interrupt them this time. Ahsoka pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him continuing to kiss him this was it all the built up emotion was crashing down. He wanted her and she wanted him there was nothing else to it. Ahsoka wasn't going to stop until they both could finally express how much they cared for one and other. Now nothing matters except the love and passion they are going to express not through words but through action.

"I love you Artis Lendix.."

"I love you Ahsoka Tano.."

 **End Of Chapter 44**

 **That is the end let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember Peace..Love..And May The Force Be With You..Always.**


	45. Chapter 45 - A Desperate Fight

**Welcome back everyone to a Jedi Warrior Of Peace chapter 45 I hope everyone is ready for another chapter. I want to apologize for the long delay a lot has been going on lately and has made it difficult to update this story or any other. So I want to thank all of you have stayed with this story.**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Star Wars The Clone Wars**

Chapter 45 - A Desperate Fight

The Separatists had begun an invasion on the Twi'lek homeworld once again as the Republic had prepped for yet another invasion.

Ahsoka towards the marching droids as she saw yet another wave looking back at Artis. "Their back!"

Artis ran forward standing next to her. "I told you the first victory was far to easy. We never should've sent the ships back for supplies."

Ahsoka looked taken back. "It wasn't my idea to send the ship back."

Artis turned to his clone platoon commander. "Alright Commander Slash second wave in coming." Artis turned to Fix. "Fix battle positions!"

"I'll throw the frag!"

The droids marched as the Republic had tanks firing at the artillery the Separatists had moving in front of the droids lines. The clone troopers charged forward flanked by Twi'lek rebel forces as the combined forces took position behind debris and trees. A few of the clones were shot dropping dead as Artis ran up activating his lightsaber as he jumped up deflecting blaster fire. Artis looked back giving the signal to the troops. "Fire!" The troops returned fire, hitting a few of the droids as Artis deflected blaster fire as he used the force to throw a boulder towards the droids.

Slash had a pair of clones fire missiles into the droids causing two explosions. "Sir! Where's Commander Tano!?" Slash fired.

"Don't worry! She has a plan!" Artis deflected another blaster bolt.

Ahsoka was hiding with a group of clones and Twi'lek fighters waiting for the right moment as the droids marched. "Now!"

Ahsoka, the clones and Twi'lek fighters came out of hiding as four clones fired rockets into the droids destroying the Separatists tank and a group of destroyers. Ahsoka jumped down slashing droids across the chest and slicing them in half. Fix ran up blasting droids as he kicked one over shooting another as the Twi'lek fighters blasted the droids.

Artis saw the disruption that Ahsoka was making and looked at the troops. "Come on men!"

A clone jumped up only to be blasted as the clones and Twi'lek fighters all started charging forward. "Let's get em!" The clones and fighters continued to fire into the droid forces. "That's the stuff!" Clones were being blasted as they charged into the droid forces. Artis cut a droid in half as he and the troops ran forward regrouping with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka deflected a blaster bolt. "We're gonna need reinforcements."

Artis looked over at her. "We haven't been able to get through to anyone in the fleet."

 _ **Ryloth Orbit**_

The Republic fleet orbiting the planet were engaged in heavy combat trying to repel the Separatists invaders.

"We need to push them back and get General Lendix his reinforcements!" The Admiral watched as the Republic fight on.

 _ **Ryloth Surface**_

Artis deflected blaster fire as he and Ahsoka threw their hands out using the force to send hundreds of battle droids flying. While a Republic walker fire a blast destroying the last of the Separatists tanks as it exploded in a large fireball.

The Separatists commander watched as he shook his head. "Turn the troops around!"

A droid turned around. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Roger Roger."

Ahsoka looked to see the droids retreating. "Their pulling back."

Artis looked up to see Republic supply ships and dropships flying overhead as he let out a sigh as he and Ahsoka deactivated their lightsabers. The two Jedi walked back towards their command center of what was left of it as clones were moving the wounded back.

"I'm glad we got through another wave I'm not sure we would've survived much longer." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Well thankfully we did. Our trouble isn't over but, we have a bit of a reprieve for now." Artis looked to his left seeing clones tending to wounded Twi'lek fighters. "We'll have fresh troops new supplies and hopefully some reinforcements."

"We'll let's just hope that they get here before we get hit again." Ahsoka looked at the Twi'lek fighters remaining as they were discussing plans with the clones.

Before too long Artis and Ahsoka caught sight of another wave of Separatists droids marching on them with spider walkers in tow. "Oh blast it.." Artis looked at the troops. "Next wave in coming! Let's get those walkers moving! Now!" Artis and Ahsoka ran to the front as clones and Twi'lek fighters all charged for cover as they were being fired upon. Artis activated his lightsaber as he deflected blaster fire as did Ahsoka while the Republic walkers fired at the Separatists artillery. The clones fired at the droids as they were scrambling for cover.

Artis deflected a blaster bolt as he could hear clone Sergeant Ringo requesting help over the coms so he took a lightning walker rushing to aid the clones.

"We are being over run in sector twelve! I repeat we are-!" Ringo looked up to see a droid as he blasted it quickly turning to smack another droid down blasting it. He turned around again to throw his rifle into a battle droid pulling out his side arm shooting it. He picked up another clones blaster firing at a horde of droids that marched up near him as he continued to fire. "Fall back! Fall back! Fall back!"

"Hold your positions!" Artis came up behind the clones slicing droids apart. "Hold your positions!" Artis used the walker to blast the droids as he continued to slice droids in half.

Before too long Jedi Master Mace Windu dropped from a shuttle carrying in reinforcements onto the battlefield as he activated his lightsaber. He began slicing droids in half and casting them aside with the force as he kicked one over.

Artis saw Windu as he cut down another droid. "Master Windu!"

Windu looked over to Artis running to the young Jedi's side as they both used the force in unison throwing hundreds of droids through the air.

Windu saw more droids marching towards them as he and Artis nodded. "Attack!"

Artis and Windu lead the clones and Twi'lek fighters into a massive frontal assault as they charged head first into the droids. Each jedi cutting droids down as the clones and Twi'lek fighters fired their blasters into the large horde. Artis leapt off the lightning walker sending it into the horde of droids as he grabbed one tossing it aside before slicing another in half. The Republic were dropping off reinforcements all over Ryloth to aid the forces that have been fending off the Separatists. Artis cut a droid in half as he used the force to throw a group of droids aside. Windu sliced droids apart while kicking others busting the droids bodies.

In another part of the battle hundreds of droids were swarming a group of clones lead by Commander Slash as he blasted droids with his gatling blaster. Multiple clones were falling dead after being blasted as Slash spun blasting the droids. He was then hit in the shoulder but he smacked a pair of droids with his gatling blaster as he continued to shoot. Slash then hit another droid with his weapon as he started hitting as many of the droids as possible. "For the Republic!" Slash smacked another droid before being shot in the shoulder. He was then shot in his other shoulder as he dropped his weapon as he was shot in the chest falling to his knees before a final blaster shot killed him.

Artis cut down another droid as he looked up seeing a droid tank shot coming as he ran over to Fix. "Fix look out!" Artis tackled Fix as they barely avoided the tank shell.

Fix stood up as he blasted another droid. "Thanks sir. 

Artis stood up slicing another droid in half. "I've got your back Fix."

Artis looked up seeing a droid dreadnought about to land so he reached out with the force grabbing ahold of it. He forced it to the side before forcing it down into the ground as it exploded throwing droids in all directions. Artis looked to see the remaining Republic forces being surrounded as he and Windu deflected blaster fire as Ahsoka leaped into the air landing next to Artis. The droids surrounded the remaining clones, Twi'lek fighters and Jedi. Soon all of the droids stopped firing as Artis looked around the battlefield seeing hundreds of clones that laid dead.

Artis looked at Windu. "Master. What do we do?"

Windu looked around. "We fight."

Artis, Ahsoka and Windu activated their lightsabers as the droids soon all started aiming their weapons at them.

Ahsoka looked up seeing something. "Look!"

Artis and Windu looked up to see hundreds of Republic shuttles above as the droids opened fire while the Republic fired back. The shuttles created a perimeter around the survivors blasting the droids as clones all jumped out of the shuttles joining the fight. Artis and Ahsoka sliced droids in half as they got closer to them as Windu used the force to throw the droids aside. The clones all continued to fire destroying droids as the Ryloth fighters helped push the droids back.

"We need to get back to the Capital!" Windu jumped up into one of the shuttles as clones backed up climbing into the shuttles as well.

Artis and Ahsoka backed up as they jumped up into one of the shuttles as the clones followed suit as the shuttle lifted off the ground. The shuttles all flew back towards the Capital of Ryloth as they needed to keep it from Separatists control.

As the shuttles carried them to the Capital Artis looked at Ahsoka. "If the Separatists take back the Capital then all our efforts to defend Ryloth will have been for nothing."

The shuttles were being fired at as Artis and Ahsoka hung onto something as they reached the Capitol walls as the jedi, clones, and Ryloth fighters jumped out onto the wall. The bridge was deactivated but that didn't stop the Separatists from placing one over the canyon leading to the Capital city.

The clone and Ryloth fighters quickly took position up on the capitol wall with several snipers placed on the wall along with defense turrets as the Separatists had fighters coming. "Here they come!"

The droids marched across the bridge firing at the Defenders as the defense turrets returned fire along with the sniper nests. Artis deflected blaster fire as did Windu and Ahsoka while Heavy Clones fired rockets destroying Separatists tanks and vultures. Artis looked by seeing one of the Vultures destroy a defense turret so he ran towards it leaping off the wall landing on top of it. Artis cut a slit inside the Vulture droid grabbing the wiring in his hand. Artis pulled it back forcing the Vulture droid to fly towards the droids and fire at them. Artis used his lightsaber to slice apart other droid vultures as he soared through the air.

Suddenly the Vulture Artis was using was blasted out of the air and he had to bail as he fell from the sky trying to find something to help him. Ahsoka saw Artis and threw out her hands catching him with the force and pulling him back.

Artis was set down on the other side of the wall as he let out a sigh. "Thank's Ahsoka."

Ahsoka checked on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Artis looked at the makeshift bridge. "This isn't gonna go our way if we don't destroy that bridge."

Ahsoka looked at him. "What do you think we should do?"

Artis took a second to think before looking at the bridge. "We can set some explosives on the bridge and blow it when they march across it."

"That might work." Ahsoka deflected a blaster bolt.

Artis took a group of clones along with Fix who was carrying explosives in a pack as they charged towards the bridge. Artis started cutting threw droids as the clones all blasted back at them as clones started planting explosives on the bridge. Artis cut a droid in half before throwing out his hand sending droids flying with the force. Despite the quick work the clones were moving at they were becoming overwhelmed. Artis looked at Fix who kept firing at the droids as the other clones were shot and killed by commando droids.

Fix looked at Artis. "Sir fall back to the city! I'll detonate the charges!"

Artis sliced a commando droid in half while kicking another off the bridge and into the canyon. "No! We'll get out of this!"

Fix nodded and they both fell back but, Fix shoved Artis off the bridge. "Good luck sir.."

"Fix!"

Fix detonated the charges causing them to explode sending Artis back with the force of the explosion as he landed on his back. While the bridge the Separatists bridge caved in and collapsed into the canyon below taking the droids with it. Artis stood up as he looked at the canyon as smoke rose from the bottom which meant the plan worked. Artis looked up to see the Republic had sent reinforcements as a dozen starships came from orbit. Which meant the Republic was able to push the Separatists back as Ahsoka walked up to Artis as he looked back at her.

Artis pulled out a flare gun and fired into the air signalling victory and within seconds more flares are fired into the air from the Republic forces.

 **End Of Chapter 45**

 **So I apologize for the delay I recently had my wisdom teeth removed and have been extremely busy lately so I hope you enjoyed and are ready for the final five chapters to come. Remember...Peace...Love...And May The Force Be With You...Always.**


End file.
